


Gohan et le Héros du Temps

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant son entrainement dans le désert, Gohan va involontairement voyager au Royaume d'Hyrule. Découvrez donc les diverses aventures que Gohan va vivre. (l'univers de Gohan est celui de ma précédente fic "Deux Frères", donc ici Goten est déjà né et Gohan est plus âgé).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Rencontre

  
  


La vie du jeune Gohan avait vite tournée au cauchemar. Alors qu'il rendait visite au mentor de son père, les retrouvailles furent interrompues par Radditz, le frère de Goku venant de l'espace pour l'engager à conquérir une lointaine planète car c'était apparemment ce que faisait les gens de la race de Goku, les Saiyens. Le petit métis-saiyen fut, devant le refus de son père d'accompagner son frère, kidnapper par ce dernier pour forcer Goku à coopérer et c'est la que la vie de Gohan bascula car malgré le fait que Goku et Piccolo avaient fini par vaincre Radditz et libérer Gohan de son emprise qu'il se retrouva à nouveau comme kidnappé par Piccolo, le grand rival de Goku. Le costaud Namek avait dit que c'était pour entraîner Gohan au combat en vue de l'arrivée d'autres Saiyen bien plus puissants que Radditz.

Gohan, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, apprit la mort de son père et le sort qui lui était réservé. Il allait devoir survivre pendant 6 mois dans le désert où l'avait emmené Piccolo et par après, si il était toujours vivant, devoir s'entraîner jour et nuit contre le Namek. Autant dire que cette vision de l'avenir ne l'enchantait guère, préférant largement le confort de sa maison au Mont Paozu.

Le lendemain matin, Gohan se réveilla un peu groggy mais une fois réveillé, il constata qu'il était descendu de la falaise où il était perché et qu'il avait des vêtements identiques à ceux de son père. Il trouva ca fort étrange mais ne s'en fît pas plus que ca car il avait bien d'autre soucis en ce moment comme se trouver à manger et un abri pour la nuit suivante.

C'est lors des ces recherche que le fils de Goku trouva une petite grotte qui semblait inhabitée et qui donc semblait convenir pour un abri de fortune. Cependant après une petite exploration, cette grotte se révéla plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air et semblait s'enfoncer longuement. La curiosité l'emportant, Gohan décida, à petit pas, de s'aventurer au plus profond de cette grotte. Le métis-saiyen arriva alors dans une large salle qui portait les traces d'une ancienne civilisation que Gohan reconnut comme celle des Namulia, une civilisation depuis longtemps disparue selon l'encyclopédie que le jeune garçon avait lue.

Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une gravure imposante d'une sorte d'aigle avec à la place de la tête trois triangles formant un plus grand triangle. Les traits était assez carré comme si il s'agissait plus d'un emblème que d'un dessin. Intrigué, Gohan s'approcha et vit des symboles au bas de l'aigle. A première vue Gohan ne put déchiffrer ces symboles car il ne voyait pas à quelle écriture cela se rapportait mais après une longue réflexion, Gohan pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien dialecte des Namulia et qu'il avait déjà vu une traduction d'un autre texte comportant les symboles sur le mur.

« Le...chemin...du...retour...s'ouvrira...si...vous. ..parlez...ami... » fit lentement Gohan.

« C'est bizarre comme phrase... » rajouta-t-il interloqué.

« Je sais que 'ami' en Namulien se dit 'Pryyand' mais je connais pas le mot dans ce dialecte... » dit-t-il à lui même.

Mais soudainement, l'aigle au-dessus des symboles se mit à briller de mille feux, le sol commença à trembler et ce qui servait de plafond semblait vouloir s'effondrer. L'aigle gravé au mur se scinda en deux pour laisser échapper une éblouissante lumière blanche qui éclaira toute la pièce et même au delà.

Pris de peur par la salle qui s'effondrait sur elle-même, Gohan se précipita vers la seule sortie qu'il voyait et s'engouffra dans cette dernière, disparaissant dans la blancheur immaculée de cette ouverture. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt et fut engloutie par l'effondrement de la salle.

Dans une paisible forêt, un jeune garçon donnait des coups d'épée dans le vide, il semblait s'entraîner seul au maniement de sa lame. Ses cris à chaque coup résonnèrent dans les bois alentours. Cependant il stoppa son entraînement quand il vit une large lumière blanche étincelante venant dans couloir pourtant toujours sombre.

Curieux, le jeune garçon alla voir ce que cela pouvait bien être et quand il arriva , tout ce qu'il vit c'était un enfant aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'une bien étrange façon. Une détail attira son attention, ce jeune garçon possédait une épée et cela intéressa beaucoup le garçon à la tunique verte. Ce dernier alla donc vers le garçon apparu mystérieusement pour engager la discussion.

« Salut ! » fit le garçon d'un ton enjoué.

Gohan tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et vit un garçon aux cheveux blonds, de grand yeux bleus et vêtu d'une tunique verte serrée par une simple ceinture brune. Une lanière rouge ceinturait le haut de son corps et il tenait en main un courte épée. Il avait aussi des genres de bottes brunes qui semblait un peu grande pour lui.

Son grand sourire jovial et assez avenant empêcha Gohan de s'enfuir de peur et lui répondit un « Bonjour » des plus timides.

« C'est toi qui a fait toute cette lumière ? » demanda le jeune interlocuteur de Gohan.

« Oui...mais je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé... » répondit le métis-saiyen toujours aussi timide.

« En tout cas tu es la première personne de l'extérieur que je vois et en plus t'a une épée ! On pourra peut être s'entraîner tous les deux ! »

« Ha...heu...je sais pas trop m'en servir, je viens de l'avoir... » fit Gohan un peu plus à l'aise du à la franche sympathie du garçon en vert.

« Oh si tu veux je t'apprendrai, c'est pas difficile et comme ça je serais plus tout seul à m'entraîner ! »

« Allez viens, je te ramène au village et de là tu pourra repartir chez toi ou rester un moment si tu veux »

« Merci... » fit Gohan content de voir qu'il va pouvoir sortir de ce lieu étrange et retrouver le désert d'où il venait.

« Sinon je m'appelle Link et toi ? » demanda le jeune épéiste.

« Je..je m'appelle Gohan...Son Gohan et j'ai 6 ans. » répondit le fils de Goku.

« 6 ans ? T'es jeune pour te retrouver tout seul comme ça, moi j'ai 9 ans ! » fit Link étonné du jeune âge de Gohan.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'entraînais tout seul ? Il y a personne chez toi pour t'accompagner ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non il y a personne que ca intéresse..c'est pour ca que je suis content que tu ai une épée toi aussi, ca me fera de la compagnie. » répondit Link d'un air un peu triste.

« Mais nous voilà arrivé au village, je vais te présenter aux autres ! » rajouta-t-il alors que les deux garçons sortait de l'épaisse forêt pour se retrouver dans une petite plaine verdoyante avec néanmoins de gros arbres ici et là ainsi qu'une petite rivière traversant le village.

Gohan vit avec étonnement que la plupart des habitants du village étaient des enfants de l'âge de Link et qu'ils étaient tous vêtus de la même tunique verte.

Le nouveau venu provoqua un petit attroupement des quelques habitants du village. Gohan se sentit un peu gêné de se faire ainsi dévisager par ces enfants qu'ils ne connaissaient guère.

« C'est bien le truc le plus bizarre que tu nous ai rapporté ! » fit l'un des habitants.

« C'est pas un 'truc', c'est un garçon, vous le voyez bien tout de même ! » répondit Link.

« Oui on le voit bien mais il est bizarre, tout comme ces vêtements. » fit un autre habitant.

« Bah c'est parce qu'il vient de l'extérieur voilà tout. » répliqua Link prenant la parole à la place de Gohan bien trop timide pour répondre.

« De l'extérieur ?! Tu veux dire, d'en dehors de la forêt ?! » s'étonna un des enfants de la forêt.

« Oui, il a trouvé un passage secret et s'est retrouvé ici mais il ne sait plus rentrer par le même passage alors je voudrais demander au Vénérable Arbre Mojo l'autorisation de sortir pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. » répondit celui qui avait trouvé l'étrange garçon venant de nulle part.

Des cris d'étonnement se firent entendre et les jeunes autour continuèrent à lui poser mille et une question mais Link mit fin à l'interrogatoire en disant qu'il fallait voir au plus vite le Vénérable Arbre Mojo qui était le maître des lieux ainsi que son protecteur. De plus son savoir millénaire et sa grande sagesse étaient reconnu par tous. Nul doute donc qu'il pourra conseiller Link et Gohan.

En traversant le village pour aller voir le vénérable protecteur de la forêt, Link fit une petite visite guidée en montrant où il habitait, où était le magasin et autre curiosité du village. Ce qui étonna Gohan c'est que tout le monde semblait vivre dans des troncs d'arbre dont la base avait été creusé pour y faire une habitation ou un commerce.

Passée le petit pont enjambant la rivière, les deux garçons arrivèrent à un espèce de couloir qui débouchait sur une autre petite pleine avec en son centre, un énorme arbre avec des racines tout aussi énorme. Un visage semblait comme gravé dans l'écorce et donnait une certaine forme humaine au végétal.

Cette taille gigantesque épata Gohan qui se dit que cet arbre devait vraiment être vieux pour avoir une taille aussi imposante.

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, Link expliqua sa 'trouvaille' à l'Arbre Mojo qui, après avoir écouté son jeune protégé, réfléchît un instant avant de répondre.

« Mmmh...ce garçon ne semble pas de notre monde... » fit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Cette voix étrange apeura quelque peu Gohan qui fît un pas en arrière mais il fut rassuré par Link en lui disant qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre.

« Il serait donc arrivé par le passage dont j'ai ressenti la puissante énergie tout à l'heure...très étrange...je ne savais pas que ce passage existait encore. » continua le végétal millénaire.

« Vous connaissez ce passage d'où est arrivé Gohan ? » s'étonna Link.

« Oui, je le connais. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo.

Le grand arbre se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il savait sur ce passage qui était en fait une porte entre deux mondes qui avait servi aux Namulia, un des peuples qui vivait ici bien avant l'avènement de l'actuel Royaume d'Hyrule. Quand les Hyliens sont arrivé sur leur terres, ils ont chassé les Namuliens jusqu'au tréfonds de la forêt et quand ces derniers furent acculé, le chaman de ce peuple créa un passage entre ce monde-ci et celui d'où venait apparemment Gohan pour fuir les Hyliens et éviter ainsi une mort certaine. Quand Gohan expliqua ce qu'il avait lu sur ce qui avait servi de porte, l'Arbre Mojo pensa que le chaman avait sûrement dû laisser le passage ouvert d'une certaine façon, espérant un jour pouvoir revenir sur leur terres natales mais à la connaissance du grand arbre, les Namuliens ne sont jamais revenus.

Gohan et Link, qui s'étaient assis entre-temps, écoutèrent avec attention les dires du vieil arbre et une fois que ce dernier eu fini, le jeune garçon de la forêt intervint.

« Mais est-ce que vous connaissez le moyen pour que Gohan rentre chez lui ? »

« Je crains que ce passage n'a été créé que pour un seul aller-retour et que maintenant il soit fermé à jamais. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo.

« Mais...mais..alors...je pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi ?! » fit Gohan presque en pleurs, dévasté par cette nouvelle terrifiante.

« Mmmmh...en tout cas, pas par ce passage...mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut voyager entre les mondes, c'est un personnage étrange qui vends des masques au Marché d'Hyrule, il va et vient entre plusieurs mondes, peut être pourra-t-il te ramener dans le tien. » répondit l'arbre.

« C'est quoi un Marché ? » demanda Link intrigué par ce mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est un lieu où on vends beaucoup de choses et c'est souvent moins cher que dans les magasins, ma maman y va souvent acheter des fruits et des légumes. » répondit Gohan.

« Ca à l'air chouette comme endroit ! » fit Link d'un ton joyeux.

Cependant l'Arbre Mojo avertît les deux jeunes garçons que ce fameux vendeur de masques ne venait que tous les trois mois, il fallait donc attendre son retour. Il fut décidé que Gohan resterait au village pendant ce temps là et Link proposa de lui même qu'il vienne habiter dans sa maison car un peu de compagnie lui plairait beaucoup. Bien sur, Gohan accepta cet état de fait vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre en attendant et les deux jeunes garçons prirent congé du Vénérable Arbre Mojo et retournèrent au village au proprement dit.

« T'inquiète pas Gohan, à nous deux on va bien s'amuser et vu que tu va rester un peu ici, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à te servir de ton épée, ca pourra t'être utile si tu dois te défendre ! » fit Link enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un partenaire d'entraînement qui semblait certes fort timide mais fort sympathique tout de même.

Gohan ne répondit rien, encore un peu choqué par les révélations du vieil arbre. Sur le chemin, les congénères de Link se pressèrent pour savoir ce qu'il en était pour le jeune inconnu mais Link leur demanda de le laisser tranquille, le temps qu'il s'installe et digère un peu le fait qu'il devra passer 3 mois dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Le nouvel ami de Gohan le conduisît alors chez lui pour montrer au métis-saiyen où il allait habiter pendant son séjour dans cette forêt.

La demeure du jeune Link se trouvait sur la seule hauteur du village et donc un peu à l'écart des autres habitations. Comme vu auparavant, c'était un arbre massif qui faisait office de maison. Il fallait pour cela escalader une échelle en bois pour arriver sur un petit balcon servant d'entrée. Link sorti une petite clé de sa tunique et ouvrît la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gohan découvrît avec étonnement que si l'extérieur n'était pas très avenant, l'intérieur était des plus chaleureux.

Au fond de la pièce principale, à la droite de Gohan, se trouvait la table à manger avec encore les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été le petit-déjeuner. Juste à côté se trouvait une assez grosse pierre qui avait été creusée et transformée en foyer pour le feu. Encore à côté et plus sur la gauche, se trouvait une étagère avec tout le nécessaire de cuisine. Tout à fait à gauche se trouvait une autre pièce dont le rôle était apparemment juste de donner accès à l'étage du bas.

Au sol il y avait un grand tapis assez joliment décoré. Link ferma la porte, enleva ses bottes pour les poser à côté de la porte et alla poser son épée et son bouclier sur le mur de gauche, au dessus d'une armoire. Gohan fit de même et enleva ses bottines.

« Tiens, tu peux déposer ton épée sur l'armoire là si tu veux. » fit Link pour que Gohan se débarrasse un peu.

Gohan fit bien sur un timide « Merci » et alla déposer son épée à l'endroit indiqué.

« Ici c'est la pièce de vie, la bas au fond avec l'escalier qui descend, c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes et là-haut c'est ma chambre. Faudra que je te fasse un peu de place et trouver de quoi te faire un lit. » continua Link dans sa visite.

Cependant, le jeune garçon arrêta de parler quand il vit que Gohan n'avait pas arrêté de fixer la table où il y avait encore des restes de nourritures.

« T'a tellement faim que tu regardes mon reste de petit-déjeuner avec autant d'insistance ? » fit-il un peu amusé.

Cette réflexion fit prendre conscience à Gohan qu'il fixait bien trop cette nourriture et que cela n'était pas très poli, il en fut donc un peu gêné.

« ..O-oui...j'ai juste mangé deux pommes hier soir, c'est tout... » avoua-t-il.

« C'est pas grand chose... » répondit Link d'un air étonné.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose moi ! Je sais pas faire grand chose mais tu verras c'est délicieux ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air plus enjoué et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Devant l'immobilisme de Gohan, Link tenta de le faire agir.

« Allez viens m'aider au lieu de rester planter là ! » cria le garçon de la forêt.

Gohan s'exécuta et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller aider son hôte. La bonne humeur et l'entrain de ce dernier fit que Gohan se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et, même si il restait assez réservé, commençait aussi à se montrer moins timide et plus curieux sur la nourriture que Link et lui préparèrent où même sur les livres qui étaient sur une étagère à côté de l'armoire oû était posé l'épée de Gohan.

Link apprit à Gohan comment allumer un feu sans ces étrange 'allumettes' dont Gohan parlait et vit que son invité apprenait assez vite car il avait intégré la technique plutôt rapidement. Link mit alors la petite marmite où il avait mis le dîner qu'il préparait sur le feux allumé par Gohan, alla chercher l'épée de ce dernier et puis s'installa à table pour contempler la lame de son invité.

« Elle à l'air bien ton épée mais je pense qu'il faudrait un peu l'aiguiser » fit-il après l'avoir inspecté.

« Je sais pas moi, j'y connais rien la dedans. » répondit Gohan.

« C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai si tu veux. » répliqua Link tout en remettant l'épée de Gohan dans son fourreau.

« Oui je veux bien, ca m'aidera pour mon entraînement. » fit Gohan qui n'avait pas oublier l'entraînement de Piccolo.

Link se demanda de quel entraînement Gohan parlait et ce dernier lui raconta alors les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver ici. Le récit de Gohan passionna Link car rêvant de vivre une aventure palpitante même si ce que racontait son jeune invité n'avait pas l'air très joyeux surtout le fait que Gohan semblait avoir été abandonné à son propre sort en guise d'entraînement.

« Il est vraiment pas sympa ce Piccolo de t'avoir abandonné comme ça ! » s'exclama Link après que Gohan ai terminé son histoire.

« Oui il me fait peur mais il a dit que c'était important et je devais m'entraîner pour sauver la Terre. » répondit Gohan peu convaincu.

« Bah ! Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi et je te laisserai pas tout seul moi, ce sera bien plus chouette à deux ! » fit Link toujours d'un ton enjoué.

« Oui j'aime pas être seul donc c'est chouette que tu veuille bien t'entraîner avec moi ! » répondit Gohan.

La dessus, le dîner fut prêt et alors que Link pensait que Gohan allait se ruer sur la nourriture, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'en fît rien et même si il mangea beaucoup, il mangeait d'une manière tout à fait civilisé malgré sa grande faim.

Après s'être rassasié et avouer qu'en effet Link n'avait pas menti car la nourriture était délicieuse, la vaisselle fut vite expédié pour passer la soirée près de la chaleur du feu. Link avait pris quelque livre pour les monter à Gohan qui semblait beaucoup apprécier de se cultiver et de découvrir de nouveau peuple ainsi que leur histoire. Link en apprit aussi pas mal car il n'avait à vrai dire jamais vraiment lu ces livres qu'il avait reçu car ce n'était pas vraiment sa passion mais ici, le fait que ca passionnait vraiment Gohan lui avait donné l'envie de lire et de partager ces moments de cultures avec son jeune invité.

Aux premiers bâillements du métis-saiyen, il fut décidé de conclure cette soirée littéraire pour aller se reposer, demain étant, selon ce que Link avait décidé, le premier jour d'entraînement à l'épée pour Gohan, il fallait donc être en forme.

Link et Gohan montèrent alors à l'étage par une échelle en bois et arrivèrent dans ce qui servait de chambre au jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Cette chambre était simplement un genre de mezzanine avec un lit, en bois évidemment, une petite commode pour les vêtements et un petit tapis au sol juste à côté du lit.

Link sortit une sorte de futon de son armoire à vêtements et le posa à terre.

« Bon pour cette nuit, je vais dormir la dessus et toi tu prendra mon lit le temps qu'on t'en fasse un à toi » fit le garçon à la tenue verte.

« Mais...t'es sur ? Je peux dormir sur le futon si tu préfères. » répliqua Gohan un peu gêné.

« Non c'est pas grave, tu peux le prendre, le futon est confortable aussi, je dormirai bien aussi. » rassura Link.

« Et si tu veux poser tes vêtements, tu peux le faire sur la commode là mais laisse moi un peu de place hein ! » rajouta-t-il, un peu plaisantin.

« Merci » fit laconiquement Gohan qui aurait bien voulu son pyjama pour dormir car c'est l'habitude qu'il avait à la maison.

Mais il se fit à la situation car décidément, rien n'était plus comme d'habitude depuis 2 jours. Il dénoua alors sa ceinture et se déshabilla pour ne garder que le caleçon blanc qu'il portait en dessous de sa tenue d'entraînement. Link l'imita et enleva sa tunique verte pour lui ne rester qu'avec le genre de caleçon vert qu'il portait habituellement et posa ses vêtements à côté de ceux de Gohan. Une fois de plus Link fut étonné par les manières de son invité car alors que lui plaçait ses vêtements sans trop y faire attention, Gohan, lui, avait méticuleusement plié ses vêtements avant de les placer sur la commode.

« Hé bien, tu sais sacrément bien plier tes vêtements toi ! Faudra que tu m'apprenne ça ! » fit Link, épaté.

« C'est ma maman qui me l'apprit, elle m'a dit que c'était pas bien de laisser ses vêtements pas pliés » répondit Gohan déjà couché.

« Heureusement que ta maman n'est pas là, elle me gronderait ! » plaisanta Link en se couchant lui aussi.

« Ha ca c'est sur et tu serais privé d'entraînement pendant 3 jours ! » répondit Gohan assez amusé par la réflexion de son hôte.

« Faut vite que tu m'apprenne à le faire alors, j'ai pas envie d'être puni ainsi ! » rigola Link.

Après ce trait d'humour, Link souffla la bougie qui leur servait d'éclairage et les deux garçons s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Link se leva le premier, Gohan étant sûrement assez fatigué par ses péripéties de la vieille. Le jeune garçon de la forêt descendit alors pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, le temps que Gohan se réveille. Ce que fit ce dernier un peu plus tard. Il se réveilla même en sursaut et mis quelque secondes à resituer où il était. En voyant les vêtements de son hôte encore à côté des siens, Gohan retrouva pleinement ses esprits. Le métis-saiyen sorti du lit, s'habilla et descendît dans la pièce centrale pour y retrouver Link et s'étonna de voir ce dernier encore uniquement vêtu de son caleçon alors qu'il était hors de la chambre car Chichi avait toujours dit que cela n'était pas correct d'être quasi nu en dehors de la chambre ou de la salle de bain mais comme il n'était pas chez lui, il se retint de faire la remarque. De plus c'est pas comme si cela le dérangeait vraiment.

« Ah tu te réveille à temps, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! » fit Link en posant deux bol sur la table.

« Mais je propose qu'on mange sur la terrasse vu qu'il fait beau dehors » rajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Gohan acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et Link prit alors les deux bols pour les déposer sur un genre de passe plat qui se trouvait à côté de l'armoire où l'épée de Gohan était posée. Après avoir refermé la petite porte, Link tira sur une corde pour faire monter les deux bols jusque tout en haut.

Le fils de Goku regarda avec attention et trouva ce système simple mais fort ingénieux.

« Voilà, y'a plus qu'a monter tout en haut ! Je te montre le chemin ! » dit Link d'un ton toujours très joyeux.

Les deux garçons, Link en tête, passèrent dans la pièce du fond, où se trouvait l'escalier descendant à la salle de bain, pour monter à une échelle que se trouvait sur la gauche. Elle était assez longue et semblait traverser tout l'arbre qui faisait office de maison. Une fois au dessus, Gohan et Link se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse qui était en fait le sommet d'un arbre coupé à mi-hauteur. Une barrière en bois faisait le tour de la terrasse. De la paille avait été tressé entre chaque bout de bois pour avoir tout de même une certaine intimité dont Link semblait être assez friand.

Au milieu de la terrasse se trouvait une table et deux chaises ainsi que l'extrémité du passe plat. Une petite cheminée en pierre ressortait aussi au fond de la terrasse.

Link alla au passe-plat pour y prendre les deux bols et les posa sur la table alors que Gohan s'installa à cette même table. Link fit de même, attrapa un des bols et commença à manger avec la fourchette en bois qu'il avait planté dans la nourriture au préalable.

« Je crois bien que tu vas aimer, c'est des noix Mojo dans un peu de lait. » expliqua Link en commençant à manger.

Gohan hésita un instant puis commença lui aussi à manger car il se souvint que le repas d'hier soir fut assez bon donc il n'y pas de raison que le petit-déjeuner ne le soit pas. Et en effet, ce fut bon car Gohan dévora tout le bol sans en laisser une miette.

« C'est vrai que c'était délicieux, merci beaucoup ! » fit Gohan en reposant délicatement son bol.

« Je savais bien que tu aimerais ! » répondit Link assez content de voir que sa préparation plaisait à son invité.

« Mais en fait, c'est quoi ca vient d'où ces noix Mojo ? » demanda Gohan, curieux.

« C'est le fruit qui pousse sur les branches du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, c'est très nourrissant et assez délicieux. » répondit Link.

« Sinon tu vois comme on est bien ici au dessus. On est dehors, au soleil et personne pour nous embêter ! » rajouta-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table et s'allongeant presque sur sa chaise qui ne reposait plus que sur deux pieds.

« C'est vrai que c'est chouette comme endroit et toi tu me fais penser à Papa qui, après ses entraînements, aimait bien se mettre en caleçon et se mettre comme toi à table, ca faisait toujours crier Maman qui trouvait ca très grossier. » fit Gohan d'un air amusé en pensant à cette similitude.

« Hé bien, elle a l'air sévère ta maman ! » répliqua Link.

Après cette petite discussion, Link s'excusa un moment car il voulait rester au soleil en silence car c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire le matin après le petit-déjeuner quand le soleil donnait bien sur la terrasse. Il aimait la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffant son corps et aussi profiter du silence du matin qui n'était seulement brisé que par les piaillement d'oiseau divers. Il en profitait maintenant car il savait qu'une fois ses autres congénères réveillé et sortit de chez eux, le silence fera place à l'agitation quotidienne du village.

Gohan laissa donc son hôte profiter de ce moment et pris l'initiative de débarrasser la table et déposer les bols dans le passe-plat puis de les faire descendre jusqu'à la pièce principale à l'intérieur.

En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Link vit que la table avait été débarrassé et que Gohan était déjà descendu. Le garçon de la forêt se redressa sur sa chaise, la reposant sur ses quatre pieds, puis quitta la table pour rejoindre Gohan. Une fois en bas, il vit son invité occupé à laver les bols ainsi que les fourchettes. Cette initiative plu beaucoup à Link car lui en général n'avait souvent pas très envie de faire la vaisselle dès le matin, préférant la faire le soir ou le lendemain.

« Hé bien, merci Gohan, c'est sympa de faire la vaisselle directement ! » fit Link en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune métis-saiyen.

« De rien, ma maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut faire la vaisselle tout de suite sinon tu en a trop et ca prends trop de temps. » répondit Gohan

« Elle a raison et pendant que tu termines, moi je vais m'habiller et après on pourra commencer l'entraînement ! » répliqua Link.

Gohan acquiesça d'un « D'accord » tout en continuant à terminer de laver les bols alors que Link remonta dans la chambre pour s'y habiller. Une fois cela fait, Gohan et Link prirent leurs épées respectives, enfilèrent leurs chaussures puis sortirent de la maison. Link ferma à clé et puis les deux garçons descendirent.

Au sol, Link pensa que Gohan avait d'abord besoin d'un bouclier et qu'il fallait donc lui trouver une écorce bien grosse. Pour cela Link emmena Gohan là où il s'entraînait d'habitude car il y avait pas mal d'arbre mort ou l'on pouvait obtenir une bonne écorce pour en faire un bouclier solide.

« Ils sont où tous les autres ? » se demanda Gohan en voyant le village quasi désert.

« La plupart ne sont pas encore réveillé, je dois bien être le seul à me lever si tôt. » répondit Link.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Gohan admirant la luxuriante forêt qui l'entourait avec sa faune et sa flore assez diverse et qui lui était bien sur totalement inconnue.

Arrivé au lieu d'entraînement, qui était assez près de là où Gohan avait rencontré Link, ce dernier se saisit d'une écorce bien robuste pour la donner à Gohan.

« Voilà avec ca, tu devrais avoir un bon bouclier ! » fit le jeune blond.

« Mais...je sais pas comment on fabrique un bouclier... » fit Gohan un peu gêné.

« T'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à le faire. » rassura Link.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à terre et Link commença à expliquer comment lui avait taillé son bouclier à partir d'une écorce brute. En bon élève, Gohan écouta attentivement les instructions de Link et appliqua ces dernières avec précision. Link fut épaté par la capacité à intégrer très vite un concept et à l'appliquer. C'est pourquoi il ne fallu à Gohan que deux heures pour fabriquer son bouclier.

Gohan était donc prêt à commencer l'entraînement à l'épée et pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, ce fut l'activité principale des deux garçons. Chaque jour, pendant de nombreuses heures Gohan et Link croisaient le fer même si au début il fallu apprendre à Gohan les rudiments les plus basiques et que donc Link de son côté ne s'entraînait pas vraiment mais transmettre son savoir plaisait assez au garçon de la forêt. De plus l'idée qu'il ai au final un compagnon d'entraînement plaisait aussi à Link. Et comme Gohan apprenait vite, il allait vite pouvoir rependre ses séances de combat à l'épée.

Durant ces trois mois, Link et Gohan devinrent comme inséparables et même si Gohan avait bien été accepté par les autres Kokiri du village, mis à part Mido qui n'aimait pas trop cet étranger qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde, Link était vraiment son seul véritable ami dans le village.

D'ailleurs au fil du temps passé avec Link, Gohan remarqua que ce dernier était différent des autres Kokiri. Il ne l'était pas physiquement mais dans sa manière de penser, ses aspirations et son comportement, tout cela différait des autres qui, par exemple, ne pensait qu'à jouer, flâner, s'amuser sans se soucier de rien et mener une vie tranquille alors que Link rêvait d'aventure au delà de la forêt et ainsi voir le monde, rencontrer d'autres gens et pourquoi pas des gens maniant l'épée et pouvant lui apprendre leur techniques. Et si Gohan était plus proche du caractère des autres Kokiri, il préférait tout de même rester avec Link qui pouvait lui apprendre moult chose car il était bien plus débrouillard.

Les trois mois passé, le temps était venu d'aller voir ce fameux vendeur de masque qui, selon l'Arbre Mojo, pouvait voyager à travers les mondes. Gohan plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en cette personne pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui malgré le fait qu'il se plaisait bien ici.

« Bien..comme convenu, je vous autorise toi et Link à sortir de la forêt pour aller voir ce vendeur de masque mais faites bien attention à vous, le monde extérieur peut être assez dangereux même si j'ai confiance en Link pour accompagner Gohan sans soucis. » fit l'Arbre Mojo.

« Merci beaucoup Vénérable Arbre Mojo pour votre confiance et vous inquiétez pas, on s'est entraîné tous les jours, on est prêt au combat si il le faut ! » fit Link assez ravi.

« Moi aussi je vous dit merci Monsieur l'Arbre, sans vous, j'aurais jamais pu rentrer chez moi ! » fit à son tour Gohan.

Et alors que les deux garçons allaient partir pour le Citadelle d'Hyrule, un monstre gigantesque et fortement hideux doté d'un seul pied mais de multiples pinces et autre genre de pattes ressemblant à un mix entre un crabe et une araignée. Le plus visible étant son unique oeil assez énorme dont la pupille était jaune et le fond rouge.

Cette apparence hideuse effraya Link et surtout Gohan qui s'était placé derrière Link comme pour se cacher.

« Mojo...donne la pierre... » fit le monstre d'une voix étrange.

« Il n'en est pas question, cette pierre n'est pas pour les êtres maléfiques tel que toi » fit calmement l'Arbre Mojo.

« Alors...je vais devoir la prendre moi-même... » répondit le monstre en s'avançant vers l'arbre.

« Gohan ! On doit défendre le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ! » cria Link tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau de la main gauche et prenant de l'autre main, son bouclier.


	2. La Citadelle d'Hyrule

Chapitre 2 : La Citadelle d'Hyrule

 

Link se lança à l'assaut de l'immonde bête qui en voulait à l'Arbre Mojo alors que Gohan resta scotché sur place comme pétrifié par la peur. Son expression de terreur et son corps tremblant était là pour le prouver.

Cependant, voyant que Link venait de se faire repousser violemment par une des nombreuses pattes du monstre et que maintenant son nouvel ami était en difficulté, Gohan sortit de sa léthargie et fonça sur Link pour le protéger avec son bouclier. L'une des pattes pointues du monstre se planta alors dans le bouclier de Gohan alors que Link se releva pour à nouveau faire face à son assaillant.

« Merci Gohan, t'es arrivé à temps ! » cria le jeune garçon de la forêt .

Gohan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur adversaire repassa à l'attaque. Les deux amis évitèrent chacune des pattes pointues du monstre et tentèrent d'enfoncer leur épées dans la chair de la bête mais elles ne firent que ricocher, la dure peau du monstre étant trop épaisse.

« Comment on fait pour l'avoir si on peut même pas le blesser ?! » râla presque Link.

« Ha ! On va essayer son gros œil Gohan ! » ajouta-t-il après avoir rapidement observé son adversaire.

« Mais si on l'attaque, il va nous frapper avec ses grosses pattes ! » objecta Gohan.

Le monstre tenta une fois de plus d'atteindre les deux garçons mais leur petites tailles les rendaient assez difficile à atteindre.

« Je sais ! » fit Link après un moment de réflexion et sortant de sa tunique, un petit lance pierre fait de bois.

Le compagnon de Gohan, prit alors une petite noix mojo d'une bourse attaché à sa ceinture et la plaça dans le lance-pierre tout en bandant l'élastique.

« Gohan ! Attaque à mon signal ! » cria-t-il tout en visant le monstre.

Link lâcha l'élastique et le projectile alla frapper l'œil de la bête qui leur faisait face. Le coup réussi, le monstre en fit étourdit.

« Gohan ! Maintenant ! Frappe son œil ! » cria encore Link.

Cette fois-ci, Gohan n'hésita plus et alla planter son épée dans l'œil de la bête. Un puissant cri d'agonie et de souffrance s'en suivit puis le calme revint, la vie avait quitté le montre. La victoire acquise, Gohan en tomba sur les fesses tellement ce fut intense pour lui qui n'était pas habitué à tant de stress.

Cependant, Link vint quelque peu le rassurer.

« T'a été parfait sur ce coup là, bravo ! » fit-il d'un air enjoué.

« Merci...mais au début j'avais trop peur et je t'ai laissé tout seul contre le monstre... » répondit Gohan un peu honteux.

« C'est pas grave puisque au final t'es venu m'aider et à deux on a vaincu le monstre ! » répliqua Link.

« Oui c'est vrai t'a raison. » fit Gohan en se relevant.

Les deux vainqueurs revinrent vers l'Arbre Mojo pour savoir si il savait qui était ce monstre et ce qu'il voulait dire par « la pierre ». Le Vénérable de la Forêt leur répondit que le monstre, nommé Gohma, était une créature des ténèbres et qu'elle voulait la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt, joyau de la Forêt Kokiri et l'une des clés du Saint Royaume où se trouvait la Triforce, relique sacrée des anciennes déesses créatrices du monde et contenant leur pouvoir. C'est ainsi qu'Hyrule connaissait une période faste car aux mains de la Famille Royale dont le Roi était bon et généreux. Mais si cette Triforce devait tomber sous la coupe d'un être maléfique, le Royaume serait plongé dans les ténèbres et la terreur.

Le fait que cette créature ai voulu s'emparer de la Pierre Ancestrale montrait bien qu'une force maléfique supérieur tentait d'accéder au Saint Royaume, ce qui était d'assez mauvais augure. Le vieil arbre allait enquêter la dessus et contacter les autres détenteurs des deux autres Pierre Ancestrale.

Cependant, il était temps maintenant d'aller à la Place de Marché dans la Citadelle d'Hyrule pour y rencontrer le vendeur de masque et ainsi pouvoir faire revenir Gohan dans son monde. Gohan et Link se relevèrent alors après avoir écouté l'histoire de l'Arbre Mojo avec attention mais aussi une légère peur et partirent pour la Plaine d'Hyrule situé à la sortie de la Forêt Kokiri.

Link était fou de joie d'enfin pouvoir sortir de sa forêt natale et enfin découvrir le monde extérieur, chose que l'Arbre Mojo n'avait jamais permise auparavant. Gohan était lui plus enchanté par l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez lui que par le fait de pouvoir explorer le monde dans lequel il avait atterri.

Une fois sur le petit pont en bois qui faisait la jonction entre la Forêt Kokiri et la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link s'arrêta un instant puis se retourna vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Link, t'as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non c'est juste que...c'est la première fois que je quitte la Forêt et...ca me fait bizarre... » répondit Link.

« Mais allons-y ! Allons voir ce qu'il y a, à l'extérieur ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué et sur de lui.

Gohan acquiesça et les deux amis traversèrent définitivement le pont et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage menant au monde extérieur. Quand ils sortirent de se passage creusé dans la roche, l'immensité de la Plaine d'Hyrule les émerveilla car même si ce n'était qu'une plaine avec quelques valons ici et là sans aucune habitation à l'horizon, le gigantisme de l'endroit fut épatant pour les deux garçons car tout les deux n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs que dans leur forêt respective, Kokiri pour Link et Paozu pour Gohan. Alors certes Gohan, de par ses études et ses quelques escapades en ville avec sa mère, connaissaient un peu autre chose mais rien de pareil.

La seule trace de civilisation que l'on voyait était la pointe du Château d'Hyrule au loin.

« Comment on va faire pour trouver ce marché dans cette immense plaine ? » se demanda Link.

« Il est sûrement au pied du château la-bas au fond. » répondit Gohan.

« Du châ...quoi ? » s'étonna Link.

« Un château...tu sais pas ce que c'est ? » répondit Gohan tout aussi étonné.

« Bah..non.. » fit Link un peu gêné.

« J'en ai jamais vu en vrai mais dans les livres que j'ai lu, ca ressemble à ce qu'on voit au fond là et c'est là que doit vivre la Famille Royale dont nous parlait l'Arbre Mojo » expliqua Gohan.

« Oh je vois, t'es sacrément cultivé toi » répondit Link.

« Oui je lis beaucoup, j'adore ça ! » répliqua Gohan.

Sur cette petite discussion, Gohan et Link se mirent en route pour ce fameux château mais après une heure de marche et ne voyant encore la forteresse que de loin, les deux garçons commencèrent à fatiguer et se décourager quelque peu. Soudainement ils entendirent un étrange bruit et virent au loin une vague silhouette. Au fur et à mesure que cette dernière approchait, on put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une charrette à cheval conduite par un homme à l'embonpoint fortement prononcé.

Link décida alors d'arrêter le modeste véhicule pour voir si il n'était pas possible d'y monter et ainsi s'éviter toute une marche à pied des plus fatigantes. Par chance l'homme, qui était apparemment un marchant de lait, allait justement au Marché d' Hyrule pour y vendre ses produits et accepta volontiers d'embarquer Gohan et Link à l'arrière de sa charrette, ne voulant pas laisser ces deux jeunes garçons dans cette plaine qui pouvait être hostile, une fois la nuit tombée.

Les deux jeunes aventuriers embarquèrent alors dans la charrette et s'installèrent dans une petite botte de foin.

« Ah on est mieux sur cette charrette tout de même parce que le châ...truc là, il semble encore loin. » fit Link couché sur le foin.

« C'est vrai que c'est mieux et on peut observer le paysage sans se fatiguer à marcher ! » ajouta Gohan assis à côté de Link.

« Oui t'a raison, c'est géant comme plaine, c'est impressionnant. » répondit Link en regardant autour de lui.

Pendant tout le voyage, Gohan et Link ne cessèrent de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux et de s'extasier sur chaque nouvelle chose qu'ils voyaient. Cela amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup le conducteur de la charrette et égaya son voyage d'ordinaire assez calme.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Château d'Hyrule et sa place forte, les deux garçons en furent émerveillé par la majesté du château et la taille assez impressionnante de ses fortifications. A l'entrée, au dessus du pont-levis, se trouva un symbole que Gohan avait déjà vu auparavant.

« Hé c'est le même symbole que j'ai vu dans la grotte avant d'arriver ici ! » s'exclama-t-il étonné de voir ce symbole.

« C'est l'emblème de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule, petit, normal que tu l'ai déjà vu, on le voit partout ! » répondit l'homme aux commandes de la charrette.

Gohan ne répondit pas mais il trouvait cela étrange que les Hyliens arborait le symbole des Namuliens.

Une fois dans la Place du Marché, la charrette s'arrêta et l'homme en descendit pour se diriger à l'arrière de sa charrette.

« On est arrivés les p'tits gars, tout le monde descends ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Gohan et Link s'exécutèrent et descendirent de la charrette pour partir à la recherche du mystérieux vendeur de masque.

« Dites Monsieur, vous savez pas où on peut trouver le vendeur de masque ? » demanda Link.

« Ha...euh...je pense qu'il a son échoppe au fond à droite là bas mais je sais pas si ce sera ouvert, il vient ici assez rarement. » répondit le marchand.

Link et Gohan remercièrent l'homme à la charrette pour le voyage ainsi que l'information et tous les deux partirent dans la direction indiquée.

Cependant en chemin, les diverses étals et autre stands attirèrent l'attention des deux amis. Nourritures diverses et inconnues qui avait l'air délicieux, articles divers tout aussi inconnu et même des épées, des boucliers et autres armes étaient en vente. Link voulu essayer cette nourriture et acquérir l'une ou l'autre chose mais Gohan lui rappela qu'il fallait sûrement de l'argent pour obtenir toutes ces choses.

« De l'argent ? Mais c'est quoi ca encore ? » se demanda Link.

« C'est des trucs que tu dois donner en échange de la nourriture ou d'autre choses, tu peux pas les avoir comme ça. » répondit Gohan.

« C'est bizarre comme système, c'était plus simple au village, t'allais au magasin et tu demandais ce que tu voulais et tu l'avais ou alors tu le fabriquais toi-même » répliqua Link.

« C'est peut être différent ici mais je sais que chez moi c'était comme ca. » fit Gohan.

« C'est pas grave, on va d'abord voir le vendeur de masques puis on reviendra voir le monsieur qui nous amené ici et on lui demandera pour l'argent. » pensa Link.

« Tu as raison, allons-y alors ! » répondit Gohan.

Arrivé devant le magasin du vendeur de masque, Link et Gohan eurent la surprise d'y lire un écriteau sur la porte de l'enseigne :

Absent pour la journée. De retour demain.

« Zut il est pas là... » fit Gohan un peu déçu.

« Il revient demain c'est pas grave, tu l'as bien attendu trois mois, tu pourra encore survivre un jour ! » fit Link d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Allez viens, on va pas l'attendre devant la porte alors qu'il y a plein de trucs à voir ici ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Gohan acquiesça et la perspective de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à la Place du Marché compensait un peu la déception de l'absence du vendeur de masque. Les deux garçons revinrent alors au centre du marché et comme convenu, ils allèrent retrouver le marchand qui les avaient amené ici pour lui demander comment acquérir de la nourriture et autres biens vendu à la criée.

Le marchand retrouvé, ce dernier leur expliqua bien gentiment que 'l'argent' dont parlait Gohan était ici appelé des rubis et c'était cela qu'il fallait donner en échange de nourriture. Cette histoire de rubis ennuya bien les deux garçons car bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas un seul rubis sur eux. Ils allaient donc devoir se contenter de regarder et non de consommer.

Le métis-saiyen et le garçon de la forêt remercièrent alors le marchand et prirent congé de lui pour reprendre leur exploration de ce nouveau monde. La journée passa vite malgré l'absence de rubis, Gohan et Link purent tout de même, grâce à la générosité de certains marchands, goûté à quelques denrées du Marché. La plupart furent à leur goût et surtout à Link qui n'avait jamais mangé autre chose que des noix Mojo. De plus ils purent assister à divers spectacles de rue organisé ici et là et même parfois y participer.

La nuit tombée, l'effervescence du jour avait fait place au calme de la nuit. Tous les marchands avaient fermés boutiques et quelques rares personnes marchèrent dans la rue. Link pensa alors qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit car l'un des marchands lui avait dit qu'une fois le soleil couché, le pont-levis se refermait et il n'était plus possible de sortir de l'enceinte fortifiée.

Soudainement, Link et Gohan entendirent comme des épées qui s'entrechoquaient et un cri qui semblait appeler à l'aide. Sans trop réfléchir et n'écoutant que son courage, Link s'engouffra dans la ruelle sombre d'où venait les cris. Gohan, lui, suivît Link de près, plus par peur d'être seul que par courage. Arrivé au fond de la ruelle, Link vit trois personnes étrangement vêtues, masquée et armé des deux épées recourbées s'attaquant à une personne seule mais qui semblait maîtriser ses assaillants. Cependant derrière cette personne, une autre personne vêtu comme les 3 trois combattants aux doubles épées s'enfuît avec une fille qui semblait avoir l'âge de Link. Elle cria à l'aide mais son compagnon semblait trop occupé pour venir la secourir.

Alors que le kidnappeur passa devant Link sans le voir, le garçon à la tunique verte tendit son pied pour faire trébucher la vile personne. Ce petit stratagème fonctionna à merveille car le ravisseur de la jeune fille tomba à terre laissant libre sa captive.

« Gohan ! Par avec elle et essaie de trouver un Garde Royal ! » ordonna Link à son jeune ami tout en dégainant son épée et son bouclier.

« Mais...mais et toi ? » fit Gohan un peu paniqué.

« Fait ce que je te dis Gohan ! » cria Link d'un ton autoritaire.

« Oui...d'a-d'accord ! » bégaya Gohan.

Gohan prit alors la jeune fille et parti en direction du château où il était à peu près sur de trouver des gardes pouvant l'aider.

De son côté Link fit face au kidnappeur qui se trouvait en fait être une femme mais maniait ses deux épées fort bien, Link avait difficile à passer à l'attaque et ne faisait que subir les coups de son adversaire qu'il parait heureusement avec son bouclier. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce dernier qu'il passa finalement à l'offensive en frappant les deux épées de son adversaire avec celui-ci. La fille au cheveux de feu en fut déstabilisé et Link put tenter une autre offensive mais avec son épée.

Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, son adversaire para son coup d'épée avec les siennes car déjà rétabli du coup précédant. D'un coup croisé avec ses deux épées, la combattante désarma Link en un coup et l'accula contre un mur, puis le prit par le col de sa tunique.

« Bien vu le coup du bouclier petit mais tu es fini là ! » fit-elle d'un air sadique et en plaçant la lame de l'une de ses épées sous le cou de Link.

« Nabooru ! Les Gardes arrivent, on s'en va ! Laisse tomber ce mioche ! On est pas là pour tuer des gosses ! » cria soudainement l'un des autres assaillants.

« Ton petit copain à fait vite, tu auras donc la vie sauve mais ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin ! » fit l'adversaire de Link en le lâchant pour le faire tomber à terre.

La mystérieuse femme disparu alors aussitôt que les gardes royaux arrivaient en compagnie de la jeune fille et de Gohan.

Link ramassa son épée et son bouclier et se dirigea vers Gohan et les deux inconnus.

« T'a fait vite Gohan, merci parce que c'était moins une ! » fit Link quelque peu soulagé.

« C'est grâce à la jeune fille, elle savait précisément où étaient les gardes donc on pas perdu de temps. » expliqua Gohan.

« Oh je vois, merci à vous deux alors. » répliqua Link.

« Merci à vous surtout d'être venu à notre secours car Impa, ma nourrice et protectrice est certes puissante mais contre quatre Gérudos, c'était délicat. » intervint la jeune fille.

« De rien...mais c'est quoi des Gérudos ? » se demanda Link.

« Un peuple qui vit dans le désert de l'extrême ouest mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car il me faut absolument rentrer. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais pour vous remercier de votre aide, je vous offre cette bourse de 200 rubis et une invitation à venir me voir au Château d'Hyrule, on pourra faire plus amples connaissance. » rajouta-t-elle.

« 200 rubis...on va pouvoir bien manger et dormir avec ça ! Merci beaucoup ! » répondit Link.

Link et Gohan quittèrent alors la jeune fille et sa nourrice pour se diriger vers la seule auberge de la Place du Marché et ainsi pouvoir se reposer de cette journée remplie en émotions.

Une fois entré, Link prit une chambre pour lui et Gohan, à la grande surprise de Anju, la gérante de l'auberge car peu habitué à avoir de si jeune clients. La clé en poche, Link suivit de Gohan allèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

« Elle est grande cette chambre, elle doit faire deux fois la mienne ! » s'étonna Link après avoir fermé la porte.

« Elle est plus grande que la mienne aussi et en plus il y a une salle de bain dedans ! » s'exclama Gohan tout aussi étonné.

« Oui c'est bien, on va pouvoir se laver et se détendre dans un bon bain chaud ! » fit Link en enlevant ses bottes.

Gohan l'imita et enleva ses chaussures aussi pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Cependant il vit que Link alla plus loin en se déshabillant quasi complètement, il garda juste son caleçon à manche courte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bruit d'eau qui coule se fit entendre et le jeune garçon revint aussitôt après revenant vers le lit.

« Bah Gohan, tu vas prendre le bain tout habillé ? » fit Link amusé.

« Ah..euh..non...je pensais juste à la jeune fille, on dirait que c'était une personne importante vu qu'elle habite le Château d'Hyrule. » répondit Gohan tout en commençant à se déshabiller lui aussi.

« C'est qu'elle a dit ? J'y avais pas fait attention mais c'est peut être une servante ou quelque chose du genre. » fit Link pensif, couché sur le ventre, sur le lit.

« Tu as peut être raison...faudrait regarder ce qu'elle a écrit sur l'invitation qu'elle nous à donné » fit Gohan maintenant déshabillé et pliant ses vêtements.

« Oui..on regardera après le bain si tu veux. » répliqua Link pas plus intéressé que ca.

Gohan enfin prêt, lui et Link se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, Link arrêta l'eau, enleva son caleçon pour le poser là où était pendus les serviettes de bains et plongea presque dans le bain mettant pas mal d'eau en dehors. Gohan le suivit et après avoir déposé son caleçon à côté de celui de Link, entra lui aussi dans le bain mais d'une manière plus civilisée, sans remouds ni rien.

« J'espère que le vendeur de masque sera là tôt demain... » fit Gohan comme pressé de rentrer chez lui.

« T'a pas envie de voir le Château d'Hyrule avant vu qu'on y est invité ? » demanda Link tentant de retarder le départ de son ami.

Car secrètement, Link espérait que Gohan resterait encore un peu avec lui car le jeune garçon avait trouvé en Gohan, un très bon ami et n'a pas envie qu'il reparte déjà même si il comprenait très bien l'envie du métis-saiyen de revenir dans son monde.

« Oui peut être bien, je suis jamais rentré dans un château. » répondit Gohan.

« Moi non plus et je suis sur que ca va être chouette ! » se réjouit Link.

« Donc je propose que demain après avoir bien mangé, on aille directement au château puis après on ira voir le vendeur de masque. » proposa Link.

« D'accord on fait ca ! » accepta Gohan d'un ton ravi.

Le reste du moment dans le bain se passa dans le bonne humeur et une fois correctement lavé, les deux garçons sortirent du bain, se séchèrent vigoureusement puis remirent tous les deux leur caleçon pour enfin aller se reposer sur un confortable lit, trop fatigué pour aller manger dans la petite salle commune de l'auberge.

Bien couvert par la couverture fournie, Gohan et Link s'endormirent au moment même où ils fermèrent les yeux tellement la journée fut éreintante.

Le lendemain matin quand Link se réveilla, il eu la surprise de voir que Gohan n'était plus dans le lit et que ses vêtements n'était plus là aussi alors que son épée et son bouclier étaient toujours présent.

Le jeune garçon se redressa alors, se frotta un peu les yeux, sorti du lit puis alla à la salle de bain se mettre un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour bien se réveiller. C'est en se séchant qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Link se dirigea vers la pièce principale et vit Gohan avec un gros paquet de nourritures de toutes sortes qu'il déposa sur la petite table à manger se trouvant près du lit.

« Ca à l'air délicieux ce que tu nous rapporté là ! » s'exclama Link avec extase.

« Oui c'est le marchand qui nous amené ici qui m'a conseillé tout ça, il a été gentil. » fit Gohan content de ses trouvailles.

« Je me demandais aussi ce que t'étais parti faire. » répliqua Link tout en se servant dans le sac à nourriture.

« Tu dormais encore et moi j'avais trop faim alors je suis parti au Marché. » expliqua Gohan, une sorte de brioche à la main.

Leurs estomacs criant trop famine, les deux garçons cessèrent de parler pour pouvoir engloutir tout ce que Gohan avait acheté. Le sac de nourriture fut vide en un temps record et Gohan et Link furent largement rassasié. Le métis-saiyen sorti alors deux petites bouteilles du fond du sac.

« J'ai acheté du lait au marchand aussi pour lui remercier de nous avoir pris et pour toutes les explications qu'il a donné aussi » expliqua Gohan.

« Bonne idée, j'adore boire du lait le matin ! » fit Link décidément ravi de l'initiative de Gohan.

Les deux petites bouteilles de lait furent vidées aussi vite que le sac de nourriture.

« Délicieux ce lait mais c'est dommage qu'on ai pas une terrasse comme chez moi. » pensa Link qui était vraiment quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas rester confiné à l'intérieur.

« Tu rates rien, il fait pas très beau dehors » fit Gohan.

« Oui c'est vrai mais bon, il faut qu'on aille au château, la jeune fille doit nous attendre. » rappela Link.

« Si tu y vas en caleçon, les gardes te laisseront pas rentrer ! » se moqua gentiment Gohan.

« Je vais m'habiller d'abord évidemment ! » répondit Link amusé par la plaisanterie de son ami.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit immédiatement Link en quittant la table alors que Gohan s'occupait de débarrasser le peu de chose qu'il y avait à table. Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons s'équipèrent de leurs armes et protections respective et quittèrent la chambre. Gohan s'occupa de payer à la réception car c'était lui le plus doué en calcul et Link n'ayant qu'une connaissance basique de cette matière, il se tromperait facilement.

A l'extérieur, l'effervescence du marché était toujours aussi bruyante et joyeuse malgré le temps maussade. Cependant cette fois-ci Gohan et Link n'avait pas le temps de flâner car ils étaient attendu au Château d'Hyrule par la mystérieuse jeune fille qui les avaient invités.

Aux portes de l'enceinte du Château, les Gardes Royaux furent bien étonné de voir de si jeunes enfants se présenter à eux et alors que l'un d'eux allait les chassé, Link sorti l'invitation qu'il avait reçu. Quand l'autre garde la lu, il fut immédiatement des plus gêné d'avoir voulu faire dégager les deux garçons. Le premier garde lu aussi la lettre et se fendit d'un « Mes plus sincères excuses, je ne savais que vous aviez une telle invitation ! » le tout au garde à vous. Cela étonna assez Gohan et Link mais puisqu'ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer, ils ne se formalisèrent plus de cet étrange changement de comportement.

Le même cinéma se passa à l'entrée proprement dite du château et les deux garçons commencèrent vraiment à trouver cela étrange, qu'avait donc cette invitation de si spéciale ?

Alors qu'ils étaient guidé par un majordome vers leur hôte, Gohan décida de lire lui-même cette fameuse invitation et en fut assez étonné. Il montra alors l'invitation à Link qui lui scrutait chaque endroit toujours plus impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Quand le garçon de la forêt lu l'invitation, il en fut tout autant étonné et un peu anxieux de rencontrer une telle personne.

Dans une petite cour intérieur du château pleine de verdure et de parterre de fleur, une jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue avec un genre de gilet rose et une coiffe sur la tête, cueillait quelques fleurs quand son majordome entra dans la pièce.

« Votre altesse, vos invités sont arrivés, puis-je les faire entrer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton distingué.

« Oh ils sont là ? Parfait, vous pouvez les faire entrer. » répondit la jeune fille tout en se relevant.

« Bien, votre altesse. » fit le majordome.

Ce dernier quitta la petite cour un instant et revint avec Gohan et Link.

« Les voici votre altesse. » fit-il toujours sur le même ton distingué.

« Merci » répondit la jeune fille.

Gohan et Link, eux, ne disaient rien car trop impressionné par la stature de leur hôte ainsi que par la beauté de l'endroit.

« Merci d'être venu, ici on pourra discuter plus tranquillement que dans cette ruelle sombre de la nuit précédente » fit l'hôte des deux garçons.

« Je me présente donc, je suis la Princesse Zelda d'Hyrule mais si vous le saviez déjà grâce à l'invitation. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Enchanté votre altesse, moi c'est Gohan, Son Gohan. » fit respectueusement le métis-saiyen en s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant.

« Moi c'est Link de la Forêt Kokiri. » déclara Link bien moins formel.

« Enchanté tous les deux et appelez moi Zelda tout simplement, les formalités c'est pour les cérémonies. » fit la princesse du royaume.

« En tout cas c'est très joli chez vous, ma maman elle adorerait votre maison. » déclara Gohan en regardant autour de lui.

« Merci mais je vous avoue que je ne vous pas invité que pour vous remercier, je... » s'interrompît-elle en regardant derrière ses deux invités.

Invités qui, soudainement, ressentirent comme des frissons dans le dos et se sentirent quelque peu oppressé. Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce que la princesse regardait avec un regard si dur tranchant nettement avec son attitude très accueillante il y a un instant.

Les deux garçons virent un homme assez grand, d'une carrure très imposante, les cheveux rouges feu, le teint de visage assez bronzé et un air vraiment maléfique. Il était vêtu assez bizarrement avec un genre d'armure sur ses épaules et remontant un peu pour protéger son cou. Il arborait divers signes tribales, le ton dans des couleurs assez sombres.

« Princesse Zelda...je vous cherchais justement. » fit le sombre personnage d'un sourire faussement aimable.

« Ganondorf...je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais faites vite, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. » répondit Zelda d'un ton sec et fort peu aimable.

« Je ne voulais que vous remettre mes hommages et vous dire que l'hospitalité de votre Père est aussi grandiose que votre beauté. » fit l'homme imposant en s'inclinant un peu.

« Merci, vous pouvez disposer maintenant, j'ai à faire. » répliqua la princesse après avoir dévisagé des yeux, l'importun visiteur.

« Je vous en prie et à très bientôt, j'en suis convaincu. » fit Ganondorf d'un air encore plus machiavélique.

La princesse ne répondit rien et l'étrange homme sombre quitta la pièce sans même avoir fait attention à Gohan et Link.

Une fois l'intrus parti, l'aura pesante et maléfique disparu en un instant, preuve que c'était bien ce Ganondorf qui avait apporté cette sensation des plus déplaisante.

« C'était qui ce type ? Il m'a fait froid dans le dos. » fit Link pour rompre le silence.

« Moi il m'a fait aussi peur que Piccolo. » déclara Gohan.

« C'était Ganondorf, leader des Gérudos qui était là pour prêter allégeance à mon père mais je suis convaincue qu'il n'est là que pour mettre la main sur la Triforce. » expliqua Zelda, l'air sérieuse.

Quand Link et Gohan entendirent le mot 'Triforce', ils se rappelèrent de l'histoire raconté par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ainsi que les conséquences d'une prise de contrôle de la Triforce par Ganondorf.

« D'ailleurs si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est aussi pour vous demander de protéger la Triforce en empêchant Ganondorf de mettre la main sur les pierres ancestrales qui.. » rajouta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Link.

« Oui les pierres comme celle de la Forêt, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo nous en a parlé mais pourquoi vous demandez ca à nous et pas à la Garde Royale ? » fit le garçon de la forêt.

« Parce que mon père ne me croit pas et donc il ne fera rien, de plus, depuis quelque temps, je fais un rêve étrange où de sombres nuages noirs se forment autour d'Hyrule et plongent ainsi le Royaume dans les ténèbres mais à la fin je vois deux jeunes garçons pourfendant ces nuages d'une lumière dorée. » confia la princesse.

« Et quand je vous ai vu venir à mon secours, hier soir, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous, les garçons de mon étrange rêve, je vous fais donc confiance et je sais que vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter Ganondorf, qui, j'en suis convaincue, est symbolisé par les nuages noirs de mon rêve. » rajouta-t-elle.

Cette confession des plus étranges laissa sans voix Gohan et Link car il semblait que l' étrange songe de la princesse était prémonitoire.

« Gohan doit rentrer chez lui alors j'irais seul empêcher Ganondorf de s'approcher du Triforce, de plus, c'est sûrement lui qui à envoyé ce monstre attaquer le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ! » fit Link après un instant de silence.

« Merci d'accepter cette dangereuse quête et de me croire, tu es bien le premier. » répliqua Zelda assez ravie.

« J'ai bien vu le monstre qui voulait la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt et ce que toi et l'Arbre Mojo m'avez raconté me conforte dans l'idée que ce Ganondorf doit être arrêté ! » répondit Link plein de conviction.

« Je..je veux venir avec toi Link ! » fit soudainement Gohan resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ?! » répliqua Link assez étonné.

« Si je rentre chez moi maintenant, je serai de nouveau tout seul dans ce désert pour encore 3 mois sûrement alors qu'ici, je peux être avec toi tout en m'entraînant aussi, ce sera plus chouette que d'être tout seul avec des dinosaures qui veulent te manger tout le temps. » répondit Gohan.

« Et puis, j'ai pas envie de te laisser combattre ce Ganondorf tout seul, il a l'air très fort et en plus, Zelda a vu deux garçons dans son rêve donc pour gagner on doit être là tous les deux. » rajouta-t-il.

Une fois encore, Link fut sans voix, Gohan était prêt à mettre de côté son envie de rentrer chez lui, chose que lui tenait fort à cœur pourtant, pour pouvoir l'aider dans sa quête contre Ganondorf. Le jeune garçon de la forêt ne savait pas trop comment réagir car jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour lui auparavant, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui mis à par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo mais il faisait ca pour chaque Kokiri.

Manquant donc de mot, Link ne put que prendre Gohan dans ses bras en lui adressant un chaleureux « Merci Gohan, merci ». Gohan fut lui surpris par ce geste des plus chaleureux mais fut finalement ravi de voir que Link était aussi content qu'il l'accompagne.

« De rien Link, ce sera mieux à deux que si on partait chacun de notre côté ! » fit Gohan.

Après cette émouvante étreinte, Link se reprît et demanda ce que lui et Gohan pouvait bien faire pour arrêter Ganondorf. Zelda lui répondit qu'il fallait rassembler les 3 Pierres Ancestrales avant que le vil Gérudo s'en empare. Cependant, elle ne savait pas où elles se trouvaient. Link expliqua qu'il savait où était celle de la Forêt vu que l'Arbre Mojo lui avait avoué qu'il était en possession de celle-ci. Gohan de son côté fit remarquer que l'Arbre Mojo semblait connaître les deux autres gardiens vu qu'il avait dit qu'il allait les contacter.

La dessus, les deux garçons prirent congé de la princesse pour s'en retourner à la Forêt Kokiri, demander conseil à son protecteur millénaire. Cependant, Zelda tint à offrir à ses deux preux chevaliers une monture pour qu'ils puissent traverser la Plaine d'Hyrule plus facilement et surtout plus rapidement. La princesse emmena alors Gohan et Link dans l'écurie du château pour leur présenter une pouliche répondant au nom d'Epona. Elle était de couleur brun clair avec une crinière blanche. Après que Zelda ai expliqué les rudiments de l'équitation, Gohan aida Link à monter dessus puis Link fit de même pour Gohan et voilà que les aventuriers étaient prêt à partir pour la Forêt Kokiri.

« Avec Epona, vous y serez très vite car elle galope plus vite qu'aucun autre cheval. » expliqua Zelda.

« Merci Zelda et promis, Ganondorf ne touchera pas aux Pierres Ancestrales ! » fit Link d'un ton déterminé.

« Bonne chance, j'ai confiance en vous donc je ne fait pas de soucis ! » répliqua Zelda heureuse de voir Link si déterminé.

« Et merci pour le cheval, ca va nous être utile ! » remercia Gohan derrière Link.

« Gohan, accroche toi à moi, on y va ! » cria Link on donna un léger coup de pied à Epona pour la faire avancer.

Gohan s'accrocha donc fermement à Link et les deux garçons partirent en trombe et rejoignirent la Plaine d'Hyrule par une sortie dérobée, indiqué auparavant par Zelda.

Galopant de toutes ses forces, Epona emmena Link et Gohan en un temps record devant la Forêt Kokiri en proie à de gigantesques flammes à la grande stupeur de des deux garçons.


	3. Le Mont du Péril

Chapitre 3 : Le Mont du Péril.

 

Les flammes dévorant la forêt dépassait de bien un mètre la cime des arbres rendant celles-ci très impressionnantes. Le crépitement des arbres et la chute de certains se virent au loin alors qu'on voyait une nuée de volatiles s'enfuir de cet enfer qu'était devenu la luxuriante Forêt Kokiri.

Link, devant cette vision apocalyptique, fut pétrifié d'horreur. La forêt où il avait toujours vécu était occupé à disparaître sous les gigantesques flammes. Mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps car assez vite il pensa à ses congénères et à l'Arbre Mojo qui se trouvait encore sûrement dans ce torrent de flammes.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forêt mais en fut arrêté par Gohan.

« N'y vas pas, c'est dangereux ! » fit-il en tenant Link par le bras.

« Mais l'Arbre Mojo et les autres, ils sont peut être encore là ! » cria Link d'un ton dramatique.

« Mais même si ils sont encore là, comme tu veux les aider ? Il y a le feu partout ! » fit lucidement Gohan.

Link ne répondit rien mais tout en regardant la forêt en feu, il comprit que son ami avait raison, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le jeune Kokiri, tomba alors à genoux, l'air dépité voire même dévasté par ce dramatique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Gohan fut même étonné de voir des larmes commencer à couler le long des joues de son ami car c'était bien là la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

« Selon mes informateurs Sheikas, c'est l'œuvre des Gérudos à la solde de Ganondorf. Elles auraient dérobé la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt puis mis le feu à cette dernière pour faire un exemple et terroriser les autres gardiens de Pierres Ancestrales » fit soudainement quelqu'un derrière Gohan.

Quand ce dernier se retourna, il vit la personne qui était aux prises avec les Gérudos hier soir dans la ruelle de la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Elle était assez grande, élancé avec des cheveux blanc en queue de cheval, la peau brune, un plastron en métal faisant office de haut de tenue ainsi qu'une sorte de legging bleu comme bas de tenue. Elle avait aussi une épée attaché à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un collier avec un symbole représentant une sorte d'œil qui pleure.

« Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous que les Gérudos attaquait hier soir ! » fit Gohan.

« Tout à fait et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu vous remercier pour votre aide hier soir donc merci. » répondit la nourrice de la Princesse.

Mais alors que Gohan allait répondre, le métis-saiyen vit Link se relever et se diriger vers eux. Le garçon à la tunique verte ne pleurait plus mais son visage resta rougit par ses larmes. Il n'avait plus une expression de tristesse mais plutôt de colère après avoir pris connaissance des coupables de cet incendie meurtrier.

« Ces Gérudos...ils vivent où ?! » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec à Impa.

« Hum...et si je te dis où ils vivent tu vas te précipiter chez eux pour te venger, c'est ça ? » répondit la dame aux cheveux blanc.

« Exactement ! Et je vais leur reprendre la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt ! » cria presque Link, assez en colère.

« Mais bien sur, la dernière fois l'une d'elles a bien failli te tuer je te rappelle ! » déclara Impa d'un ton un peu hautain.

« Je vais tout de même pas laisser la Pierre Ancestrale entre leur mains ! » répliqua Link fortement décidé à se confronter aux Gérudos.

« Non tu as raison mais pour se faire, tu as besoin d'un solide entraînement car tu as certes un excellent potentiel mais en l'état actuel des choses, tu ne tiendrais pas une seconde en territoire Gérudo ! » répondit Impa.

« Et qui va m'apprendre à vaincre les Gérudos ?! Maintenant que la forêt est en feu, je ne connais plus personne à part Gohan...et vous ! » fit Link toujours assez véhément.

« Oui j'allais vous le proposer. Je vais vous enseigner ce que je sais et peut être que là vous aurez une chance de vaincre les Gérudos et récupérer la Pierre. » répliqua Impa d'un ton posé.

« Vous voulez entraîner Gohan aussi ? » demanda Link, intrigué.

« Évidemment, ce gamin a pas mal de potentiel aussi et pas qu'au maniement de l'épée. » répondit la nourrice de Zelda.

« Mais avant cela, vous devez récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu et de l'Eau avant que les Gérudos et Ganondorf mettent la main dessus. On pourra ainsi les mettre en lieu sur et commencer alors votre entraînement pour récupérer la Pierre de la Forêt. » expliqua Impa.

« Mais elles sont où ces pierres ? » intervint soudainement Gohan.

« C'est que...c'était normalement l'Arbre Mojo qui devait nous le dire... » répliqua Link.

« Mmmh...je ne sais pas mais je pense que commencer au Mont du Péril tout au Nord serait une bonne chose car Darunia, le chef de la tribu vivant là-bas, était une très bonne connaissance de l'Arbre Mojo, peut être qu'il en saura quelque chose. »

Gohan et Link se mirent alors en route pour le Mont du Péril non sans avoir remercié Impa auparavant pour son aide. Cette dernière donna une Lettre Royale pour que Darunia prennent le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen au sérieux. Il fut aussi convenu qu'une fois la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu et de l'Eau réunit, les deux garçons devait se rendre au village Cocorico, au pied du Mont du Péril. C'est là-bas que Impa les entraînera et que les pierres y seront en sûreté.

Galopant à toute vitesse sur Epona, Gohan et Link foncèrent en direction du Mont du Péril. Link affichait un air déterminé et fort peu souriant car toujours plein de colère et de tristesse. Le métis et le Kokiri traversèrent la Plaine d'Hyrule puis le Village Cocorico où Epona sauta au dessus d'une lourde porte grillagée empêchant l'accès au Mont du Péril car Link n'avait pas de temps à perdre en formalité avec le gardien de la porte.

Arrivé au pied du Mont, Link n'hésita pas une seconde et emprunta le chemin menant, selon le panneau en bois, au village Goron car le jeune garçon se dit que ce peuple vivant dans la montagne devait forcément savoir si la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu était ici ou non. Mais l'empressement de Link avait failli provoquer une catastrophe car sans l'avertissement de Gohan comme quoi un gros rocher dévalait le chemin en sens inverse et fonçait droit vers eux, l'accident aurait eu lieu. Link fit éviter l'obstacle à Epona de justesse et les deux garçons purent continuer leur chemin.

Une fois au sommet, Link stoppa Epona et les deux garçons descendirent de leur monture et s'approchèrent de ce qui leur paraissait une entrée. La roche avait été passablement bien creusée et quelques symboles avaient été peint à même la roche, sûrement l'emblème de la tribu vivant ici.

Alors que Gohan et Link allaient entrer dans cette espèce de caverne, un rocher de taille moyenne roula vers eux et s'arrêta net à deux pas des garçons qui s'était déjà écarté pour éviter la collision qui semblait imminente.

« Une rocher qui s'arrête tout seul ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! » s'étonna Gohan.

Mais le rocher se révéla être en fait un habitant de la tribu de la montagne quand ce dernier se redressa. Il avait la peau brune comme la terre, de corpulence assez ronde, dénué de cou ou d'épaule. C'était vraiment comme un rocher sur patte avec un visage.

« Des visiteurs, comme c'est étonnant ! Soyez les bienvenus au Village Goron ! » fit promptement l'étrange habitant des montagnes.

« Merci, nous voudrions voir votre Grand Chef Darunia s'il vous plaît, c'est important. » répondit Gohan qui avait bien pris soin de parler le plus poliment possible pour faire bonne impression.

De son côté, Link trouva ce phrasé assez amusant et même un peu ridicule mais il n'en dît rien car il savait très bien que Gohan avait été éduqué ainsi.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra vous voir, il a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment. » fit le Goron.

« On est envoyé par la Famille Royale, on a une lettre qui le prouve ! » intervint Link, moins diplomate que Gohan.

Ce dernier montra la lettre pour appuyer les dires de son compagnon et une fois la lettre lue, le Goron fut assez surpris.

« Dans ce cas, je vous amène tout de suite à lui ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Gohan et Link suivirent alors le Goron et entrèrent dans la caverne qui se trouva être bien plus grande que ce que les deux garçons auraient pu imaginer. Car si l'entrée ne faisait qu'environ 2 mètres de largeur, le village lui, était creusé dans quasiment tout le sommet de la montagne avec plusieurs sortes d'étages parsemé de trou servant de couloir et d'habitation.

Arrivé au centre du village, le guide goron conduisit les jeunes garçons devant une grande porte en pierre peinte en rouge avec plusieurs symboles qui leur était inconnu. Il y avait aussi deux flambeaux de part et d'autre de la porte ainsi qu'un genre de tapis avec le même genre de motifs que sur la porte. C'était définitivement l'endroit où vivait quelqu'un d'important car de ce que pouvaient voir Link et Gohan, c'était la seule porte décoré ainsi.

Le Goron demanda alors à ses deux visiteurs d'attendre sur le pas de la porte, le temps qu'ils les introduisent auprès du Chef de la Tribu.

Après quelques instants où les deux garçons n'avaient pas cessés de regarder l'immensité du village, le Goron les ayant accueillit ressortit et les fit entrer. Les hôtes de la Tribu Goron s'avancèrent dans une assez grande pièce seulement éclairé par des flambeaux. La pièce était rempli de symboles et de fresques représentant des scènes héroïques dont le sens échappaient aux garçons.

Au fond se trouvait le Chef de la Tribu, Darunia. Il était assis sur un grand tapis mais même ainsi, sa taille était déjà impressionnante. Assis il faisait bien deux fois la taille de ses invités alors debout, on devait bien arriver à trois fois si pas plus. De plus, ses imposants bras fort musclés rajoutait à l'impression de puissance déjà présente avec l'immense carrure du personnage.

« Il est énorme le Chef, il doit être très fort ! » fit Gohan à voix basse à l'intention de Link.

« C'est pas parce qu'il est grand et imposant qu'il est forcément fort. » répondit Link d'une voix aussi basse.

« J'ai entendu ! » cria soudainement Darunia qui avait apparemment l'ouïe très fine.

Ce cri fit sursauter Gohan et Link et ce dernier se fendit d'un « Désolé » un peu timide.

« Bref ! Que me veulent deux envoyés de la Famille Royale ?! J'ai à faire moi ! » fit Darunia d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« On voudrait savoir si vous saviez où se trouve les Pierres Ancestrales du Feu et de l'Eau, on doit absolument les retrouver avant les Gérudos ! » répondit Link.

« Pourquoi les Gérudos voudraient ces Pierres ?! » s'étonna Darunia.

Link commença alors le récit des derniers événements survenu, parfois complété par Gohan quand le jeune Kokiri oubliait certains détails, avec l'attaque de Gohma, l'agression de la Princesse Zelda par des Gérudos et l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri par ces mêmes Gérudos.

Cette effroyable histoire racontée par le jeune garçon de la forêt, édifia le Chef de la Tribu Goron et pourtant il n'était pas Goron à être vite impressionné. C'était tellement invraisemblable que si son interlocuteur n'avait pas eu une recommandation royale, il n'aurait pas cru un seul mot.

«...c'est pourquoi on a besoin de retrouver les Pierres Ancestrales pour les mettre en lieu sûr. » conclût Link.

« Je suis consterné et en même temps étonné. Ces viles voleuses du désert ne sont certes pas très fréquentables mais de là à commettre de tel méfait...je n'en reviens pas. » fit Darunia après un moment de réflexion.

« Mais le pire, c'est la disparition de l'Arbre Mojo. Il était le plus ancien parmi les sages et doté d'un savoir unique. Sa mort présumée est un drame pour tout le Royaume d'Hyrule. » rajouta-t-il atterré.

Ces mots faisant office d'éloge funèbre, touchèrent beaucoup le jeune Kokiri car comme tous ceux de la Forêt, il considérait l'Arbre Mojo comme son propre père. Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Link et finirent par s'écouler le long de ses joues.

« Excusez le, il est encore très choqué par l'incendie de la Forêt. » fit Gohan tout en tentant de réconforter son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de mal et je comprends très bien sa douleur. » répondit Darunia quelque peu ému par la tristesse de Link.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas vous confier la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu sans savoir si vous êtes capable d'en prendre soin. » continua le chef Goron.

« Vous avez la Pierre ?! » s'écria soudainement Link qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« J'en suis en effet le gardien mais avant de vous la donner, je veux que vous me prouviez votre valeur en allant vous débarrasser du monstre qui occupe la caverne où se trouve notre nourriture. » répondit Darunia.

« Un monstre ?! » fit Gohan peu rassuré.

« C'est King Dodongo, un dinosaure géant cracheur de flamme. D'habitude il reste tranquille mais depuis quelque temps, il est devenu agressif et s'en prends à quiconque rentre dans la caverne. Et avec ce que vous m'avez raconté sur les Gérudos, j'ai bien l'impression qu'une force obscure exacerbent les pulsions maléfiques de certains. » expliqua l'imposant Goron.

« Si en le tuant, on peut obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu, alors on le vaincra ! » déclara Link sur de lui, le poing en avant et fermé.

« Bien...je vais désigner quelqu'un pour vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne mais après, vous serez seuls ! » répliqua Darunia.

Gohan et Link sortirent alors de la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient et suivirent le Goron désigné pour les guider jusqu'à la Caverne à Nourriture.

Sur le chemin, Gohan exprima quelques appréhensions à aller combattre un tel monstre mais Link le rassura assez vite en lui rappelant leur précédente victoire contre Gohma. Cela calma un peu les peurs de Gohan qui décida une fois de plus de faire confiance à Link pour mener ce combat à bien.

Les deux garçons et le Goron, déjà sorti du village, descendirent quelque peu du sommet de la montagne par l'unique chemin menant à la vallée pour arriver quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas devant une caverne avec une bien plus large entrée que celle du village.

« Voici la Caverne à Nourriture. Il y a un flambeau à l'entrée pour vous éclairer, moi je n'irai pas plus loin, j'ai trop peur de me faire croquer par Dodongo ! » fit le Goron apeuré.

« OK merci, on reviendra vite ! » déclara Link d'un ton enjoué.

Link prit alors le flambeau à l'entrée et s'enfonça dans la sombre caverne accompagné de Gohan qui restait un peu en retrait.

Les deux garçons avancèrent à pas lent. Au départ la lumière du jour illuminait le chemin mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la profonde caverne, leurs pas n'étaient plus éclairé que par le flambeau que Link tenait en main.

Soudainement, un cri terrifiant se fit entendre. Il était si puissant que la caverne trembla quelque peu. Cela arrêta net le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen qui en furent transi de peur. Mais Link était décidé à vaincre ce monstre pour récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu donc il se remit vite en chemin toujours suivi par Gohan qui trouva la force de continuer en voyant le courage de Link à continuer.

Après une centaine de mètres, une lueur apparu et au plus Gohan et Link avançait, au plus cette lueur se fit plus intense tout comme la température. Une fois arrivé au bout du chemin, les deux garçons virent qu'en fait ils étaient arrivé au centre du volcan. Il y avait comme plusieurs étages creusé dans le volcan comme dans le village à la différence qu'au centre, il y avait un trou béant avec au fond, le magma en fusion. Sur les bords en hauteur, il y avait pas mal de pierres ainsi que le fameux Dodongo. La lumière du jour avait fait sa réapparition par l'entremise de l'ouverture se trouvant au sommet.

Les deux garçons descendirent par un escalier creusé dans la roche pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur. C'est là qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le terrible monstre habitant la caverne. C'était une imposante bête à quatre pattes. Elle mesurait bien 2 mètres de hauteur et la même chose en largeur. Son apparence ressemblait à un genre de dinosaure à écaille. Sa gueule était si grande qu'elle pourrait manger d'un seul coup l'un des deux garçons. La double rangée de dents acérées aidant bien. La corne sur la tête et les énormes piques sur le dos ajouta à l'impression de danger que donnait le monstre.

Sans plus attendre, King Dodongo passa à l'attaque en crachant une énorme gerbe de flamme que Link et Gohan évitèrent en se plaquant au sol. Cependant, ils ressentirent tout de même la chaleur des flammes qui leur passait tout près.

« Gohan relève toi ! Il faut passer à l'attaque pendant qu'il prépare son attaque suivante ! » cria Link à un Gohan terrorisé.

Mais l'entrain et le courage de Link donnait toujours force et vaillance au jeune métis-saiyen, peu habitué au combat. Gohan se releva donc, sorti son épée et son bouclier et, de son concert avec Link, passa à l'attaque. Cependant l'offensive des deux garçons fut un échec car Gohan fut frappé d'un coup de tête du dinosaure tout comme Link. Dodongo avait l'air massif et lent mais c'était trompeur, il bougeait assez vite.

Gohan fut envoyé un peu plus loin alors que Link se prit la paroi derrière lui et donc resta à proximité de son adversaire.

Après sa chute au sol, Gohan fut un peu sonné mais quand il se redressa, il vit que le monstre s'était mis en boule et fonçait vers lui pour tenter de l'écraser. Le fils de Goku se releva aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais fut terrorisé par l'attaque rapide de Dodongo. C'est alors qu'il entendit Link lui crier « Gohan ! Esquive par la droite ! » et machinalement, Gohan se jeta sur sa droite sans réfléchir. Dodongo continua alors sa course folle et fonça dans le mur du fond de la cavité.

Le jeune garçon à la tenue rouge se releva aussi vite et vit que Link l'avait rejoint mais avant que l'un d'eux pu dire quelque chose, Dodongo était déjà reparti à l'attaque. Décidément cet adversaire là n'était pas du genre à laisser un moment de répit. Toujours en boule, le monstre de la caverne fonça sur Gohan et Link qui une fois de plus se jetèrent sur le côté pour esquiver.

Cependant, Dodongo anticipa ce mouvement et dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire pour venir écraser le jeune Kokiri qui n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et puis une fois de plus, le monstre alla s'encastrer dans la paroi du fond. Il s'en dégagea assez vite pour se retourner et, à quatre pattes cette fois-ci, foncer sur Link qui, même si encore conscient, ne pouvait se déplacer dû à l'écrasement de Dodongo. Gohan tenta bien de venir le déplacer pour qu'il échappe au monstre mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et plaça l'une de ses pattes avant sur Link comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Le jeune Kokiri cria une fois de plus de douleur dû au poids que mis Dodongo sur sa patte. La situation était vraiment critique pour le compagnon de Gohan et ce dernier se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son ami.

« ARREEEETTTE ! » cria soudainement Gohan de rage face à la souffrance de Link.

Dodongo releva la tête comme interpellé par ce cri mais n'en prêta pas plus attention et continua à faire pression avec sa patte pour écraser sa proie.

« JE T'AI DIS D'ARRETEEEER ! » cria à nouveau Gohan plein de colère.

Mais cette fois-ci, une aura bleu électrique l'entourait. Elle semblait comme folle, crépitant de partout. Le sol commença à trembler avec de plus en plus d'intensité au fur et à mesure que l'aura de Gohan grandissait. Une fois à son paroxysme, le métis saiyen mit ses deux mains en avant et une énorme boule d'énergie de la même couleur que l'aura se forma. Après un troisième cri de colère, Gohan envoya cette boule d'énergie droit sur Dodongo.

Link, encore à moitié conscient fut témoin de toute la scène et vit cette immense boule bleue se diriger vers lui. Il pensa qu'il allait être désintégré avec le monstre mais au dernier moment, Gohan releva légèrement ses mains et la sphère bleuté prit un peu de hauteur par rapport à sa trajectoire actuelle et désintégra uniquement l'énorme tête du monstre et, toujours dans une course montante, traversa les parois de la montagne pour s'élever dans le ciel.

Après une telle émotion, Link sombra dans l'inconscience alors que Gohan, lui, tomba à genoux, fortement affaibli et essoufflé par ce coup de colère. Gohan ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment avait il put déployer autant de puissance car il fallait avant tout penser à dégager Link encore sous l'énorme patte du monstre maintenant décédé.

Dans ce but, Gohan se releva avec peine et avec toujours le souffle court. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers son ami. Quand il arriva près de lui, le métis-saiyen souleva avec difficulté la patte de la carcasse de Dodongo puis dégagea le Kokiri inconscient pour ensuite le mettre sur son dos.

Gohan et Link sortirent alors de la caverne pour revenir au village Goron où Gohan espérait que Link puisse être vite soigné.

Au village, Link fut installé dans les appartements du Grand Chef et un guérisseur fut appelé. Ce dernier, après avoir ausculté le garçon, conclût que Link devra rester au moins trois jours alité et soigné pour se remettre de ses blessures. Cela rassura Gohan de voir que l'état de Link était certes critique mais que la médecine Goron était très efficace lui assura-t-on.

Cependant, attendre le rétablissement de Link était fort risqué car les Gérudos étant toujours à la recherche des Pierres Ancestrales. Gohan et Link détenait certes maintenant la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu car Darunia les avaient jugé digne de la posséder, mais Gohan voulait faire une surprise à Link quand il se réveillera en lui montrant qu'il avait obtenu seul, la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas une moindre petite idée d'où pourrait bien se trouver cette Pierre. C'est pour cela que Gohan alla voir le Grand Chef même si il l'impressionnait assez.

Le fils de Goku, une fois auprès de Darunia, oublia pour une fois sa politesse et demanda de but en blanc si le Goron connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait la dernière Pierre Ancestrale.

« Mmmmh...tu as prouvé ta valeur donc je pense que je peux te le dire. La Pierre Ancestrale que tu recherche se trouve dans le Temple Sacré des Zoras au fond du Lac Hylia, tout au Sud d'Hyrule. » fit Darunia.

« Elle est au fond d'un lac ?! Mais comment je vais faire pour y aller ?! » s'inquiéta Gohan.

« Ca..c'est à toi de trouver une solution mon p'tit gars ! » répondit Darunia avec entrain.

Gohan ayant les informations qu'il voulait, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas comme il allait accéder à ce temple, pris congé de Darunia en laissant Link aux bons soins des Gorons. Le chef des ces derniers avait d'ailleurs raison, Gohan devait se débrouiller par lui même pour obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau et ainsi montrer à Link qu'il n'était pas qu'un boulet pour lui.

A la sortie du village Goron, Gohan retrouva Epona qui avait sagement attendu sur le côté. Cependant, sans l'aide de Link, Gohan n'arriva pas à monter sur la pouliche et après quelque essais infructueux, c'est Epona elle-même qui décida d'aider Gohan en se couchant presque par terre pour que le métis-saiyen puisse ainsi se mettre sur le dos de l'équidé. Cette dernière se releva et Gohan put enfin faire galoper Epona en direction du Lac Hylia.


	4. Le Temple Zora

Gohan fit galoper Epona à pleine vitesse vers le Lac Hylia en redescendant le Mont du Péril, passant une fois de plus au Village Cocorico et traversant de tout son long la Plaine d'Hyrule grâce aux indications de Darunia et aux panneaux indicateurs sur les chemins. 

Le métis-saiyen avait hâte d'être au Lac Hylia pour commencer à trouver un moyen d'accès à ce fameux temple Zora mais en même temps, il appréhendait ce moment car cette fois-ci il n'y aura personne pour veiller sur lui, Link étant en convalescence. C'est donc avec des sentiments partagés qu'il arriva au Lac Hylia après une course à travers tout le Royaume d'Hyrule. 

Gohan arriva donc sur une petite plaine qui donnait sur une très large étendue d'eau. Tellement grande qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir le fond. Avec le soleil couchant, l'eau brillait de mille feux et rendait l'endroit presque paradisiaque. Cet effet du soleil donna un large sourire à Gohan qui était enchanté de voir un si beau paysage. 

Cependant, le fils de Goku ne s'émerveilla pas trop sur la beauté de l'endroit car il n'était pas venu ici pour faire du tourisme. Gohan alla alors au bord du lac pour tenter de voir où pouvait bien se trouver le temple dont Darunia avait parlé. L'eau étant assez transparente, le métis-saiyen repéra facilement ce qu'il cherchait mais cela ne l’avançait guère car vu la profondeur du lac et le fait qu'il ne savait pas nager, jamais il ne pourrait atteindre ce temple. 

Le soleil commençant à fort décliner, Gohan se dit qu'il valait mieux remettre sa quête à demain matin et que pour le moment, il était plutôt temps de chercher de quoi faire du feu avant qu'il ne fasse noir. 

Il trouva vite quelque bois mort un peu plus loin et commença à faire un feu selon la technique que lui avait apprise Link. Il prit deux bois mort, fit un trou dans l'un d'eux avec son épée puis plaça sous le bois de l'herbe séchée qu'il avait trouvé là où le soleil donnait le plus fort. Ensuite il prit l'autre bout de bois, le plaça à la verticale et commença à frictionner le bois du dessous avec le bois qu'il avait en main. Après cinq bonnes minutes de friction, de la fumée puis de la braise apparurent. Cette dernière tomba dans le petit trou du bois du dessous pour enflammer l'herbe séchée. 

Gohan se dépêcha de mettre des brindilles puis de plus grosses branches pour alimenter le feu et le tour était joué. 

Après avoir bien chargé le feu, Gohan s'en alla chercher de quoi manger. Il avait vu pas mal d'arbres dans la Plaine d'Hyrule et il espérait bien que quelque uns soient des arbres fruitiers. Le métis-saiyen laissa donc Epona près du feu et parti en quête de nourriture. 

Une fois dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, Gohan trouva effectivement plusieurs arbres fruitiers et commença à se constituer un stock de nourriture. Chichi lui avait toujours dit que monter dans les arbres c'était dangereux mais pendant son séjour dans la Forêt Kokiri, Link lui avait prouvé que cela n'avait rien de dangereux à condition d'avoir la technique et de faire attention. 

Pour transporter tous les fruits récupéré, Gohan avait relevé le haut de sa tenue pour en faire une sorte de poche. Une fois remplie, il retourna à son camp de fortune pour y déguster tout ce qu'il avait cueilli. 

Une fois assis devant le feu, il lâcha le haut de sa tenue et les fruits s'étalèrent au sol et Gohan commença à manger à un bon rythme car avec toutes ses dernières aventures, il avait rudement faim.

Après avoir tout englouti, Gohan enleva son épée et son bouclier de son dos et se coucha. Il posa son bouclier sur lui en guise de couverture et s'endormit aussitôt ses yeux fermés. La nuit fut calme et paisible pour Gohan, grâce au feu et à la présence d'Epona qui donnait moins l'impression d'être seul.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune ami de Link fut réveillé par les premières lueurs du soleil. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bord du lac pour se mettre un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure pour bien se réveiller. 

C'est là que Gohan vit une étrange créature comme échoué au bord de la rive. Le métis-saiyen s'en approcha prudemment, guettant tout signe de vie ou de mouvement mais la créature semblait inerte. 

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Gohan regarda avec curiosité l'étrange apparence de la créature. Elle avait une forme humanoïde mais ses pieds était palmé et ses bras avaient comme de larges nageoires au niveau du coude ainsi qu'au niveau des hanches mais ces dernières étaient plus petites. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond mais ne semblaient pas avoir de paupières. Sa peau était d'un bleu assez pâle et parfois écaillé de bleu foncé. Sa tête était assez carrée et allongée. 

« Humain....aide-moi... » fit soudainement l'étrange personnage d'une assez faible voix.  
« Moi...vous aidez ?...mais comment ?! » répondit Gohan un peu surpris que la créature était toujours vivante.  
« Doit prévenir....mon roi...danger... » peina à dire l'humanoïde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.  
« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez vous ! Je peux pas vous aidez sinon ! » fit Gohan en secouant l'être à la peau bleue claire. 

Mais rien à faire, il ne se réveilla pas. Gohan regarda alors autour de lui pour voir si il n'y avait personne pour l'aider mais le lac était bien désert. Seule la cascade sur sa droite faisait du bruit. 

Gohan décida alors de mettre l'humanoïde sur Epona, à coup de laborieux effort et d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Cela allait certes retarder sa mission mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser cette créature à l'agonie au bord du lac. 

A pied avec son étrange compagnon sur le dos d'Epona, Gohan quitta le Lac Hylia pour la Plaine d'Hyrule. Il n'allait certes pas très vite à pied mais l'humanoïde prenait toute la place sur Epona, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y mettre et galoper comme quand il était arrivé.

Après une heure de marche, Gohan trouva enfin quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Il arrêta le cavalier et lui demanda en premier lieu si il savait quelle était cette créature qu'il transportait.

« C'est sans aucun doute un Zora mon petit et vu son état, tu devrais vite le ramener au Domaine Zora qui se trouve au Nord-Est. »  
« Mais vous pourriez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît ? Parce je sais pas monter sur mon cheval avec lui dessus. » fit Gohan.  
« Mmmh...en galopant bien, le Domaine Zora n'est pas très loin d'ici donc je suppose que oui, je peux t'accompagner si ton cheval arrive à suivre. » accepta le cavalier.  
« Oui Epona pourra suivre je crois si elle me voit derrière vous. » répondit Gohan.  
« Dans ce cas, monte derrière et on y va ! » fit l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

Gohan s'exécuta et monta, avec l'aide du cavalier, sur le cheval de la personne qu'il venait de rencontrer et ils filèrent à toute allure vers le Domaine Zora avec Epona derrière et le Zora inconscient sur le dos. 

Après une bonne demi-heure de galop, l'inconnu et Gohan s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le Village Cocorico et la Forêt Kokiri et se rapprochèrent de la rivière qui s'écoulait du Domaine Zora jusqu'au Lac Hylia en passant par le château d'Hyrule et la Vallée Gérudo. 

« Voilà l'entrée du passage menant au Domaine Zora, on a plus qu'à suivre la rivière maintenant ! » fit l'homme en pointant une étroite lande de terre qui s'enfonçait dans une cavité assez profonde. 

Les deux cavaliers et leurs montures, traversèrent le petit pont de bois qui enjambait la rivière et une fois de l'autre côté, ils longèrent cette dernière pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cette longue cavité semblait sans fin mais ils finirent par apercevoir la lumière tout au bout. 

Cependant, la sortie fut bloquée par une barrière et deux gardes postés d'un côté et de l'autre. 

L'inconnu fit arrêter son cheval et Epona l'imita en s'arrêtant aussi. 

« Petit, c'est ici que je te laisse. Je dois reprendre mon voyage. » fit l'homme après avoir aidé Gohan à descendre.  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur. Sans vous, je serai encore loin. » répondit Gohan.  
« De rien gamin et j'espère que ton compagnon Zora s'en sortira ! » déclara l'inconnu en se préparant à rebrousser chemin.  
« J'espère aussi ! » répondit Gohan plein d'espoir.

L'homme et Gohan se dirent 'au revoir' et le cavalier solitaire, repartit en direction de la Plaine d'Hyrule. Gohan de son côté se dirigea vers les gardes Zoras avec Epona qui suivait derrière. 

Les gardes voyant Gohan avec un Zora inconscient sur le dos de son cheval lui demandèrent assez vite de s'expliquer.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça au bord du Lac Hylia en me réveillant ce matin. Il m'a juste dit qu'il devait prévenir son roi car il y avait un danger. » s'expliqua le métis-saiyen.  
« Mmmh...je vois...Sjór, escorte le gamin et Mikau à l'intérieur du Domaine et assure toi que Mikau soit pris en charge immédiatement ! » ordonna l'un des gardes à l'autre. 

Sjór s'exécuta, ouvrît la barrière et accompagna Gohan, Mikau et Epona à l'extérieur. Une fois sorti, Gohan remarqua qu'il n'était qu'à moitié à l'extérieur car si on voyait bien le ciel tout en haut, l'endroit était cerné par de la roche qui donnait une sensation d'enfermement malgré le fait que l'on soit à l'extérieur.

Ce qui rendait le paysage plus agréable, c'était la cascade qui se trouvait en face de la sortie. Elle est assez immense et faisait un bruit d'enfer. Cependant, Gohan ne perdît pas de vue son escorte et le suivit sur un étroit chemin qui longeait la paroi rocheuse de droite. Au bout du chemin se trouvait une petite entrée une fois de plus creusée dans la roche. 

Une fois rentré, Gohan s'aperçut que l'étroit chemin continuait encore assez loin et que sur sa gauche, il y avait une large étendue d'eau qui semblait aussi profonde que le Lac Hylia. 

Le garde appela alors deux autres Zoras pour qu'il puisse l'aider à descendre Mikau d'Epona et le transporter à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Sjór appela un troisième Zora, lui expliqua le raison de la présence de Gohan et lui demanda de l'introduire auprès du Roi pour une éventuelle récompense.  
Le jeune garçon fut donc escorté par un autre Zora et tout deux prirent un chemin qui montait assez fort pour arriver devant un très large et très long escalier qui montait tout au sommet du Domaine. 

Une fois en haut, il fut demandé à Gohan d'attendre là où il était, le temps que le Zora qui l'escortait l'introduise auprès du Roi. Cependant, de là où il était, Gohan vit très bien l'imposant personnage sur son trône. Il était en effet bien plus grand et plus gros que tous les Zoras qu'il avait déjà vu. Il portait une sorte de cape rouge avec des motifs dorés ainsi qu'une couronne semblant un peu petite pour sa grosse tête. 

De plus son trône n'est pas comme ceux que Gohan avait vu dans ses livres. Ce n'était pas un large fauteuil dorée avec des ornements un peu partout mais un simple tapis rouge foncé avec divers motifs inconnus placé sur le sol. Le plus étonnant fut la petite cascade qui coulait là ou se trouvait le roi. 

Après quelques minutes, le Zora revint vers Gohan pour cette fois-ci le présenter au Roi Zora. Gohan et le Zora montèrent sur l'Estrade Royale et le Zora prit la parole. 

« Voici le jeune humain qui a trouvé Mikau au Lac Hylia et l'a ramené ici, votre majesté. » fit le Zora avec beaucoup de déférence.  
« Jeune humain, au nom du Peuple Zora, nous te remercions d'avoir sauvé l'un des nôtres qui n'était pourtant qu'un inconnu à tes yeux. » s'exprima alors le Roi d'un ton majestueux.  
« Si tu as une requête à formuler, comme obtenir des rubis, nous t'écoutons. » ajouta-t-il.  
« En fait...j'aimerais bien aller au Temple Zora et obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.. » demanda alors Gohan assez timidement.  
« La Pierre Ancestrale ?! Mais c'est le joyau de notre peuple, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à ta demande, mon petit. » répondit le Roi.  
« De plus, même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas te la donner. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec le Temple Zora. Sans compter qu'une bande de Gérudos s'est infiltré dans le Temple pour sûrement y dérober la Pierre Ancestrale mais elles ne sont jamais ressorties. Nous allions d'ailleurs y envoyer une escouade pour les combattre et voir aussi ce qu'il se passe dans ce Temple » expliqua longuement le Roi d'une voix assez inquiète. 

Devant ce refus et les problèmes exposés, Gohan ne savait pas trop quoi dire car il ne pouvait même pas aider les Zoras, le temple se trouvant sous l'eau. Mais Gohan se dit que Link n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et qu'il fallait donc trouver un moyen de convaincre le Roi de se séparer de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau. 

« Si...si vous me laissez allez au Temple Zora, je vous aiderai à vaincre les Gérudos ! Et en échange vous me donnerez la Pierre Ancestrale qui n'est pas en sécurité dans le Temple apparemment ! » fit Gohan avec conviction. 

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas dans ses habitudes car jamais il n'oserait être aussi impertinent. Mais la situation l'obligeait à l'être car Gohan était fermement décidé à obtenir cette Pierre Ancestrale. 

« J'aime ta détermination et ta franchise, petit, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! » s'en amusa le Roi.  
« Votre majesté.. » intervint le Zora à côté de Gohan.  
« Si je puis me permettre d'intervenir, je pense que si le petit humain veut accompagner l'escouade au Temple Zora, nous devrions le laisser faire. Il semble bien armé et plein de volonté. Qui plus est on lui doit bien ça pour avoir sauvé Mikau d'un mort certaine. Pour ce qui est de la Pierre Ancestrale, on verra après avoir résolu le problème au Temple Zora. » proposa le Zora.  
« Mmmmh...normalement les étrangers ne peuvent pas accéder au Temple mais puisque nous te devons une requête, nous t'accordons le droit d'y aller. Pour ce qui de la Pierre Ancestrale nous verrons après. » fit le Roi après un moment de réflexion.  
« Merci votre majesté et quand je reviendrai, je vous expliquerai pourquoi je voudrais la Pierre Ancestrale ! » s'exclama Gohan assez content d'avoir eu partie gain de cause.  
« Merci de m'avoir écouté votre Altesse et ainsi nous nous retirons. » fit le Zora tout en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

Gohan et le Zora descendirent alors de l'Estrade Royale ainsi que les larges escaliers menant au trône.

« Merci à vous aussi d'avoir convaincu le roi de me laisser aller au Temple Zora, c'est vraiment très important pour moi ! » fit Gohan.  
« De rien, je l'ai fait car j'ai comme l'impression que l'on ne va pas regretter le fait que tu puisse nous aider ! » répondit le Zora.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, Gohan aperçût quelques Zoras rassemblé autour d'un autre et semblaient tous armés de lance pointue en forme de squelette de poisson. 

« Sa majesté a accordé l'autorisation au jeune humain de vous accompagner et je pense qu'il vous sera utile. » intervint le Zora à côté de Gohan.  
« Bien...mais pour y aller, vu que tu n'es pas un Zora, je vais te placer ceci sur le torse » répondit l'un des soldats en montrant une étrange chose triangulaire, argenté et entouré d'une fine aura bleue.  
« C'est une Écaille Zora, elle permet à un non-Zora de respirer sous l'eau de manière indéfinie tant que son porteur ne retire pas l'écaille. »  
« Ah merci ! » fit Gohan qui voyait l'un de ses problèmes pour accéder au temple se résoudre.

Le soldat plaça alors l'écaille sur le torse du métis-saiyen et immédiatement, le jeune garçon fut entouré de la fine aura bleue qui émanait de l'écaille au grand émerveillement de Gohan qui n'avait bien sur jamais vu ca. 

« Maintenant, tu n'a plus qu'à nous suivre et on sera au temple assez rapidement ! » déclara le soldat prêt à partir.  
« Mais...je...je sais pas nager... » avoue Gohan en baissant la tête, un peu gêné.  
« Oh...oui...c'est ennuyeux...bon..tu ne me parait pas très lourd alors tu vas t'accrocher fermement à mon dos et ca devrait le faire ! » proposa le Zora armé.  
« OK, d'accord, merci ! » répondit Gohan plus ravi de cette proposition d'aide. 

Gohan monta alors sur le dos du garde et lui et le reste de l'escouade sautèrent dans l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait en contrebas du chemin. Quand Gohan toucha l'eau, il fut étonné que cette aura fonctionnait vraiment car malgré que seul sa tête émergeait de l'eau, le reste de son corps était tout aussi sec. Apparemment cette aura bleue créait une bulle d'air ainsi qu'une protection pour ne pas être mouillé. 

« Mais vous n'allez pas par la Plaine d'Hyrule ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Non c'est bien trop long, tu penses bien que nous avons un passage sous-marin reliant le Domaine Zora au Lac Hylia. C'est bien plus court et on peut aller bien plus vite que sur terre. » répondit le Zora sur lequel Gohan était ferment accroché.  
« Ah OK, tant mieux parce que par le Plaine c'est vraiment pas tout près à pied. » fit Gohan.  
« Allez accroche toi bien, on plonge ! » cria le Zora pour que ses compagnons l'entendent bien.  
Gohan s'accrocha alors encore plus fermement et toute l'escouade plongèrent tout au fond de cette étendue d'eau pour emprunter un étroit passage assez sombre. 

Le voyage fut court mais intense pour le jeune garçon car les Zoras allaient vraiment bien plus vite dans l'eau que sur terre et donc le métis-saiyen du vraiment s'accrocher de toute ses forces pour ne pas lâcher le Zora qui lui faisait office de transport. 

Une fois sorti de ce passage sous-marin, l'escouade de Zoras et Gohan arrivèrent au Lac Hylia et continuèrent leur route vers le temple. Cependant pendant le trajet, Gohan s'émerveilla de la richesse de la faune et de la flore du Lac Hylia. Il y avait des poissons de toutes les couleurs et de formes diverses comme ce poisson jaune en forme de triangle qui passait à côté où ces coraux bleu et oranges fluorescents. Gohan aurait bien voulu explorer toute cette richesse subaquatique mais il n'était pas là pour faire de l'exploration sous-marine et se préparait donc à entrer dans ce fameux Temple Zora, apparemment coupé du monde extérieur, car la petite troupe de Zoras arrivait enfin à destination.

Le sol n'était plus de la roche ou des coraux mais carrelé de dalles jaunes qui remontait jusqu'au sommet de ce qu'il restait de la porte du temple qui semblait avoir été explosé. Les Zoras et Gohan continuèrent leur chemin à l'intérieur du couloir qui menait à la réelle entrée du temple pour finir par sortir de l'eau à la fin de ce couloir. Tous montèrent sur le large rebord carrelé des même dalles qu'à l'entrée mais avec cette fois-ci un tapis rouge foncé avec des motifs et des formes aléatoires.

La porte ressemblait étrangement au tapis, les bords dorés en plus ainsi que le symbole du peuple Zora qui était composé de trois boules bleue azur positionné en forme de pyramides avec trois branche dorés au milieu. 

« Bon les gars, c'est du sérieux maintenant ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé derrière cette porte mais on sait qu'un groupe de Gérudos s'y est introduit et n'est jamais ressorti depuis alors on reste sur ses gardes et on ne se disperse pas ! » fit le garde qui transportait Gohan d'un ton autoritaire.  
« C'est encore plus valable pour toi, gamin ! Tu reste bien près de moi car tu as beau avoir une épée et un bouclier, j'ai pas envie de devoir te chercher partout ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« Oui monsieur, je resterai près de vous ! » répondit Gohan qui de toute façon n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer seul dans cet endroit.  
« Et avant qu'on rentre, je m'appelle Fisk et toi ? Ca pourrait être pratique que je connaisse ton prénom, plutôt que de t'appeler 'gamin' » demanda le Zora en charge de l'escouade.  
« Je m'appelle Gohan, Son Gohan, enchanté » répondit poliment le jeune garçon.  
« Enchanté aussi, on peut y aller maintenant ! » répliqua Fisk en ouvrant la porte du temple. 

A l'intérieur, tout était calme, ce qui pour un temple était assez normal, mais il y régnait tout de même comme une ambiance pesante et un peu oppressante qui était certainement dû au fait que chacun des nouveaux arrivants s'attendait à voir surgir une Gérudo. 

Le temple en lui même était assez sommairement décoré avec du carrelage bleu ciel au sol, des mosaïques au mur et au plafonds de la même couleur avec deux rigoles de l'un et l'autre côté du couloir où coulait de l'eau. 

Au fond de ce couloir, Fisk ouvrît une seconde porte qui donnait sur plusieurs autres couloirs. La porte une fois ouverte, tous furent surpris par les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait autant de Gérudos que de Zoras.

« Mais que c'est-il passé ici... » fit Fisk d'une voix basse.  
« Ils n'ont pas l'air s'être entre-tués, aucun d'eux n'a de blessures. Ils sont juste mort. » fit l'un des Zoras de l'escouade accroupi à côté d'un cadavre de Zora.  
« Ils peuvent pas être juste mort, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! » cria presque Fisk qui décidément ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé ici. 

Gohan de son côté, était de moins en moins rassuré, il était même assez terrifié car c'était bien la première qu'il voyait un cadavre humain. 

« Bon, continuons l'exploration mais encore une fois, faites bien attention. On ne tue pas si facilement des Gérudos donc le ou les responsables doivent être assez puissant. » déclara Fisk en jetant un œil sur Gohan pour être certain qu'il suive bien.

Mais il vit bien que le jeune garçon était assez apeuré et commença à se demander si il avait bien d'accepter qu'il vienne avec lui. Mais comme il était là maintenant, il fallait bien tenter de le rassurer. Le Zora s'approcha alors de lui et tenta de le remotiver un peu.

« Hey, Gohan, c'est la première fois que tu vois un mort ? » demanda Fisk.  
« O-Oui..enfin, j'ai déjà vu des animaux mort mais c'est tout.. » avoua Gohan.  
« Mmmh...c'est vrai que pour un enfant de ton âge, cela à de quoi impressionner mais pour le moment, il ne faut plus y penser pour se concentrer sur le pourquoi on est ici. De plus si tu as tant insister pour venir, c'est que cela est important pour toi donc ressaisit-toi et allons-y ! » fit Fisk d'un ton rassurant.  
« Vous...vous avez raison ! J'ai promis de vous aider et je veux pas être un boulet ! Alors on y va ! » répondit Gohan un peu hésitant sur le début mais déterminé sur la fin.  
« Voilà, c'est que je veux entendre ! » répliqua Fisk, ravi de voir que ses paroles avait porté ses fruits. 

La troupe reprit alors son chemin et continuait son exploration des couloirs du temple qui restaient désespérément sans vie et les quelques cadavres ici et là qui jonchaient le sol montrait bien l'ambiance de mort qui régnait dans cet endroit. 

 

La Grande Salle de Prière se trouvait derrière la porte au fond du couloir et c'est là que sont normalement censé se trouver tous les prêtres mais au vu des cadavres rencontrés sur le chemin, il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup. 

Cependant, alors que Gohan, Fisk et les autres s'apprêtaient à y rentrer, un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle à leur droite. Intrigué, Fisk, sans un mot, fit signe à deux des Zoras présents de se poster de part et d'autre de la porte de la salle d'où venait le bruit. Puis il fit signe à deux autres Zoras de le suivre. Fisk ouvrît brusquement la porte et s'engouffra dans le pièce avec les Zoras qui le suivait. Il y eu quelque cris et comme des bruits de lutte mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et Fisk ressortit assez vite avec derrière lui, les deux Zoras retenant avec force une autre personne qui se débattait vigoureusement.

« Et mais je crois que je l'ai déjà vu cette dame ! » s'écria d'un coup Gohan.  
« Tu la connais ?! » s'étonna Fisk.  
« Oui je crois que c'est elle qui voulait capturer la Princesse Zelda au Marché d'Hyrule ! » répondit Gohan. 

Entendant cette déclaration, la prisonnière regarda alors en direction de Gohan et semblait le reconnaître.

« C'est toi qui est aller chercher la Garde Royale, ce soir-là non ?! » se souvint-elle. 

Intimidé par le ton quelque peu agressif de la Gérudo, Gohan n'osa pas répondre et fit un pas derrière Fisk comme pour chercher protection chez le guerrier Zora. 

« Ca c'est une bien étrange coïncidence mais bon passons aux choses sérieuses, tu vas gentiment nous dire ce qu'il s'est passée ici ! » fit Fisk d'un ton assez menaçant. 

La Gérudo grogna un peu car elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont le Zora lui parlait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment vu sa situation.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici...quand on est arrivé, les Zoras étaient déjà mort. Puis arrivé ici, on a commencé à suffoquer, j'ai juste eu le temps de rentrer dans cette pièce et de fermer la porte. Une fois la porte fermé, j'ai commencé à pouvoir bien mieux respirer. J'ai pas osé sortir de peur que ce qui nous étouffait était encore présent mais je vois que ce n'est plus actif. » expliqua la femme du désert.  
« Étrange tout cela, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se trame ici.. » se dit Fisk assez dubitatif.  
« Bref..enfermez-là dans la pièce où elle était et allons voir dans la Grande Salle si il y a encore quelqu'un ! » ordonna Fisk. 

Malgré ses protestations, la Gérudo fut à nouveau enfermé dans la pièce où elle était auparavant mais cette fois-ci, la porte était verrouillé de l'extérieur.

Les Zoras et Gohan continuèrent alors leur chemin après ce bref arrêt et rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle de Prière. 

Cette salle portait bien son nom, tant elle était immense. Au fond, il y avait une énorme statue aux formes humanoïdes d'un jaune doré éclatant. Une sorte d'aura bleu fait de pierre bleue transparente, qui ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup à un topaze, entourait la grande statue. A ses pieds se trouvait sur un socle une pierre ayant pour forme le symbole du Peuple Zora. Il y avait aussi de riches ornements un peu partout prouvant la haute valeur de ce lieu car le reste de la pièce était sommairement décoré.

Le sol était carrelé de dalles bleue comme dans les couloirs, tout comme les murs. La salle étaient encore plus vides que les couloirs car il n'y avait même pas de cadavres. Fisk resta alors avec Gohan près de l'entrée alors que les autres Zoras commencèrent à explorer la salle en quête d'indice mais soudainement, ils commencèrent tous à suffoquer, tombant à terre l'un après l'autre. 

Fisk ne fut pas épargné mais, ne suivant que son instinct de survie, prit fermement la main de Gohan et sortit au plus vite de la salle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. 

« Vous..vous allez bien ?! » cria Gohan inquiet.  
« Ca..ca va mieux..oui... » répondit Fisk encore à bout de souffle.  
« Et toi ca va ? Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir été affecté.. » rajouta-t-il, un peu étonné.  
« Ben c'est peut être parce que vous m'avez sorti super vite » pensa Gohan.  
« Non moi j'ai été affecté donc tu aurais du l'être aussi...mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu n'a rien eu... » répliqua Fisk, toujours le souffle court.  
« Tu as toujours l’Écaille Zora sur toi, cela à du te protéger, je vois pas d'autres explications.. » rajouta-t-il une fois de plus.  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de l'enlever en sortant de l'eau ! » fit Gohan étonné.  
« Ca va nous servir...tu vas devoir rentrer à nouveau dans la salle, prendre la Pierre Ancestrale au fond de la pièce et la ramener ici. Ainsi on pourra repartir pour mettre la Pierre en sécurité. » expliqua Fisk.  
« Moi aller tout seul là dedans ?! » s'exclama Gohan pas très rassuré.  
« Tu as bien vu qu'il n'y avait personne, juste ce gaz bizarre. Donc avec ton Écaille Zora tu ne crains rien. » rassura Fisk.  
« C'est vrai mais... » protesta Gohan.  
« Tu la veux cette Pierre Ancestrale oui ou non ?! » s'énerva quelque peu Fisk devant les lamentations du métis-saiyen.  
« Oui je la veux... » fit Gohan.  
« Alors tu rentres la dedans et tu vas la chercher ! » répliqua Fisk d'un ton autoritaire.  
« D'a-d'accord... » répondit Gohan toujours peu rassuré. 

Gohan ouvrit et ferma alors vite la porte menant à la Grande Salle de Prière et s'avança prudemment jusqu'au fond de la salle.

La pierre était toujours là, posé sur son socle aux pieds de l'immense statue dorée. Gohan se saisit alors de la pierre et la détacha du socle. 

A peine l'avait-il prit qu'un rire presque démoniaque résonna dans toute la salle.


	5. Le Gardien de la Pierre Ancestrale.

Une cavalière solitaire fit galoper son destrier le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Derrière elle, un château en flamme qui illuminait la sombre nuit. La monture semblait orné de symbole d'une noblesse aujourd'hui oublié et la cavalière tenait quelque chose entre elle et la crinière de son cheval. A y regarder de plus près, c'était un couffin qui contenait un petit bébé bien enveloppé dont seul deux petites mèches blondes dépassaient. Puis soudainement un homme à la forte carrure et au visage sombre apparut devant la cavalière. 

« Non !! » cria Link en se réveillant en sursaut tout en se redressant. 

Le jeune Kokiri était en sueur et sa respiration était soutenue. Il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air apeuré mais fut vite rassuré.

« Ce...ce n'était qu'un rêve... » se dit-il en voyant qu'il était maintenant assis dans un lit recouvert d'une couverture qui semblait être une peau d'un animal qui lui était inconnu. 

Une douleur au dos lui rappela les derniers événements dont il se souvenait. Il était en mauvaise posture contre ce gigantesque dinosaure cracheur de feu et il se souvint encore de Gohan qui, après avoir poussé un immense cri de colère, avait fait apparaître une boule lumineuse et l'avait envoyé vers lui et Dodongo. Après cela c'était le trou noir. 

D'ailleurs, Link fut étonné de ne pas voir Gohan et commença à s'inquiéter du sort de son ami.

Le jeune garçon voulut sortir du lit mais sa douleur au dos se rappela à son bon souvenir et Link se recoucha, terrassé par son mal de dos. 

Après un court instant de silence, Darunia rentra dans la chambre où se trouvait Link. 

« Ha le p'tit est réveillé ! Ca fait plaisir ! » s'extasia le chef de la Tribu Goron.  
« Alors tu te sens mieux ? » rajouta-t-il une fois arrivé près du lit.  
« J'ai juste assez mal au dos mais sinon ca va.. » répondit Link.  
« C'est normal, t'a pris un assez gros choc au dos. Gohan m'a dit que Dodongo t'avais écraser par deux fois. Normal donc que tu souffre encore malgré les soins qu'on t'a prodigué. » répliqua Darunia.  
« D'ailleurs, Gohan il est où ? Il va bien j'espère ?! » s'inquiéta Link.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien mais il est parti à la recherche de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau. » répondit Darunia.  
« Tout seul ?! Il faut absolument que j'aille l'aider ! » fit Link presque paniqué tout en tentant de se relever.

Mais il en fut empêché par Darunia qui savait très bien que Link n'était pas en état de se déplacer.

« Reste couché gamin, tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Laisse faire ton ami. J'ai bien vu l'air déterminé qu'il avait pour obtenir cette Pierre pendant ton rétablissement et je suis certain qu'il y arrivera ! » tenta Darunia pour rassurer le jeune Kokiri.  
« T'a raison, j'ai même pas pu me lever tout à l'heure mais ca m'ennuie de savoir Gohan seul dans cet immense pays.   
« Je suis certains que Gohan n'est pas seul et que tout va bien pour lui ! » fit encore Darunia pour rassurer son hôte encore souffrant.  
Et si Gohan n'était en effet pas seul, on pouvait pas vraiment dire que tout allait bien pour lui. 

Car ce rire démoniaque qu'il venait d'entendre dans la Grande Salle de Prière, l'effraya quelque peu. Gohan se retourna aussitôt le rire entendu mais eut la surprise de n'y voir personne. 

« Qu-qui est là ?! » fit timidement Gohan en regardant un peu partout tout en serrant bien la Pierre Ancestrale contre lui.  
« Une Écaille Zora...jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on laisse entrer un non-Zora dans ce temple sacré, qui plus un si jeune humain... » déclara une voix caverneuse qui résonnait elle aussi dans toute la salle. 

Gohan avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne vit rien mis à part les Zoras à terre. 

Cependant, un genre de courant de fumée noire apparut et commençait à prendre la forme d'un être vivant. Après quelques secondes c'est un Zora à la peau d'un noir profond et avec des yeux rouges assez effrayant qui se dressait devant Gohan. 

Gohan recula d'un pas, apeuré par l'apparence ténébreuse de son supposé interlocuteur.

« Me voilà petit humain...et maintenant tu vas me rendre cette pierre bien gentiment.. » fit le sombre Zora d'un ton menaçant.  
« Je..non..je vous la rendrai pas ! » répondit Gohan peu confiant mais décidé à garder ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
« Petite créature insignifiante ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te la prendre ! » cria le Zora aux yeux rouges tout en créant un fort courant d'air noir qui projeta Gohan sur la statue derrière lui. 

Le jeune métis-saiyen retomba ensuite lourdement au sol et lâcha la pierre sous le choc. Le Zora maléfique n'eut qu'a se pencher pour récupérer son bien.

« Voilà c'était pas si difficile jeune humain ! » fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mais Gohan était décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il se releva, sorti d'une main l'épée de son fourreau et prit son bouclier de l'autre main.

« Je..je ne te laisserais pas partir avec !! » cria Gohan déterminé à rependre la Pierre.

Sans même attendre la réponse de son adversaire, le jeune garçon se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui asséner un coup d'épée mais le Zora attrapa l'épée de Gohan d'une main, stoppant instantanément le fils de Goku dans son offensive. Puis d'un geste rapide, le Zora lança Gohan de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le compagnon de Link atterrit une fois de plus lourdement sur le sol. 

« T'es courageux petit humain...mais tu semble encore plus faible qu'un Garde Royal Hylien alors tu ferais mieux de déguerpir avant que je ne décide de t'étriper ! » cria l'adversaire de Gohan qui commençait à perdre patience.

Pour Gohan, la situation était assez mauvaise. Son adversaire semblait avoir comme des pouvoirs magiques alors que lui n'avait que son épée et la force des ses petits bras. Cependant, Gohan se souvint que Link lui avait dit à moult reprises de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et de réfléchir le plus sereinement possible à un moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Link semblait pouvoir faire cela sans trop de problèmes mais pour le jeune Gohan, c'était bien plus difficile. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer au Mont du Péril les mains vides et voulait prouver à Link qu'il pouvait lui aussi se débrouiller seul.   
Alors Gohan mit sa peur de côté, se releva et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé contre Dodongo. Là-bas, Gohan avait réussi à vaincre ce monstre avec une étrange boule bleue sortie des ses mains. Il fallait donc qu'il réitère cet exploit pour avoir une chance de vaincre l'ennemi se trouvant devant lui.

« T'a pas encore compris sale mioche ?! » fit le Zora qui transforma son bras droit en une sorte de lame tranchante puis se jeta sur le jeune métis-saiyen, excédé par sa persistance à vouloir combattre.

Alors qu'il abattit sa lame sur Gohan, il fut surpris de voir que son attaque fut paré par son jeune adversaire.

En effet Gohan avait placé son bouclier devant lui pour bloquer l'offensive de son adversaire. Mais il ne l'avait pas arrêté simplement à la force de ses bras mais plutôt de cette aura bleue électrique qu'il avait déjà déployé contre Dodongo. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » fit surpris, l'humanoïde amphibie.

Gohan profita de ce moment pour repousser le Zora d'un puissant coup de bouclier Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas et ne repassa pas tout de suite à l'attaque, préférant un peu observer son adversaire qui tout d'un coup avait réussi à repousser son attaque alors que 5 minutes auparavant, il était loin d'en être capable.

« Tu n'es pas si faible que ca au final, on va donc pouvoir s'amuser ! » fit-il d'un air satisfait.  
« Mais mon maître, le grand Ganondorf m'a confié une mission et ce n'est pas un mioche qui va m'empêcher de la mener à bien ! » rajouta-t-il tout en libérant un puissant courant d'air noir qui secoua toute la pièce.

Gohan plaça une fois de plus son bouclier devant lui pour résister au fort courant que lui envoyait son adversaire. Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder son aura active pour qu'il puisse avoir la force de rester immobile mais n'étant pas habitué à conserver une telle aura, il se sentit faiblir et prêt à lâcher prise. Cependant, son instinct de survie ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et décupla la puissance et la taille de son aura bleue. 

Gohan put alors se déplacer et passer à l'attaque à la grande surprise du Zora une fois de plus. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et para assez vite le coup d'épée de Gohan qui visait sa tête. 

Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent plusieurs coups qui furent à chaque fois bloqué par l'un ou l'autre. Cet échange de coups dura un bon moment. Soudainement, Gohan, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, brisa la garde de son adversaire en donnant un coup vertical avec son bouclier puis d'un geste rapide, enfonça totalement son épée dans le ventre du Zora à la solde de Ganondorf. 

Ce dernier s'immobilisa, cracha une gerbe de sang puis fit quelque pas en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol. Des vapeurs noires commencèrent à s'échapper du Zora vaincu et son teint de peau redevint bleu pâle. 

Gohan de son côté tomba lui aussi mais sur les fesses car il venait de se rendre qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un de sa propre main. Cela perturba assez le jeune garçon car ici son adversaire avait l'air quasi humain contrairement à Dodongo qui n'était qu'une bête féroce. De plus il ne l'avait pas tué des ses mains mais à l'aide d'une étrange boule bleue. 

Le jeune garçon ne put détacher son regard de son épée qui était encore planté dans le ventre du Zora agonisant. Le sang violet qui s'écoulait de la plaie ajoutait au drame de la scène.

Gohan entendit alors la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir mais il resta tout de même fixé sur son adversaire vaincu. 

Fisk, après s'être assuré que la pièce n'était plus empoisonnée, arriva près de Gohan et du Zora à l'article de la mort et s'agenouilla devant le Zora agonisant et le releva quelque peu. 

« Mais... que c'est-il passé ici ? » demanda Fisk en regardant Gohan.

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne répondrait pas car visiblement encore sous le choc, Fisk posa son regard sur le Zora qu'il tenait. 

« Sjávar, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passée ici, pourquoi le gamin à du te blesser ainsi ? » fit Fisk d'un air grave.

Le Zora agonisant expliqua alors, avec beaucoup de peine, qu'il y trois jours, lorsqu'il rentra au temple, un Gérudo du nom de Ganondorf l’interpella pour lui faire une proposition. Le Gérudo promettait, en échange de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau, que les Zoras régnerait sur Hyrule et que lui, Sjávar, serait à leur tête. Bien qu'en effet Sjávar rêvait de voir les Zoras régner à la place de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule, il refusa l'offre car ne faisait pas confiance à ce voleur du désert. Mais Ganondorf ne pouvait se contenter d'un refus et ensorcela le prêtre du temple pour qu'il soit en son contrôle et ainsi récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

« Mais...pourquoi les Gérudos ont attaqué le temple si tu devais leur remettre la Pierre Ancestrale ? » demanda Fisk.  
« J'ai...j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même tout en gardant les pouvoirs que m'avait confié Ganondorf..et...je crois que j'ai perdu l'esprit. J'ai voulu doubler Ganondorf en gardant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau et aussi faire main basse sur les deux autres pierres dont je connaissaient l'emplacement. Comme cela j'aurais pu atteindre le Saint Royaume et utiliser la Triforce pour faire régner les Zoras sur Hyrule. » expliqua Sjávar dont le récit était entrecoupé de toux et de petite gerbe de sang.   
« Et c'est donc pour ca que les Gérudos ont attaqué le temple, ils étaient venus pour te tuer et prendre la Pierre Ancestrale. » devina Fisk.  
« Exactement...j'ai..donc...répandu un gaz toxique pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de la Pierre Ancestrale et ainsi je pouvais partir à la recherche des deux autres...mais...c'est là...que vous êtes arrivés... » expliqua encore Sjávar qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.  
« En effet, t'a vraiment perdu la boule mon pauvre Sjávar mais le temps des reproches n'est encore là, il faut te soigner au plus vite ! » déclara Fisk. 

Mais Sjávar ne put répondre car il sombra dans l'inconscience. Fisk lui retira alors l'épée de Gohan du ventre puis le mit sur son dos pour le ramener au Domaine Zora. 

« Gohan ! Ressaisis-toi et partons d'ici ! » cria Fisk pour sortir Gohan de sa torpeur.   
« O-oui... » dit-il encore un peu choqué. 

Le métis-saiyen ramassa son épée et son bouclier ainsi que la Pierre Ancestrale que Sjávar avait laissé tomber puis suivit Fisk jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. Une fois sortit, Fisk et Gohan passèrent devant la petite salle où était encore enfermé Nabooru. Gohan s'arrêta devant et débloqua la porte. 

« Mais Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria Fisk assez mécontent.  
« On va pas la laisser ici quand même ! » fit Gohan.  
« Et pourquoi pas ?! Une patrouille Zora serait venu la chercher pour qu'elle paie pour ses crimes ! » rouspéta Fisk   
« A part avoir exploser la porte du temple, elle a rien fait de mal vu que c'est le Zora sur ton dos qui a tué ses compagnons avant. » répliqua Gohan. 

Fisk fut un peu déconcerté par cette déclaration car le jeune garçon avait en effet raison.

« ...Tu as raison...mais elle n'a pas intérêt à revenir attaquer une possession Zora sinon elle mourra à coup sur. » menaça Fisk.

Nabooru sortit de la pièce où elle était enfermée et avant de se diriger vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta un instant près de Gohan. 

« Merci...gamin.. » fit-elle un peu froidement en repartant vers la sortie. 

Gohan sourît à ce remerciement inattendu et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, vite imité par Fisk.

Devant la sortie, Nabooru s'adressa une fois de plus à Gohan. 

« Si ton copain veut se venger de l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri, qu'il vienne dans la Vallée Gérudo et je lui indiquerai qui sont les responsables mais après ça, il devra se débrouiller seul. » fit-elle d'un air toujours aussi froid.  
« Mais...pourquoi vous feriez ça pour lui ? » se demanda Gohan qui se souvenait très bien des menaces de mort qu'avait proféré Nabooru à l'encontre de Link.  
« C'est juste un p'tit cadeau pour ne pas m'avoir laissé pourrir ici. » répondit la Gérudo avant de sortir puis de plonger en direction de la rive du Lac Hylia sans même un 'au revoir'.  
« Tsss..bon débarras ! » pesta Fisk qui décidément n'aimait pas les Gérudos.  
« Mais bon, maintenant le plus compliqué va être de te ramener toi et Sjávar au Domaine Zora. Va falloir que tu attendes que je revienne car je ne pourrai pas vous transporter tous les deux. » rajouta-t-il.  
« D'accord mais revenez vite, j'aime pas être tout seul ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais au plus vite ! » rassura Fisk avant de plonger à son tour dans les profondeurs du Lac Hylia. 

Gohan s'assît alors contre la paroi rocheuse et contempla la Pierre Ancestrale qu'il avait hâte de ramener à Link. Cependant, il fallait d'abord l'autorisation du Roi Zora et le jeune espéra que le fait qu'il ai empêché Sjávar de la voler, jouera en sa faveur. 

Pendant son attente, Gohan se demanda aussi comment allait son ami, si les soins prodigué par les Gorons avait pu le soigner, bref, le jeune garçon s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Link. 

Gohan n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter beaucoup car Fisk était déjà de retour pour le ramener au Domaine Zora. Le métis-saiyen s'accrocha donc fermement au cou de Fisk, vérifia que son Écaille Zora fonctionnait toujours et puis Fisk et Gohan prirent le chemin du retour vers la surface. 

Une fois au Domaine Zora, Fisk emmena Gohan auprès du Roi Zora pour d'abord raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Temple et par après demander si Gohan pouvait garder ou non, la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

Après avoir s'être introduit auprès du Monarque, Fisk fit monter Gohan sur l'Estrade Royale avec lui et le Zora entreprit de raconter ce qu'il avait vu et fut complété par Gohan qui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle de Prière. Le roi écouta avec attention et plus le récit avançait plus le roi fut abasourdi par les événements décrits. 

« Votre récit et tout bonnement incroyable, nous n'en croyons pas nos oreilles ! » s'exclama le roi.  
« Je ne pensais pas ce Ganondorf si puissant mais bon vous avez réussi à récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale, c'est tout ce qui compte ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Gohan, quand le roi mentionna la Pierre Ancestrale, serra par réflexe cette dernière contre lui. Cela montrait bien à quel point il tenait à cette pierre et que maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il voudrait bien la garder.

« Justement votre Majesté, concernant la Pierre Ancestrale, je propose qu'elle soit placé sous la garde du jeune Gohan ici présent. Il a montré qu'il était digne d'en être le gardien en combattant au péril de sa vie pour récupérer le joyau de notre peuple tout en permettant à Sjávar de se libérer de l'emprise de Ganondorf. Sans oublier qu'il a sauvé la vie de Mikau en le ramenant ici. » intervint Fisk. 

Cette intervention étonna autant Gohan que le Roi Zora car c'était plus que surprenant de voir qu'un Zora lui demandait de confier le Joyau du Peuple Zora et l'une des clés du Saint Royaume à un étranger.

« Mmmh...nous supposons que tu réalises bien la portée de ta demande et qui plus est, nous n'avons jamais regretté tes décisions mais ici c'est de la Pierre Ancestrale dont il est question. » fit le roi pensif.  
« Laissez nous réfléchir jusqu'à demain matin pour bien étudier ta demande car de toute façon, le jeune humain ne pourra pas repartir maintenant, il se fait tard et il n'est pas bon de voyager la nuit. » décida finalement le monarque du Domaine Zora.

Gohan voulut bien rouspéter contre ce contre-temps car il voulait retourner au Mont du Péril au plus vite mais Fisk lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il valait mieux se taire et accepter ce temps de réflexion.

« Merci de considérer ma proposition Majesté et dans ce cas, nous nous retirons. » fit Fisk avec beaucoup de déférence tout en s'inclinant. 

Gohan et Fisk quittèrent l'Estrade Royale et redescendirent les grands escaliers reliant la Salle du Trône au reste du Domaine. Pendant ce court trajet, Fisk expliqua à Gohan la suite des événements. 

« En attendant la décision de notre Roi, je te propose de passer la soirée à la maison. Ma femme adorent les enfants et puis ca te feras un peu de repos, tu l'a bien mérité je crois ! »   
« Mais d'abord, on pourrait pas aller voir le monsieur que j'ai amené tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais bien savoir si il va bien. » demanda Gohan un peu inquiet.  
« Bien sur, on peut y faire un tour ! » répondit Fisk avec enthousiasme.

Le Zora et le métis-saiyen arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier et descendirent le chemin qui menait quasiment à l'entrée du Domaine Zora mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, ils prirent un chemin à droite qui descendait encore plus profondément. Arrivé en bas, il y avait sur la gauche une porte, devant eux l'étendue d'eau permettant l'accès sous-marin au Lac Hylia et à droite, une autre porte ainsi qu'un couloir juste à côté. 

Fisk se dirigea vers la porte de droite puis entra dans la pièce, suivi de Gohan. Dans la pièce se trouvait quelques lits, de l'équipement médical et ainsi que quelque Zoras que Gohan supposait être le personnel de l'Infirmerie.

Fisk et Gohan se dirigèrent vers le lit du fond de la pièce où se trouvait Mikau. Il était encore couché emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture et encore sous perfusion mais il semblait conscient et en relative bonne forme. 

Mikau fit d'ailleurs un large sourire quand il vit arriver Gohan.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a ramené au Domaine Zora non ? » demanda-t-il comme pour en être certain.  
« Oui c'est moi, je vous ai trouvé au bord du Lac Hylia, vous étiez très mal en point et j'ai à peine compris ce que vous m'aviez dit. » répondit Gohan qui était maintenant au bord du lit de Mikau.  
« ...Merci de m'avoir ramené, sans toi, je serais sûrement mort.. » fit Mikau d'une voix encore faible.  
« Je pouvais pas vous laisser là tout de même ! » répondit Gohan d'un air enjoué car ravi de voir que son sauvetage avait été un succès.  
« Oh tu sais, peu de gens aurait fait ce que tu as fait et c'est pour cela que je te remercie.. » répliqua Mikau.  
« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Mikau doit encore se reposer. » intervint un des infirmiers.  
« Cependant, vous pourrez revenir demain matin. » rajouta-t-il. 

Gohan et Fisk prirent alors congé de Mikau et le Zora demanda à l'infirmier où était Sjávar. L'infirmier lui répondit qu'il était encore en soin intensif car sa blessure était assez grave. Gohan demanda si il allait s'en sortir mais l'infirmier lui répondit qu'il était trop tôt pour le savoir.

Là dessus, Fisk et Gohan quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rentrer à la demeure du Zora. Gohan suivit Fisk jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau se trouvant au milieu du Domaine Zora et Fisk s'arrêta juste au bord. 

« Bon, accroche toi à moi, on va devoir plonger ! » fit Fisk et se mettant accroupi.  
« Votre maison est dans l'eau ?! » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Bien sur ! On est un peuple amphibie tout de même ! » s'amusa Fisk.

Gohan ne répondit rien, vérifia que son Écaille Zora était toujours active et s'accrocha alors au cou de Fisk. Le Zora et le métis-saiyen plongèrent dans la vaste étendue d'eau. Fisk entra alors dans un couloir rocheux, tapis au fond de l'eau comme le passage entre le Domaine Zora et le Lac Hylia. Cependant ce passage sous-marin débouchait plutôt sur une large cavité. 

Au fond, comme posé sur le sol, se trouvait une multitude d'habitations dont la structure était fait en os et était recouverte d'une aura bleuté comme l'aura de l’Écaille Zora de Gohan à la différence que l'aura était opaque et non transparente. Fisk se dirigea vers l'une des habitations, mis pied à terre tout en gardant Gohan sur son dos et puis posa sa main sur un dispositif, qui avait un espèce de moule d’empreinte de main en son centre, posé devant l'habitation. L'appareil ayant reconnu Fisk, l'aura bleuté devint un instant transparente et Fisk et Gohan purent traverser le champ de force qui apparemment retenait l'eau car une fois traversé, l'endroit était totalement sec. 

« Voilà, on est arrivé ! Ici tu peux enlever ton Écaille Zora, il y a de l'oxygène et pas une goutte d'eau ! » fit Fisk tout en déposant Gohan à terre. 

Gohan s'exécuta et retira l’Écaille Zora de son torse et l'aura bleu qui l'entourait disparu aussitôt. Le jeune garçon remarqua que l'opacité du champ de force entourant l'habitation éclairait assez bien l'endroit alors qu'au dehors, la cavité était assez sombre malgré quelque algues fluorescentes pour guider les Zora et les champs de forces qui luisaient aussi à l'extérieur.

« Waaaaah c'est super lumineux ici, comment vous faites ça ? » s'étonna Gohan toujours très curieux.  
« Oh c'est simplement un gaz que l'on injecte dans le générateur de champ de force qui donne cette lumière. » répondit Fisk amusé par l'étonnement de son jeune invité.   
« Mais la nuit, ca vous embête pas ? » se demanda le métis-saiyen.  
« Ha ha non, le gaz ne dure que 10 heures après cela, le champ de force redevient sombre. » expliqua Fisk.  
« D'ailleurs, il devrait pas tarder à le devenir, il se fait tard. » rajouta-t-il.

Et soudainement, comme si le champ de force avait entendu Fisk, l'intérieur de l'espèce de demi bulle d'air devint sombre. Seule l'habitation, encore illuminée, donna un peu de lumière. 

« J'avais vu juste on dirait ! » déclara Fisk.  
« C'est trop impressionnant maintenant il fait aussi noir que dehors » s’émerveilla Gohan en fixant le sommet du champ de force.  
« Allez, il est temps de rentrer, ma femme a sûrement déjà préparer le souper ! » fit Fisk alors que Gohan fixait toujours le champ de force.

Le fils de Goku lâcha du regard le 'toit' de la propriété de son hôte et suivit ce dernier dans sa demeure. Demeure qui était assez singulière car elle était une fois de plus doté d'une structure en os mais c'était des algues qui semblaient avoir été tressé qui faisait office de mur et de toit. Au sommet de l'habitation, il y avait une sorte d'antenne qui diffusait un long rayon faiblement lumineux qui allait jusqu'au sommet du champ de force.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Gohan remarqua que la matière première était, comme à l'extérieur, de l'os ou parfois des coraux et des algues tressé comme pour les murs.

« Fisk, c'est toi mon chéri ? » demanda soudainement une voix venu d'une autre pièce.   
« Oui c'est moi et j'ai ramené un invité ! » répondit Fisk à voix bien haute. 

Une personne sortit alors d'une pièce se trouvant au fond de ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie et Gohan remarqua bien vite que si cette personne avait le même teint de peau que Fisk ainsi que la même apparence mi-humain mi-poisson, il y avait tout de même quelques différences. Sa tête était plus arrondie et moins allongée, un air plus doux et bien sur une poitrine plus développée.

« Oh un petit humain ! Mais que vient-il faire par chez nous ? Et surtout comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? » s'étonna le second Zora de la maisonnée.  
« Rækja, je te présente Gohan, un jeune garçon qui m'a bien aidé aujourd'hui ! » répondit Fisk.  
« Et Gohan, voici ma femme Rækja. » rajouta-t-il pour compléter les présentions.  
« Enchanté de vous de connaître, madame. » fit respectueusement Gohan tout en s'inclinant quelque peu.  
« En voilà un petit garçon bien élevé, c'est plaisant à voir ! » s'étonna Rækja.  
« Mais ca ne réponds toujours pas à mes questions Fisk. » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Si le souper est prêt, on peut en parler à table car je meurs de faim et je suis certain que Gohan aussi ! » répondit Fisk affamé.

Le repas étant effectivement prêt, le couple de Zoras et Gohan passèrent à table et c'est là que Fisk raconta l'expédition au Temple Zora en compagnie de Gohan. Cette histoire surprenante, étonna autant Rækja que le fut le Roi Zora. 

Gohan expliqua aussi pourquoi il tenait tant à garder la Pierre Ancestrale qu'il avait encore en sa possession et raconta aussi ce qu'il avait vécu au Mont du Péril ainsi que l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri. Cette dernière partie horrifia Rækja tellement l'acte était cruel et dramatique. 

Pour le reste de la soirée, ces événements ne furent plus évoqués afin de passer une soirée dans une ambiance plus joyeuse et détendue. 

Le repas fut l'occasion pour Gohan de découvrir de nouveaux plats comme ce Bottia mariné aux algues des profondeurs. Le Bottia est un poisson d'eau douce vivant dans le Lac Hylia, il avait une multitudes couleurs sur sa peau allant du brun foncé au rouge-orangé. Gohan fut un peu réticent à l'idée de manger un plat qu'il ne connaissait pas mais son estomac criait tellement famine que Gohan ne fit pas des manières très longtemps. De plus, ce poisson se révélait être délicieux et le jeune métis-saiyen termina eut vite fait de terminer son assiette. 

Après ce copieux repas, qui fut aussi l'occasion pour Gohan de connaître mieux ses hôtes et réciproquement, Rækja emmena Gohan au salon et commença à lui raconter l'histoire des Zoras depuis la nuit des temps voyant bien que son jeune invité était avide de connaissances. De plus Rækja était passionnée par l'histoire de son peuple et pris donc grand plaisir à raconter cela à quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif que Gohan. 

Fisk, lui, s'occupa de la vaisselle car de son aveu, l'histoire des Zoras ne l'intéressait que peu. Fisk était plutôt quelqu'un qui s'intéressait au moment présent et au futur. 

Gohan de son côté apprit que contrairement aux apparences, le Royaume d'Hyrule ne fut pas toujours en paix. Rækja raconta qu'il y a 9 ans de cela, une guerre aussi intense que courte éclata entre les différentes espèces peuplant Hyrule. A cette époque, Hyrule n'était pas un royaume unifié mais comptait plusieurs entités qui ne communiquèrent que très peu entre elles. Un jour, l'existence du Saint Royaume et de la Triforce fut révélé à tous les peuples ainsi que la toute puissance contenue dans cette relique sacrée. 

Chaque peuple, à l'exception des Kokiri, voulut s'emparer de la Triforce et une grande guerre éclata entre les Gérudos, les humains, maintenant appelé 'Hyliens', les Gorons et les Zoras. Après un an de conflit et de lourdes pertes, Harkinian, le leader des humains décida qu'il fallait en finir avec cette guerre et convoqua donc un Sommet pour la Paix qui se solda par un brillant succès car la paix fut signé entre les Humains, les Gorons et les Zoras. Les Gérudos ne signèrent que plus tard sous la pression des trois autres clans.

L'accès au Saint Royaume fut scellé et la 'clé' de ce dernier divisé en quatre. 3 Pierres et un Ocarina.  
Les Gorons et les Zoras reçurent chacun une pierre et la 3e fut donné aux Kokiri car les Gérudos ne furent pas jugés dignes de confiance et que de plus le Peuple de la Forêt était resté neutre dans ce conflit. Qui plus est, la sagesse de l'Arbre Mojo le rendait tout à fait apte à être le gardien d'une partie de la 'clé' du Saint Royaume. 

Artisan de cette paix entre les Peuples d'Hyrule, Harkinian devint le premier monarque du tout nouveau Royaume Unifié d'Hyrule même si les dirigeant des diverses espèces avait encore tout pouvoir sur leur terres respectives. 

 

Rækja était ravie de voir que Gohan était aussi passionné parce qu'elle venait de lui raconter et le jeune garçon ne manqua pas de lui poser de nombreuses questions auxquelles Rækja répondit avec plaisir mais dû tout de même abrégé car il était temps d'aller se coucher, les deux Zoras travaillant le lendemain et Gohan, lui, devait se rendre chez le Roi pour connaître sa décision concernant la Pierre Ancestrale.

L'épouse de Fisk conduisit alors Gohan vers la pièce où il allait pouvoir se reposer après cette longue et éprouvante journée.  
« On a pas souvent des invités qui passent la nuit ici donc je ne puis t'offrir que de dormir dans la réserve à nourriture. Mais comme tu le vois, Fisk t'a installé un hamac et un table de nuit pour poser tes vêtements et ton équipement. C'est pas le grand confort mais au moins tu as une pièce à toi pour la nuit. » fit Rækja un peu gêné d'offrir un gîte si rudimentaire.  
« C'est pas grave madame, vous savez la nuit passée, j'ai dormi par terre au bord du Lac Hylia donc ce hamac c'est déjà très bien ! » répondit Gohan avec enthousiasme.   
« Ravi que cela te plaise et maintenant je vais te laisser, dors bien et demain, réveil de bonne heure ! » répliqua Rækja en quittant la pièce.  
« Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi ! » fit Gohan qui commençait déjà à enlever son épée et son bouclier de son dos. 

A peine Rækja parti que Fisk arrivait dans la pièce pour souhaiter un rapide 'Bonne nuit' à Gohan qui répondit de même avant que le Zora ne quitte lui aussi la pièce.

Gohan se déshabilla alors pour ne garder que son caleçon et, une fois de plus, plia soigneusement ses vêtements qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il monta dans le hamac fait d'algues tressées, s’enveloppa dans ce qui semble être une couverture en peau d'animal qu'il ne connaissait guère et s'endormit aussitôt.

 

Le lendemain matin, Fisk réveilla en effet Gohan de bonne heure car il devait prendre son service assez tôt et qu'il fallait d'abord allez voir le Roi Zora pour connaître sa décision.

Gohan se leva donc, s'habilla machinalement car encore un peu dans les vapes, pris son épée et son bouclier et sorti de la pièce où il avait passé la nuit. 

Après un rapide mais frugal petit-déjeuner à base de Barinade, une espèce de méduse rose et bleu avec des petite tentacules mauve, Gohan et Fisk quittèrent la demeure de ce dernier après que Gohan ai remercié chaleureusement Rækja pour son hospitalité et toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait conté la vieille.

 

Il était temps maintenant pour Gohan d'enfin connaître la décision du Roi Zora concernant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.


	6. Retrouvailles et Entrainement.

Gohan et Fisk firent le chemin inverse de la veille et arrivèrent assez rapidement à la surface pour revenir à la Salle du Trône. En chemin, sur les escaliers menant au Roi Zora, Fisk remarqua que Gohan sembla plus qu'inquiet concernant la décision du Roi. 

« Ne sois pas si inquiet, je suis certain que le Roi saura reconnaître que tu es digne de garder la Pierre Ancestrale. » tenta Fisk pour rassurer son jeune compagnon.  
« J'espère bien...j'ai vraiment besoin de cette pierre... » répondit Gohan d'une voix assez basse et peu joyeuse.

Arrivé au sommet des escaliers, le Zora et le métis-saiyen se plièrent une fois de plus au protocole puis furent introduit au Roi Zora sur l'Estrade Royale. 

« Avant de te donner notre décision, nous devons te poser une question importante que l'on a oublié de te poser : Pourquoi veux-tu autant notre Pierre Ancestrale ? » demanda le monarque.

Gohan se rappela qu'en effet, il avait promis de raconter ce qui l'amenait ici et c'est donc ce qu'il fit en détaillant tous les événements qui avait précédé son arrivée au Domaine Zora. Le Roi, Fisk ainsi que les Zoras présent dans la salle furent plus qu'atterré par le récit dramatique du jeune humain. L'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri fut bien sur le moment qui choqua le plus. 

Quand le fils de Goku eut terminé ses explications, il y eu un moment de silence car les Zoras ne savaient que dire devant de tels événements. 

« Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre, il me parait clair qu'au dire du jeune humain, Ganondorf, le leader des Gérudos, veut s'emparer des Pierres Ancestrales et qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre son but. L'incendie de Kokiri, la possession de Sjávar et l'attaque du Temple Zora sont là pour le prouver. Je crois donc qu'il en va de la sécurité du Domaine Zora voire même du Royaume d'Hyrule que de confier notre Pierre Ancestrale à ce valeureux garçon qui, j'en suis sur, saura se montrer digne de la confiance que vous lui accorderez en lui faisant don de notre joyau. » déclara longuement Fisk pour finir de convaincre le Roi Zora.  
« Mmmmh...nous sommes bien d'accord, ce vil Ganondorf doit être arrêté et seul le pouvoir des 3 Pierres Ancestrales pourra le stopper. » acquiesça l'imposant Zora sur le trône.  
« Nous décidons donc que le jeune humain peut garder la Pierre Ancestrale, qu'il en fasse bon usage. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Sa Majesté a pris la bonne décision et nous l'en remercions. » répliqua Fisk en s'inclinant quelque peu.  
« Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterai pas Votre Altesse ! » fit Gohan qui tentait de réprimer son immense joie. 

Gohan et Fisk prirent une fois de plus congé du Roi Zora et descendirent de l'Estrade Royale. Le jeune garçon contemplait avec un large sourire la pierre qu'il avait tant de mal à obtenir et fit aussi sourire Fisk. 

« Tu l'a bien mérité Gohan mais prends-en bien soin car si elle tombe dans les mains des Gérudos, s'en est fini du Royaume d'Hyrule ! » avertît Fisk.  
« Oui je sais mais personne n'y toucheras, c'est promis ! » répondit Gohan décidé à défendre ce qu'il avait obtenu après moult effort.  
« Maintenant, je suppose que tu vas retourner auprès ton ami Kokiri au Mont du Péril ? » demanda Fisk.  
« Oui, il faut que Link voit ce que je vais lui rapporter ! » répondit Gohan assez enthousiaste.  
« Bien, alors c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, moi je dois rependre le travail ! » répliqua Fisk.  
« OK, merci pour votre aide, je n'aurais jamais eu la pierre sans vous ! » remercia Gohan.  
« De rien et merci à toi aussi d'avoir empêché Sjávar de s'emparer de notre Joyau. De plus c'était sympa d'avoir fait ta connaissance et bonne chance pour la suite ! » fit Fisk assez content.  
« J'ai été aussi très content de vous connaître et j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! » répondit Gohan en se dirigeant vers la sortie du Domaine Zora.  
« Je l'espère aussi ! » cria Fisk pour que Gohan l'entende.

Gohan sortit du Domaine Zora et monta sur Epona qui l'avait sagement attendu près de la grille d'entrée. Le jeune garçon fit galoper Epona au maximum de ses capacités pour rejoindre au plus vite son compagnon et ami toujours en convalescence au Mont du Péril. 

Le fils de Goku et Chichi traversa alors une fois de plus la Plaine d'Hyrule, le Village Cocorico ainsi que le Chemin du Péril pour arriver au sommet de la montagne où vivait les Gorons. Quand Gohan sauta encore une fois la barrière à la sortie du Village Cocorico, le garde posté devant se demanda si il servait vraiment à quelque chose.

Arrivé au sommet, Gohan descendit rapidement de sa monture et courra vers la pièce ou se trouvait Darunia. Les Gorons gardant l'entrée du village laissèrent passer le jeune garçon, tout comme ceux posté devant la salle du Chef Goron. 

Gohan y rentra un peu brusquement et entendit Darunia arriver. 

« Mais qui peut bien faire tout ce vacarme ?! » pesta l'imposant Goron.  
« C'est...c'est moi... » répondit timidement Gohan qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était rentré assez impoliment.  
« Ah t'es de retour gamin ! T'as le feu aux fesses pour être arrivé si bruyamment ?! » fit Darunia en plaisantant voyant que le responsable du vacarme n'était autre que Gohan.  
« Je crois que j'étais un peu trop pressé de revenir » répliqua, un peu gêné.  
« C'est pas grave gamin mais tu dois avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais pour revenir ainsi ! » s'en amusa le Goron.  
« Oui tout à fait ! Link est toujours dans la chambre ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Il y est encore en effet mais pas de son plein gré, il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir se lever pour s’entraîner à l'épée, j'ai presque du l'attacher au lit ce petit sacripan ! » fit Darunia.

Cette anecdote amusa beaucoup le jeune métis-saiyen et il imaginait fort bien son ami attaché au lit par Darunia. Cette pensée l'amusa d'ailleurs encore bien plus et ne manquera d'en faire part à son compagnon Kokiri. 

 

Concernant ce dernier, il était en effet toujours alité et s'ennuyait fermement à ne pouvoir rien faire mais le bruit dans la salle principale l'intriguait beaucoup car si il entendait bien la voix portante de Darunia, il ne pouvait percevoir qui était l'interlocuteur du Chef Goron. 

Soudainement, Darunia arriva dans la chambre mais il semblait seul. 

« Link, j'ai un visiteur pour toi ! » fit le Goron.  
« Un visiteur...mais je connais personne ! » répondit Link assez intrigué.  
« Oh lui tu le connais sûrement ! » répliqua Darunia en entrant totalement dans la pièce, dévoilant ainsi l'invité mystère.  
« Hey ! Gohan ! T'es revenu ! Je croyais tu m'avais abandonné ici ! » s'exclama Link ravit de revoir son ami tout en plaçant une petite plaisanterie.  
« Oui je t'ai abandonné pour aller chercher ça ! » répondit Gohan en sortant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau de son haut de tenue. 

On voyait d'ailleurs assez bien toute la fierté qu'avait Gohan à montrer cette pierre tant elle représentait beaucoup pour le jeune garçon.

« Wow ! C'est la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau ?! » s'exclama Link qui feignit un peu la surprise car il savait par Darunia que Gohan était parti en quête de cette pierre. 

Mais le Goron lui avait demandé de faire comme si il ne savait rien pour ne pas gâcher la joie de Gohan de faire une telle surprise à son ami. Cependant, Link ne feignit qu'à moitié car il était tout de même assez surpris de voir que Gohan avait réussi à l'obtenir malgré son caractère peu aventureux et souvent craintif. 

« Oui c'est ca ! Ca nous en fait deux maintenant ! On va pouvoir bientôt récupérer celle que les Gérudos ont volée ! » déclara Gohan des plus fièrement.  
« Je suis vraiment surpris que tu y sois arrivé tout seul et pour la dernière pierre, il faudrait d'abord que je puisse quitter ce lit... » répondit Link.  
« Tu dois y rester jusqu'à ce que Darunia te le dise, sinon il va t'attacher comme il l'a déjà dit ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Ce sera pas nécessaire car ce serait encore pire que maintenant ! » s'offusqua presque Link. 

La dessus, Gohan s'installa à l’extrémité du lit de son ami et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la défaite de Dodongo. Le récit du jeune garçon fut assez long car Gohan racontait ses aventures avec moult détails et beaucoup d'entrain tellement il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ami. 

De son côté Link écouta avec le plus grande intérêt car il était toujours passionné par les récits d'aventures tel que furent les derniers jours pour Gohan. 

Après ce long récit, les deux amis parlèrent plus en détail de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dodongo car Link avait été le bref témoin du déploiement de puissance assez impressionnant du métis-saiyen et se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu créer une telle boule d'énergie capable de tuer en un coup le terrible Dodongo. Gohan lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de colère en voyant Link en si mauvaise posture et à tout d'un coup perdu le contrôle de lui-même, ne maîtrisant plus rien mais déployant une puissance que lui-même n'avait pas conscience. 

Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de réitérer ce coup contre Sjávar, le Zora possédé mais cette puissance se manifesta autrement cette fois-là donc Gohan ne comprenait pas trop comment son pouvoir fonctionnait vraiment.

Link n'en savait évidemment pas plus que lui mais pensa que Impa devrait peut être pouvoir avoir une explication. En évoquant cette dernière, cela rappela que les deux garçons devaient s’entraîner avec elle avant d'aller combattre les Gérudos sous peine de subir une cuisante défaite. 

Mais comme Link n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli, cet entraînement devra attendre, au grand désespoir du jeune Kokiri. Cependant, vu que Gohan était de retour, sa fin de convalescence allait être moins ennuyeuse.

La journée passant, Gohan continua à parler de ses aventures ainsi que du Peuple Zora qu'il avait rencontré. Tous ces récits firent passer l'envie à Link de vouloir quitter son lit pour repartir en vadrouille, ce qui plus beaucoup à Darunia qui n'avait plus à le surveiller toute la journée. 

 

Le lendemain, le médecin du village accepta que Link puisse essayer de quitter son lit avec l'aide de Gohan. Le jeune Kokiri ne se fit pas prier, se releva et quitta son lit. Cependant avant de mettre un pied à terre, il prit appui sur son jeune ami pour ne pas mettre tout de suite tout le poids du haut de son corps sur son dos. Après s'être donc assuré que Gohan le tenait bien, Link se mit debout sans trop de mal puis commença à faire quelques pas, toujours accompagné par Gohan. 

« Ca va ? T'a pas trop mal ? » se demanda le métis-saiyen.  
« Non...ca va, je sens aucune aucune douleur... » répondit Link tout en se concentrant sur sa marche.  
« En tout cas, je suis content de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce lit, j'en pouvais plus moi ! » s'exclama-t-il ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.  
« Oui ca doit pas être chouette de rester au lit si longtemps ! » répliqua Gohan avec compassion. 

Soudainement, Link lâcha Gohan pour pouvoir tenter de marcher indépendamment du soutien de Gohan. 

« Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'alarma Gohan.  
« Faut que j'y arrive tout seul sinon jamais je pourrai récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale que les Gérudos ont volée ! » répondit Link d'un ton ferme et déterminé. 

Gohan voulu répondre mais quand il vit que ni le médecin ni Darunia s'opposait à ce que Link essaie seul, il se retint de rouspéter et laissa son ami se débrouiller seul. 

Ce qui fonctionna étonnamment bien car Link arrivait à marcher seul sans difficulté.

« Bien..je crois que tu es quasiment rétabli donc tu n'a plus besoin d'être cloué au lit. Cependant, n'y va pas trop fort tout de suite, je te conseillerais encore un bon jour de repos pour être certain que ton dos soit totalement guéri. » fit le médecin en observant Link. 

Bien sur cette nouvelle ravit au plus point le jeune Kokiri qui voyait enfin ce qu'il ressentait comme un calvaire prendre fin. 

« Super !! Gohan, je m'habille et on va au Village Cocorico ! » fit Link.

Gohan acquiesça et Link se prépara pour le départ. Une fois prêt, les deux garçons remercièrent Darunia pour son accueil ainsi que le médecin pour ses soins efficaces. Le chef Goron tint aussi sa promesse et donna la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu à Link, Gohan ayant déjà celle de l'Eau. 

Gohan et Link partirent alors du village Goron après avoir subi l'épreuve de l'embrassade Goron qui les avaient plus étouffé qu'autre chose mais, parait-il, c'était la tradition Goron pour remercier les jeunes aventuriers d'avoir terrassé le terrible Dodongo et ainsi rendu l'accès du garde-manger à la Tribu Goron.

Tous deux sur Epona, Gohan et Link galopèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé avec Impa qui se trouvait au pied du Mont du Péril.

Arrivé au village, les deux garçons se mirent à la recherche d'Impa. Elle n'avait pas donné un lieu précis donc Gohan et Link étaient au pas sur leur monture, regardant à gauche et à droite si leur alliée n'était pas là. 

Tour ce qu'ils virent était l'activité du petit village rural qu'était Cocorico. Quelques maisons avec une base en pierre mais le reste boisé, un modeste moulin tournant au gré du vent et un puits au milieu du village où quelques villageois y discutaient. Il y avait aussi de petites poules blanches qui gambadaient un peu partout. Tout cela différait de l'activité frénétique de la Place du Marché au pied du Château d'Hyrule. 

D'ailleurs cette ambiance paisible mais active faisait penser à la Forêt Kokiri avant son odieux incendie. 

Soudainement, alors que les deux garçons traversèrent le village, un cavalier vint à leur rencontre. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen virent que c'était plus une cavalière en la personne de Impa.

« Vous avez les pierres ? » fit-elle d'une voix pas très haute de peur qu'on ne l'espionne.  
« Oui...on a les deux. » répondit Link avec son franc-parler naturel.  
« Bien...venez avec moi... » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assez froid. 

Impa se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du village pour aller à la Plaine d'Hyrule quand Link s'étonna qu'Impa voulu quitter le village où ils étaient censé s’entraîner.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne veux pas mettre en danger les habitants au cas-où les Gérudos attaqueraient. On a bien vu ce qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout pour obtenir les Pierres Ancestrales alors je ne veux pas que le Village Cocorico subissent le même sort que la Forêt Kokiri. On va donc s’entraîner ailleurs, là on ne mettra personne en danger. » expliqua Impa tout en continuant à se diriger vers la Plaine d'Hyrule. 

L'évocation du drame de la Forêt Kokiri était toujours un crève-cœur pour Link car à chaque fois il repensait à ses compagnons disparu et Gohan sentait bien qu'à chaque fois son ami se retenait de pleurer des larmes non pas de tristesse mais de colère. 

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, Impa n'étant pas quelqu'un de bavard et Link était comme perdu dans ses pensées alors que Gohan ne voulait déranger son ami. 

Les trois cavaliers traversèrent la Plaine d'Hyrule et se dirigeaient vers le Nord-Ouest, une région encore inexplorée par les deux garçons. Ils passèrent devant le Ranch Lon Lon, dont Gohan se souvint que c'est de là que venait le monsieur qui les avaient bien aidés au tout début de leur périple. 

Après une bonne heure de trajet, Gohan et Link aperçurent une sorte de ruine de château fort qui semblaient être dans cet état depuis un certain temps car on pouvait voir que la végétation couvrait une bonne partie des ruines. 

Arrivé à hauteur de ce que fut autrefois l'entrée du château, Impa s'arrêta et Link amena Epona à côté de celui d'Impa. 

« Ce fut autrefois le château d'une puissante famille allié à l'actuel Roi d'Hyrule pendant la Guerre du Saint-Royaume. » fit Impa en fixant les ruines d'un air mélancolique.  
« Mais le guerre étant ce qu'elle est, le château fut attaqué et incendié. Avant même que l'on arrive, le château n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante. » continua-t-elle.  
« Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une ruine à l'abandon car il n'y eut aucun survivant. Cependant, ce drame choqua profondément l'actuel Roi d'Hyrule et c'est suite à cela qu'il convoqua les autres tribus pour signer une paix et qu'un drame comme celui-ci ne se reproduise plus. Donc, dans un sens tous ces gens ne seront pas mort pour rien et auront contribuer à installer une paix durable....jusqu'à maintenant » conclut-t-elle.  
« Oui l'épouse du Zora avec qui j'ai récupéré la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau m'a raconté toute cette guerre mais je savais pas que c'était cet incendie qui termina la guerre. » répondit Gohan  
« Enfin bref, ces ruines feront un parfait endroit pour s’entraîner. » répliqua Impa en descendant de son cheval. 

Gohan l'imita aussitôt mais remarqua que Link ne suivit pas et semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Link, ca va ? T'a l'air bizarre ! » fit Gohan un peu inquiet.  
« Mmmh..oui ca va tout va bien... » répondit Link après un court moment de silence.

Le Kokiri descendit alors d'Epona tout en ayant le regard fixé sur les ruines du château puis il tourna son regard vers Gohan et Impa et les suivit. 

Un peu plus loin, Impa s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent aussi net.

« Bon...voyons d'abord ce que vous valez ! » fit Impa en sortant deux épées de son dos. 

Link et Gohan comprirent assez vite que l'entraînement avait commencé et se préparèrent aussi au combat, épée dans une main et bouclier dans l'autre. C'est là que Link remarqua que le bouclier de Gohan avait une fente assez profonde en plein milieu, signe d'un coup puissant. Le jeune Kokiri ne douta pas que cela venait de son combat contre le Zora possédé comme Gohan lui avait raconté mais entre écouter une histoire et voir physiquement les dégâts du combat, ca donnait une tout autre impression. 

Cependant, Link ne put aller plus loin de sa pensée car Impa était passé à l'attaque, obligeant Link et Gohan à se défendre ou plutôt à esquiver l'attaque. 

Après cette esquive, Link tenta une attaque par le flanc gauche d'Impa mais cette dernière para le coup assez aisément. Impa leva son épée pour repousser le jeune Kokiri et pour ensuite parer l'attaque de Gohan sur sa droite. Avec son autre épée, Impa tenta d'atteindre le ventre du métis-saiyen mais il positionna son bouclier pour bloquer le coup. La Sheikah poussa tout de même sur le bouclier de Gohan pour le faire lui aussi reculer mais elle du se retourner pour contrer Link qui était revenu à la charge. Cependant, elle n'en oubliait pas Gohan et lui donna un bon coup de pied sur le bouclier pour le repousser. 

Ce coup fit tomber Gohan à terre et Impa put s'occuper alors de Link. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de mettre un coup à son adversaire du moment mais il était assez redoutable et la tâche était donc ardue. 

Cependant, alors que Impa lui asséna un coup d'épée vertical que le jeune Kokiri para une fois de plus avec son bouclier, Link eut la brillante idée de, au moment où Impa avait heurté le bouclier du garçon, carrément lancer son épée, poignée vers l'avant, sur la Sheikah qui, surprise, encaissa le coup et donna la possibilité à Link de se ruer sur elle. 

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience et la robustesse d'Impa qui se remit assez vite pour arrêter net le jeune Kokiri en plaçant l'une de ses épées à hauteur du cou du garçon.

« Bien joué le coup du lancer de l'épée mais ne croit pas m'avoir si facilement, gamin ! » fit Impa pas déçue du la première confrontation avec ses deux nouveaux élèves.  
« T'es trop rapide, j'ai même pas eu le temps de récupérer mon épée ! » déclara Link.  
« Il n'y a pas que le rapidité qui compte, il y a aussi l'anticipation et bien sur l'expérience qui joue beaucoup dans un combat. » répliqua Impa d'un ton assez froid.  
« Et ta technique était certes bien vue mais assez dangereuse vu que j'aurais pu t'embrocher avec mon épée. » rajouta-t-elle pour montrer les failles de l'attaque de Link.  
« Te concernant, Gohan, tu manques un peu de puissance et de confiance en toi, quand je t'ai frappé tu es tombé tout de suite alors que le coup n'était pas très fort. Pourtant je sais très bien que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » réprimanda-t-elle à l'égard du métis-saiyen.  
« Bon..reprenons...tâchez de vous concentrer et essayez de me porter un coup mais intelligemment cette fois-ci ! » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère. 

Et le combat reprit de plus belle et ce, pendant toute la journée. Gohan et Link ne cessèrent d'attaquer Impa sans vraiment arriver à la déstabiliser. Quand la nuit tomba sur les ruines du château, Impa décida de mettre fin à la session d'entraînement et d'organiser un campement de fortune avec ce qu'il restait encore dans les ruines comme des vieux tissus pour faire confectionner un endroit où pourront dormir les deux garçons et avoir un peu d'intimité. Les bouts de murs encore debout formant l'enceinte et le tissu, la porte. Les lits était plus des paillasses qu'autre chose et la couverture, un simple bout de tissus qui avait été fourré de paille pour ne pas avoir froid la nuit.

Gohan de son côté s'occupait du feu alors que Link était parti à la recherche de nourriture. Le Kokiri voulait absolument ramener quelque chose de consistant car cette journée d'entraînement l'avait passablement affamé.

Un peu plus tard, Link revint avec une multitude de poissons qu'il avait pêché dans la rivière non loin de là. Le jeune garçon n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de ses prises et ne tarda pas à tailler des bouts de bois pour ensuite embrocher les poissons et ainsi les mettre à cuire sur le feu. 

Pendant que la nourriture grillait tranquillement, Impa fit le bilan de la première journée d'entraînement.

« Vous avez de bonnes bases et un potentiel qui semble assez intéressant. Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous apprendre quelques techniques dont certaines ne seront certes pas simple à apprendre mais je crois que vous pourriez y arriver. »  
« Mais t'a pas vu Gohan en colère toi ! Il est super fort et peut sortir des boules de lumière de ses mains et tuer son adversaire en un coup ! Je l'ai vu contre Dodongo ! » fit soudainement Link avec son ton familier habituel.  
« Oui mais ca fonctionne pas quand je veux et ca reste pas longtemps..Piccolo m'avait dit la même chose et il voulait aussi m’entraîner pour que je puisse le faire quand je veux. » répondit Gohan assez modeste et réaliste.  
« Ce Piccolo dont tu parles bien raison et j'avais bien senti que tu étais différent mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais le même pouvoir que Ganondorf. » répliqua Impa assez étonnée des dires des jeunes garçons.  
« Ganondorf peut faire la même chose que Gohan ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« Évidemment sinon il ne serait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Leader des Gérudos ! » répondit Impa.  
« Et pour le vaincre, il faut quelqu'un sachant contrôler un grand pouvoir tel que l’Épée de Légende ou l'énergie pure qui apparemment circule en toi Gohan. » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Mais je pourrai jamais le battre tout seul, il a l'air trop fort ! » fit Gohan inquiet de devoir combattre seul le terrible Ganondorf.  
« Seul tu ne pourras pas mais avec Link, l’Épée de Légende et un bon entraînement, vous avez vos chances. » répondit Impa assez sure d'elle.  
« Moi je ferais tout pour venger la Forêt Kokiri alors apprenez moi tout ce que vous savez ! » intervint Link d'un ton déterminé mais avec une pointe de colère réprimée.  
« C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire mais attention gamin, ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta colère et ton désir de vengeance sinon tu n'arrivera qu'à te faire tuer ! » avertît Impa en voyant que le jeune Kokiri semblait quelque peu rongé par la colère.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais savait bien que son nouveau professeur avait raison même si il lui était difficile de réprimer ses sentiments envers les Gérudos.

« Allez, le repas est prêt, mangez bien parce que demain et les jours qui suivent vont pas être des vacances ! » rajouta Impa en se saisissant d'un poisson. 

Les deux amis ne se firent pas priés et mangèrent autant qu'ils purent et ne laissant que les os. Après ce repas des plus frugal, Gohan et Link rejoignirent ce qui leur servait de chambre et commencèrent à s'installer pour la nuit en commençant par se déshabiller. 

« Je suis content qu'Impa à mis ce tissu autour de nos lits, j'avais pas envie de me déshabiller devant une fille moi ! » fit Gohan content d'avoir son intimité.  
« T'a bien raison, j'aurais pas voulu non plus ! C'est pour ca que j'avais mis de la paille sur la barrière de ma terrasse à Kokiri. » répondit Link.  
« Oui j'avais remarqué mais moi ma maman elle m'a dit que ca ne se fait pas de promener en caleçon dans la maison et d'ailleurs elle gronde souvent Papa pour ça ! » répliqua Gohan tout en pliant ses vêtements maintenant enlevés.  
« Bah moi je suis tout seul chez moi alors je peux bien le faire ! Même si je le faisais quand t'étais là aussi mais ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. » fit Link qui tenta de plier ses vêtements comme Gohan lui avait montré un jour.  
« Oui moi ca me dérange pas, c'est que ma maman qui aime pas ça. » répondit Gohan.  
« Elle est vraiment très sévère ta maman... » fit Link assez étonné par tant de sévérité.  
« Maman m'a dit que il n'y a qu'en étant sévère avec moi que je pourrai devenir un grand scientifique alors je l'écoute moi. » répliqua Gohan en se couchant sur sa paillasse et se couvrant de la couverture de fortune qu'Impa avait confectionné.

Link, lui aussi déjà couché avec la couverture sur lui, ne répondit pas et aborda un autre sujet dont il ne voulais pas faire part en présence d'Impa. Le jeune Kokiri confia à Gohan l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait durant sa convalescence chez les Gorons. Ce songe bien curieux semblait vraiment perturber Link car cela lui semblait assez familier. Ce qui était étrange car il n'avait jamais quitté la Forêt Kokiri et ne savait même pas ce qu'était un château avant que Gohan lui en parle. 

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre comme rêve mais bon moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges mais il faut pas s'en faire. » fit Gohan pour rassurer quelque peu son ami.  
« Si c'était juste qu'un rêve, ca dérangerait pas, c'est pas le premier que je fais mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le château que je voyais dans mon rêve. » répliqua Link pas du tout rassuré.  
« Il doit y avoir plein de château par ici, ca peut être n'importe lequel. » répondit Gohan, pas convaincu.  
« T'a peut être raison mais je sais pas, ca me fait bizarre... » fit Link assez pensif.

Après cette discussion, les deux garçons se dirent 'Bonne nuit', fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. 

Impa quant à elle, resta éveillé pour surveiller le campement au cas où.


	7. Le Puits de Cocorico

La nuit était bien entamée et tout semblait paisible. La pleine lune illuminait le paysage et le feu entretenu par Impa réchauffait les alentours immédiat. Quelques hululements de chouette et parfois un loup qui hurlait mais la plupart du temps, tout était calme. Cependant si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre la rivière ruisseler tranquillement.

Impa profitait de la nuit pour réfléchir à une méthode d'enseignement efficace pour ses deux éphémères élèves dans lesquels elle plaçait beaucoup d'espoir. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la Princesse Zelda dont elle ne pouvait assurer la protection pour le moment. La Sheikah espérait que le fait de l'avoir caché au Village Cocorico suffirait à la protéger des Gérudos. Impa n'aimait pas être séparé de la Princesse qu'elle protège depuis sa naissance mais ici dans les ruines d'un ancien château, elle protégeait deux personnes et deux artefacts tout aussi précieux.

Dans la chambre improvisé des deux garçons, Gohan dormait à poing fermés et les quelques bruits de la nuit ne semblait pas pouvoir le réveiller. Par contre Link avait un sommeil plus agité et ne cessait de gigoter dans sa paillasse. 

Soudainement, le jeune Kokiri se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa aussitôt qu'il fut réveillé. Comme au Village Goron, il était en sueur et sa respiration était assez rapide. Link affichait aussi un regard apeuré voire presque terrifié. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une fois de plus rêvé, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit sa tête dans ses deux mains. Il fallut un certain temps avant que le garçon à la tunique verte puisse reprendre son souffle. Le sentiment de terreur ne le quittant pas, Link ne se recoucha pas tout de suite préférant attendre qu'il soit plus serein. 

Le compagnon de Gohan aurait bien voulu sortir un moment mais il faisait trop froid à son goût et n'avait pas envie de se rhabiller pour se mettre près du feu. De plus, cela risquerait de réveiller Gohan et Link ne voulait pas le déranger dans son sommeil. 

« Tout va bien là dedans ? J'ai cru entendre un cri. » demanda soudainement Impa derrière le voile de la chambre de fortune.  
« Oui....ca va, j'ai...juste fait un mauvais rêve.. » rassura Link d'une voix un peu frêle.  
« Bien, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir au plus vite, on commence l'entraînement au lever du soleil ! » répondit Impa.  
« OK, bonne nuit. » fit Link en se recouchant tout en remettant bien la couverture sur lui. 

Impa ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire, que le Kokiri ne pu voir au travers du tissu, et puis retourna devant le feu, prête à passer le reste de la nuit à surveiller les alentours. 

 

Le petit matin fit assez vite son apparition et la lumière blanche de la pleine lune fit place aux premières lueurs du soleil, réveillant les deux garçons à la place d'Impa. La seconde partie de la nuit fut plus calme pour Link et il put y trouver un sommeil réparateur. Cependant le rêve de cette nuit était encore dans son esprit et alors que Gohan s'activait déjà à s'habiller ainsi qu'à faire son lit, Link resta assis dans sa paillasse, encore en caleçon.

Gohan remarqua bien vite que quelque chose perturbait son ami et ne tarda pas à demander ce qui dérangeait Link au point d'être aussi végétatif alors que d'ordinaire, le jeune Kokiri débordait d'énergie et de vitalité. 

« J'ai..j'ai encore faire un rêve bizarre cette nuit et je me suis réveillé en sursaut par après. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir par après. » fit Link toujours avec un regard un peu perturbé.  
« C'est le même rêve que tu m'a raconté hier soir ? » demanda alors Gohan qui, déjà habillé, s'assît sur sa propre paillasse pour écouter son ami.  
« Pas vraiment...c'était la même cavalière mais pas la même scène. Elle galopait aussi mais elle était poursuivi par deux autres cavaliers qui lui tirait des flèches. Une des flèches fini par atteindre la cavalière mais elle continua tout de même et finit par s'enfoncer dans une forêt assez dense. Les deux cavaliers ne la suivit pas car ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur de la forêt. » expliqua Link qui se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve.  
« C'est bizarre que tu rêves toujours de la même personne... » réagit Gohan perplexe.  
« Je te le fais pas dire...surtout que je l'a connais pas cette personne car elle est pas de Kokiri et personne ne peut entrer ni sortir sans l'autorisation de l'Arbre Mojo. » répliqua Link tout aussi perplexe.  
« Tu devrais peut être en parler à Impa, elle à l'air de bien connaître les environs. » conseilla Gohan.  
« D'ailleurs si on sort pas vite, elle va nous gronder, le soleil est déjà levé ! » rajouta-t-il en se relevant.  
« Je sais pas...t'a peut être raison.. » fit simplement Link en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Voyant que Link était retourné dans ses pensées, Gohan sortit de la chambre et laissa son ami, un moment de solitude pour le laisser un peu réfléchir à ses étrange rêves. 

Bien sur quand Gohan rejoignît Impa auprès du feu, cette dernière ne manqua pas de demander où était Link et le métis-saiyen lui répondit qu'il fallait le laisser un peu seul car il faisait des rêves assez bizarres la nuit et cela le perturbait un peu.

Impa voulut en savoir plus mais Gohan refusa d'en dire plus, jugeant que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. La Sheikah accepta alors de laisser Link tranquille le temps le temps que le petit-déjeuner soit préparé mais après cela, terminé le moment de tranquillité ! 

Cependant, Impa fut précédé par la nature qui se chargea de faire bouger le jeune Kokiri. Car après un petit temps de réflexion, la fraîcheur du matin, le fait que Link n'était que peu vêtu et que la chaude couverture ne couvrait que le bas de son corps donna vite froid au garçon et donc l'envie de s'habiller et de rejoindre le coin du feu qui devait être nettement plus chaud et agréable vint assez vite. 

Link se leva alors, enfila ses vêtements puis ses grandes bottines et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre l'endroit où était allumé le feu. Gohan étant partit chercher à manger et Impa faisant son tour de garde, Link se retrouvait seul devant le feu. Ce qui tomba à point car le jeune garçon à la tunique verte pouvait ainsi continuer à réfléchir à propos de étranges rêves.

Une multitude de question traversait son esprit : Pourquoi faisait-il ces rêves ? ; Quel était le rapport avec lui ? ; Pourquoi ce château était-il en flamme et pourquoi cette cavalière se faisait ainsi poursuivre ? De plus Link se demandait si le château dans son rêve n'était pas celui dont les ruines se trouvaient à côté de lui dû à son impression de déjà-vu. 

Le jeune épéiste pensait aussi au conseil de Gohan qui pourrait s'avérer être utile car en effet Impa semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire d'Hyrule. 

« Alors gamin, ca te travaille ce rêve de cette nuit on dirait ! » fit Impa en voyant le regard vide et perdu de Link.  
« Dites.. » commença Link en vouvoyant étonnamment Impa tout en ne répondant pas à sa réflexion.  
« ..vous pensez que quelqu'un à pu s'enfuir de ce château quand il brûlait encore ? » demande le jeune Kokiri.   
« Je ne crois pas non, l'attaque a été aussi soudaine que violente et donc je ne pense que quelqu'un ai pu échapper à cet incendie. » répondit Impa.  
« Mais tu t'intéresse à ce château, maintenant ? » rajouta-t-elle, étonné par le soudain intérêt du jeune garçon pour ce dramatique événement.  
« C'est parce que je fais des rêves étrange sur un château en feu et une cavalière portant un bébé qui s'en échappe. Le château dont je rêve ressemble assez au château de votre histoire et depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi alors que je n'ai jamais quitté la Forêt Kokiri. » expliqua Link d'une traite.   
« D'autant que je me souvienne, ce château-ci est le seul à avoir été incendié mais cette histoire de cavalière avec un bébé, c'est assez intriguant car je me souviens pas non plus que les Seigneurs du Château ai eu un enfant mais j'avoue que je ne connaissait que peu ces gens » répliqua Impa.  
« Mmmh..merci tout de même pour votre réponse.. » fit Link toujours un peu perdu dans vide.  
« Mais que ce rêve ne t'empêche pas de te concentrer sur ton entraînement ! Car si tu veux récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt aux Gérudos, va falloir t'y mettre sérieusement ! » rajouta la Sheikah pour tenter de sortir le jeune Kokiri de sa torpeur.   
« Oui je sais et je compte bien la récupérer, ne vous en faîtes pas ! » répondit Link d'un air déterminé avec toujours un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

La dessus, Gohan revint de sa quête de nourriture, ce qui mit fin à la discussion entre Link et Impa. Les trois combattants mangèrent assez vite les fruits que Gohan avait ramené puis ils se remirent à l'entraînement.

Comme annoncé, Impa commença à enseigner les techniques de combat qu'elle connaissait mais au préalable, Link devait acquérir un pouvoir ancestrale enfoui profondément sous le Village Cocorico. Ce pouvoir, une fois acquis et maîtrisé pourra grandement aidé le jeune garçon pour vaincre les Gérudos. Impa décida aussi que Link devait s'acquitter de cette quête seul car cela ferait une bonne épreuve pour le jeune garçon. Gohan quant à lui resterait avec Impa pour s'entraîner au combat à l'épée mais surtout prendre confiance en lui, ce qui faisait souvent défaut au métis-saiyen.

L'idée de la séparation ne réjouirent guère les deux amis, préférant s'entraîner ensemble mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour les caprices et Link s'en alla donc avec Epona pour retourner au Village Cocorico alors que Gohan resta avec la Sheikah.

Après avoir une fois encore traversé la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link arriva au Village Cocorico. Il descendit d'Epona puis se dirigea vers le centre du village comme indiqué par plutôt par Impa. D'ailleurs ce fut sa seule instruction, le jeune Kokiri devait allez au centre, y trouver un puits asséché et y descendre tout au fond. 

Malgré l'aspect peu réjouissant de cette directive, Link fit ce que la Sheikah lui avait indiqué et une fois le puits trouvé, il y descendit par l'espèce d'échelle comme incrusté à la paroi interne du puits. Ce dernier étant assez profonds, cela prit bien cinq bonnes minutes au garçon pour atteindre le fond. Une fois arrivé, tout ce qu'il vit était un étroit passage où seul un enfant pourrait passer. 

N'ayant pas plus d'instructions d'Impa, Link s'y engouffra en se mettant à quatre pattes tellement le passage était bas. De l'autre côté, le compagnon de Gohan fut surprit d'y voir des souterrains qui semblaient faire la taille de tout le Village Cocorico tellement ces longs couloirs semblaient sans fin. Tout était fait de briques et au milieu s'écoulait un genre de rivière artificielle, des grilles laissant passer l'eau entre les différents couloirs et pièces.

Le calme absolu qui régnait n'était pas vraiment rassurant car il y avait comme une ambiance glauque difficile explicable. D'ailleurs, Link ne tarda pas à sortir l'épée Kokiri de son fourreau ainsi que son bouclier pour parer à toute éventuelle attaque inopinée.  
Marchant à pas de loup, Link traversa le couloir qui se trouvait devant lui et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à un cul-de-sac. N'ayant rien vu de notable dans les pièces qu'il avait inspecté sur le chemin, le jeune Kokiri se demanda bien où pouvait se trouver ce fameux pouvoir enfoui. Link se mit alors à penser que si ce pouvoir était encore caché, c'est qu'il n'était pas évident à trouver et que donc, il fallait trouver une sorte de passage secret ou quelque chose du genre qui n'était pas évident au premier coup d’œil.

Le garçon à la tunique verte se mit alors à tâter le mur de droite puis de gauche en quête de quelque chose qui ouvrirait un passage où révélerait ce pouvoir dont Impa lui parlait. Mais Link ne trouva rien, ce qui le décevait quelque peu. Il tenta alors de s'adosser au mur devant lui pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire mais le mur en question n'avait pas la consistance attendue et le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse. 

Quand Link se redressa, tout en frictionnant l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main, il remarqua que le mur dont il avait essayé de s'y appuyer n'était plus derrière lui mais devant lui.

« Comment ce mur peut se trouver devant maintenant ?! » s'exclama Link en se relevant. 

Ce n'est seulement qu'en essayant de toucher le mur maintenant devant lui qu'il comprit l'astuce. Le mur n'en était pas vraiment un mais plutôt une illusion sûrement destiné à décourager une bonne partie des aventuriers désireux de mettre la main sur ce fameux pouvoir.

Cependant, Link ne put continuer à s'épater d'une telle illusion car soudainement il entendit un cri de terreur qui lui glaça le sang.

Il se retourna rapidement et vit que la pièce où il se trouvait, était occupé par trois humanoïdes de couleur brune et noire avec un visage qui semblaient horrifiés mais qui était aussi horrifiant. Leur cri pétrifiait littéralement le jeune combattant qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à vite s'effrayer. Les étranges humanoïdes profitèrent de cet effroi pour passer à l'offensive en se jetant sur le Kokiri paralysé. 

Mais Link eut finalement la force de se mouvoir et d'ainsi faire un large mouvement horizontale avec son épée. Ce coup inattendu décapita l'humanoïde en un coup sec, les deux parties coupées tombant instantanément au sol, sans vie.

Cela ne découragea en rien les deux autres humanoïdes qui continuèrent à se diriger vers Link d'un pas assez lent avec toujours ce cri strident pour tenter d'immobiliser leur proie qu'était le jeune Kokiri. Ce dernier tentait de faire abstraction de ces horribles cris pour finir par lui-même crier toute sa détermination à se défaire de ses adversaires et de se jeter sur l'un d'eux, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers sa cible.

Pointe qui atterrit directement entre les deux orifices qui semblaient faire office d'yeux sur le visage de l'humanoïde. La tête transpercé par l'épée Kokiri de Link, l'être vivant au cri strident s'effondra au sol. Mais Link eut à peine le temps de retirer son épée de la tête son adversaire décédé que le dernier humanoïde se jeta sur lui. Une fois de plus, Link fut assez rapide pour planter son épée dans la tête de son adversaire qui mourut aussitôt dû au coup fatal porté par le jeune épéiste de la Forêt.

Link prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et resta accoudé au sol quelques instants tout en regardant les cadavres des ses ennemis avec un air assez perturbé, l'instant passé ayant été assez intense en sentiments diverses.

« Pfiou ! C'était quoi ces choses-là ?! » finit par dire le jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais vu pareille créatures.   
« J'espère que c'était les seuls, j'en pouvait plus de leur cri horrible. » rajouta-t-il pour extérioriser le stress qu'il venait d'avoir.

Après un moment, Link se releva, ramassa son bouclier, qu'il avait lâcher pour attaquer le second humanoïde, et prit la direction de la porte au fond de la salle. En traversant cette dernière, Link se fit la réflexion que l'ambiance de cette salle était aussi oppressante que ceux qui l'occupaient il y a encore un instant car la salle était sombre, uniquement éclairée par quatre flambeaux et l'air assez suffoquant. De plus les divers cadavres ou squelettes jonchant le sol rajoutait au style vraiment glauque de la salle.

Une fois au fond de la salle, Link ouvrit doucement la porte, de peur qu'une autre créature lui saute dessus mais finalement, il n'y eut rien, juste un petit couloir qui semblait débouché sur une plus large salle. Deux flambeaux accroché sur l'un et l'autre mur éclairait le couloir et Link le traversa tout en restant sur ses gardes. 

Arrivé dans la salle d'où débouchait le couloir, Link vit au fond de la pièce, une grande stèle en pierre assez massive qui était éclairé pour de nombreux flambeaux. Il y en avait aussi tout le long de la pièce et formèrent une sorte d'allée menant à la stèle.

Le jeune aventurier traversa donc la salle entre les flambeaux et arriva devant cette mystérieuse dalle de pierre. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y voir qu'une inscription y était gravée : 

Toi qui est en quête de pouvoir, prouve ta valeur face au gardien de ces lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut bien dire ça ?! Je vais devoir me battre contre des monstres ?! » s'offusqua presque Link qui n'avait plus trop envie de combattre ces horribles choses de la salle précédente.  
« Non..juste contre moi. » fit soudainement une voix grave, presque caverneuse.

Link se retourna rapidement et vit avec effroi l'imposante carrure du son adversaire. En effet sa sombre armure et le gardien lui même étaient énorme. Ce dernier était bien aussi grand que Dodongo. Pas un bout de peau ne semblait ne pas être couvert par son armure et son épée, aussi noire que son armure, devait bien faire la taille de Link, tout comme son bouclier. 

Le combat n'allait décidément pas être simple pour le jeune garçon mais ce n'est pas l'allure impressionnante de ce sombre chevalier qui allait empêcher Link d'acquérir le pouvoir de combattre les Gérudos. 

Link se jeta alors à l'assaut de son nouvel adversaire sans vraiment savoir comment il en viendrait à bout mais il préférait avoir l'initiative de l'offensive plutôt que d'attendre celle du gardien de cette salle.

L'épée de Link s'écrasa contre le solide bouclier du chevalier à l'armure noire puis il recula vite pour éviter tout offensive de ce dernier. Mais le gardien n'en resta pas là et attaqua Link avec sa lourde épée qui atterrit elle aussi sur le bouclier du Kokiri. Cependant, n'étant fait que de bois, le bouclier éclata en mille morceaux face à la puissance du coup. Le choc ayant été assez rude, Link en tomba par terre manquant presque de lâcher son épée. 

Quand Link se redressa, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que son bouclier n'était plus qu'un tas de bois juste bon pour faire un petit feu. 

« Mon bouclier !! Je vais faire comment sans protection moi ?! » fit Link à lui-même, un peu dépité par un tel revers de situation.  
« Tant pis...si je veux vaincre ces maudites Gérudos, je dois vaincre ce type ! Avec ou sans bouclier !! » s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Une fois sur pieds, le jeune garçon se relança à l'attaque du gardien de la salle et tenta de trouver une faille dans son armure. Bien sur son attaque fut parée et lui-même repoussé d'un coup de bouclier mais le Kokiri avait eu le temps de remarquer deux interstices, sur la jambe droite et dans l'espèce de grillage de son casque lui permettant de voir, où, le pensait-il, il pouvait donner un coup d'épée et ainsi l’affaiblir puis le vaincre. Le tout était bien sur d'arriver jusque là, ce qui était loin d'être évident.

Il fallait donc feinter pour tromper l'ennemi et c'est exactement ce qui fit Link en fonçant droit sur le chevalier qui donna alors un coup d'épée pour stopper net le garçon mais ce dernier se baissa au dernier, glissa sur ses genoux pour donner un puissant coup horizontal avec son épée dans l'interstice à la jambe droite qu'il avait remarqué un peu avant. 

Ce coup fit mettre un genou à terre au chevalier et Link était maintenant capable d'introduire son épée dans une des nombreuses fentes du casque de son adversaire.

« Tu bouges un seul muscle et je te tue sur l'instant ! » cria presque Link d'un ton menaçant assez inhabituel.  
« Tu..tu as gagné...tue-moi maintenant, il n'y a que comme cela que tu pourras obtenir le pouvoir que tu cherches ! » répliqua le chevalier en sentant bien la pointe de lame du jeune garçon sur son front. 

Mais à la grande surprise du gardien, Link retira son épée de son casque et se recula quelque peu. 

« P-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas achevé ? Tu ne veux pas ce pouvoir que tu recherche tant ? » fit le chevalier, très surpris de la réaction de son jeune adversaire.  
« Sur la pierre, il est écrit de prouver sa valeur au gardien, pas de le tuer. » répondit tout simplement le Kokiri.

Le chevalier à l'armure noire se releva et alors que Link pensait qu'il allait de nouveau à l'attaque, le gardien n'en fit rien et posa son épée, pointe vers le sol. 

« Gamin, tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai essayé de te piéger mais tu as eu la bonne réaction. Prouver sa valeur ne voulait en effet pas dire de me tuer mais de se montrer digne d'obtenir le pouvoir ancestrale dont je suis la gardien. Et en m'épargnant la vie, tu as prouvé que tu avais non seulement compris la phrase de la stèle et que tu as un cœur noble. » déclara alors le chevalier.  
« Voici donc ta récompense. » rajouta-t-il tout en faisant soudainement luire son épée. 

Cette lueur devint assez forte mais ne dura qu'un court instant et un cristal en forme de losange avec une petite boule de feu au milieu apparut entre la garde de l'épée et la lame. 

« Voici le Feu de Din. C'est un pouvoir sacrée qui vient directement de la Déesse de la Force. Il te permettra de vaincre nombres d'ennemis. Décroche le cristal de son épée et ce pouvoir sera à toi. » expliqua stoïquement le gardien en armure.

Intrigué et content à la fois, Link ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers l'épée de son ancien adversaire pour y décrocher le fameux cristal. A peine le jeune garçon avait-il posé ses mains sur le cristal que ce dernier se mit à luire encore plus fort que l'épée auparavant et ce, bien plus longtemps. Une aura orange commença à entourer Link. Un puissant courant d'air à l'intérieur de l'aura fit virevolter les vêtements de Link et le sol se mit à légèrement trembler.

Après un court mais intense instant, tout redevint calme et le halo orange disparu ainsi que la lueur aveuglante. Quand le compagnon de Gohan rouvrît les yeux, il fut surpris de voir que le cristal qu'il avait en mains avait disparu. De plus, une étrange sensation lui parcourait le corps.

« Mais...ou est passé le cristal ?! » s'exclama Link.  
« Il a disparu et son pouvoir s'est infiltré en toi, tu devrais le sentir normalement. » répondit le chevalier.  
« Oui..je sens...comme une si rivière coulait en moi...enfin...c'est bizarre.. » répliqua Link qui tentait de mettre des mots sur cette sensation étrange.  
« C'est normal, une infime partie de l'énergie de Din, la Déesse de la Force, coule en toi maintenant, fait-en bonne usage. » fit le gardien avant de disparaître dans un grand flash lumineux.   
« A-Attendez !! » cria Link qui avait encore moult questions pour le chevalier. 

Mais ce dernier avait disparu et la salle redevint aussi calme et sombre qu'à l'arrivée de Link.

« Il m'a même pas dit comment je devais utiliser ce pouvoir...j'espère que Impa le saura au moins. » fit Link un peu déconcerté.

Là dessus, le Kokiri se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il devait retourner au plus vite auprès de Gohan et Impa pour commencer le véritable entraînement. Link quitta donc la salle et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au à l'entrée du fond du puits.

Une fois ressorti, au grand étonnement de certains villageois qui furent surpris de voir un jeune garçon sortir du puits, Link se dirigea vers Epona et une fois sur sa monture, il partit au galop retrouver Gohan et Impa.

Tout en traversant une énième fois la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link remarqua que sa petite aventure avait prit plus de temps qu'il n'avait pensé car le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher. 

Quand le Kokiri arriva près du lieu d'entraînement, il vit Gohan et Impa se battre l'un contre l'autre ou plutôt Gohan tentant de survivre aux furieux assauts de la Sheikah. Link remarqua tout de même que Gohan semblait avoir plus de hargne qu'à l'accoutumé et que de temps à autre, il arrivait à placer un bon coup d'épée que Impa parait avec difficulté.

En voyant Link arriver, Gohan cessa le combat et alla vers son ami pour voir si il avait accompli sa tâche au Village Cocorico.

Quand le jeune garçon à la tunique verte descendit d'Epona, Gohan remarqua de suite les ecchymoses qu'avait Link aux deux genoux, le bleu presque brun à son avant-bras droit ainsi qu'à son visage. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois blessé comme ça?! » s'exclama Gohan inquiet.  
« J'ai du combattre des monstres assez effrayant et un chevalier énorme qui avait une épée aussi énorme ! » raconta Link en faisant de larges mouvement avec ses bras pour illustrer la taille de son adversaire.  
« Et j'ai pas eu facile à le battre, il a même cassé mon bouclier en un coup d'épée ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« Tu as réussi à trouver ce pouvoir alors ? » se demanda Gohan ne trouvant pas son ami différent d'avant son départ.  
« Oui je l'ai eu du chevalier que j'ai vaincu mais il a disparu avant de me dire comme on devait l'employer... » répondit Link un peu embêté.   
« Ca s’apprend gamin, tout simplement. Maintenant que tu as acquis ce pouvoir, je pourrai toi et Gohan vous entraîner à la maîtrise de votre énergie intérieur et ainsi développer votre force et aptitude au combat. » intervint Impa toujours d'un ton froid.  
« Mais avant cela, montre moi ton bras que je regarde si ta blessure n'est pas trop grave. » rajouta-t-elle tout de même soucieuse de la santé de son jeune élève.  
« Bah c'est rien, je saigne même pas. » répondit Link un peu insouciant.  
« Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » répliqua Impa d'un ton plus autoritaire. 

Link ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et laissa donc Impa ausculter son bras qui avait en effet pas une bonne couleur. La Sheikah fit une légère pression de la main sur le bras de Link pour voir si il n'y avait rien de cassé et un petit 'aïe !' se fit entendre mais à part cela, la blessure ne semblait pas très grave car Impa ne sentait rien de cassé ou déplacé. Cependant, elle prit tout de même la précaution de bander l'avant bras avec quelque bandelettes imbibée d'une liquide curatif. Pour les genoux du garçon, Impa ne jugea pas nécessaire de faire quoique ce soit vu la superficialité des blessures. Elle demanda juste à Link d'aller rincer ses ecchymoses à l'eau claire de la rivière. 

Le jeune garçon fit sans tarder ce que lui demanda Impa et alla à la rivière se trouvant plus loin. Une fois arrivé, Link enleva ses bottines puis trempa ses pieds dans l'eau et commença à laver ses genoux tuméfié. 

Ce moment de calme permit au jeune garçon de décompressé un peu après l'aventure qu'il venait de vivre. Elle avait été certes assez courte mais pas sans émotions fortes. Ce qui lui resta à l'esprit n'était pas les combats qu'il avait du mener, les blessures qu'il avait eu ou le pouvoir qu'il avait acquit, non ce qui le marqua le plus c'était le fait d'avoir du ôter la vie à trois reprises. Car même ce n'était pas vraiment des êtres humains, ce n'était pas non plus des bêtes sauvages et c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait l'expérience de devoir tuer quelqu'un. 

Après donc s'être rincé les genoux, Link s'allongea, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les souterrains de Cocorico tout en fixant le ciel sans réel but précis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Link entendit quelqu'un arriver et quand il regarda en arrière, il vit que c'était Gohan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a Impa qui se demande pourquoi tu traînes autant ! » fit Gohan une fois arrivé à hauteur de son ami à la tunique verte.  
« Dis Gohan, ca t'a fais quoi quand t'a du tuer ce Zora possédé ? » demanda Link en ignorant la question de son ami.  
« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Je sais pas...je voulais savoir parce que moi, j'ai du tuer des espèces de monstres mais à forme humaine et ca m'a fait bizarre. » répondit Link en se redressant pour se remettre en position assise.  
« Moi ca m'a fait très peur et j'arrivais plus à quitter des yeux l'épée dans le ventre du Zora avec tout le sang qui dégoulinait. Mais par après, le soir, Fisk m'a dit que j'avais bien fait car sinon c'est moi qui serait mort et qu'en plus Sjávar voulait voler la Pierre Ancestrale donc par après, j'y ai plus pensé. » expliqua Gohan tout en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de Link.  
« Mais à un moment, t'a pas eu envie de le tuer ? » fit Link.  
« Non je voulais juste qu'il me rende la pierre mais après un moment, j'ai été en colère et là sans réfléchir, je lui ai enfoncé mon épée dans le ventre mais je sais pas si je voulais vraiment le tuer. » expliqua encore Gohan.  
« Après j'ai été soulagé qu'il ai survécu même si je sais pas si il a pu être soigné par après. » rajouta-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
« Moi j'ai bien eu envie de les tuer et même par après avec le chevalier qui gardait le cristal renfermant le pouvoir, y'a eu un moment où j'ai voulu le tuer et ca me fait bizarre parce que j'ai jamais voulu tuer personne avant. » avoua Link d'un ton assez perturbé.  
« Oui moi aussi ca m'a fait bizarre et j'espère qu'on devra plus le faire maintenant. » répondit Gohan.  
« J'espère aussi. » répliqua Link un peu rêveur.   
« Mais maintenant, il faudrait retourner avec Impa sinon elle va nous gronder ! » fit Gohan en se relevant.  
« Oui t'a raison, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me crie encore dessus ! » dit Link qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa toute sa jovialité.

Le Kokiri sortit ses jambes de la rivière, prit ses bottines en main et retourna avec Gohan auprès de Impa pour continuer l'entraînement. 

« Tu remets pas tes bottines ? » se demanda Gohan tout en marchant vers les ruines de l'ancien château.  
« Non faut que mes jambes et mes pieds sèchent un peu d'abord. » répondit Link.  
« Sinon...merci d'avoir parler un peu avec moi, c'est sympa d'avoir un ami à qui on peut parler de tout ! » rajouta Link tout en posant son bras le long des épaules de Gohan.   
« Bah de rien, j'aime bien parler avec toi aussi ! » répondit Gohan assez content que pour une fois, c'était lui qui réconfortais Link et non le contraire.

A leur arrivée auprès d'Impa, les deux garçons se firent bien sur royalement enguirlandé pour avoir traîner autant et donc privé de repas du soir. Link rouspéta bien quelque peu mais Impa le remit vite à sa place et le Kokiri cessa ses réclamations. 

La lumière du jour commençant à décliner, Impa fit d'abord un feu pour avoir encore de la lumière pour un temps et aussi un peu de chaleur car la nuit étant proche, la température allait chuter. Après cela fait, Impa invita Gohan et Link à se mettre près du feu mais de rester debout car pour le moment l'entraînement allait assez statique, Impa voulant bien commencer par le début et donc par la maîtrise de l'énergie.

« Alors...vous allez fermer les yeux et vous concentrer sur l'énergie qui circule en vous. » expliqua Impa.  
« Mais moi je la ressens déjà ! » objecta Link.  
« Oh vraiment ? Bien...mais il te faudra attendre que Gohan le puisse aussi. » répondit Impa un peu étonnée.

Gohan fut donc le seul à fermer les yeux pour ressentir sa propre énergie interne car si Link pouvait déjà le faire, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas le faire. Un long moment de silence s'installa alors et Gohan, tout comme Link et Impa, ne bougea plus d'un pouce. 

« Je..je la sens ! C'est étrange, on dirait une sorte de courant d'air qui bouge à l'intérieur de moi ! » s'exclama soudainement Gohan tout en gardant les yeux fermé.  
« Bien...vous avez fait vite, c'est parfait et on va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante ! » fit Impa pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
« Maintenant, essayer de libérer votre énergie sous forme d'aura et en déplaçant votre énergie aux extrémités de votre corps. » rajouta-t-elle. 

Une fois de plus les deux garçons s'appliquèrent à faire ce qu'Impa leur avait expliqué en silence et cette fois-ci, Link ferma aussi les yeux pour se concentrer.

Voyant que rien ne se passait après un moment, Impa décida d'un peu motiver ses deux élèves.

« Gohan, pense à ce qu'il s'est passé contre Dodongo et Link, imagine toi entouré de monstres comme ceux du fond du puits de Cocorico ! » 

Gohan et Link suivirent les instructions et après encore un bon moment, une aura bleue électrique commença timidement à entourer Gohan alors que chez Link, rien ne se produisit.

« Voilà Gohan tu commences à y arriver ! » cria Impa pour l'encourager. 

Mais elle vit immédiatement que chez Link rien ne se passait et commença à se demander si le pouvoir qu'il avait acquit se manifestait bien en aura. 

« Link, que t'a dis exactement le gardien du pouvoir que tu as obtenu ? » demanda-t-elle.   
« Que..que c'était le Feu de Din venant d'une déesse ou je sais plus trop quoi.. » répondit Link.  
« Oh...le Feu de Din, tu dis...oui forcément, ca marchera pas. » fit Impa plus pour elle même que pour répondre à son jeune élève.  
« Link sors ton épée et essaie de concentrer toute ton énergie sur ta main puis tout autour de ton épée. » cria une fois de plus Impa.

Ne comprenant pas trop où Impa voulait en venir, Link mit un temps à réagir mais il finit par faire ce que lui demandait la Sheikah. 

Quand le jeune Kokiri eu bien son épée en main, il tenta de faire converger son énergie vers sa main. Après un court instant, l'épée de Link commença à rougeoyer et à être entouré d'un halo orangé.

« Waaah ! Je crois que j'ai réussi là ! Mais pourquoi ca fonctionnait pas avant ? » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est parce que le Feu de Din ne se libère pas comme une simple aura, il faut le concentrer et libérer en un point comme ton épée par exemple. » expliqua Impa faisant encore une fois preuve d'un grand savoir. 

L'épée revint soudainement à son état normal tout comme Gohan qui n'arborait plus son aura bleue. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs déjà assis car quelque peu fatigué par ce déploiement d'aura. Link poussa aussi un 'Pfiou' assez essoufflé. 

« C'est fatiguant de garder cette aura, on va pouvoir la garder longtemps.. » fit Gohan, un peu en sueur.  
« C'est parce que cela consonne pas mal d'énergie mais une fois bien entraîné, ca devrait plus trop vous poser de problème. » expliqua Impa.  
« Mais pour on verra demain. Maintenant il est heure d'aller vous coucher. » rajouta-t-elle restant sur son interdiction de souper pour les deux garçons. 

Sachant bien qu'Impa ne transigera pas, Gohan et Link ne rouspétèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre de fortune. 

« C'que j'ai faim moi...j'espère que demain matin on pourra manger.. » fit Link en ôtant ses bottines.   
« J'ai faim aussi mais je trop peur de Impa pour lui demander qu'on puisse faire à manger » répondit Gohan en enlevant le haut de se tenue de combat.  
« D'ailleurs, désolé que tu sois aussi puni car c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on parle près de la rivière. » s'excusa Link toujours occupé à se déshabiller.  
« Bah c'est pas grave et je regrette pas d'avoir discuter avec toi parce que c'était bien. » déclara Gohan.  
« Merci...j'ai bien aimé aussi. » fit Link en adressant un sourire à Gohan.  
Là dessus, les deux garçons étant déshabillé, leurs vêtements étant pliés à côté d'eux et eux-même bien installé dans leur lit, Gohan et Link se dirent 'bonne nuit' et se couchèrent pour prendre un repos assez mérité, surtout pour le jeune Kokiri qui avait pas mal d'émotions fortes cette journée passée.

La nuit fut une fois de plus calme et paisible voire même plus calmer que d'habitude car on entendit aucun animal. Seul le crépitement du feu venait troubler le silence nocturne. 

A un moment, Gohan ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la crampe d'estomac affamé. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand il remarqua que Link n'était plus sur sa paillasse. Le métis-saiyen se redressa et vit que les vêtements de son compagnon n'était plus là non plus. Qui plus est, Gohan remarqua que le haut de sa tenue de combat avait elle aussi disparue. Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à se lever pour s'enquérir de son ami mais à peine était-il levé et pas encore habillé que Link surgit de l'extérieur, habillé et tenant le haut de la tenue de Gohan qui semblait contenir plusieurs choses.

« Tu étais où ? J'allais partir te chercher moi ! » fit Gohan d'une voix basse pour ne pas alerter Impa.  
« J'ai encore fait un cauchemar qui m'a réveillé et au lieu d'attendre pour me rendormir, j'ai préféré aller chercher à manger sans que Impa me voit. » répondit Link avec une voix tout aussi basse.  
« Regarde tout ce que j'ai pris » rajouta-t-il en déposant le haute de la tenue de Gohan au sol, laissant apparaître une multitude de fruits.  
« Tu en a pris plein dis donc ! » s'exclama Gohan tout en tentant de contenir son étonnement pour rester discret.   
« Oui c'est pour ca que je t'ai emprunter un de tes vêtements sinon j'aurais pas pu prendre autant que je veux. » répliqua Link.  
« Mais tu devrais te remettre au lit comme ca si jamais Impa arrive, on pourra toujours faire semblant de dormir tout en cachant les fruits sous nos vêtements ! » conseilla Gohan qui craignait un peu la colère d'Impa.  
« T'a raison, c'est une bonne idée ! » fit Link d'une voix toujours basse.

Ayant assez faim, Link ne tarda pas à se déshabiller puis à se remettre dans son lit pour enfin manger quelque chose. Les fruits furent bien cachés sous les vêtements des deux garçons et ces derniers commencèrent leur festin. 

« Tu es quand même fou d'être sorti comme ça la nuit. Si Impa elle t'avait vu, elle t'aurait privé de manger demain aussi ! » dit Gohan tout en mangeant un fruit.  
« Je sais mais j'avais trop faim moi alors je suis sorti tout doucement pour me faire voir par Impa et je crois que j'ai réussi ! » fit Link assez content de sa petite escapade.

Gohan ne répondit pas car il était bien trop occupé à manger et le reste de ce repas en cachette se poursuivit dans le silence. Une fois tous les fruits engloutit, les deux garçons se recouchèrent et s'endormirent pour de bon.

Cependant, contrairement à ce Link pensait, Impa avait très bien remarqué la petite sortie de Link mais décida de ne rien faire car elle estimait que le message de la punition était bien passé et que dorénavant Gohan et Link sauront à quoi s'en tenir en cas d'incartade ou de lenteur.

 

Le jour suivant allait se lever et l'entraînement allait pouvoir réellement commencer.


	8. Incursion dans la Vallée Gérudo

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons se réveillèrent aux aurores et après un frugal petit-déjeuner, l'entraînement reprit aussitôt car plus question de traîner, le temps était désormais compté. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa au rythme de combats, de maîtrise de l'énergie et d'acquisition de technique de combat à l'épée, le tout selon l'enseignement d'Impa qui, à la fin de l'entraînement, n'avait plus autant de facilité à gérer ses deux élèves lors d'un combat. Seul sa grande expérience du combat lui permettait encore d'être supérieur aux deux garçons. 

Sur la fin, Impa prit un moment pour enseigner à Link la maîtrise de son ressentiment qu'il avait envers les Gérudos pour que cette envie de vengeance soit une force et non quelque chose qui l'aveuglerait et le mènerait forcément à la défaite voire à la mort. 

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Impa de faire de la psychologie mais elle sentait bien que le jeune Kokiri en avait besoin. De plus comme elle comptait sur Gohan et Link pour mettre fin aux manigances des Gérudos et surtout de Ganondorf, il fallait que Link soit en pleine possession de ses moyens le moment venu.

Car la Sheikah avait eu, pendant l'entraînement, la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait déjà pressenti : Link avait été capable de maîtriser le Feu de Din et à pleinement l'exploiter. Ce qui déjà pour un adulte était extraordinaire mais alors pour une si jeune enfant, cela tenait du prodige. Qui plus est, il était accompagné d'un encore plus jeune garçon qui semblait avoir les mêmes pouvoirs énergétique que Ganondorf. Ces deux enfants avaient décidément tout pour sauver Hyrule de Ganondorf.

L'heure était donc venu de récupérer la dernière Pierre Ancestrale, celle que les Gérudos avaient dérobé à l'Arbre Mojo. Link ne tenait plus en place car il avait hâte d'en découdre avec ceux qui étaient responsable de l'incendie de Kokiri. Gohan de son côté appréhendait un peu cette confrontation car malgré l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi, il savait bien que les Gérudos étaient des adversaires d'un autre niveau. C'était des guerrières sur-entraînée et aussi puissantes qu'Impa. 

Link et Gohan montèrent alors sur Epona, direction l'Ouest de la Plaine d'Hyrule.

« N'oubliez pas, les Gérudos, c'est de vrai guerrières donc appliquez bien tout ce que je vous ai enseigné et rester concentré sur votre objectif. Moi je vais retourner auprès de la Princesse Zelda avec les deux Pierres Ancestrales. De votre côté, une fois que vous avez récupéré la dernière pierre, rendez-vous à la Place du Marché d'Hyrule, je vous y attendrai. » fit Impa comme dernières instructions.  
« OK et merci encore de nous avoir appris tout ce que vous saviez ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Merci aussi de m'avoir calmé, sans vous, je serai parti directement combattre les Gérudos et je serais sûrement déjà mort. » déclara Link assez lucide.  
« De rien gamin et à bientôt. » répliqua Impa d'un ton un peu plus chaleureux qu'à l'habituel. 

La dessus, Link fit galoper Epona et les deux garçons partirent en direction de la Vallée Gérudo.

Après avoir traversé la rivière, ils arrivèrent au Nord-Ouest du Ranch Lon Lon pour y descendre jusqu'à l'Ouest puis tirer une ligne droite jusqu'à leur destination. Au fur et à mesure que Gohan et Link avançait vers l'Ouest, la verdoyante Plaine d'Hyrule laissait place à l'aride et désertique Vallée Gérudo qui n'était que pierre et poussière. Les deux jeunes combattants suivirent alors un long corridor surplombé par des falaises de part et d'autres pour arriver devant un précipice dont le seul passage praticable était un pont en bois dont l'extrémité de l'autre côté du précipice était bloqué par une lourde barrière en métal et gardé par deux Gérudos armées de leur sabres traditionnel. 

« Bon, Gohan, tiens toi bien fort à fort à moi, on va devoir forcer l'entrée ! » annonça Link d'un ton assez ferme.  
« Mais tu es fou ! Il y a une grosse barrière et des gardes à côté !! » s'effraya Gohan devant le plan plus que risqué de son ami.  
« On va foncer droit et devant et Epona sautera au dessus de la barrière et pour les gardes, si elle arrivent à temps, tu leur lancerais une boule d'énergie, ca devrait les repousser. » répondit Link assez confiant.  
« OK, je te fais confiance comme d'habitude.. » répliqua Gohan à peine rassuré.  
« C'est parti !! » cria Link en donnant une bonne claque à Epona pour qu'elle parte directement au galop.

De l'autre côté du précipice, les deux gardes finirent par repérer les deux jeunes garçons sur leur monture et accoururent vers la barrière pour tenter d'embrocher Epona en jetant leur sabres sur l'équidé mais au moment du lancer elle reçurent toute deux comme un rayon d'énergie en pleine figure et furent repoussé à bien deux mètres, laissant le champ libre à Gohan et Link qui, à l'aide d'Epona, avait déjà franchi la barrière. 

Ils continuèrent à leur chemin quelques mètres avant qu'une Gérudo se mirent en travers de leur chemin avec une longue lance qu'elle pointa devant Epona tout criant bien fort. Cela eu pour effet d'effrayer l'animal qui se cabra soudainement et fit tomber Link et Gohan à terre. 

Quand les deux garçons se relevèrent, ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par une dizaine de Gérudos qui pointèrent toutes leurs sabres vers eux.

« Si vous croyez qu'on ne vous avait pas vu arriver de loin, vous êtes bien naïfs les gamins ! » fit l'une des Gérudos d'un ton narquois.  
« Tiens le p'tit en vert, c'est pas celui dont Nabooru nous avait annoncé qu'il viendrait chercher la Pierre Ancestrale ? » se demanda une autre.   
« C'est possible..mais pour l'instant, on les fout au trou le temps qu'on décide de leur sort ! » répondit la première.

Gohan voulu se défendre en préparant une boule d'énergie mais Link lui fit signe de ne rien faire pour le moment. Toujours confiant envers les décisions de son ami, malgré cet échec, Gohan ne fit rien. Les deux combattants furent dépossédé de leur épées et de leur boucliers Hyliens en métal, récemment donné par Impa pour parer de puissantes attaques. Les Gérudos et leur prisonniers se dirigèrent vers le fond de la vallée où se trouvait une grande et large bâtisse en pierre comme posée sur le sable qui avait fait son apparition. Derrière, il n'y avait que des rocher qui entourait la demeure des Gérudos. La seul sortie plausible était un chemin à droite qui semblait traverser la roche. 

Un peu avant, il y avait une autre barrière, en bois celle-ci, qui faisait office d'entrée et au-dessus de la porte il y avait une large pancarte avec un croissant de lune et une sorte d'étoile scintillante en son extrémité. 

Passé cette porte, se trouvait donc cette bâtisse et autour, quelques Gérudos qui semblaient patrouiller suivant un itinéraire précis. Quand les Gérudos et leurs prisonniers arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'imposant édifice, ils s'arrêtèrent et celle qui avait pris la parole en première tout à l'heure, parla à nouveau. 

« Voilà deux gamins qui ont osé pénétrer chez nous tout en attaquant deux d'entre-nous donc ils vont directe au trou, ces sales gosses ! On décidera plus tard quoi faire d'eux ! ».

Gohan et Link furent confié à deux autres Gérudos qui les menèrent jusqu'aux cellules du bâtiments. L'intérieur était plus que spartiate car il n'était composé que de pierre et d'aucune décoration. Il y faisait aussi bien plus frais qu'à l'extérieur sûrement dû à l'épaisseur des murs et du toit. 

Après quelques couloirs tous identiques, les deux Gérudos et leur prisonniers arrivèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne avec trois cellules. L'une des Gérudos ouvrît celle du milieu et la seconde poussa les deux garçons dans le cachot. La Geôlière referma alors la porte et la cellule devint assez sombre car une fois fermé, la pièce n'était plus qu'éclairé que par une petite ouverture tout en haut.

L'endroit était, assez logiquement, fort peu accueillant car il n'y avait qu'une simple paillasse de paille dans un coin et c'était à peu près tout.

« Pourquoi on s'est pas échappé tout à l'heure ? » demanda directement Gohan après s'être assis sur la paillasse.  
« Parce que je me suis dis qu'en fait c'était plus facile d'entrer chez les Gérudos comme prisonniers plutôt que de foncer sur eux. » répondit Link.   
« Mais on est enfermé maintenant, comment on va faire pour avoir la Pierre Ancestrale ? » se demanda Gohan, un peu perdu.   
« Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, Saria m'enfermait souvent dans la classe pour me priver de récréation car j'avais fait le singe en cours et j'arrivais toujours à ouvrir la porte quand même grâce à deux tiges de fer caché dans une de mes bottines » expliqua-t-il assis tout en enlevant une des ses bottines.   
« Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire maintenant ! » rajouta le Kokiri en sortant effectivement deux fines tiges de métal qui est caché dans la longueur intérieur d'une de ses bottines.   
« Tu sais ouvrir une porte avec ça ?! » s'étonna Gohan un peu sceptique.  
« Tu vas voir ! » s'exclama Link en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule après avoir sa bottine. 

Le jeune garçon à la tunique verte introduisit ses deux tiges de métal dans la serrure de la porte et commença à les bouger dans un peu tous les sens pour tenter de déverrouiller le loquet qui les retenait prisonniers. Gohan regardait avec attention ce que faisait son ami, très curieux de voir comment Link pouvait ouvrir une porte sans la clé.

Après quelques instants, un cliquetis se fit entendre et l'air concentré de Link devint un air plus joyeux.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! » s'exclama-t-il assez content. 

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il prit la poignée de la porte puis tira lentement cette dernière pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. 

« Tu es vraiment trop fort Link ! » complimenta Gohan d'un ton pas trop haut, comprenant qu'à partir de maintenant, il fallait être discret.   
« C'était plus difficile que la porte de la classe mais tu vois, j'y suis arrivé tout de même ! » répondit Link pas peu fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors de leur cellule et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle, aussi fermé à clé. 

« Hé gamin ! » fit soudainement une voix.  
Gohan et Link se retournèrent rapidement de peur qu'une des geôlières ne les ai surpris.

« Qui a parlé ? » fit Gohan un peu inquiet.   
« Par ici! » répondit la voix qui semblait venir de la cellule voisine d'où étaient les deux 2 garçons.

Attiré par cette voix qui leur semblaient familière, les deux garçons approchèrent de la cellule mais en purent voir le visage de la personne qui les avaient interpellé. 

« Si vous me libérez, je vous dirai où ce trouve votre équipement et la Pierre Ancestrale que vous êtes venu chercher. » déclara le mystérieux prisonnier.  
« Comment..comment vous êtes au courant ?! » s'étonna Link.   
« C'est pas le moment de causer, libérez moi et on discutera plus tard ! » cria presque la personne derrière la porte.   
« Et pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? » demanda Link, un peu suspicieux.  
« Écoute gamin, sans moi, vous trouverez jamais votre équipement et la Pierre Ancestrale alors vous pouvez me laisser moisir ici mais je peux vous assurer que tout ce que vous trouverez c'est la mort ! » s’énerva quelque peu l'interlocuteur des deux garçons.  
« De plus...je sais qui a incendié Kokiri et ces personnes sont ici dans la Forteresse. » rajouta la personne en cellule pour finir de convaincre le réticent jeune garçon.

Et le dernier argument fit effectivement mouche chez le Kokiri qui n'avait pas oublié son désir de vengeance. Concernant Gohan, il commençait à avoir une idée sur l'identité de leur interlocuteur mais se demandait si il devait en parler à Link. Il décida finalement de ne rien dire et de laisser son ami commencer à déverrouiller la porte. Une fois cela fait, quel ne fut pas la surprise de Link de revoir celle qu'il avait tenté de combattre pour sauver la Princesse Zelda. Gohan du même retenir son ami de commencer à se battre avec la Gérudo.

« C'est pas le moment de te battre avec elle ! N'oublie pas qu'elle sait beaucoup de chose qui nous intéresse ! » fit le métis-saiyen pour tenter de raisonner son compagnon.   
« Le p'tit à raison et puis on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant que les autres ne rappliquent ! » fit Nabooru.

Link finit par se calmer et se reconcentrer sur la mission que lui et Gohan avait à accomplir et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte de la salle pour la déverrouiller aussi. 

Une fois cela fait, les trois ex-prisonniers quittèrent la salle et Nabooru guida les deux jeunes garçons à travers le dédales des couloirs en pierres qui tous identiques, de quoi s'y perdre facilement et c'est donc là que Link ne regretta plus d'avoir libéré la Gérudo. Bien sur à divers moments, les trois fuyards durent se cacher pour éviter de se faire repérer par une sentinelle. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Gohan, Link et Nabooru arrivèrent devant une porte avec au dessus le sigle vu à l'entrée de la Forteresse. 

« Ici, c'est l'armurerie et c'est sûrement là qui votre équipement se trouve mais dépêchez vous avant les gardes ne reviennent ! Moi je fais le guet pendant ce temps-là. » fit Nabooru d'une voix basse.

Link s'activa alors à crocheter la serrure sans dire un mot et puis les deux garçons rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible dans la salle d'arme.

A l'intérieur, la salle était remplie de sabres, de lances, de bardiches et autres cimeterres.Quelques rares armures était posés au fond de la salle. A côté de ces dernières était entreposé les épées et bouclier des deux garçons. Ils s’empressèrent alors d'aller récupérer leur équipement puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En chemin, Gohan prit deux cimeterres et les emporta avec lui.  
« Tu vas faire quoi avec des deux épées bizarres ? » se demanda Link.  
« Je vais les donner à Nabooru comme ca elle pourra nous aider si on doit combattre des Gérudos » répondit Gohan.   
« Tu lui fais confiance toi ? » répliqua Link.  
« Pas trop mais vu qu'elle était aussi en prison, elle doit plus être avec les autres Gérudos donc je crois que pour l'instant, elle nous aidera ! » pensa Gohan.  
« Mouais, t'a peut être raison. » fit Link moyennement convaincu.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Gohan et Link rejoignirent Nabooru qui faisait toujours le guet au coin du couloir. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise en voyant que Gohan avait pensé à lui prendre des cimeterres et ainsi la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Son caractère fier lui interdît de montrer son contentement mais elle se fendit tout de même d'un 'Merci' dont Gohan se contentait amplement.

« Maintenant c'est à vous de choisir, les Gérudos responsable de l'incendie de Kokiri sont plus que probablement dans la salle d'entraînement qui est juste là à droite. » expliqua Nabooru en pointant une porte se trouvant au milieu du couloir suivant.  
« C'est tout une bande qui est toujours ensemble donc il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle soit toutes là. » continua-t-elle.  
« Pour la Pierre Ancestrale par contre, il faudra aller à l'autre bout du bâtiment dans la pièce où l'on entassent les trésors volés. » finit Nabooru.

Il y eu un court silence où l'on vit l'air sérieux et le visage fermé de Link qui semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. 

« Gohan...va chercher la Pierre Ancestrale...moi j'ai un compte à régler avec ces Gérudos. » finit par dire le jeune Kokiri d'un ton assez ferme.  
« Mais tu es fou ?! Tu vas pas te battre contre tous ces Gérudos tout seul !! » cria Gohan d’inquiétude, oubliant la discrétion.   
« J'admire ton courage gamin mais tu comptes vraiment combattre ces Gérudos tout seul ? Parce que c'est pas un jeu là, elles sont parmi les Gérudos les plus féroces ! Elle n'hésiteront pas à te tuer comme elles ont tué tes p'tits copains ! » ajouta Nabooru à l'inquiétude de Gohan.  
« C'est à moi de venger la Forêt Kokiri alors laisser moi faire et allez récupérer la Pierre qu'elles ont volées !! » s'emporta Link.

Gohan fit un mouvement de recul, quelque peu effrayé par l'inhabituel colère de son ami et n'objecta plus ses propos. 

« Pfff ! C'est vrai qu'après tout, si tu veux mourir, c'est pas mon problème » fit Nabooru tout en partant vers l'autre bout du bâtiment. Gohan suivit de peu voyant bien que Link était résolu à se venger seul. Ca ne plaisait pas du tout au métis-saiyen mais il n'avait pas le choix, son ami refusant son aide. 

Link se retrouva donc seul et après un moment de réflexion, il se dirigea vers la porte indiqué plus tôt par Nabooru. Il tira son épée de son fourreau de la main gauche puis pris son bouclier dans son autre autre main entra dans la salle d'entraînement. 

Il y a trouva, après un comptage rapide, cinq Gérudos dont deux étaient occupés à se battre. Elles étaient bien sur toutes équipées de deux grands cimeterres. 

L'arrivée du jeune garçon fit s'interrompre les deux Gérudos qui se combattaient et toutes les cinq regardèrent Link d'un air d'abord surpris puis plutôt moqueur. 

« Tiens, un Kokiri vivant ! Moi qui pensait qu'on les avaient tous rôti ! » fit l'une des Gérudos.  
« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais bon comme le gamin a eu l'amabilité de venir jusqu'à nous, on va pouvoir remédier à cet oubli ! » répliqua une autre.  
« Mais attention, il est armé celui-là et il fait une tête de méchant ! » se moqua encore une autre.  
« Ouuuh, je suis terrifié » fit la seconde pas du tout impressionnée. 

De son côté, Link tenta de rester maître de lui-même face à ces moqueries car si il avait bien une folle envie de se jeter sur l'une d'elles pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries, le jeune garçon se rappela du conseil d'Impa concernant la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Link se borna donc à s'accroupir, la jambe droite en avant et plié et la jambe gauche en arrière et plié aussi. Il plaça son bouclier devant lui et tendit son bras gauche en arrière, son épée pointant derrière lui. 

« On dirait que le petit veut la bagarre ! » s'amusa l'une des Gérudos.

Ignorant les moqueries, Link se concentra et son épée commença à rougeoyer et puis à s'entourer d'une aura orangée qui s'agitait comme des flammes. Le Kokiri vit que les Gérudos ne bougèrent pas alors il changea quelque peu de technique et donna un coup d'épée verticale dans l'air. Cela pourrait paraître étrange au premier abord mais quand une fine ligne d'aura traversa la pièce, la Gérudo devant Link rigola moins et d'un geste réflexe s'écarta à la dernière seconde de la trajectoire de cette ligne orangé sortie de l'épée du jeune Kokiri. La Gérudo sentit la brûlante chaleur que dégageait cette émanation d'énergie et vit avec surprise que le tapis sur lequel elle s’entraînait avait été brûlé et découpé net, tout comme le râtelier en bois au fond de la pièce.

Link se remit dans sa position d'origine et chargea une fois de plus son épée. Les Gérudos, elles, mirent un petit temps avant de réagir tellement elles furent surprise par la technique du jeune garçon et de son apparente dangerosité.

« Les filles...ce gamin plaisante pas ! Je me serais pas écartée, il m'aurait brûlée et tranchée vive ! » fit la Gérudo en face de Link avec un ton qui n'avait plus rien de moqueur.

Sans un mot pour ne pas révéler leur stratégie, les combattantes du désert se ruèrent sur Link et l'encerclèrent, le menaçant avec leurs cimeterres. 

« Je me demande bien comment tu vas faire maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes en même temps ! » déclara une Gérudo qui, avec l'effet du nombre, avait repris son air moqueur.  
« KAITENGIRI !! » cria soudainement Link tout en tournoyant sur lui-même créant par la même occasion un large cercle de feu autour de lui. 

Surprise, les Gérudos l'entourant furent profondément brûlées au bas de l'abdomen. La brûlure fut si forte que leur ventre n'était plus qu'une énorme plaie ouverte dont les extrémités avait cautérisé à l'instant. Les adversaires de Link tombèrent quasi instantanément à terre, pas encore mort mais largement plus en état de combattre.

Cependant, Link remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quatre Gérudos à terre alors qu'en rentrant il en avait compter cinq. Avant même qu'il puisse aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui et eu juste le temps de se retourner et placer son bouclier devant lui avant qu'une lourde masse orné de piques en fer s'abattit sur lui. 

« Sale gosse ! Je sais pas comment t'a fait mais tu vas le payer cher !! » cria la 5e Gérudo qui manquait. 

Cette dernière frappa avec force et colère sur le bouclier du jeune garçon et ce, de manière répété. A tel point que Link ne pouvait plus répliquer car trop concentrer à tenir son bouclier et sa position. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas combien de temps, il pourrait résister ainsi et si disait qu'il avait fait là, un erreur qui pourrait lui être fatal. Les coups étaient tellement puissants que son bras commençait vraiment à lui faire mal et que sa force semblait quitter ce dernier. 

Mais soudainement, Link entendit 'Ha !!', un dernier choc sur son bouclier puis comme si quelque chose tomba lourdement. Alors que les coups s'arrêtèrent, Link se risqua à jeter un regard au-dessus de son bouclier et vit son assaillante à terre, semblant morte.

Puis il vit Gohan arriver auprès de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Link, ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?! » fit-il.  
« Gohan ? Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Link tout en se relevant.  
« Je sais que tu m'avais dit d'aller chercher la Pierre Ancestrale mais je pouvais pas te laisser seul face à Gérudos alors je suis revenu ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Merci d'être revenu parce que là j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. » fit Link en lâchant son bouclier dévoilant un avant-bras encore plus brun-noir que la dernière fois.   
« Tu as vu ton bras ?! » s'exclama Gohan presque affolé.   
« Oui et ca me fait assez mal mais c'est pas grave, tant que je peux encore tenir mon épée, je peux encore me battre ! » répondit Link bien moins soucieux.   
« Mais comment tu t'es débarrassé de la Gérudo ? » se demanda Link qui n'avait rien vu.  
« J'ai lancé un rayon d'énergie des deux mains pour la faire tomber mais le rayon l'a transpercé et s'est écrasé sur ton bouclier. » expliqua Gohan.

Le cadavre de la Gérudo en question était d'ailleurs là pour prouver les dires du métis-saiyen car il était en effet troué de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen.

Nabooru s'approcha alors des deux garçons dont elle se dit qu'elle devra s'en méfier car ils semblaient bien plus puissant que la dernière fois malgré leur apparence inoffensive. 

« C'était pas les Gérudos les plus futés et les plus puissantes mais les vaincre toutes les cinq, c'est tout de même pas donné à tout le monde, je suis impressionnée. » avoua-t-elle aux garçons.   
« M-Merci...mais j'ai été bête, j'ai pas fait à la cinquième Gérudo qui s'était écarté du groupe. » répondit Link encore un peu sous le choc de ce dernier combat.  
« C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprends, gamin, crois-moi bien. » répliqua Nabooru.  
« Mais ne traînons pas ici, tout ce bruit à dû alerter les Gérudos et là croyez moi bien qu'on a aucune chance ! » rajouta-t-elle. 

Gohan et Link acquiescèrent d'une signe de la tête et, après que le Kokiri ai remit son bouclier -avec l'aide de Gohan, sa main droite étant douloureuse-, les trois combattant quittèrent la pièce. 

Nabooru guida une fois de plus les deux garçons à travers la Forteresse tout en ayant soin d'éviter les patrouilles Gérudos. Après quelques longues minutes et un autre dédale de couloirs où seul une Gérudo pouvait se repérer, le petit groupe d'intrus au coin d'un couloir où leur guide s'arrêta. Elle leur indiqua qu'au fond du couloir tout à gauche, se trouvait la pièce où était entreposé le butin de chaque larcin. Évidemment, la pièce était fermé à clé et gardé par deux Gérudos armées. 

Voulant rester discrète, Nabooru préconisa plutôt la ruse que la force brute. Elle se montra alors devant les gardes qui bien sur se mirent à sa poursuite sans remarquer les deux garçons. Ces derniers filèrent vite devant la porte fermé à clé et Link montra une fois de plus ses talents de crocheteur de serrures en ouvrant en quelques dizaines de secondes la porte verrouillée.

Quand Gohan et Link entrèrent dans la salle, ils furent presque émerveillé par autant de bijou, de pierres précieuses et autres orfèvreries. La pièce débordait presque de trésor inestimable et c'était même à se demander pourquoi restaient dans cette forteresse austère au confort précaire avec autant de richesse à disposition. 

« C'est incroyables tout ce qui a ici ! » s'exclama Gohan en regardant tout autour de lui.  
« J'avais jamais vu des trucs aussi brillant ! » répliqua Link tout aussi étonné.  
« Mais faut commencer à chercher, moi je prends à gauche et toi à droite ! » rajouta-t-il.

Gohan acquiesça et se mit à chercher dans la partie de la pièce que Link lui avait attribué.

Après quelques instants, Nabooru rentra elle aussi dans la pièce, effrayant un peu les deux garçons qui crurent un instant avoir été découvert. 

La Gérudo se dirigea en silence vers le fond de la salle puis appuya sur une des pierres composant le mur. Cette dernière s'enfonça et provoqua l'ouverture d'une partie du sol et découvrait ainsi une petite cache où était entreposé des objets encore plus précieux telle cette Perle de Diamant qu'on ne trouvait qu'au fond du bassin de la Fontaine Sacrée du Domaine Zora. Nabooru se saisit alors d'une autre pièce précieuse.

« C'est ca que vous cherchez ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons en montrant une pierre précieuse de couleur verte et cerclé d'or pur formant une sorte de chiffre neuf. 

Quand Link vit cette pierre dans la main de Nabooru, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua vers elle pour le lui reprendre. Une fois en main, son visage s'illumina de joie.

« Enfin, je l'ai retrouvé !! Kokiri est vengé ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en versant une petite larme de joie.  
« C'est plutôt moi qui l'ai retrouvé, tu pourrais me remercier, jeune ingrat ! » s'offusqua Nabooru.  
« Tu m'a remercié pour t'avoir libéré de ta cellule toi ? » répliqua Link, un peu de mauvaise foi.   
« Hé ! Vous allez pas encore vous disputer, on a la pierre donc on devrait s'en aller maintenant ! » intervint Gohan plus terre-à terre.

Ce à quoi Nabooru répondit que Gohan avait bien raison car l'absence des deux gardes Gérudos allait vite se remarquer. Cependant, il ne suffisait pas de juste sortir de la pièce et après par la grande porte sous peine d'être submergé d'adversaires coriaces.

« L'écurie n'est pas très loin, si on peut arriver à voler deux de leur chevaux, on pourra foncer droit vers la sortie. Si on atteint le pont, on pourra le faire sauter et les empêcher de nous poursuivre. » expliqua Nabooru.  
« Mais elle vont pas nous rattraper avant ?! » se demanda Gohan.  
« Avec la surprise, le temps qu'elle montent sur leurs chevaux et ne prenne en chasse, on peut espérer être déjà loin. C'est risqué mais c'est un peu la seule solution. » répondit la Gérudo.

Link, de son côté, ne voyait pas trop ce que voulait dire par 'faire sauter le pont' mais vu l'urgence de la situation, il se retint de poser la question et fît confiance à Nabooru malgré qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

La Gérudo rebelle guida alors une fois encore ses deux jeunes alliés de circonstance à travers la forteresse. Sa connaissance de l'endroit et des habitudes des gardes était plus que précieuses pour se faufiler dans ce dédale de couloirs.

Après quelques minutes et un petit détour vers l'armurerie, au fond d'un couloir, Nabooru ouvrit lentement une porte, regarda dans les alentours et quand elle ne vit personne, elle rentra dans la pièce rapidement suivi par Gohan et Link.

Les trois comparses étaient bel et bien dans l'écurie, les nombreux chevaux dans leur box de bois étaient pour le prouver. La pièce n'en était pas vraiment une car elle semblait plutôt être une annexe à la forteresse car le tout était fait de bois et on pouvait facilement distinguer l'extérieur avec les deux grandes portes ouvertes. 

« Les portes sont ouvertes, ca veut dire qu'une escouade de Gérudos va arriver. On va déjà monter sur deux des chevaux mais il faudra attendre que l'escouade arrive puis reparte à pied sinon elles nous rattraperont à coup sur. » expliqua Nabooru.

Gohan et Link acquiescèrent et rentrèrent discrètement dans l'un des box pour ensuite monter sur le cheval présent à l'intérieur. Nabooru fit de même et les trois intrus attendirent l'escouade comme expliqué par la Gérudo rebelle.

Les cavaliers Gérudos ne tardèrent pas à arriver bruyamment. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité pour les deux jeunes garçons et la femme du désert, le petit groupe, après mis leurs chevaux dans leur box, s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte. Nabooru cria alors un 'Yaaah !' bien puissant tout en tapant l'arrière de sa monture qui démarra au quart de tour. Link imita la Gérudo et suivit de près cette dernière.

Les cavaliers en fuite traversèrent la propriété des Gérudos devant ces dernières médusés et surprises par cette cavalcade. Arrivés près de la barrière en bois, Nabooru sortit une petite bombe circulaire d'où une petite mèche dépassait, d'un petit sac. Elle la pris dans la main puis la jeta juste devant la barrière. Gohan tira alors un rayon d'énergie de son bras droit en visant la bombe. Au contact du rayon énergétique, la bombe explosa et détruisit la barrière en bois, laissant le passage libre aux trois fuyard.

Les cavaliers se dirigèrent vers le pont menant à la Plaine d'Hyrule mais furent déjà pris en chasse par une dizaine de Gérudos enragés.

« Merde ! Elles ont été rapides ! » jura Nabooru.  
« Gohan essaie de t'en débarrasser en lançant tes rayons lumineux ! » cria Link qui avait aussi vu qu'ils étaient poursuivi.

Sans perdre un instant, Gohan se mit à lancer des rayons d'énergie et toucha quelques-uns de leur poursuivants mais d'autres arrivaient alors que d'autres encore étaient sur les hauteurs occupé à tirer des flèches sur Gohan, Link et Nabooru. 

Alors que les Gérudos gagnèrent du terrain, le pont était en vue. Il ne restait plus que la barrière en métal comme obstacle à franchir avant la liberté.

 

La barrière en elle-même n'était pas vraiment un soucis car avec un peu d'adresse et de courage, l'obstacle était surmontable mais c'était sans compter sur la hargne des Gérudos qui les poursuivaient car, alors que Nabooru, Gohan et Link atteignaient le pont, une flèche vint toucher la cuisse arrière du cheval où se trouvaient Link et Gohan. L'équidé, blessé, s'écroula à terre faisant tomber les deux garçons qui chutèrent lourdement au sol. Le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen se relevèrent avec peine du à un choc assez rude. 

La situation allait de mal en pis, les deux jeunes combattants n'avaient plus de monture et une horde de Gérudos en colère se dirigeaient vers eux. Qui plus est, Nabooru semblait leur fausser compagnie car elle continua son chemin comme si de rien était. 

Une fois qu'elle eut passé le pont, elle le fit exploser comme prévu. Gohan et Link étaient coincés entre le précipice et les Gérudos enragé.

« Link, on fait quoi maintenant ?! » fit Gohan désespéré.

Le jeune Kokiri eut un regard derrière lui et vit qu'au fond du précipice, se trouvait la Rivière Zora.

« Il est pas question que les Gérudos me reprennent la Pierre Ancestrale ! Alors on a pas le choix ! »  
cria Link déterminé à échapper aux femmes du désert.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! » demanda Gohan dans l'incompréhension.  
« On saute !! » cria une fois de plus le Kokiri. 

Et avant même que Gohan ai pu protester, Link sauta dans le précipice en emportant Gohan avec lui.

La chute fut vertigineuse et semblait sans fin. Quand les Gérudos virent disparaître les deux jeunes garçons dans le précipice, la plupart d'entre-elles s'arrêtèrent net alors que deux des leur s'avancèrent au pas près du bord du ravin pour vérifier si Gohan et Link étaient vraiment tombés. 

« Tsss ! Les abrutis ! Comment ils peuvent espérer survivre à une chute pareille ?! » fit l'une des Gérudos.  
« Oui c'était vraiment idiot de leur part ! » répliqua la seconde.

A ce moment-là une troisième Gérudo arriva près des deux autres.

« On va devoir aller chercher leur cadavres, la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt à disparue ! »   
« Quoi ?! Les sales gosses ! Mais c'est pas grave, un cadavre est plus facile à attraper ! » fit la première.  
« Sauf si c'est Nabooru qui l'a volé. » répliqua la deuxième.  
« On aura qu'a envoyer deux groupes et on passera par le désert, c'est un détour mais on a pas le choix ! » proposa la première. 

Les deux autres acquiescèrent puis rejoignirent, avec la première, les restes des Gérudos.


	9. Récupération

Loin de l'action de la Vallée Gérudo, au Lac Hylia, un homme à l'embonpoint certain s'affairait à remplir moult amphores d'eau pour son ranch. Il aurait pu certes aller à la Rivière Zora non loin de chez lui mais il préférait le paysage bucolique du Lac. De plus, il pouvait aisément faire un somme au bord de l'étendue d'eau sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. 

Il s'assura donc d'abord que ses amphores étaient bien attachés dans sa charrette puis alla au bord du lac pour un repos qu'il jugeait bien mérité. Le soleil était généreux, l'air était ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon pour venir perturber l'homme aux amphores. 

Du moins le pensait-il car alors qu'il alla s'asseoir, il fut témoin d'une scène des plus singulière. Une jeune femme au teint bronzé et aux cheveux rouges de feu était occupé à traîner hors de l'eau, deux petits corps qui semblaient inanimés.

L'homme du ranch eu un mouvement de recul quand la jeune femme le remarqua car il comprit qu'elle était en fait une Gérudo et que ce peuple là n'était que peu fréquentable. Cependant, l'Hylien fut presque soulagé en voyant que la femme du désert s'en alla aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut. 

Intrigué par les corps laissé au bord du lac, l'homme se dirigea vers eux. Une fois auprès d'eux, ils fut surprit de ce qu'il vit. C'était les deux jeunes garçons qu'il avait transporté dans sa charrette pour les emmener à la Place du Marché d'Hyrule. Il se demanda si ils étaient encore vivants mais quand l'un d'eux commença à recracher de l'eau et à faiblement ouvrir les yeux pour aussitôt retomber dans l'inconscience, l'Hylien eu sa réponse, ils semblaient encore en vie.

Il courra alors jusqu'à sa charrette, monta dessus et fit vite avancer son cheval pour retourner auprès des jeunes garçons et ainsi les embarquer à l'arrière de sa charrette. Quand l'homme fut certain que ses deux passagers inconscients étaient bien mis, il se remit à l'avant de son moyen de transport et se dirigea au plus vite vers son ranch. 

 

Quand Link ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite où il était mais après quelques secondes, il se redressa presque en sursaut en se remémorant les derniers événements. Il avait sauté dans un précipice pour échapper aux Gérudos. Mais bien vite, il vit que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait rien du tréfonds du précipice de la Vallée Gérudo. Il était plutôt assis dans un lit, dans une chambre fait entièrement de bois. Au fond de la chambre, se trouvait un poêle à bois en métal où un feu réchauffait la pièce. 

Quand la douleur au bras droit du jeune Kokiri se rappela à lui, il vit que son bras avait été bandé avec une sorte de feuille tressé. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était plus habillé que de son caleçon. Link ne vit ne vit pas ses vêtements à proximité mais remarqua que son équipement et celui de Gohan se trouvaient à côté du poêle. 

A la vue de l'épée et du bouclier de son ami, il chercha ce dernier d'un regard inquiet et fut rassuré quand il vit Gohan couché dans un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cependant son ami semblait en plus mauvais état que lui avec un bandage entourant le haut de sa tête et toujours dans un sommeil profond.

Link voulut allez voir Gohan de plus près mais quelqu'un rentra alors dans la pièce. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux orangés portant une robe blanche, une foulard jaune autour du cou et des sabots bruns aux pieds. Elle avait en mains des bandages et un bol rempli d'une matière verdâtre.

Gêné d'être si peu vêtu devant cette jeune fille, Link eu un mouvement rapide pour se couvrir intégralement avec sa couverture, tête comprise, seul le visage du Kokiri était encore visible. Cela fit rigoler la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

« Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ? T'a peur de moi ?! » se demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.  
« C'est parce que t'es une fille et je suis pas habillé ! » cria presque Link avec son franc-parler habituel et avec les yeux écarquillé comme si il était terrorisé.  
« Je savais pas que les Kokiris étaient si timides ! » répliqua la jeune fille toujours amusé de la situation.  
« Mais désolé pour tes vêtements, ils étaient tout mouillé alors je les ai mis à sécher dehors ! » rajouta-t-elle.  
« D'ailleurs, ils devraient être secs maintenant, j'irais les chercher après avoir changé vos bandages. » rajouta encore la jeune fille tout en posant le bol et les bandages sur la petite table posé contre le mur au milieu des lits.

Elle prit un morceau des bandages puis le bol avec l'étrange mixture puis se dirigea vers Link.

« Allez, sort de là que je puisse te soigner ! » fit l'enfant aux cheveux orangés.   
« Sort au moins ton bras sinon il guérira pas ! » rajouta-t-elle en voyant que Link ne daignait pas se découvrir devant elle.

Link sortit alors délicatement son bras de la couverture en faisant bien attention de ne découvrir aucune autre partie de son corps et tendit son bras pour que la jeune fille change son bandage.

Ce qu'elle fit en prenant le bras du jeune garçon, retira les anciens bandages puis, avec une éponge, lava ce qui restait de la mixture précédemment mise. Link laissa échapper quelques signes de douleur mais dans l'ensemble, il resta assez silencieux. Quand l'avant-bras fut propre, la jeune fille appliqua délicatement de cette étrange mixture sur ce dernier puis remit un bandage propre. 

« Voilà c'est fait ! T'as encore un bandage à la cuisse droite mais vu comment t'es timide, je vais te laisser le faire toi-même, t'a bien vu comment j'ai fait non ? » fit la jeune fille après avoir déposer le bol sur la table.  
« O-oui..merci ! » fit timidement Link tout en rentrant son bras dans la couverture.  
« Sinon je m'appelle Malon et toi ? » demanda la jeune fille.  
« Je..je m'appelle Link et lui bas, c'est Gohan. » répondit Link toujours peu à l'aise.  
« Enchanté de vous connaître ! » déclara Malon d'un ton joyeux.

Après ces présentations, Malon alla changer les bandages de Gohan comme elle l'avait fait Link. Cependant ce dernier était un peu inquiet de voir son ami avec apparemment une blessure à la tête alors il dépassa son sentiment de gêne pour poser une question à Malon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la tête Gohan ? Il va bien ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Quand mon père vous a retrouvé, ton copain saignait de la tête, il a du se cogner quelque part mais selon le médecin qui est venu, ce n'est pas très grave mais il va peut être resté endormi encore un peu. » expliqua Malon tout en s'occupant du métis-saiyen. 

Link se demanda alors où le père de la jeune fille les avaient trouvé et Malon raconta alors tout ce que son père lui avait raconté. Le Kokiri fut assez surpris de savoir que c'était sûrement Nabooru qui les avaient tirés hors de l'eau alors qu'elle avait semblé les abandonner au pont de la Vallée Gérudo.  
Quand elle eut terminé avec Gohan, Malon s'en alla chercher les vêtements des deux garçons qui avaient du bien sécher depuis leur arrivée, ce qui fit dire à Link qu'ils étaient là depuis quelques temps.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Link sorti de sa couverture et commença à changer le bandage qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse droite en répliquant les même gestes qu'avait fait Malon. Le Kokiri était assez intrigué par cette substance apparemment médicinale qui ressemblait assez à la pommade qu'il s'appliquait quand il se blessait pendant son entraînement dans la Forêt Kokiri. 

A peine eut-il terminé que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« C'est Malon, j'ai vos vêtements, je peux entrer ? » fit elle cette fois-ci pour ne plus gêner le Kokiri.  
« O-oui, tu peux rentrer ! » cria ce dernier après s'être couvert avec sa couverture.

Malon entra donc et déposa les vêtements de Link sur son lit et fit de même pour Gohan. 

« Quand tu auras fini de t'habiller, rejoins-moi à l'extérieur de la chambre, je te ferai visiter le ranch ! » fit Malon avant de partir.

Link acquiesça d'un timide 'D'accord' puis sortit du lit une fois Malon partit. Il enfila sa tunique verte et ses bottines brunes, jeta un dernier regard vers Gohan comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et puis il sortit de la chambre rejoindre Malon. 

Quand il fut sorti, Link se retrouva sur un petit espace avec une porte en face de lui et un escalier en bois sur sa droite, descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Malon emmena alors Link en bas pour arriver dans la pièce principale qui faisait office de salle à manger, cuisine et salon. Il y avait une grand table ronde au milieu nappé d'un tissu rouge avec autour quatre chaises qui semblaient avoir été sculpté dans une partie de tronc d'arbre. Une cheminée se trouvait au fond à droite et à côté, tout le nécessaire pour faire la cuisine. Près de la porte d'entrée de l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvaient deux fourches en bois. 

Quand Link traversa la pièce, il remarqua une porte sur sa gauche qui était sous l'escalier. Il supposa que c'était la salle de bain car il ne l'avait pas encore vue. 

Une fois à l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'une large plaine où gambadait librement quelques chevaux et quelques petites poules blanches. Le soleil était déclinant ce qui fit dire à Link qu'il avait été inconscient au moins quelques heures. Mais ce soleil rougeâtre qui éclairait le ranch donnait une joli couleur à la plaine de la propriété et cela plaisait beaucoup au jeune garçon qui aimait observer de nouveaux paysages.

« Alors voilà, tout ce que tu vois ici, c'est le Ranch Lon Lon qui appartient à mon papa ! » fit Malon d'un ton presque fier.  
« Vous avez une grande propriété ! C'est impressionnant ! » s'émerveilla Link.  
« Dis, tu sais monter à cheval toi ? » demanda Malon.  
« Oui je sais monter et j'avais même un cheval à moi mais il a disparu depuis qu'on a été capturé par les Gérudos » répondit Link un peu inquiet pour le sort d'Epona.  
« Chouette alors ! On va pouvoir faire le tour du ranch à cheval ! » s'exclama Malon ne faisant pas attention à la seconde partie de la réponse de Link.

La jeune fille emmena alors Link dans l'écurie, lui donna un cheval et les deux enfants partirent à cheval vers le fond du ranch. Pendant le trajet, Malon expliqua ce qu' était les différents bâtiments présents. Ainsi l'étable et la bergerie furent montrée tout comme la réserve à foin et le silo à grains. Link était vraiment passionné par ce que racontait Malon car il n'avait jamais vu de ranch de sa vie. De plus, il posa moult question à Malon sur les différents animaux qu'ils rencontraient. A chaque remontée à cheval, Link aida Malon à se remettre en scelle. 

Après avoir fait le tour du Ranch, Malon décida alors de s'arrêter près d'un petit groupe de chevaux broutant près de la barrière nord de la propriété. Elle descendit de cheval puis se posa contre la barrière enjoignant Link de faire pareil. Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et rejoignit Malon. Une fois assis contre la barrière, Malon entama une discussion.

« T'es moins timide quand t'es habillé dis donc » se moqua quelque peu Malon.  
« J'aime pas être en caleçon devant une fille, ca me gêne beaucoup... » répliqua Link un peu gêné.  
« J'ai remarqué ca ! Mais c'est ma faute, j'aurais du t'apporter tes vêtements d'abords, j'aurais aussi été gêné à ta place.. » s'excusa Malon.  
« C'est pas grave, t'as pas fait attention, c'est tout, je crois que j'aurais fait la même bêtise ! » répliqua Link.  
« Merci, t'es gentil comme garçon toi, je t'aime bien ! » répondit Malon.  
« M-merci, t'as l'air gentille aussi. » fit Link un peu gêné par ce compliment.

Malon sourit alors et il se passa un moment où les deux ne dirent rien et ne firent que regarder les chevaux paître paisiblement dans une plaine encore illuminé par les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Mais après ce moment de silence, Malon commença à vouloir en savoir plus sur Link et surtout comment il avait pu finir inconscient dans le Lac Hylia.

Link raconta alors ses diverses événements qu'il avait vécu avec Gohan son compagnon d'aventure. Le Kokiri ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos des exploits de son ami au Temple Zora et contre Dodongo, montrant ainsi à Malon combien il tenait Gohan en très grande estime. 

La jeune fille du ranch écouta avec autant d'intérêt que Link en avait eu pour ses explications mais une fois le récit terminé, une question plus singulière lui vint à l'esprit. 

« Mais quand t'auras fini tout ça et que ton copain sera rentré chez lui, tu vas être tout seul non ? » fit-elle d'un air un peu triste.

Link prit un temps pour répondre en posant sa tête sur la barrière car il n'avait plus pensé à l'après départ de Gohan. Il prit donc un grand respiration tout en regardant le ciel avant de répondre brièvement.

« Oui...c'est vrai...mais je crois que si je retrouve Epona, je partirai bien au delà du Royaume d'Hyrule, explorer le monde qui à l'air si grand que je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir plein des chose à voir... » fit Link d'un air pensif.  
« Ou alors, tu pourrais revenir ici, j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! » répliqua Malon, dévoilant son idée depuis le départ.  
« Bah pourquoi tu viendrais pas plutôt avec moi ? On s’ennuiera jamais et on verrait plein de nouveaux paysages, ce serais plus chouette » répondit Link.  
« Je sais pas si mon Papa sera d'accord et puis j'aime bien le Ranch moi. » déclara Malon.  
« Mmmh..tu fais comme tu veux mais moi, j'ai plus envie de rester ici, il y a trop de choses à voir ailleurs. » fit le Kokiri avide d'aventure et de découverte.  
« On verra après parce que là il fait noir et si on rentre pas, mon Papa va s'inquiéter ! » fit Malon en se relevant. 

Link acquiesça et fit de même. Il aidait une fois de plus Malon à remonter sur son cheval puis monta sur le sien. Les deux enfants se dirigèrent alors vers l'écurie pour remettre les chevaux dans leur box respectifs et ensuite rentrer dans la petite maison où logeait le père et la fille.  
Quand Link et Malon furent rentrer, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir Gohan réveillé, habillé et sirotant une grande tasse d'une boisson chaude. Il ne fit pas attention à qui l'accompagnait et alla vite s'enquérir de l'état de son jeune ami. 

« Hey Gohan ! Ca va mieux ?! » cria presque Link en arrivant auprès de Gohan.   
« J'ai un peu mal partout, surtout à la tête mais ca va sinon. » répondit Gohan d'une voix encore un peu faible.  
« Mais regarde qui nous a amené ici ! » rajouta-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers la personne assise en face de lui. 

Link suivit le regard de Gohan et quand il aperçu ce qui semblait être le père de Malon, il le reconnu tout de suite.

« Hé ! Vous êtes le marchand de lait qui nous amener à la Place du Marché ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.  
« C'est bien moi, petit, surpris de te revoir en ces drôles de circonstances mais Gohan m'a raconté vos aventures et vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de vous en être sorti vivant ! Échapper aux Gérudos, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! » fit le père de Malon.  
« D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense... » commença-t-il en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la cuisine. 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais se saisît d'un panier qui semblait fait de branche d'arbres et de paille tressé puis revint à table en déposant le panier sur cette dernière.

« J'ai trouvé ceci en séchant vos vêtements tout à l'heure, ca avait l'air précieux alors je l'ai mis de côté. » fit l'homme en pointant le contenu du panier.  
« Oh la Pierres Ancestrale !! J'y pensais plus !! » s'écria Link en se saisissant de la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt.  
« C'est vrai que j'y pensais non plus moi, merci de l'avoir mise de côté, monsieur. » fit Gohan toujours plus poli que son ami.  
« De rien mais tu peux m'appeler Talon, tu sais, pas besoin de ces 'monsieur' avec moi ! » répliqua le propriétaire des lieux.  
« Gohan, on devrait retourner au Village Cocorico au plus vite maintenant qu'on a les trois pierres ! » pensa Link après avoir rangé la pierre dans sa tunique.   
« Il fait nuit, vous n'allez tout de même pas partir maintenant ! Passez la nuit ici et vous repartirez demain matin ! » déclara Talon d'un ton énergique.  
« Mon papa a raison, voyager la nuit, c'est pas une bonne idée ! » intervint soudainement Malon.  
« Je crois qu'ils ont raison Link, on devrait rester ici, Impa nous attendra bien une nuit de plus. » fit pour sa part Gohan.

Link accepta alors de passer la nuit au Ranch Lon Lon car il pensait surtout à Gohan qui n'était encore pleine possession de ses moyens et que donc, un voyage nocturne ne serait pas bon pour lui.

Gohan et Link passèrent alors la soirée avec Talon et Malon qui leur préparèrent un délicieux repas composé de viande de bœuf venant du ranch avec des haricots cultivés aussi au Ranch sans oublier la spécialité de l'endroit, le Lait Lon Lon, réputé pour redonner force et énergie à ceux qui en boivent. 

Le rangement et la vaisselle se fit assez vite grâce à la participation des deux jeunes garçons. Après cela, il fut déjà le temps pour toute le monde d'aller se coucher car chacun allait avoir une longue journée. Talon proposa à ses deux invités de s'installer dans la pièce en face de l'unique chambre de la maisonnée. C'est l'endroit où Malon avait installé un petit atelier où elle confectionnait de toute chose comme des sacs, des vêtements avec du tissu acheté à la Place du Marché.

Talon amena un peu de paille que Malon eut vite fait de fourré dans une grande étoffe de tissu pour ainsi servir de paillasse pour les deux garçons. Quand tout cela fut fait, le père et la fille laissèrent leur deux invités et quittèrent la pièce.

Quand Gohan et Link furent couchés et déshabillés, ils entamèrent leur discussion habituelle avant de s'endormir, histoire d'un peu décompresser.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'avais oublié la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt alors que c'est tout ce qui me reste de Kokiri... » commença Link, un peu dépité.  
« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal que tu n'y pensais plus ! » tenta Gohan pour rassurer son ami.  
« Mouais...d'ailleurs, désolé de t'avoir poussé ainsi dans le vide tout à l'heure mais c'était la seule solution pour échapper aux Gérudos. » répliqua Link.  
« Je sais bien et t'a bien fait car on leur a échappé maintenant ! » fit Gohan.  
« Ouais c'est vrai, on y est arrivé, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elles allaient nous capturé une fois de plus. » répondit Link soulagé d'avoir évité la furie des Gérudos.  
« Moi aussi, je croyais qu'on allait retourner dans cette prison ! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi soulagé.

La dessus, les deux garçons conclurent leur discussion sur un traditionnel 'Bonne nuit' et s'endormirent rapidement.

La nuit passa vite et fut paisible et lorsque les premières rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la pièce de vie, Gohan se réveilla peu à peu, émergeant d'une longue et reposant nuit de sommeil. Quand il tourna la tête vers la droite, Gohan vit que Link était déjà réveillé et se tenait debout devant la fenêtre qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur paillasse. Le Kokiri n'était certes pas encore habillé mais il semblait là depuis un bon bout de temps à regarder sans but par la fenêtre.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda Gohan d'une voix encore un peu endormie.  
« Oui...j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit... » répondit Link après un court silence.  
« C'est encore ces rêves que tu fais ? » répliqua Gohan qui était maintenant en position assise.   
« Oui, c'est toujours les mêmes et je me réveille toujours en sursaut alors après j'ai pas eu envie de me rendormir. » répondit encore le Kokiri qui s'était retourné pour faire face à son ami. 

D'ailleurs quand il se retourna, Gohan vit que Link avait la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt en main comme si le jeune garçon de la forêt gardait précieusement ce joyau.

Link revint vers Gohan et s'assit sur sa paillasse toujours en tenant sa précieuse pierre. 

« Tu la quittes plus des yeux la pierre maintenant on dirait ! » fit Gohan d'un air un peu malicieux.  
« Non je réfléchissais un peu en espérant que si on ouvre le Saint-Royaume avec cette pierre et les deux autres, je pourrai récupérer au moins cette pierre là car maintenant que je suis le dernier Kokiri, c'est à moins de la garder et de la protéger. » répondit Link après avoir esquissé un sourire.

« Hé ho ! Vous êtes réveillé la derrière ? Je vous entends parlers ! » fit soudainement Talon de l'autre côté du drap.   
« Oui on est réveillé ! » cria Gohan d'un air enjoué.  
« Bien bien, alors vous allez pouvoir allez chercher du bois pour le feu, ainsi pourra faire à manger ! » répliqua Talon.  
« On s'habille et on arrive ! » fit à nouveau Gohan, sortant de sa paillasse et se relevant.

Link ne dit rien mais imita Gohan en s'habillant pour allez chercher le bois demandé. Une fois cela fait, il rangea la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt dans sa tunique et sorti du petit espace qui lui avait servi, avec Gohan, de chambre pour la nuit. Gohan le suivit de près et après un rapide 'Bonjour' à Talon, les deux garçons sortirent de l'habitation pour accomplir la tâche donné par le maître des lieux.

Une fois dehors, ce fut au tour de Gohan d'être émerveillé par le grand domaine qu'était le Ranch Lon Lon, En chemin vers la réserve de bois, que lui avait indiqué Malon la veille, Link répéta ce que la jeune fille lui avait expliqué. Après cela, le Kokiri raconte la petite mésaventure qu'il avait eu avec Malon, la veille quand il s'était réveillé dans l'unique chambre de la maison. 

Link racontait cela comme si c'était la pire qui lui était arrivé et cela fit bien rigoler Gohan qui imaginait fort bien la scène même si, de son propre aveu, il n'aurai pas aimé vivre la même situation.

Arrivé dans le petit chalet servant d'abri pour le bois, les deux garçons se chargèrent les bras de bois. Gohan insista pour prendre les bûches les plus lourdes pour ainsi ménager le bras de Link qui semblait pas encore tout à fait rétabli.

De retour à l'intérieur, Gohan et Link déposèrent les bûches à côté du feu pour ensuite se mettre à table comme demandé par Talon.

« Et c'est donc Gohan qui portent les bûches les plus lourdes, tu t'es fait avoir mon p'tit ! » plaisanta Talon tout en préparant le feu.  
« C'est pas ma faute, c'est Gohan qui voulait pas que je porte des bûches trop lourdes ! » se défendit Link, presque gêné d'avoir laisser son ami porter de si lourdes charges.  
« C'est normal ton bras est encore blessé, tu peux pas porter trop de choses ! » répondit Gohan, soucieux de la santé de son ami.

Avec court échange entre les deux jeunes garçons, Talon remarqua la grande amitié entre eux ainsi qu'un intérêt pour leur bien être réciproque et cela plut assez au père de Malon car dans ce monde un peu égoïste, une telle amitié était chose rare.

Après que le feu fut allumé, le petit-déjeuner put être préparé et mangé ensemble. C'était des céréales de blé avec un fond de lait Lon Lon, rien de mieux pour bien commencer la journée. 

Quand le repas fut terminé, il fut temps pour Gohan et Link de prendre congé de leurs hôtes et de repartir vers le Village Cocorico pour continuer la quête pour défaire le vil et maléfique Ganondorf.

Pour rejoindre au plus vite Cocorico, Talon prêta un cheval aux deux jeunes combattants.

« Merci pour tout, vous avez vraiment très gentil avec nous. » remercia Gohan.  
« Oui merci, sans vous on s'en serait pas sorti je crois. » rajouta Link.  
« De rien les gars, j'allais pas vous laisser mourir au bord du Lac Hylia tout de même ! » répondit Talon.

Malon, pour sa part, après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Gohan, s'approcha de Link.

« Quand t'auras fini, reviens au Ranch, je serai contente de te revoir ! » fit-elle d'un air joyeux.  
« Promis, je reviendrai ici  et pourra encore faire des promenades à cheval ! » répondit Link.  
« Super ! Et bonne chance !  » rajouta-t-elle tout en donnant un baiser sur la joue droite de Link.

Avec ce geste d'affection, le jeune Kokiri commença à rougir quelque peu après avoir été surpris par ce baiser. Il ne répondit rien et monta sur le cheval prêté par Talon. Gohan se posa derrière et les deux aventuriers partirent au plein galop en direction de Cocorico.


	10. L’Épée de Légende

Au Village Cocorico, dans une maison un peu isolée au fond du village, les deux occupantes commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Tout était prêt pour la phase finale du plan pour défaire Ganondorf, il ne manquait plus que la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt. 

Cependant, après que des informateurs Sheikahs eurent révélé que Gohan et Link, pour fuir les Gérudos, avaient plongé dans le ravin séparant la Vallée Gérudo et la Plaine d'Hyrule, plus aucunes nouvelles des deux garçons n'étaient parvenues à Impa.

Cela la tracassait assez car sans cette Pierre Ancestrale, impossible d'accéder au Saint-Royaume. 

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte d'une manière assez spéciale, comme si il s'agissait d'une sorte de code. Ce qui se confirma en voyant avec quelle confiance Impa entrouvrît la porte. Une personne encapuchonné dit quelques mots à Impa puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La Sheikah referma alors aussitôt la porte et revint vers la table qui était posé au centre de la pièce.

« Les gamins ont réapparu et se dirigent en ce moment vers ici. Je vais aller à leur rencontre et les amener ici.Une fois revenu, on partira au plus vite donc soit prête à mon retour. » fit Impa à une jeune fille qui n'était autre que la Princesse Zelda.

Cette dernière acquiesça et Impa sortit de l'habitation pour partir à la rencontre des deux jeunes garçons.

Ceux-ci étaient rentré depuis dans le Village Cocorico et, comme la première fois, étaient au pas, occupé à chercher du regard, leur professeur et allié dans la lutte contre Ganondorf.

« J'y pense, pourquoi Malon elle t'a fait un bisou ? C'est ta p'tite amie ? » demanda soudainement Gohan.  
« D-Dis pas de bêtise...je la connais à peine ! » répondit Link un peu gêné.  
« Moi je trouve qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Baah...je l'aime bien aussi, elle est gentille et je me suis bien amusé avec elle hier. » fit Link qui recommençait à rougir.  
« Ca se voit aussi, tu deviens tout rouge à chaque fois que tu parles d'elle ! » dit Gohan d'un air amusé.  
« Si on parlait d'autre chose, hein ? Tu me gêne là ! » déclara Link.

Mais avant que l'un des garçons pu entamer une autre discussion, Impa arriva auprès d'eux.

« Vous étiez passé où ? J'ai bien cru que les Gérudos avaient eu votre peau ! » demanda Impa sans même un 'Bonjour'.  
« C'est long à expliquer mais on est là et on a la Pierre Ancestrale ! » répondit Link.  
« Bien...suivez moi dans ce cas. » répliqua Impa d'un ton neutre. 

La Sheikah emmena donc les deux amis vers la maison où se cachait la Princesse Zelda et arrivé-là, Gohan et Link eurent la surprise de voir Epona dans le petit enclos à côté de la maison. 

« Epona !! Tu l'a retrouvé !! » s'écria Link, heureux de revoir sa fidèle pouliche.  
« Oui, elle était retournée aux écuries du Château. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai été la chercher et c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour vous deux, sachant bien qu'Epona ne serait pas partie sans raison. » expliqua Impa.  
« C'est une Gérudo qui l'a effrayé quand moi et Gohan on a tenté de forcer l'entrée de leur domaine. » fit Link tout en descendant du cheval sur lequel il était.  
« Je vois, mais tu me racontera tout cela plus tard, on doit partir au plus vite ». fit Impa.

La Sheikah enjoignît Gohan et Link de rentrer dans la maison et une fois à l'intérieur, les deux garçons y retrouvèrent la Princesse Zelda. Les retrouvailles furent courtes car Impa était des plus pressée. 

Elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit à la fenêtre qu'un groupe de Gérudos approchaient de leur maison.

Zelda ouvrit alors une trappe qui se trouvait au fond la pièce, caché par un meuble, et invita prestement Gohan et Link à la suivre. Les deux garçons n'hésitèrent pas un instant et se laissèrent guider par la Princesse d'Hyrule. Impa resta un peu à l'arrière pour replacer le meuble ainsi que refermer la trappe.

Gohan et Link, ainsi que Zelda et Impa, se retrouvèrent donc dans un long tunnel souterrain dont ils ne virent pas la fin dû à l'obscurité des lieux. Seul la torche qu'Impa avait allumé, illuminait quelque peu l'endroit.

De ce que les deux garçons voyait, le tunnel n'était fait que de poutres en bois qui faisait office de plafond et empêchait la terre de recouvrir tout le souterrain. 

« Ca me rappelle la caverne de Dodongo ce tunnel tellement il fait noir ! » fit soudainement Gohan.  
« Il y a juste la chaleur qui manque ! » répliqua Link aussi vite.  
« C'est en fait un tunnel qui relie cette maison au Château d'Hyrule. Il avait été construit pour fuir en secret au cas où le château serait attaqué mais moi je l'employait plutôt pour m'échapper de l'ennui de la Cour et allez jouer avec les enfants du Village Cocorico. » expliqua Zelda.  
« Combien de fois, j'ai pas du venir te chercher car le Roi était inquiet à ton sujet. » fit Impa.

Zelda ricana quelque peu au souvenir des ces moments évoqués par la Sheikah. D'ailleurs pour égayer le trajet qu'il y avait à faire entre Cocorico et le Château d'Hyrule, la Princesse du Royaume raconta quelques-unes de ses fugues où Impa et elle-même jouèrent presque à cache-cache. Impa, comme pour se venger de toutes ses bêtises, raconta aussi la fois où Zelda, pour se cacher, sauta au-dessus d'une barrière pensant retomber dans du foin, fini dans une marre de boue car c'était un enclos à cochon. 

Bien sur, cela fit rire aux éclats les deux garçons mais cela fit moins rire la Princesse, toujours un peu honteuse de ce moment-là.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, le tunnel s'arrêta et une échelle en bois fit office d’extrémité du souterrain. Impa l'emprunta d'abord comme pour s'assurer que la sortie était sécurisé alors qu'elle débouchait à l'intérieur des fortifications de l'enceinte du Château d'Hyrule. 

Les trois enfants suivirent la Sheikah de peu et il débouchait effectivement derrière le Château. Zelda referma la trappe et la couvrit de sable pour la camoufler. 

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Place du Marché mais un peu avant, Impa emmena ses trois compagnons vers un chemin se trouvant sur leur gauche et qui menait à une sorte d'église assez grande et massive. 

L'endroit était calme et fort joliment décoré. Il y avait deux petites mares avec moult plantes aquatiques et autre poissons de part et d'autre du chemin en pierres taillé. Tout au fond se trouvait un petit jardin avec à l'extrémité, une haie de sapin parfaitement aligné. Le chemin lui-même était délimité par un clôture dorée. 

L'entrée de l'église était assez grande tout comme l'escalier à ses pieds. Au dessus de la porte se trouvait une représentation du symbole de la Famille Royale qui n'était autre que la Triforce.

Gohan et Link furent bien sur émerveillé par tant de raffinement et de beauté, leur tête ébahi et leur bouche ouverte était là pour le prouver. 

« C'est ici qu'on célèbre les mariages et les baptêmes royaux, c'est pour ca qu'il y a toute cette décoration. » expliqua Zelda tout en gravissant les quelques marches de l'entrée.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien car toujours subjugué par la beauté du lieu et continuèrent à suivre la Princesse à l'intérieur du bâtiment. 

L'intérieur était aussi richement décoré que l'extérieur, si pas plus. Les vitraux représentaient tous une scène bien précise. Tantôt c'était la fondation de la Terre d'Hyrule par les Déesses, tantôt c'était de scènes de guerres de la Guerre du Saint-Royaume. Les murs en pierre avait était finement sculptés pour représenter moult personnages de l'Histoire d'Hyrule. Le sol semblait être fait de marbres et au milieu il y avait un long tapis rouge aux bords dorés qui traversait toute la pièce pour s'arrêter devant une stèle de pierre qui servaient généralement d'autel pour le maître de cérémonie.

Derrière ce dernier se tenait une énorme dalle dans un renfoncement du mur avec un bien étrange symbole qui représentait un genre de soleil avec ses multiples rayons. Au dessus, toujours sur le mur, se trouvait un autre symbole, celui de la Triforce composé trois triangles noirs dont le troisième était posé sur sur les sommets de deux premiers. Au milieu on pouvait observé un triangle blanc renversé. 

Une fois de plus, Gohan et Link furent épaté par tant de richesse et de beauté mais ils furent vite ramené à la réalité. 

« Link, je vais avoir besoin de la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt. » fit Zelda qui avait déjà placé les deux autres pierres du Feu et de l'Eau dans deux réceptacles caché à la base de l'autel. 

Le Kokiri sortit la Pierre Ancestrale de sa tunique verte puis la fixa un moment. 

« J-J'espère qu'elle sera utile car c'est tout ce qui me reste de la Forêt Kokiri... » fit Link avant d’émettre un soupir.  
« Je suis sur qu'elle le sera Link ! Zelda a bien dit qu'avec elle, on pourra vaincre Ganondorf ! » déclara Gohan pour rassurer son ami.

Link se dirigea alors vers Zelda et lui donna la Pierre qu'il avait en sa possession. La jeune fille mit alors cette pierre à l'endroit prévu pour puis se releva pour sortir un genre d'ocarina bleu avec le symbole de la Triforce gravé dessus.

Le jeune princesse d'Hyrule entonna une mélodie à la fois douce et mystérieuse qui résonna dans tout l'édifice.

Les trois pierres ancestrales se mirent alors à luire d'un puissant éclat, obligeant Zelda et Link à se cacher les yeux. 

Tout en luisant, les joyaux se mirent à émettre un fort son aigu qui fit réagir le symbole de la Triforce situé au dessus de la dalle. Ce dernier se mit aussi à s'illuminer et tout de suite après une léger secousse se fit sentir. 

C'était en fait la dalle à l'étrange symbole qui se scindait en deux puis se rétracta dans le mur de gauche et de droite. Une fois terminé, la secousse s'arrêta et le Symbole de la Triforce ainsi que les Pierres Ancestrales cessèrent de briller. Tout redevint calme et paisible comme avant. 

« Link, tu es le seul à pouvoir retirer l’Épée de Légende de son socle et ainsi invoquer le Pouvoir de la Triforce ! » cria presque Zelda. 

Le Kokiri mit un moment avant de réagir car encore un peu médusé devant ce qu'il venait de se passer puis rentra sans un mot dans la pièce nouvellement ouverte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Link remarqua que l'endroit était bien plus sobre et austère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul rayon de lumière qui illuminait une grande dalle de forme hexagonale au milieu de pièce. Le jeune garçon se demanda si cette salle était le fameux Saint-Royaume dont Zelda parlait car si c'était bien cela, ce Saint-Royaume n'avait vraiment de spécial. 

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, le compagnon de Gohan monta sur la grande dalle en gravissant les 3 marches qui s'y trouvaient. Sur cette dalle de pierre, se trouvait divers symboles dont Link en reconnu trois, celui de la Forêt, de l'Eau et du Feu. Ces représentations étaient disposées en octogone autour d'un socle marqué de la Triforce et où une épée y était enfoncé.

Cette dernière avait une poignée bleu foncée, un symbole de la Triforce de couleur dorée se trouvant entre la poignée et la lame. Celle-ci était faite d'un métal des plus brillant qui rendait cette épée des plus majestueuse.

Link posa ses deux pieds d'un côté et de l'autre du socle et retira l'épée d'un coup sec. Le jeune garçon du lever les mains jusqu'au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir sortir cette lame de légende vu sa taille.

Une fois cela fait, un autre symbole de la Triforce se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche assez puissante. Après cela ce fut un halo bleu qui entoura toute la dalle qui apparu. Ce halo se rétrécit après un court moment pour finalement n'entourer que l'épée que Link tenait toujours en main. Cette dernière commença elle aussi à rétrécir pour s'adapter à la petite taille de son nouveau détenteur. 

Peu après la véritable Triforce apparu au-dessus au-dessus du jeune garçon. Les trois triangles d'or posé en pyramides scintillait de mille feux et illuminait toute la pièce. Link fut émerveillé par un si bel artefact et se prépara à le tenir dans ses mains quand soudainement, il ressentit comme une présence derrière lui. 

« Go.. » s'interrompît-il en se retournant. 

En voyant que ce n'était pas Gohan mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ganondorf en personne, Link en fut surprit et eu un mouvement de recul.

« Merci d'avoir fait le travail à ma place, gamin !! » fit Ganondorf d'une voix grave mais moqueuse.

Link tenta alors d'attraper la Triforce pour ensuite attaquer le leader des Gérudos mais ce dernier anticipa ce mouvement et propulsa le jeune Kokiri au fond de la pièce à l'aide d'une boule d'énergie qui sorti de sa main. Link alla donc s'écraser contre le mur du fond et le choc fut rude car son dos, encore fragile, prit tout tout le choc contre la dure pierre qui composait le mur. Un grand cri de souffrance se fit entendre et puis Link s'écroula à terre, terrassé par la douleur. 

Ganondorf s'appropria alors la Triforce qui, au contact du vil Gérudo, changea instantanément de couleur pour devenir aussi noir que l'âme de son nouveau possesseur. Après cela, une aura noire enveloppa Ganondorf et des éclairs rouges commencèrent à crépiter autour de lui. La Sombre Triforce se mit à fondre dans la main de Ganondorf au fur et à mesure où son aura grandissait.

Quand il ne plus resta rien de la relique sacrée, l'aura du Gérudo avait doublé taille et des milliers de éclairs crépitait autour de lui.

« J'ai réussi !! J'ai assimilé la Triforce et son pouvoir, je suis désormais invincible !! Enfin, le monde va être à moi !! » exulta Ganondorf avant de lâcher un rire terriblement démoniaque. 

Mais d'un seul coup, le Gérudo maléfique se retourna pour repousser une boule d'énergie qui venait dans sa direction. 

« Bien essayé petit, mais ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir si facilement ! » cria Ganondorf. 

En effet, Gohan avait essayé de l'avoir par derrière mais avec ses nouveau pouvoirs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vite fait de se protéger.

Cet échec ne démonta pas le moins du monde, le compagnon de Link et passa encore une fois à l'attaque avec, cette fois-ci, une puissante vague d'énergie. Ganondorf sentit bien que cette vague d'énergie était bien plus puissante que la précédente attaque mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l’impressionner. 

« Tu es puissant pour un gamin mais ca n'est rien comparé à moi ! » cria une fois de plus Ganondorf.

Le Gérudo tendit son bras droit, la main grand ouverte et créa comme un trou noir qui absorba la vague d'énergie de Gohan. 

Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas le métis-saiyen qui semblait être dans un état second, ne pensait plus qu'a attaquer son ennemi quoiqu'il arrive. Le jeune garçon sorti alors son épée de son fourreau et fonça sur le tout puissant Gérudo.

Voulant un peu s'amuser, Ganondorf laissa Gohan venir à lui et quand ce dernier attaquait, il se contentait d'esquiver les coups, pourtant rapides et puissants, de son jeune assaillant. 

Mais à un moment l'un des coups du garçon érafla le visage du Gérudo qui n'avait pas bien évité ce coup-là. La réaction du vil personnage ne se fit pas attendre et d'un geste rapide, il saisît l'épée de Gohan dans une main, la brisa d'un seul coup puis il prit la gorge du jeune garçon dans l'autre main.

« Fini de jouer, gamin ! J'ai un royaume à conquérir alors j'ai plus le temps de m'amuser avec toi ! » fit Ganondorf avant d'asséner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre du métis-saiyen pour ensuite le jeter au sol. 

Gohan resta alors couché, se tordant de douleur et Ganondorf quitta la pièce.

 

Il se passa alors un long moment avant que Link ne reprit conscience et quand il le fit, la première personne qu'il vit fut la Princesse Zelda. 

« Ha tu te réveille enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.  
« Zelda...mais..où est Ganondorf ? » fit Link avec une faible voix.  
« Il est parti et nous a enfermé ici en emportant avec lui les trois pierres ancestrales. » répondit Zelda qui perdit soudainement son sourire.  
« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Link, surprit tout se redressant. 

Cependant, il fut surpris de ne plus sentir aucune douleur alors que dans son dernier souvenir, il avait heurté avec fracas le mur du fond de la pièce.

« C'est bizarre...je ne sens aucune douleur alors que pourtant je me souviens bien que Ganondorf m'a projeté contre le mur. » s'étonna Link.  
« Tu peux remercier Impa, elle a toujours une potion de soin avec elle, c'est comme ca qu'elle vous à soigner toi et Gohan. » répondit Zelda.  
« Gohan aussi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et comment Ganondorf a pu arriver ici ?! » se demanda Link. 

Zelda se mit alors à raconter ce que Link n'avait pas vu. Ganondorf avait fait irruption dans l'église, peu après que le jeune Kokiri fut rentré dans la salle où il se trouvait maintenant. Apparemment, il savait déjà où se trouvait l'entrée du Saint-Royaume et n'avait fait qu'attendre qu'on ouvre l'entrée pour lui. Bien sur, à peine arrivé, il voulu s'emparer de la Triforce mais Gohan et Impa ont tenté de l'en empêcher. Cependant, Ganondorf n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une dizaine de Gérudos donc Gohan et Impa furent vite dépassé et Ganondorf put entrer sans peine dans le Saint-Royaume.

Après un court instant de combat, un puissant cri de douleur se fit entendre. Gohan voulu allez aider Link mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner Impa aux Gérudos. Mais cette dernière donna tout de même l'ordre d'aller aider Link car selon elle, si il mourrait, tout était fini. Le métis-saiyen ne fit pas prier et se rua dans la pièce derrière lui. 

Zelda ne pouvait dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre Gohan et Ganondorf mais ce dernier ressortit indemne et ordonna aux Gérudos qui avait fini par maîtriser Impa de la jeter elle, la princesse et un Gérudo prisonnière des autres dans la salle derrière l'autel. Ce qui firent les Gérudos et quand Zelda arriva avec sa nourrice, elle raconta qu'elle vit Gohan à terre se tordant de douleur et que Link était inconscient au fond de la pièce. 

La dernière chose que la princesse d'Hyrule vit de l'extérieur, c'est Ganondorf s'emparant des Pierres Ancestrales avant que la lourde porte en pierre se ferma.

« Y'a une Gérudo enfermée avec nous ?! » s'étonna Link comme si il n'avait retenu que ca du récit de Zelda.  
« Oui elle est au fond là bas. » répondit la Princesse en indiquant l'entrée de la pièce.

Link se releva alors d'un seul mouvement et se dirigea vers la mystérieuse Gérudo même si le Kokiri avait bien une idée sur son identité. Quand il fut assez près pour bien la distinguer, le Kokiri vit que son impression était la bonne. Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas d'un air peu avenant mais fut soudainement arrêté par Gohan. 

« Link, je sais ce que tu vas faire mais ne le fais pas ! » fit le métis-saiyen en se plaçant devant son ami.  
« Elle nous a abandonné tout de même !! Si on avait pas sauté dans le précipice, on se serait fait capturer alors qu'elle, elle s'en serait sortie !! » répliqua Link quelque peu rancunier.  
« Mais elle nous a sorti de l'eau au Lac Hylia et c'est comme ca que Talon a pu nous ramener chez lui ! » objecta Gohan.  
« Ca change rien ! Laisse moi passer ! » fit Link en tentant de forcer le passage.  
« Elle pourrait aussi nous aider à reprendre la Triforce à Ganondorf ! » répliqua encore Gohan.  
« Comment ça ?! » fit Link après s'être stoppé net.  
« Si tu la laisse parler, on pourra le savoir. » fit Gohan un peu soulagé que son ami se soit arrêté.

Car en effet, devant cet argument des plus intriguant, Link mit sa rancœur de côté et laissa la Gérudo parler.

« En y repensant, ca ne sera pas possible, l'objet auquel je pensais a été enseveli sous le sable du désert depuis la fin de la Guerre du Saint-Royaume » fit Nabooru d'un air peu concerné.  
« Et si on pouvait revenir à cette époque, tu saurais le retrouver cet objet ? » intervint soudainement Zelda avant même que Gohan ou Link put répondre.  
« Pas précisément mais je connais l'endroit où la légende dit où il est supposé se trouver mais bon c'est pas comme si c'était possible de voyager dans le temps. » se moqua presque la Gérudo tellement la question de la Princesse lui semblait fantaisiste.  
« Le Héros du Temps peut tout à fait le faire. » répondit Zelda d'un ton sec.  
« Ouais et il est où ton héros, princesse ?! » répliqua Nabooru en haussant les épaules.  
« Il est juste devant toi, voleuse du désert ! » fit Zelda qui ne manquait pas de répartie tout en pointant Link.  
« Quoi ? Moi ? » s'étonna Link pris au dépourvu.  
« Oui toi ! Tu as réussi à sortir l’Épée de Légende de son socle et Impa m'a dit que tu avais maîtrisé le Feu de Din en assez peu de temps donc il n'y aucun doute la dessus, tu es l’Élu des Déesses, le Héros du Temps ! » s'emporta un peu Zelda.  
« J'ai bien l'épée mais je peux pas voyager dans le temps moi ! » répondit Link à peine perturbé par cette révélation.  
« C'est normal, sans l'Ocarina du Temps, tu ne pourra rien faire. » déclara Zelda tout sortant son ocarina bleu qui lui avait permit d'ouvrir les portes du Saint-Royaume tout à l'heure.  
« Toi, Gohan et Nabooru, vous allez traverser le Temps pour revenir à l'époque de la Guerre du Saint-Royaume pour trouver cet objet dont a parlé Nabooru et après cela vous reviendrai ici pour mettre une fois pour tout fin à la misérable vie de Ganondorf ! » ordonna presque Zelda.

Gohan et Link acquiescèrent sans trop discuter tout comme Nabooru qui, même si elle était toujours très sceptique par rapport à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, voyait là un moyen de s'échapper de cette prison de pierre.

Zelda demanda alors aux trois voyageurs de se poser sur la grande dalle hexagonale ou se trouvait le socle de l’Épée de Légende puis elle apprit à Link à jouer l'air qu'elle appelait « Le Chant du Temps » sur l'Ocarina qu'elle possédait. Le jeune Kokiri étant un enfant qui apprenait assez vite, il ne fallu pas plus de 5 minutes pour que l'ami de Gohan puisse correctement entonner cet air aux pouvoirs étranges. 

Quand Link eu entonné cet air, un puissant rayon lumineux de couleur blanche entoura les 3 personnes qui était autour du socle. La nouvelle épée de Link se mit elle aussi à briller puis Gohan, Link et Nabooru commencèrent à lentement disparaître dans ce flux lumineux. 

Un instant plus tard, les trois voyageurs avaient disparu et la luminosité redevint comme avant, laissant Zelda et Impa seule dans cette pièce peu éclairée.


	11. La Mystérieuse Cavalière

La guerre faisait rage en cette terre qui deviendra le Royaume d'Hyrule. Le Saint-Royaume avait été découvert et toutes les races voulaient mettre la main sur ce fabuleux pouvoir qu'était la Triforce, relique laissé par les Déesses créatrices du monde. Ce vaste monde ne trouvait le repos qu'une fois le soleil couché et la nuit tombé car comme aucune des factions en guerre n'était nyctalope, les combats cessèrent pour ne reprendre qu'à l'aube.

C'est donc dans la noirceur de la nuit qu'un grand rayon de lumière venant des cieux apparu. Une boule lumineuse en descendit pour venir comme s'écraser sur le sol derrière le Ranch Lon Lon. 

Après cela, le rayon disparu en laissant apparaître à sa place, deux petites silhouettes et une autre bien plus grande.

« Vous...croyez que ca a marché ? » se demanda Gohan en regardant tout autour de lui.  
« J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ai quelque chose de changé » répondit Link assez sceptique.  
« En même temps avec la nuit, difficile de voir quelque chose correctement. » fit Nabooru tout aussi dubitative.

Soudainement, comme si le cours des événements avait voulu répondre aux trois nouveaux arrivants, une puissante lumière orangée vint éclairer les environs et des cris de terreurs se firent entendre au loin. 

Link se retourna le plus vite car il eu un pressentiment soudain et quand il fut face à cette lumière, il vit un château en feu non loin. Cette vision n'était que trop familière pour le Kokiri tellement il avait moult fois rêvé de cette scène et à présent, son rêve semblait devenir réalité. 

« Ce..ce château...la cavalière !! J'dois la sauver !! » cria d'un coup Link après un moment de stupeur.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il courra vers le château en flamme sans laisser le temps à quiconque de l'arrêter. 

Gohan, se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté Link, courra après son ami, laissant Nabooru sur place. Cette dernière se mit assez rapidement à les poursuivre car elle savait très bien que seul Link pouvait la ramener dans son époque. 

Quand Link arriva près du château, il revit exactement la même scène que dans son rêve, une cavalière solitaire semblant porter quelque chose entre elle et la tête de son cheval était poursuivie par quelques Gérudos. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer, ayant vu et revu cette scène presque toutes les nuits, le jeune Kokiri su agir vite pour tenter de partir lui aussi à la poursuite de cette étrange cavalière. 

Link lança alors son bouclier sur l'une des Gérudos qui fermait le petit groupe. Cette dernière tomba aussitôt, surprise par le coup et la puissance de ce dernier. Quand le cheval, désormais sans cavalier, arriva à la hauteur du compagnon de Gohan, celui-ci s'agrippa aux rennes de l'équidé, qui était toujours en mouvement, pour ensuite se balancer et se retrouver sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture.

Après avoir repris le canasson en main, il le dirigea vers le groupe de Gérudos qui poursuivaient toujours la cavalière enfuie du château en flamme. 

 

Quand Gohan, vite suivi de Nabooru, arriva là où Link s'était arrêté, il ne put qu'être spectateur furtif de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il vit son ami s'en aller rapidement au loin sans savoir précisément où il pouvait bien aller même si il avait bien une vague idée car il avait bien reconnu le château qui était occupé à brûler.

La Gérudo désarçonnée, elle, ne demanda pas son reste et fuît la scène au plus vite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à ce gamin ?! » s'étonna Nabooru.  
« Ca fait longtemps que Link rêve de ce château en flamme et donc je crois qu'il est parti rejoindre la cavalière qu'il a aussi vu dans son rêve. » répondit Gohan.  
« Il faut se diriger vers la Forêt Kokiri, je suis sur que c'est la que la cavalière va aller. De plus, l'armée Hylienne va pas tarder à arriver et si ils te voient, on va avoir des problèmes ! » rajouta-t-il.

Nabooru trouva les explications du métis-saiyen assez étranges mais si elles étaient correcte, la Gérudo n'avait en effet pas envie de croiser l'armée d'Harkinian et se mit donc en route avec Gohan vers la mystérieuse forêt d'où était originaire Link.

La Gérudo demanda alors comment Gohan pouvait connaître les événements qui allait se produire et le fils de Goku et Chichi répondit qu'en plus du rêve raconté par Link, Impa et une Zora lui avaient détaillé cet événement tragique.

Après cela ce fut autour de Gohan de poser quelques questions à Nabooru.

« Dis, tu nous à toujours pas dit pourquoi les Gérudos t'avait enfermé dans cette cellule. »  
« C'est pour avoir échouer à prendre la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau au Temple Zora mais aussi pour avoir posé trop de questions ainsi qu'avoir remis en cause le fait que Ganondorf soit notre leader. » commença la Gérudo.  
« Je trouvais étrange que le Zora que tu as combattu était si puissant alors j'ai fouiné un peu et j'ai découvert qu'en fait Ganondorf n'avait que peu à faire des Gérudos, qu'ils nous considérait comme de la chair à canon, juste bon pour faire le sale boulot. J'ai donc exposé mes découvertes aux autres mais personne ne m'a cru et j'ai été enfermée avant que je ne puisse convertir d'autre Gérudo à ma cause. » expliqua longuement Nabooru.  
« Elles sont bêtes parce que je suis sur que tu as raison parce que Ganondorf l'a bien dit dans l'église, il savait qu'on viendrait nous même ouvrir la Porte du Saint-Royaume et qu'il vous a envoyé juste pour nous faire croire qu'il voulait nous capturer pour avoir les pierres ! » fit Gohan.  
« Oui je l'ai entendu ça et ca confirme bien ce que je pensais ! » répliqua Nabooru qui cacha tout de même sa surprise quant au plan de Ganondorf.

 

Link, de son côté, avait continué à poursuivre les Gérudos qui avaient pris en chasse la mystérieuse cavalière. Cependant, et comme il l'avait rêvé, les deux Gérudos s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de la Forêt qui n'était autre que la Forêt Kokiri, encore verdoyante à cette époque. Mais le jeune garçon n'y fit même pas attention car trop concentré sur la cavalière qu'il poursuivait.

Une fois rentré dans la Forêt, il ne vit que son village natal endormi ne semblant pas différent de celui qu'il avait quitté dans son époque. La cavalière n'était plus là mais comme Link se trouvait devant la seule sortie, elle ne pouvait être qu'encore dans la Forêt. Le compagnon de Gohan se souvint alors que dans l'un de ses rêves, il avait vu la mystérieuse jeune femme près des racines d'un arbres semblant assez gigantesque. De plus il avait eu la sensation, lors de ce songe, qu'il connaissait cet endroit.

Le garçon à la tunique verte se dirigea alors vers la Plaine de l'Arbre Mojo, pensant que c'était là que se trouvera cette étrange rescapée.

A l'entrée de cette plaine, Link descendit de son cheval et continua à pieds pour rester discret et ne pas effrayer la cavalière si elle se trouvait bien là.

Link décida donc de se cacher dans les arbres entourant cette plaine et tenta d'être le plus près possible de l'Arbre Mojo car il avait remarqué que la personne qu'il poursuivait était bien au pieds de l'arbre millénaire.

Cependant, elle semblait inerte, comme si la vie l'avait quittée. Cela attrista assez le jeune garçon car il n'avait pu la sauver malgré tout. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux, il vit arriver Saria, son amie d'enfance. Au delà du choc de la revoir en chair et en os, Link se replaça là où il était caché, intrigué par l'arrivée de son amie.

« Mmmh...Saria, tu es là...merci d'avoir répondu si vite à mon appel.. » fit l'Arbre Mojo de sa voix caverneuse.  
« Aucun problème Vénérable Arbre Mojo, si vous m'appelez si tard dans la nuit, c'est que cela doit être important. ». répondit la Kokiri.  
« En effet...comme tu as sûrement du le remarquer, il y a une jeune femme hylienne à mes pieds. Je l'ai laissé entrer ici car elle était pourchassée et gravement blessée. J’espérais que tu puisse la soigner mais elle est décédé en arrivant. » expliqua l'Arbre Mojo. 

Effectivement, la jeune fille aux cheveux vert avait remarqué le corps gisant à terre mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le couffin que la mystérieuse étrangère tenait encore dans l'un des bras, comme pour le protéger même après la mort.

Saria s'accroupît alors devant le corps de l'Hylienne et prit avec délicatesse le couffin. Elle se releva et eut la surprise d'y trouver un bébé bien emmitouflé et dont seules deux petites mèches blondes dépassaient. Étrangement, il dormait paisiblement et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été perturbé par les derniers événements. 

« Je parie que c'est pour ce bébé que vous m'avez appelé ! » fit Saria avec un grand sourire.  
« Exactement...cette hylienne m'a demandé de prendre soin de son tout jeune fils et donc j'aimerais que tu t'en occupe comme si c'était un Kokiri sans jamais lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo.  
« Mais pourquoi ? Ce petit bébé aurait bien le droit de savoir d'où il vient non ? » se demanda Saria.  
« Peut-être mais seulement quand je le jugerai apte à le savoir car je ne voudrais pas qu'il parte à l'extérieur de la Forêt en quête de ses origines sans qu'il y soit préparé. » répliqua le gardien de la Forêt.  
« D'accord, comme vous voudrez ! Mais comment on va l'appeler ? Parce que je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore de nom ? » répondit Saria en regardant le petit enfant endormi.  
« Si il en a un, je ne le connais pas donc je propose qu'on l'appelle Link car je suis sur qu'un jour il sera le lien entre la Forêt Kokiri et le Monde Extérieur. » fit l'Arbre après un petit temps de réflexion.  
« Link...c'est un joli prénom, j'aime beaucoup ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperai du mieux que je peux ! » déclara Saria assez enthousiaste à l'idée d'élever ce nouveau venu.  
« J'ai confiance en toi, Saria. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo. 

Là dessus, Saria s'en alla avec dans les bras, le bébé qui venait d'être adopté. 

Quand elle fut partie, une puissante lumière verte apparut au dessus du corps de la jeune femme toujours aux pieds de l'Arbre Mojo et cette dernière disparu en un instant sous les yeux ébahis de Link toujours caché entre les arbres entourant la petite clairière.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait étonné le plus, le jeune garçon. C'était plutôt, bien évidemment, la révélation de ses véritables origines. Ainsi il n'était en réalité pas un Kokiri mais un Hylien né dans ce château dont les flammes ont du le ravager. Car même si tout s'expliquait maintenant, Link ne s'attendait tout de même pas à une telle révélation. Il s'assit même un instant pour encaisser cette information assez bouleversante. 

Après un long instant, Link décida de repartir retrouver Gohan et Nabooru car après tout, il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il sortit discrètement de la clairière et remonta sur son cheval toujours au même endroit. 

Cependant, contrairement à son arrivé où il était concentré sur la mystérieuse cavalière, il se dirigea vers la sortie au pas, sans trop se presser. Il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air presque triste, sachant que dans son époque, toute cette luxuriante forêt où il avait toujours vécu n'était plus que cendres et dévastation.

Arrivé au centre du village, il vit de la lumière dans l'une des maisons de la Forêt. Il reconnu tout de suite la maison de Saria et se disait qu'elle était sûrement occupé à prendre du nourrisson que l'Arbre Mojo venait de lui confier qui n'était autre que lui-même avec 9 ans de moins. C'était d'ailleurs un très étrange sentiment que de se savoir à deux endroits en même temps et avec tant d'années de différence. 

Quand la sortie fut devant Link, il s'arrêta un instant se retourna vers le Village Kokiri d'un air toujours aussi triste puis il sourit en revoyant le calme, la chaleur et la tranquillité qui se dégageait du village qu'il considérait toujours comme son village natal.

« Merci Saria...et désolé, j'ai pas pu te protéger toi et les autres... » fit Link en se remettant face à la sortie. 

Une larme coula de sa joue droite puis il fit aller sa monture vers la Plaine d'Hyrule.

 

A l'orée de la Forêt, Gohan et Nabooru attendaient Link depuis quelques temps maintenant car sur le chemin il avait trouvé un cheval avec sa cavalière gisant sur le sol. Elle portait une large brûlure sur le corps, signe qu'elle avait été terrassée par Link et sa puissante épée de feu. 

Quand les deux alliés de circonstance entendirent un bruit de sabot de cheval, ils eurent une réaction de défense en se préparant au combat mais la seconde d'après, ils se calmèrent voyant que c'était Link qui sortait de la Forêt. Le jeune détenteur de l’Épée de Légende était au pas, la tête baissée. 

« Alors tu l'a retrouvé la cavalière ? C'était qui ? » demanda Gohan assez curieux.  
« Je...je te raconterai ca plus tard...alors chercher ce que l'on est venu chercher » répondit Link d'une voix assez basse et toujours un peu triste. 

Gohan se demanda bien ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt pour rendre son ami si dépité mais vu que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler, Gohan n'insista pas. Nabooru et Gohan ainsi que Link se mirent alors en route vers l'objectif de leur quête.

En chemin, Gohan se posa soudainement une question qui paraissait essentielle mais qu'avec les derniers événements, il n'avait plus pensé à poser.

« Dis Nabooru, c'est quoi l'objet qu'on doit trouver en fait ? »  
« C'est ce qu'on appelle 'Le Bouclier des Ténèbres', ce bouclier, selon la légende, est le seul capable d'aspirer toute lumière et même la puissante Triforce, symbole même de la Lumière. » expliqua la Gérudo.  
« Et grâce à ça on pourrait récupérer la Triforce et vaincre Ganondorf, c'est ça ? » intervint Link, sorti de sa léthargie.  
« T'as tout compris gamin. Cependant, son pouvoir ne peut s'employer qu'en combinaison de l’Épée de Légende et bien sur son porteur doit savoir comment l'utiliser. » répliqua Nabooru.  
« J'ai déjà l'épée, ca devrait aller.. » fit Link encore un peu affecté.  
« Et comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais pas son emplacement exacte, je sais juste qu'il se trouve dans le Colosse du Désert, situé en plein milieu du Désert Gérudo. »  
« Mais ca veut dire qu'on doit traverser la Vallée Gérudo et passer par la Forteresse ?! » s’inquiéta Gohan.  
« Non, il existe un passage reliant le Désert Gérudo et la Plaine d'Hyrule. Il est assez rarement emprunté par les Gérudos car c'est un fameux détour donc on devrait pas avoir de problème avec eux. » expliqua encore Nabooru.  
« Il est pas gardé ce passage ? » demanda soudainement Link.  
« Non car il donne directement sur le Désert et personne ne s'y rends mis à part les Gérudos car les tempêtes de sables y sont mortelles et on s'y perds vite. » répondit Nabooru. 

Cet avertissement ne rassura pas Gohan mais il avait vu pire et avait pris l'habitude de se rassurer avec la présence de Link dont le courage l'avait à maintes fois étonné.

Après ces explications, le trajet fut silencieux. Les trois voyageurs traversèrent encore une fois de plus la Plaine d'Hyrule pour arriver à l'Est du Ranch Lon Lon et ensuite le longer jusqu'au Sud de celui-ci avant de remonter vers l'Ouest de la propriété de Talon. Ce trajet était un détour mais Nabooru voulait éviter de rencontrer l'Armée Hylienne venu au secours du Château en Flamme. Une fois arrivé à l'Ouest du Ranch, la Gérudo se dirigea vers le Nord-Ouest de la Plaine d'Hyrule, en longeant bien la roche qui formait l'extérieur de l'entrée de la Vallée Gérudo. 

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, l'immense roche enserrant la Vallée Gérudo présenta en effet un fin passage où il n'était possible que de passer qu'en file indienne tellement le chemin était étroit. Nabooru et Gohan passèrent en premier et Link fermait tout naturellement la marche. 

A mi-chemin, les cavaliers traversèrent un pont de bois qui permettait de traverser le précipice séparant la Plaine d'Hyrule et la Vallée Gérudo. 

Après un bon kilomètre, le désert fut en vue et les trois voyageurs sortirent de cet étroit passage pour arriver devant le fameux Désert Gérudo qui n'était qu'en fait que dune de sables après dune de sable et ce, sur une étendue gigantesque dont il n'était pas possible de voir l'extrémité.

Nabooru se dirigea alors vers un puits qui se tenait juste à côté d'un autre chemin et descendit de sa monture. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » se demanda Gohan, intrigué.  
« On ne traverse pas la moitié d'un désert sans être équipé sinon c'est la mort assuré. » répondit Nabooru tout frottant le sable à côté du puits pour dégager une sorte de plaque en bois qui était en fait le couvercle d'une large caisse elle aussi en bois.  
Elle en sortit trois grandes gourdes ovales fait en peau d'un animal inconnu et un sceau en bois puis revint vers Gohan.

« Remplis-moi ça gamin pendant que je sors le reste de l'équipement. Attache le seau à la corde qui pends au milieu du puits et comme ca tu pourra remonter de l'eau » demanda la Gérudo.

Gohan acquiesça et descendit lui aussi du cheval où il se trouvait puis prit ce que lui tendait Nabooru pour ensuite effectuer la tâche demandé.

Quant à la Gérudo, elle s'approcha de Link, toujours à cheval et regardant vaguement vers l'horizon, pour lui tendre une grand étoffe de tissu.

« Mets ca sur toi, le soleil va bientôt se lever et sans protection, tu vas griller en moins d'une heure. » fit Nabooru d'un ton un peu froid sachant que le jeune Kokiri ne l'appréciais guère.  
« Merci. » répondit Link d'un ton aussi froid tout en prenant l'étoffe qui se révélait être un large poncho à capuche.

Link enfila ce vêtement en silence, tout comme Nabooru et quand Gohan revint avec les trois gourdes remplies, la Gérudo l'enjoignit d'enfiler le dernier poncho restant. Faisant confiance à l'expérience du désert de Nabooru, Gohan l'enfila sans un mot.

« Maintenant, chacun prends une gourde à laquelle vous ferez extrêmement attention. De plus, n'oubliez pas de boire régulièrement sinon vous n'arriverez jamais à notre destination. » avertît Nabooru.  
« Il est loin l'endroit où se trouve le bouclier ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Il est au milieu du Désert donc on a pas mal de chemin à parcourir et d'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller au lieu de papoter ! » répondit la Gérudo.

Cette dernière chargea encore de l'équipement sur les deux chevaux puis remonta sur le sien. Gohan alla cette fois-ci avec Link et les trois compères purent enfin partir.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le Désert et, une fois le soleil levé, ne virent que du sable d'un jaune doré à perte de vue. Il y avait d'immense dunes et quelques rares oasis composés des un ou deux palmiers et d'une petite étendue d'eau. La journée fut assez silencieuse car la chaleur accablante ne donnait envie à personne de faire l'effort de parler. Nabooru, elle, était habitué aux chaleurs du Désert et était bien moins affecté que ses deux jeunes compagnons. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde alors même si elle avait la capacité de parler, elle n'en fit rien. 

Quand le puissant soleil commença à décliner, Nabooru décida de s'arrêter pour établir un campement de fortune et y passer la nuit.

« Pourquoi on continue pas ? Ce serait plus agréable de faire le chemin de nuit non ? » demanda Link.  
« Crois-moi gamin, la nuit dans le désert c'est pire que le jour. Les températures chutent rapidement pour devenir glaciales, sans compter le vent qui se lève la nuit qui rends la sensation de froid encore plus présente. » répondit Nabooru tout en descendant de son cheval.  
« De toute façon, moi je suis pas contre qu'on s'arrête un peu, j'en peu plus d'être assis sur ce cheval ! » intervint Gohan qui descendit aussi de sa monture.  
« C'est vrai que je suis fatigué aussi... » avoua Link qui imita ses deux compagnons en posant pied sur le sable.

Nabooru, de son côté, n'avait pas attendu Gohan et Link pour commencer à s'affairer pour établir un abri pour la nuit voulant profiter de la lumière déclinante du soleil ainsi que des températures encore acceptables.

Bien sur les deux jeunes garçons aidèrent la Gérudo et à eux trois, ils déployèrent deux espèces de tente attachées au sol par plusieurs piquets assez profonds. 

Une fois cela fait, Nabooru alla chercher deux sacs qu'elle avait attacher au cheval de Link et Gohan puis revint vers ces derniers et leur tendit l'un d'eux.

« Voilà de quoi manger et des couvertures pour ce soir. Prenez la tente de droite, moi je prends celle de gauche, on repart demain matin avant le lever du soleil donc ne traînez pas à aller dormir. » fit la Gérudo.  
« Merci et à demain alors ! » répondit Gohan en souriant.  
« Ouais, à demain et une dernière chose, restez bien dans la tente, n'allez pas vous perdre bêtement dans le désert. » avertît Nabooru.  
« Vous inquiétez pas, on sortira pas ! » répondit encore Gohan.

Sur ce, chacun rejoignît sa tente pour le soir et la nuit. Gohan et Link s'installèrent aussi bien qu'il le pouvait dans cet abri de fortune, déposèrent épée et bouclier dans un coin, se déchaussèrent pour être plus à l'aise puis partirent à la découverte du contenu du sac que leur avait donné Nabooru.

Après l'avoir ouvert, Gohan y plongea ses mains pour en sortir un autre petit sac en feuille séché et tressé qui contenait une bonne vingtaine d'un genre de fruit ovale et brun qui semblait avoir été séché. 

« Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Gohan en sortant un des fruits du sac.  
« Aucune idée mais j'ai trop faim pour me poser la question ! » s'exclama Link en prenant une poignée de ces fruits inconnus.

Le Kokiri avala ces quelques fruits sans hésiter et Gohan finit par l'imiter. Vu à la vitesse où le sac fut vidé, cette nourriture qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avait l'air de beaucoup leur plaire. 

« On sait toujours pas ce que c'est mais c'était délicieux ! » fit Gohan rassasié.  
« Ouais c'était trop bon ! J'en mangerais bien encore ! » répliqua Link quelque peu gourmand.  
« Il faut en garder pour demain matin sinon on va être affamé. » s'opposa le métis-saiyen.  
« C'est vrai, j'y pensais plus. » fit Link tout de même un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer à manger.  
« Sinon, tu veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Forêt ? Tu avais l'air tout triste en sortant. » demanda Gohan d'un ton inquiet.

Soudainement, Link perdit son air enjoué et affichait une expression bien plus grave. Après un moment de silence, le compagnon de Gohan se mit à raconter lentement les événements dont il avait été témoin après avoir suivi la mystérieuse cavalière au fin de la Forêt Kokiri.

« La dame qui se faisait poursuivre par des Gérudos, c'était ta maman ?! » s'étonna Gohan une fois que Link eut fini son récit.  
« Ouais c'est ce que j'ai compris et ca me fait assez bizarre d'avoir rêvé d'elle sans savoir qui elle était. » répondit Link.

Puis il se coucha sur ce qui lui faisait office de paillasse et, les yeux fixant le haut de la tente, il continua sa réflexion.

« En plus ca veut dire que je viens pas de Kokiri mais de ce château. Je l'aurais jamais cru même si ca explique pas mal de choses. »  
« Ca explique quoi ? » répliqua Gohan, curieux.  
« Ca explique pourquoi j'ai jamais eu de fée comme les autres où le fait que j'étais le seul à aimer m’entraîner à l'épée tout comme le fait que je me sentais parfois différent des autres.. » répondit Link en repensant à ses années vécues dans la Forêt Kokiri.  
« C'est vrai que tu m'avais déjà dit ça et c'est dommage que ton amie ai pas pu la sauver ta maman. » fit Gohan assez triste pour son ami.  
« J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir la sauver...mais ces Gérudos m'ont ralenti...toujours eux qui sont sur mon chemin... » répliqua Link dont on sentait une pointe de colère envers les femmes du désert.

Le jeune garçon à la tunique verte se redressa pour se trouver en position assise. Son regard devint plus dur voire même en colère.

« J'ai...j'ai bien envie d'aller leur faire payer tout ce qu'elles ont fait après qu'on ai vaincu Ganondorf ! » fit-il tout en serrant les poings et en tremblant quelque peu de colère.  
« Mais si tu fais ça, tu vaudras pas mieux qu'elles ! Et je suis que ta maman ou l'Arbre Mojo serait d'accord avec moi ! » protesta Gohan.  
« Je sais...mais..j'ai tellement envie de les venger ! » répliqua Link.  
« Tu l'a déjà fait à la Forteresse Gérudo et ca n'a pas l'air de t'avoir beaucoup aidé ! » fit remarquer Gohan.

Link eut alors un léger sursaut et releva légèrement la tête tout en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il n'affichait plus non plus cette expression de colère qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant mais plutôt un air surpris. Le jeune garçon se recoucha alors et poussa un grand soupir.

« T'as raison...avoir tué ces Gérudos dans la Forteresse, ca m'a pas soulagé du tout même si je le regrette pas de l'avoir fait... » avoua Link en fixant à nouveau le haut de la tente.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais prit le sac à nourriture, y plongea sa main pour en ressortir trois fruits séché puis il s'assît à côté de Link, toujours couché.

« Tiens mange ça et ca ira mieux après ! » s'exclama Gohan d'un ton assez joyeux.

Link s'appuya alors sur son bras droit pour se tourner vers Gohan.

« Vraiment ? Je peux ? » fit Link d'un air surpris.  
« Oui vas-y c'est pas grave, j'en mangerai moins demain ! » répondit le métis-saiyen en souriant.

Link prit alors les trois fruits secs des mains de Gohan et les avala d'une traite.

Après tout cela, la soirée passa assez vite et leurs garçons ne cessèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Gohan évita de reparler des derniers événements et lui parla de choses plus joyeuses comme la description de la faune et la flore qu'il y avait au Mont Paozu ainsi que les anciens faits héroïques de son père pour que son ami pensent à autre chose et que son esprit s’apaise.

Quand la fatigue se fit sentir, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher et ainsi avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur après une chaude et fatigante journée.

Une fois au lit et bien emmitouflé pour la froide nuit dans le Désert, Link se livra à une petite confidence.

« Gohan, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et que tu sois mon ami. Sans toi j'aurais déjà fait plein de bêtises et tu sais toujours m'écouter et me réconforter quand il le faut. »  
« De rien, toi tu m'a accueillit chez toi sans même me connaître et tu m'a appris plein de chose alors c'est normal que je t'aide aussi quand il le faut ! » répondit Gohan assez content de l'aveu de son ami.

Link sourît à l'écoute de son compagnon d'aventure et ne répondit que d'un 'Bonne nuit Gohan' auquel Gohan répondit de même et les deux jeunes aventuriers s'endormir aussitôt leurs yeux fermés.


	12. Le Colosse du Désert

Le lendemain matin, le soleil fit à peine son apparition que déjà, l'extrême fraîcheur de la nuit laissait place à la chaleur du jour. Elle n'était pas encore étouffante mais suffisante pour rendre les couvertures de Gohan et Link bien trop chaude. C'est donc cette température déjà estivale qui réveilla les deux garçons. 

« Mmmh...tu crois que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel pour qu'il fasse déjà si chaud ? » se demanda Link en se frottant les yeux.  
« Ca devrait pas vu que Nabooru devait nous réveiller avant. » répondit Gohan d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Link sorti de ses épaisses couvertures et se leva pour passer la tête à travers l'ouverture de la tente pour regarder si il n'y avait personne puis il sortit totalement et alla se soulager un peu plus loin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gohan se leva aussi de sa paillasse et se dirigea vers le sac de nourriture pour sortir ce qu'il restait de la veille. Il compta les fruits restants et les divisa en deux parts égales sans oublier les trois fruits en moins pour lui. 

Quand cela fut fait, Link revint de l'extérieur et vint s'asseoir à face de Gohan.

« Je vois que t'a préparé le p'tit déjeuner, c'est sympa ! » s'exclama joyeusement Link.   
« Il n'y avais pas grand chose à faire, juste à diviser en deux. » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais t'en a trois en moins toi, je sais que ce sont celles que j'ai mangé en plus hier, mais ca me dérange pas d'en avoir moins moi aussi. » s'aperçût Link.

Le Kokiri pris alors un fruit et le cassa en deux puis en prit un autre, qu'il laissa entier, et les donnèrent à Gohan.

« Voilà, comme ça on aura chacun la moitié ! » fit-il en souriant.  
« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part ! » répondit Gohan assez ravi.

Après ce partage équitable, les deux garçons commencèrent leur repas avant que Nabooru ne vienne leur demander de sortir pour se remettre en route. 

« Ca va mieux depuis hier ? » demanda soudainement Gohan inquiet pour son ami.  
« Mmmh..oui..ca va mieux même si j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai vu ma vraie maman hier et que je suis en fait un Hylien.. » répondit Link après avoir avaler un fruit.  
« C'est vrai que ca doit faire bizarre mais au moins tu sais d'où tu viens et comment tu es devenu un Kokiri. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Ouais c'est pour ca que d'un côté, je suis content car j'ai enfin une explication à toutes les questions que je me posais et auxquelles le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ne voulait pas répondre. » fit Link en reprenant un fruit.  
« Ca c'est chouette pour toi au moins ! » répliqua Gohan qui voulait rassurer son ami.

Le reste du repas se passe dans un relatif silence. Seul le bruit de mastication des deux garçons se firent entendre. 

Quand ils eurent presque terminé, Gohan et Link virent une ombre longer leur tente. Une silence totale se fit d'instinct et Link se déplaça sans un bruit vers son épée au cas où ce ne serait pas Nabooru mais d'autres Gérudos.  
L'ombre s'arrêta devant l'ouverture de la tente et les jeunes combattants étaient prêt à se défendre.

« Hé les gamins ! Z'êtes réveillé j'espère ! Sinon je vous tire du lit moi-même ! » cria une voix à l'extérieur.

Reconnaissant Nabooru, Link reposa son épée.

« Oui on est réveillé et on a presque fini de manger ! » cria Gohan rassuré.  
« Ne traînez plus trop, le soleil est quasiment levé ! » répondit Nabooru.  
« On fini de manger, on s'habille et on arrive ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Pourquoi elle nous parle toujours comme ça celle-là ?! » maugréa Link à voix basse.  
« Je crois que c'est comme ca qu'elles parlent dans la Vallée Gérudo donc pour elle c'est normal. » répondit tout aussi doucement Gohan.  
« Ben nous on est pas des Gérudos ! » s'offusqua presque Link.

Après cette petite râlerie, Link se releva et commença à enfiler sa tunique verte, accrocha son épée autour de lui, puis se couvrit du poncho donné la veille par Nabooru.

Gohan, de son côté, ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il valait mieux laisser son ami tranquille et il commença lui aussi à se rhabiller pour une nouvelle journée de traversée du désert. 

Quand les garçons furent prêt, ils sortirent tous les deux de la tente pour rejoindre Nabooru qui était déjà occupé à préparer les chevaux pour le voyage.

« J'ai été faire un peu de reconnaissance et tout semble calme, on devrait pas avoir de soucis sur la route. » fit la Gérudo quand Gohan et Link arrivèrent près d'elle.  
« C'est pour ca que tu nous a pas réveillé ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Exactement, mais trêve de bavardages, on a du chemin à faire. » répondit Nabooru assez pressée.

Les trois voyageurs se mirent alors en route avec la même répartition que le veille. Gohan et Link sur un cheval et Nabooru sur l'autre. Cependant, Gohan demanda à Link si, pour une fois il ne pouvait pas être devant et diriger ainsi leur monture. Link en fut étonné car Gohan lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise pour diriger un cheval, même si Epona était plutôt facile à diriger. 

Cela dit, Link accepta sans problème de laisser les rennes à son ami et laissa donc Gohan monter en premier puis se plaça derrière lui. 

Le métis-saiyen pris alors les rennes et donna un léger coup de pied au cheval pour qu'il avance et ainsi les trois voyageurs se remirent en route.

Peu de temps après le départ et une fois passé la grande dune devant eux, Gohan, Link et Nabooru aperçurent au loin comme une montagne de roche et Nabooru expliqua alors que c'était là que se trouvait le fameux Bouclier des Ténèbres. Avoir ce repère visuel en vue donnait courage aux jeunes garçons dont la traversée du désert leur étaient assez pénibles. 

Le trajet se passa sans encombre et leur destination finale approchait de plus en plus. Cependant Nabooru semblait être préoccupé par une nuée d'oiseau se dirigeant à vive allure dans la même direction que les trois voyageurs.

Alors que Gohan et Link s'émerveillaient devant un tel spectacle, Nabooru se mit à regarder derrière elle et vit soudainement un énorme nuage jaune qui semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres et approchant à une vitesse impressionnante.  
« Et merde !! » cria Nabooru et se remettant droit devant elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nabooru ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« On a une sacrée tempête de sable qui nous arrive par derrière ! On va devoir galoper jusqu'au Colosse du Désert qui n'est plus très loin ! » cria encore la Gérudo.  
« Une tempête de sable ?! Mais on devrait pas plutôt s'abriter quelque part et attendre qu'elle passe ? » s'inquiéta Gohan.  
« Discute pas gamin ! Couvrez vous bien le visage et cavaler jusqu'au Colosse du Désert ! » ordonna Nabooru avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers l'immense roche. 

Voyant la crainte de Nabooru, pourtant habitué au désert, Gohan ne traîna et fit galoper son cheval du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Link s'accrocha à Gohan pour ne pas tomber et les trois combattants filèrent vers le seul abri à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pendant le galop, les deux garçons firent ce que la Gérudo leur avait demandé et se couvrirent le visage avec une espèce d'écharpe. Bientôt on ne vit que les yeux de leur visages.

Les deux montures galopèrent à leur maximum mais la tempête de sable était bien plus rapide et les rattrapa assez tôt. Le paysage devint vite apocalyptique et il devint difficile de distinguer quoique se soit à plus d'un mètre. Ce terrible phénomène météorologique ne découragea pas pour autant les cavaliers qui continuèrent sans crainte droit devant eux.

Alors qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de se déplacer dans cette puissante tempête, Gohan, Link et Nabooru arrivèrent au fameux Colosse du Désert dont seule la base était visible et de toute façon, l'heure n'était pas au tourisme mais plutôt à sauver sa vie et celle de sa monture.

Les cavaliers montèrent des marches en pierres sans même descendre de cheval et rentrèrent dans le Colosse du Désert par la grande entrée. Une fois rentré, ils se mirent sur la gauche pour ne pas subir les courants d'air qui envoyait quantité de sable. Nabooru se dirigea vite vers le côté gauche de l'entrée et à l'aide d'un petit couteau se trouvant dans une gaine de sa jambe gauche, elle coupa une corde. Cela eu pour effet de faire tomber une lourde pierre taillé en rectangle, fermant ainsi l'accès au désert.

Les courants d'air cessèrent et les trois voyageurs purent enfin souffler. Gohan et Link descendirent de leur cheval et enlevèrent leur poncho rempli de sable. 

« T'avais raison, c'est dangereux ces tempêtes de sables, on a plein de sable dans la figure et on y voit plus rien ! » s'écria Gohan tout en secouant de partout pour faire tomber le sable qui lui restait.  
« Et encore, on a eu de la chance qu'elle soient arrivé si tard car sinon on se serait pris le noyau de la tempête et là, on aurait été vraiment mal ! »fit Nabooru en enlevant elle aussi son poncho ensablé.  
« Sinon, c'est bizarre comme endroit, on dirait une sorte de temple creusé dans la roche. » dit Gohan en regardant autour de lui.

Car en effet, l'intérieur de ce 'Colosse du Désert' comme l'appelait Nabooru dégageait une atmosphère assez semblable à un temple. Tout n'était que silence et tranquillité. Seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. La pièce entière était de couleur ocre ou s'y rapprochant. Devant les deux jeunes garçons et la Gérudo se trouvait un large escalier délimité par deux rambardes. Sur les côtés gauche et droit de cet escalier se trouvaient deux grandes statues à l'effigie d'une tête de cobra avec ses deux crocs bien visibles et une sorte de gemme sur le milieu du front. 

Au fond au sommet de l'escalier, on pouvait distinguer des colonnes de pierres taillés. Les parois intérieurs étaient dallés de pierres taillé carrées toujours dans une couleur ocre.

Il y avait quelques flambeaux disposé le long de l'escalier ainsi que sur les murs du fond pour éclairer la salle. 

« C'est en effet un temple où les Gérudos viennent demander à Shā, la Déesse du Sable, qu'elle leur apporte fortune et réussite dans chacune de leur expéditions ainsi que pour avoir des conditions favorables dans le Désert. » expliqua Nabooru.  
« Et le bouclier se trouve quelque part ici alors ? » répondit Link plus intéressé par l'artefact que les croyances des Gérudos.  
« C'est ce que dit la légende Gérudo raconte. Il y a très longtemps, peu après la formation de la terre d'Hyrule par les déesses créatrices, l’Épée de Légende fut scellé au Saint-Royaume alors que le Bouclier des Ténèbres fut enfoui au plus profond du désert et fut oublié de tous. Cependant avec les années et le déplacement des dunes, le Bouclier fut, toujours selon la légende, retrouvé et caché ici. » expliqua encore la femme du désert.  
« Mais pourquoi les déesses auraient laissé un tel objet pouvant aspirer même la lumière de la Triforce ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Toujours selon la légende, le Bouclier des Ténèbres a été crée au cas où la Triforce tomberait entre de mauvaise mains. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce Bouclier n'est utilisable que par le Héros du Temps en combinaison avec l’Épée de Légende. » répondit Nabooru.  
« Elles ont pas été bêtes, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre. » fit Gohan.  
« Jusqu'à hier, je n'ai jamais cru un seul mot de ce que je considérait comme un stupide conte pour enfants mais maintenant que j'ai vu que l’Épée de Légende, le Saint-Royaume et qu'un gamin de 9 ans puisse traverser le temps grâce à elle, je suis presque sur que ce Bouclier se trouve ici. » avoua Nabooru.  
« Ca me fait penser que tu n'a plus de bouclier Link, ca ira sans ? » fit remarquer Gohan, toujours un peu inquiet pour son ami.  
« J'espère bien mais bon j'ai l’Épée de Légende, ca devrait aller ! » positiva le Kokiri. 

Après cette longue discussion, Nabooru y mis fin en enjoignant ses deux compères de la suivre jusqu'à la Salle de l'Autel où la Gérudo pensait que le Bouclier était caché. Tous les trois montèrent alors les escaliers puis arrivé au sommet, ils prirent la porte du milieu au pied de laquelle se trouvait un tapis rouge orné de quelques symboles de couleur ocre aussi. Une fois la porte passé, ce fut un couloir en colimaçon qui s'offrait aux trois voyageurs. Le tapis rouge était toujours présent et semblait continuer à perte de vue. Il y avait aussi quelques sortes de corbeilles enflammées en métal attachés au mur. Nabooru avança sans hésitation, connaissant bien les lieux et fut vite suivie par Gohan et Link. 

Au bout de ce couloir qui menait à l'étage supérieur, la Gérudo et les deux jeunes garçons rentrèrent dans la pièce par une porte en bois avec une structure métallique. Cette pièce restait dans le même style que l'entrée, brique ocre, flambeaux aux murs et un long tapis rouge allant jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouvait une statue d'une femme assis en tailleur, le bras droit tendu vers l'avant avec le poing fermé. La statue était dotée d'une coiffe avec au sommet un symbole composé d'un triangle sur pointe au milieu et trois cercles autour de celui-ci. 

Au bas de cette statue on pouvait observer qu'il y avait toute sortes d'offrandes comme de la nourriture, des objets précieux ou mêmes des gourdes d'eau, ressources plus que précieuse dans le désert.

« C'est elle la Déesse du Sable ? » demanda Gohan en arrivant dans la pièce.  
« Ouais c'est elle, la Déesse protectrice du Désert et de son peuple. » répondit Nabooru.  
« Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à trouver ce bouclier ! » fit Link pour sa part.

Les trois compères se mirent alors en quête d'un endroit où pourrait bien être caché ce fameux Bouclier des Ténèbres. Cependant les murs avaient l'air aussi inamovibles que le Colosse du Désert lui même et aucune trappe ni compartiment caché ne semblaient exister. 

Cependant, en passant du côté du bras tendu de la statue, Link remarqua comme un début de symbole sur le dos de sa main fermée. Link s'en rapprocha et frotta quelque peu l'extérieur du poing de la statue pour y découvrir qu'en fait ce bout de symbole était celui de la Triforce caché par de la poussière.

« Y'a le symbole de la Triforce sur le poing de cette statue ! » s'écria Link, surpris par sa découverte.

Puis il regarda le poing de la statue avec attention et remarqua que le poing n'était tout à fait fermé car il y avait un orifice au milieu. 

« La Triforce sur la statue de Shā ?! » s'étonna Nabooru qui se dirigea alors vers le jeune Kokiri.

Gohan en fit de même sans toute fois réagir verbalement.

« J'ai une idée. T'a bien dit que selon la légende, le Bouclier des Ténèbres ne peut s'utiliser qu'avec l’Épée de Légende ? » demanda Link.  
« Ouais c'est ce que dit la Légende mais pourquoi tu me redemande ça ? » répondit Nabooru.

Sans répondre à Nabooru, Link sortit l’Épée de Légende de son fourreau et la plaça dans l'orifice se trouvant dans le poing de la statue jusqu'à ce que la garde de l'épée bloque toute progression.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais gamin ?! » s'exclama Nabooru d'un air un peu excédé.

La statue répondit pour le Kokiri car soudainement le symbole de la Triforce commença à scintiller en résonance avec le scintillement du même symbole présent sur l’Épée de Légende.

Peu après, le mur derrière la statue commença à s'abaisser pour laisser apparaître une entrée secrète. Link retira alors l'épée du poing de la statue, la remit dans son fourreau puis s'approcha de l'entrée nouvellement découverte.

« Comment t'a su que ca allait faire ca gamin ?! » s'étonna Nabooru.  
« J'en savais rien mais je me suis dit que le symbole de la Triforce et cet orifice était pas là pour rien alors j'ai essayé avec d'y mettre l'épée. » répondit Link.   
« Bien joué, il n'y a plus qu'à aller récupérer ce bouclier maintenant ! » se réjouit la Gérudo.

Link entra alors en premier dans ce couloir sombre, suivit de près par Gohan et Nabooru. Cependant quand ces derniers voulurent entrer dans le passage que Link venait d'ouvrir, cinq lourdes barres en métal descendirent du plafond du couloir pour ainsi empêcher l'accès au métis-saiyen et à la Gérudo, les séparant du Kokiri déjà au milieu du couloir.

Ce dernier se retourna quand il entendit les barres de métal s'abattre sur le sol et vit qu'il avait été isolé de ses deux autres compagnons.

Il revint alors sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant ce qui était maintenant une lourde barrière de métal.

« On dirait que y'a que moi qui puisse entrer.. » fit le garçon à la tunique verte.   
« Ouais ca m'en à tout l'air et j'aime pas ça du tout » répliqua Nabooru.  
« Bah..c'est pas grave, je vais d'abord m'occuper de récupérer le bouclier et après on verra pour la barrière. » déclara Link peu inquiété.   
« Fais attention tout de même, on sait jamais ce qu'il y au fond du couloir ! » s'inquiéta Gohan.  
« T'inquiète Gohan, je ferai attention ! » répliqua Link toujours content de voir que Gohan s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le Kokiri quitta alors ses deux compères resté dans la Salle de l'Autel et poursuivit son chemin le long de ce sombre couloir. On ne pouvait distinguer qu'une lueur au fond de ce dernier, le reste n'étant que ténèbres et obscurité.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Link arriva dans une petite pièce carrée faite uniquement de pierres. La seule chose occupant cet endroit était un grand coffre en bois avec un structure métallique accompagné de deux flambeaux disposé à gauche et à droite du coffre. 

Ce coffre était assez grand, il faisait presque la taille de Link en hauteur et en largeur. Sans hésiter, le compagnon de Gohan se dirigea vers ce coffre et l'ouvrit en poussant la partie supérieure. Link y plongea la moitié de son corps pour atteindre le fond du coffre puis se redressa, un grand bouclier hexagonal noir dans les deux mains. Le côté pointant vers le bas était plus long et pointu que les autres côtés. En son centre ce bouclier avait un croissant de lune argenté qui semblait tenir en étau la Triforce avec ses deux pointes. 

Cependant, à peine Link avait-il posé ses mains sur ce bouclier et l'observer un peu que l'artefact commença à s'évaporer dans une nuage de fumée noire. Cette étrange fumée monta au plafond puis redescendit au sol, derrière Link pour prendre une forme humaine. Ce ne fut pas n'importe laquelle car cette forme était la copie conforme du jeune Kokiri présent à ceci près que la mystérieuse entité était toute vêtue de gris foncé, la peau aussi noire que les ténèbres, des cheveux gris-blanc et des yeux rouges assez terrifiant.

Link se retourna pour voir où était parti ce qu'était devenu le bouclier qu'il avait en main. Il fut étonné et un peu apeuré par la vision de son double ténébreux.

« Q-Qui est-tu ? Et pourquoi tu me ressemble ?! » finit par demander Link après un moment de silence.   
« Je suis la partie obscur de ton être, celle qui meure d'envie d'étriper sans pitié tous les Gérudos à commencer par celle qui se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir. » fit le clone ténébreux de Link d'une voix machiavélique.

L'être obscur se rapprocha alors de Link, se collant presque à lui et puis pointa avec son doigt le ventre du Kokiri.

« Car au fond de toi, là dans tes tripes, c'est que tu veux faire mais que ce pleurnichard de gamin qui est soi-disant ton ami t'empêche de faire avec sa morale à deux rubis. » rajouta le sombre Kokiri.

Link, coincé par le coffre derrière lui ne put reculer que sa tête quand celle de son double s'approcha d'un peu trop près à son goût. De plus son visage noir et dont seul les yeux rouges et la bouche étaient visibles, faisait quelque peu peur à Link, d'où le mouvement de recul.

« Et maintenant que grâce au Bouclier des Ténèbres, j'ai pu être matérialisé, allons donc nous venger des Gérudos et tuons-les toutes en commençant par celle qui te parle comme à un chien et aurait bien voulu te tuer à la Place du Marché d'Hyrule ! » fit encore l'alter-ego maléfique de Link.

La proposition de cette entité ne déplu pas à Link car en effet, il avait une ardente envie de se venger des Gérudos et de rabattre le caquet à Nabooru qui lui parlait toujours assez mal. Au plus profond de son être, Link sentit alors qu'une part de lui voulait accepter cette proposition.

« Alors...qu'est-ce que tu décides ? On va étriper du Gérudo ou tu reste avec ce poids mort pleurnichard ? » s'impatienta le clone ténébreux.

Alors que Link se débattait avec lui même quant à la proposition de son double, lorsque celui insulta son seul et unique ami, Link n'hésita pas à le défendre.

« Gohan n'est pas un poids mort ! » cria Link en repoussant son double maléfique.

Ce dernier fut poussé en arrière et Link se redressa quelque peu.

« Il est peut être pas aussi confiant et aventureux que moi mais il peut être un très bon combattant et m'a déjà sauvé la vie ! » rajouta Link tout en dégainant son épée.  
« C'est vrai que je meure d'envie de tuer tous les Gérudos mais ca m'apporterais rien ! Je ne ferai que perdre l'amitié de Gohan et ca il n'en est pas question !! » cria encore Link.  
« Tu as donc fait ton choix...bien...il ne me reste donc plus qu'à te tuer, puis j'irai moi même tuer ton précieux ami ainsi que tous ces Gérudos ! » fit le double maléfique de Link.

Il dégaina alors aussi son épée qui ressemblait à celle de Link mais dont la poignée et la gaine était noire alors que la lame arborait un rouge sang luisant et dégageant une faible aura rouge. Le Kokiri obscur prit aussi son bouclier dans la main qui lui restait de libre.

« C'est...c'est le Bouclier des Ténèbres !! » s'étonna Link en voyant ce qu'avait son double à la main droite.  
« Exactement et si tu le veux, va falloir venir le chercher ! » cria son sombre double en se mettant en position de combat.

Link se jeta alors sur son double pour avoir l'initiative de la première attaque mais son épée vint se cogner contre le bouclier de son adversaire. Le jeune garçon se recula vite pour éviter la contre-attaque de son clone puis para avec son épée, une seconde attaque. Le choc entre l’Épée de Légende et la Lame des Enfers provoqua une puissante étincelle qui repoussa quelque peu les deux combattants.

Link enflamma alors son épée avec le Feu de Din puis se prépara à poursuivre l'affrontement mais l’Épée de Légende ne réagit pas comme son épée Kokiri et au lieu d'avoir une aura orangé qui donnait l'impression que l'épée était en feu, l’Épée de Légende se mit à puissamment s'illuminer, ne laissant plus qu'un halo orangé qui éclaira toute l'étroite pièce et fut même visible depuis la Salle de l'Autel.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, Link se remit à l'attaque et donna un puissant coup que son double para avec son bouclier. Mais à sa grande surprise, le bouclier sur lequel il comptait fut fendu en deux ainsi que son avant-bras. 

D'une contre-attaque vengeresse, le sombre Kokiri donna lui aussi un puissant coup d'épée qui ne fit qu’égratigner Link et faire un large fente dans le haut de sa tunique, ce dernier ayant la présence d'esprit de se reculer.

Cependant vu le mouvement de recul que Link du faire, il tomba à terre alors que son adversaire mit un genou à terre tout en tenant son bras sectionné.

« Ha...c'est..c'était quoi ça ?! Comment as-tu briser mon bouclier et me couper le bras en seul coup ?! » maugréa l'adversaire de Link.

Link ne répondit pas car même si l'épée de son ennemi n'avait fait que le frôler, la blessure n'en était pas moins douloureuse et le jeune garçon mit un bon instant à s'en remettre avant de mettre en position assise.

« Aïe..ca brûle... » fit Link en regardant sa blessure qui allait en diagonale du bas de son ventre à quasiment son épaule gauche. L'attache de son fourreau avait été aussi tranché.

Mais en effet ce n'était pas vraiment la blessure en elle même qui était douloureuse car assez superficielle -malgré qu'il saignait tout de même- mais c'était plutôt la brûlure causé par la faible aura de l'épée de son double maléfique qui était dure à supporter.

Puis le Kokiri se releva avec peine, s'aidant de son épée comme soutien, et regarda l'état de son adversaire.

« On dirait que j'ai mieux réussi mon coup. » fit Link avec un sourire aussi satisfait que moqueur.  
« Tss ! Je n'ai peut être fait que te frôler mais cela à suffit pour te brûler et crois-moi, je ne suis pas celui qui est à plaindre car moi je ne suis que ton double, je ne ressent pas la douleur alors c'est pas un bras en moins qui va m'arrêter ! » répliqua l'adversaire de Link avant de foncer vers ce dernier.

Le maléfique jeune garçon tenta de décapiter Link d'un coup d'épée horizontal mais le Kokiri se baissa rapidement puis enfonça son épée dans le ventre de son double obscur. La lame traversant son corps et la pointe en ressortit de l'autre côté. 

Link retira aussi vite son épée et se recula. Son adversaire tomba à genoux puis s'écroula à terre. La vie le quitta à peine que le double maléfique de Link disparu en fumée pour ensuite se diriger vers les morceaux du Bouclier des Ténèbres. La fumée s’intégra au bouclier et ce dernier commença à se réparer et à changer de taille, s'adaptant à la petite poigne du vainqueur de ce combat.

Le Kokiri restant s'assît alors un instant car même si le combat fut court, il n'en fut pas moins intense. Link mit alors un moment à s'en remettre. Il fut quelque peu hanté par les paroles de son double maléfique qui avait vu juste à propos de son ressentiment à propos des Gérudos.

Cependant, la blessure qu'il avait tout le long du haut de son corps lui faisait assez mal et l'empêcha de réfléchir sérieusement. Link se dirigea alors vers le bouclier ainsi réparé et le prit dans ses mains, content d'avoir récupérer ce précieux artefact. Il reprit son fourreau à terre, remit son épée dedans puis quitta cette sombre pièce. 

 

Du côté de Gohan et Nabooru, l'attente était un peu pénible même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons. Pour Gohan c'était le fait d'entendre des épées qui s'entrechoquent, des flashs de lumières et des cris au fond du couloir qui le rendait assez inquiet pour son ami. 

Concernant Nabooru, elle voulait tout simplement que Link revienne qu'elle et ses deux jeunes alliés puissent repartir au plus vite, ne voulant pas rencontrer une troupe de Gérudos venu chercher la bénédiction de leur dieu avant une mission.

Mais soudainement tout redevint calme et les compères commencèrent à entendre des bruits de pas. Après un moment ils finirent par reconnaître Link qui surgissait de la pénombre du couloir. Quand le Kokiri arriva devant les lourdes barres de métal bloquant l'accès, ces dernières s'abaissèrent complètement dans le sol, laissant le passage libre.

Quand Link sortit tout à fait du couloir, Gohan remarqua l'entaille que Link avait sur le haut de son corps. 

« Link, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Comment tu t'es blessé ?! » s'alarma Gohan en se mettant à côté de son ami pour que celui-ci puisse prendre appui sur lui.  
« D'abord..laisse moi m'asseoir, cette blessure me brûle trop... » répondit Link avec un peu de peine. 

Gohan alla alors avec Link un peu plus loin pour l'asseoir contre le côté droit de la grande statue et puis le débarrassa de son épée et du bouclier qu'il avait en main. Il s'assît ensuite à côté de Link et prit le bouclier en main.

Link commença alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la petite pièce d'où il venait et expliqua donc en même temps comment il avait été blessé. Cependant il ne raconta pas sa tentation d'accepter le marché de son double maléfique.

Gohan n'en cru pas ses oreilles et fut assez abasourdi par le récit de son ami.

« C'est bizarre ce que tu racontes là mais la blessure que tu as eu, faut absolument la soigner ! » fit le métis-saiyen qui restait inquiet quand à l'état de santé de Link.  
« Y'a rien pour le soigner ici, va falloir qu'il fasse avec. De plus maintenant qu'on a ce bouclier, faudrait s'en aller, j'ai pas envie de tomber sur une escouade de Gérudos ! » intervint soudainement Nabooru.  
« C'est vrai...traînons pas. » répondit Link avant que Gohan ne puisse protester.

Link sorti alors l'Ocarina du Temps donné par la Princesse Zelda et Gohan lui donna l’Épée de Légende pour que le Kokiri n'ait pas à se déplacer.

Mais soudainement, l'Ocarina disparu dans un petit nuage de fumée noire et un ricanement se fit entendre. 

« Hi hi , l'Ocarina du Temps...très intéressant ! » fit une voix au milieu de la salle.

Nabooru tourna la tête, reconnaissant cette voix et écarquilla les yeux tout en affichant une expression de terreur. 

« V-Vous.. ?! » fit-elle en bégayant quelque peu et d'une voix terrifié.


	13. En route vers le combat final !

Gohan se releva pour voir qui avait bien pu parler et ainsi terroriser la fière Gérudo qu'était Nabooru. Il vit alors une personne d'un âge avancé au vu de ses rides et de sa couleur cadavérique. Elle était assis sur un balai en suspension, telle une sorcière et avait une coiffe comme enflammé sur la tête. Ses yeux et son nez étaient assez gros et pointu pour le nez. La mystérieuse personne portait aussi une longue robes noire avec des manches amples arborant divers motifs tribaux comme ceux des Gérudos. 

Cette personne n'avait donc pas un air très impressionnant malgré le fait que Nabooru était terrifiée en la voyant.

Rapidement une autre personne apparu dans un nuage de fumée bleuté. Elle était totalement identique à la première mis à part que sa coiffe qui ressemblait à un bloc de glace pointu.

« Tu les connais toi ? » demanda Gohan.  
« O-Oui...c'est...Koume et Kotake...les sorcières Gérudo à l'origine du pouvoir de Ganondorf avant qu'il absorbe la Triforce. » répondit Nabooru.  
« Oh je vois qu'on est connu mais vu que tu semble être une Gérudo, cela ne m'étonne pas ! » fit Koume, la sorcière à la coiffe de feu.  
« Elle ressemble étrangement à Nabooru mais en plus âgé...c'est étrange. » fit Kotake, celle à la coiffe de glace.  
« C'est pas faux Kotake mais quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peux les laisser partir avec le Bouclier des Ténèbres ! » répondit Koume.  
« Exactement Koume, ce bouclier doit nous revenir à nous, les Sorcières Maléfiques ! » fit Kotake.

Entendant cela, Link se releva, l’Épée de Légende d'une main et le Bouclier de Ténèbres de l'autre et se prépara à l'inévitable combat malgré sa blessure. 

« Vous allez me rendre l'Ocarina du Temps, tout de suite ! » cria Link nullement impressionné par les deux sorcières.  
« Gamin, joue pas à ca avec elle, elles sont bien plus dangereuses qu'elle ne paraissent ! » avertit Nabooru.  
« En plus tu n'es pas en état de combattre Link ! » ajouta Gohan.  
« C'est pas une blessure comme ça qui va m'arrêter ! De plus j'ai aucune envie de te laisser combattre tout seul ! » répliqua Link.

Voyant que Link était décidé à combattre, Gohan ne protesta pas plus longtemps et sortit alors son épée puis pris son bouclier. Alors que les deux garçons allèrent vers le centre de la pièce pour défier les sorcières maléfiques, Nabooru resta scotché sur place, toujours terrorisé par Koume et Kotake.

Il faut dire que les rumeurs circulant à leur égards comme quoi elles étaient adeptes de la magie noire ainsi que de ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa jeunesse où Koume avait en un seul coup réduit en cendres une Gérudo rebelle pourtant jugés des plus puissantes, justifia le fait que Nabooru soit terrorisé à l'idée de devoir les combattre.

« Hi hi, voilà deux jeunes garçons bien téméraires pour s'opposer à nous de la sorte ! » fit Kotake.  
« Je propose qu'on les remette à leur place Kotake ! » s'exclama Koume.  
« Oui j'allais te le proposer Koume ! » répliqua Kotake.

Koume se mit alors à lever les deux bras pour concentrer une boule de feu entre ses mains et après un instant, un jet de flammes en jaillit et se dirigea vers Gohan et Link. 

« Gohan ! Mets toi derrière moi et quand les flammes atteindront mon bouclier, lance leur une boule d'énergie ! » cria soudainement Link.

Gohan n'hésita pas à un instant et se mit derrière Link, attendant que le jet de flammes les atteignent. Quand ce fut le cas, l'épée de Link se mit à briller et son bouclier devint argenté. Gohan et Link ne le virent pas et était donc prêt à riposter comme Link avait expliqué mais le changement d'aspect du Bouclier des Ténèbres changea leur plan car les puissantes flammes de Koume furent réfléchie sur le bouclier pour revenir vers les sorcières et toucher Kotake de plein fouet. Elle en tomba de son balai et semblait assez affecté par le coup reçu.

« Mais Link, comment t'a fait ca ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Aucune idée, je crois que c'est le bouclier qui a régi tout seul ! » répondit Link tout aussi étonné.  
« Sacrebleu ! Comment ce gamin à découvert notre point faible ?! » éructa Kotake.  
« Aucune idée mais c'est pas grave, on a qu'à fusionner toutes les deux et notre point faible disparaîtra ! » répondit avec sang-froid la sorcière de feu.  
« Bonne idée Koume faisons ca ! » répondit Kotake.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent alors à voler en petits cercles chacune dans un sens contraire tout en criant 'Unissons nous pour ne faire plus qu'un, Unissons nous pour occire ces faquins !'.

Soudainement dans un nuage de fumée rouge et bleu ciel, les deux sorcières disparurent pour ne former qu'une seule entité qui semblait bien plus jeune et ressemblait assez à Nabooru mis à part la coiffe rouge et bleu ciel ainsi que les paupière fartés de vert. Les balais des sorcières se transformèrent en sceptres que la nouvelle entité prit dans chacune de ses mains. L'extrémité de chacun d'eux avait comme une flamme qui était orangée pour l'un et bleu clair pour l'autre.

« Essaye de renvoyer ça, gamin !! » cria l'entité fusionnée en croisant ses deux sceptres au dessus de sa tête.

Une boule d'énergie verte apparut alors et projeta un puissant jet de flammes vertes qui se dirigea à nouveau vers les deux garçons. 

Mais à mi-chemin le jet de flammes s'entrechoqua avec un rayon d'énergie bleue et fut donc stoppé. Le responsable de ce rayon d'énergie n'était autre que Gohan qui n'avait pas attendu que les flammes atteignent le bouclier de Link pour riposter. 

« Link, va l'attaquer pendant que je retiens son attaque ! » cria Gohan à son ami. 

Le Kokiri fut un peu étonné par une telle initiative de Gohan mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Link réagisse et fonce vers les sorcières fusionnées. Cependant le jeune garçon à la tunique verte fut surpris que son adversaire pu continuer le duel avec Gohan d'une main pour pouvoir ainsi l' attaquer de l'autre en lui envoyant un boule d'énergie verte. Dans sa lancée, Link ne put éviter la boule d'énergie que par l'intervention de Nabooru qui lui sauta dessus et le poussa hors de la trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. 

« M-Merci...sans toi, j'me faisais avoir ! » s'écria Link à terre et quelque peu écrasé par la Gérudo.  
« De rien, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour revenir à notre époque ! » répondit Nabooru trop fière pour avouer avoir fait cela par bonté.   
« De plus, j'allais pas laisser deux gamins affronter seules Koume et Kotake ! » rajouta-t-elle.

Alors que Link alla répondre, il entendit un cri au loin. C'était Gohan qui venait de perdre le duel d'énergie contre la fusion de Koume et Kotake. Le métis-saiyen fut projeté sur la statue et puis retomba à terre inconscient et fumant. 

« Gohan !! » cria Link d'inquiétude.

Le Kokiri courut alors vers son jeune ami étalé au sol aux pieds de la grande statue. Arrivé auprès de lui, il s'agenouilla et redressa quelque peu Gohan en posant sa main dans le haut du dos du métis-saiyen. 

« Gohan ! Réponds moi ! » fit Link en secouant un peu son ami. 

Cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse, Gohan n'affichait qu'une expression de douleur, souffrant des ses multiples brûlures. Sa tenue de combat était même quelque peu déchiré ici et là. Link reposa alors son ami et tenta de se relever pour faire payer aux sorcières ce qu'elles avaient fait à Gohan mais sa propre blessure se rappela à son bon souvenir et l'empêcha de se relever tout de suite. 

Cette intense douleur que Link ressentit alors ne l'arrêta pourtant pas car il posa son épée au sol, pointe vers le bas puis se releva en s'appuyant sur celle-ci. Une fois debout, il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, l'air furieux mais avec un œil fermé par la douleur de sa blessure. 

Soudainement son épée s'illumina fortement faisant réapparaître le halo orangé utilisé contre son double maléfique. 

« Oh mais on dirait que l'autre gamin à encore envie de se battre ! Petit insolent ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me défier ! » s'offusqua la sorcière Gérudo.

Cette dernière se remit à lancer un rayon d'énergie mais qui semblait être deux fois plus gros que le précédent. Ce rayon atteignit rapidement le jeune Kokiri qui avait déjà placé son bouclier devant lui pour se protéger de l'attaque. L'impact fut puissant et fit quelque peu reculer Link. Ce dernier tint tout de même bon mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps vu la force de l'attaque adverse. Mais Link pensa à Gohan derrière lui, inconscient et donc sans défense et que cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de lui sauver la vie en le protégeant de cette infâme sorcière. Link ne voulait perdre celui qui était devenu son meilleur et unique ami, celui qui l'a toujours accepté comme il était sans aucun jugement. 

A ces souvenirs, Link émit un cri assourdissant et un halo lumineux scintilla tout autour de lui, aveuglant presque Nabooru et la sorcière. Son bouclier et son épée s'illuminèrent de la même lueur d'un jaune dorée et aussi lumineux que les rayons du soleil. D'ailleurs, peu après cela, un puissant rayon lumineux faisant toute la taille du bouclier, sortit de ce dernier et repoussa la vague d'énergie verte de la fusion de Koume et Kotake qui ne put arrêter cette contre-attaque colossale et en fut donc désintégré par la toute puissante lumière émanant du bouclier de Link. Après que la sorcière Gérudo eut disparu, l'Ocarina du Temps tomba au sol, la lumière ne l'ayant pas affecté.

Le jeune vainqueur tomba à terre, exténué par cet exploit ainsi que par sa blessure toujours lancinante.

De son côté, Nabooru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce gamin qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un mioche sans intérêt, venait de vaincre les puissantes sorcières Koume et Kotake, ce que elle-même ne pouvait même pas rêver de pouvoir faire malgré ses grandes capacités au combat. 

La Gérudo alla alors vers le Kokiri qui tentait désespérément de rependre son souffle et une fois à sa hauteur, se pencha vers lui.  
« T'es vraiment le Héros du Temps dont parle la Légende car seul ce Héros pouvait vaincre ces sorcières maléfiques, tu m'épates vraiment ! »  
« Gohan... » fit Link comme seul réponse.   
« Ouais ton copain va bien..'fin il est encore en vie quoi ! » répondit Nabooru pour rassurer Link.

La Gérudo alla demander à Link de les ramener dans leur époque maintenant que tout était réglé ici mais elle se souvint que l'une des sorcière l'avait pris au Kokiri. Elle regarda alors vers l'endroit ou les sorcières avaient péri et vit l'Ocarina du Temps à terre. Elle se releva alors, alla prendre le précieux artefact puis revint vers Link qui avait entre temps reprit son souffle. Nabooru lui tendit l'ocarina puis, sans un mot, se dirigea où Gohan gisait inconscient. Arrivée près du jeune garçon évanoui, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener auprès de Link qui s'était relevé pour se préparer au voyage retour dans le temps. 

« Allez, partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un d'autre arrive ! De plus Impa pourra vous soigner, une fois de retour. » fit Nabooru.

Link ne répondit rien et commença à jouer le Chant du Temps sur l'Ocarina offert par la Princesse Zelda. Le son produit par l'Ocarina avec cet air ancestrale fit, comme à l'aller, apparaître un long rayon lumineux qui allait du sol au plafond et enveloppait les trois voyageurs temporel. Quand Link eut fini l'air qu'il avait apprit, tous les trois disparurent dans une boule lumineuse remontant à travers le plafond puis à travers les cieux du Désert Gérudo.

 

Neuf ans plus tard, au Saint-Royaume derrière la lourde Porte du Temps. Un rayon lumineux apparu au centre de la pièce, éclairant la grande dalle hexagonale de pierre. Impa et Zelda, assises dans un coin de la pièce, se levèrent instantanément pour se diriger vers le rayon lumineux, espérant le retour de Gohan, Link et Nabooru. 

Mais si c'était bien eux qui apparurent dans la lumière, Zelda et Impa n'en furent pas réjouie pour autant car voyant Gohan inconscient et Link blessé. 

Sans perdre une minute ni à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Zelda se recula et laissa Impa soigner les deux garçons mal en point. Link étant encore conscient, il pu se soigner lui-même en avalant la potion de soin qui résorba aussi vite sa large blessure. 

« Whoa ! Ca marche super bien votre truc ! » s'étonna Link en regardant sa blessure disparaître.   
« Par contre pour ta tunique, je peux rien faire » fit Impa.

Car en effet, si la blessure avait disparue, la tunique verte de Link resta elle déchiré avec encore le sang de Link sur les rebords de la fente. 

« Bah...c'est pas grave ça, donnez moi plutôt une autre potion pour Gohan. » répondit Link en se relevant. 

Impa donna alors la dernière potion de soin qu'elle avait sur elle au Kokiri qui s'empressa d'aller d'aller vers son jeune ami. Il s'accroupit alors puis plaça sa main droite sur le haut du dos de Gohan puis le releva un peu. Il lui ouvrit un peu la bouche puis tenta de lui faire avaler la potion de soin.

Après un instant, Gohan commença à se réveiller doucement en ouvrant peu à peu ses yeux. Il vit d'abords Link tout sourire puis Nabooru et, plus étonnamment la Princesse Zelda.

« Ca va mieux Gohan ? » demanda Link.  
« O-Oui...où on est ? Et la sorcière ? » répondit Gohan encore un peu dans les vapes.  
« On est de retour dans notre époque, là où on était parti. Zelda et Impa sont là. » répondit Link d'une voix chaleureuse.

Gohan se redressa alors d'un bon, étonné d'être revenu au point de départ.

« Mais alors ?! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« Oui, j'ai réussi à vaincre cette sorcière et je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si t'a été blessé comme ça, j'ai pas réussi à l'attaquer quand tu m'a dit de le faire. » répondit Link sur le ton du regret.  
« Mmmh..c'est pas grave, tu l'a battue c'est le principal ! » répliqua Gohan avec enthousiasme.

C'est alors que Gohan remarqua que Link n'avait plus que sa tunique déchiré et que sa blessure avait entièrement disparue.

« Link, ta blessure, elle a disparue ! » s'étonna alors Gohan.  
« C'est encore Impa qui m'a soigné, tout comme toi ! » répondit Link en se relevant.   
« Merci Impa et c'est vrai que ca fait deux fois là ! » fit Gohan, se relevant lui aussi.  
« Y'a pas de quoi, on besoin de vous en pleine forme. » répondit Impa d'un ton neutre.  
« Sinon, regardez c'qu'on ramène ! » fit Link en montrant fièrement le Bouclier des Ténèbres.

Zelda et Impa eut un léger mouvement de recul et furent quelque peu surprise en voyant ce que Link avait à son bras.

« Ca..ca alors..le Bouclier des Ténèbres dont une légende Gérudo parlait. J'ai toujours cru que les déesses créatrices l'avait reprises avec elle, jugeant qu'au final, il était bien trop dangereux, même pour le Héros du Temps. » fit Impa médusé parce qu'elle voyait.

La Sheikah s'approcha alors de Link, s'agenouilla et prit le bouclier en main comme pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui jouait pas un tour. 

« Mais c'est vraiment lui..ce bouclier dégage une aura si noire... » s'exclama encore Impa, n'en revenant toujours pas.   
« Bizarrement, il est pas toujours comme ça car contre les sorcières Gérudos, il a émit une puissante lumière blanche qui m'a permit de les vaincre. » répliqua Link.  
« Si c'est bien comme le dit la Légende de la Création d'Hyrule, ce bouclier peut en effet changer d'aspect selon l'aura dégagée par le Héros du Temps et de son Épée de Légende. » expliqua Impa.  
« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on est toujours enfermé dans cette pièce avec Ganondorf à l'extérieur abusant sûrement du pouvoir de la Triforce. » intervint soudainement Nabooru, trouvant que la discussion devint un peu longue.

Bien que n'aimant toujours le ton employé par la Gérudo, Link ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, il était temps de sortir de cet endroit et d'aller arrêter Ganondorf une bonne fois pour toute. Le jeune Héros du Temps se dirigea alors alors vers la lourde porte en pierre et demanda à Gohan de le suivre. Ce dernier le suivit sans trop savoir ce que voulait faire son ami. 

Link s'arrêta juste devant la porte puis sorti son épée. Il se concentra un court instant puis son épée s'illumina une fois de plus. Il enfonça alors, d'un grand geste accompagné d'un cri puissant, son épée dans la pierre que composait la porte. Après cela, le jeune garçon se concentra encore plus et une forte lumière commença à jaillir du bout d'épée resté en surface. La porte en pierre commença elle à se fissurer à partir de l'endroit où était l'épée de Link. Quand les fissures atteignirent les coins de la porte, le Kokiri retira son épée et se recula quelque peu. 

« Gohan ! A toi de jouer ! La porte est affaiblie donc si tu lui lance une de tes boules d'énergies, elle devrait casser ! » cria Link à son jeune ami.

Le métis-saiyen fut surpris par la demande de Link mais comme à son habitude depuis quelque temps, Gohan fit ce que son ami lui demandait sans se poser de questions. Le jeune garçon fit alors apparaître son aura bleue puis concentra dans sa main droite une boule d'énergie assez conséquente. Par après il l'envoya contre la porte fissurée et cette dernière explosa au contact de la boule d'énergie. 

Link n'attendit personne pour monter sur le petit monticule de gravât puis se ruer vers la sortie. Gohan le suivit de près ainsi que Impa et Zelda.

Le jeune garçon à la tunique verte s'attendait à devoir combattre des Gérudos resté sur place mais au lieu de ça, il ne trouva qu'une salle vide. Voyant cela il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et attacha son bouclier dans son dos. 

« Je pensais que Ganondorf aurait laissé des gardes ici... » fit Link un peu étonné.  
« Je pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on explose la porte et n'a donc laissé personne. » répliqua Impa arrivant à côté de Link.  
« Oui sûrement et ca nous donnera l'avantage de la surprise en arrivant devant Ganondorf. » fit Zelda, répondant à la place de Link.  
« Sauf que toi et moi on ira pas à sa rencontre, je vais te cacher chez les Zoras. » déclara Impa.

Et alors que Zelda s'apprêtait à protester, Impa la coupa court.

« Et pas la peine de rouspéter, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. » fit-elle d'un ton sec. 

Soudainement, cinq Gérudos arrivèrent par l'entrée principale, elle furent surprises de voir la Porte du Temps détruite et les captifs du Saint-Royaume sorti de la pièce. Cependant, assez étrangement, elles ne se mirent pas à attaquer. 

Cependant, pour Link, elle restaient tout de même des ennemies, il ressorti donc son épée et se prépara au combat. 

L'une des Gérudos s'approcha alors seule de Link et de ses compagnons. Elle marchait tranquillement mais d'un pas décidé, ses sabres restant accroché dans son dos. Quand elle fut devant Link, elle s'arrêta.

« Range ton épée p'tit gars, on est juste venu parler à Nabooru, rien de plus. » fit-elle en voyant l'air menaçant du Kokiri.

Link baissa son épée mais garda son air menaçant et resta sur ses gardes, n'ayant aucune confiance en cette Gérudo. Cette dernière alla alors vers Nabooru et une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. 

La Gérudo commença d'abord par un surprenant mea culpa car la femme du désert expliqua à son compatriote qu'elle avait raison depuis le début. Ganondorf n'a fait que se servir des Gérudos pour arriver à ses fins. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne considérait plus les Gérudos que comme ses esclaves, les tuant au moindre signe de désaccord ou de protestation. Bien sur, pour un peuple aussi fier que les Gérudos, cela était insupportable et la plupart fuirent le nouveau château de Ganondorf pour fomenter une rébellion contre leur infâme leader.

« Et pour cela, on a besoin d'une leader qui mènera la révolution à bien. On a donc pensé à toi vu que tu es la première à avoir senti la traîtrise de Ganondorf. » finît la Gérudo.

Nabooru resta sans voix un moment étant quelque peu étonné par le récit qu'elle venait d'entendre. De plus la Gérudo rebelle était partagée entre l'envie de mener son peuple contre le vil Ganondorf et la rancune qu'elle avait encore à l'égard de ses semblables qui l'avaient rejetés et emprisonné pour avoir contesté l'autorité de Ganondorf.

« J'ai pas encore digéré le fait que vous m'avez traité comme une moins que rien mais on réglera ça plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai bien envie d'aller botter les fesses de Ganondorf pour nous avoir ainsi trahies ! » finit par répondre Nabooru.  
« Je suis contente de ta décision et oui on va montrer à ce mâle ce qu'il en coûte de trahir le fier peuple du désert ! » fit l'autre Gérudo.  
« Combien d'entre vous ont déserté ? » demanda soudainement Impa.  
« Quasiment l'entièreté, il n'y a que quelques fanatiques qui sont resté auprès de Ganondorf. » répondit la Gérudo.  
« Ca peut être utile pour envahir le château de Ganondorf et ainsi créer un passage pour Gohan et Link qui iraient alors combattre Ganondorf. » répliqua Impa.  
« C'est deux p'tits là ?! Combattre Ganondorf ?! » s'étonna la Gérudo en regardant Gohan et Link.  
« Je peux t'assurer que ces gamins sont bien plus puissants qu'ils en on l'air, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. » fit Nabooru.  
« Bien...si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire. » répondit la Gérudo tout de même encore un peu sceptique.   
« Trêve de discussions, Nabooru, toi et les Gérudos allez avec Gohan et Link au château de Ganondorf, attirez le plus d'ennemi à vous pour que les deux gamins puissent affronter Ganondorf seul. » intervint Impa.

Tous les combattants présent acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande église. Link de son côté n'était pas très enchanté de devoir s'allier avec les Gérudos mais si il voulait abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. 

Une fois sorti de l'édifice religieux, les ex-prisonniers du Saint-Royaume furent surpris par le changement du paysage. Le soleil était couchant et le ciel encore bleu était parsemé de fin nuages noirs et parfois même rougeâtre, ce qui donna une bien étrange apparence au ciel. Au sol, l'allée de sapin n'était plus qu'une allée de sapin mort et les deux petites mares étaient vides, seuls quelques cadavres de poissons était encore présents. 

D'ailleurs, la mort semblait rôdé un peu partout, tellement le paysage était sombre et silencieux. Zelda et Impa prirent alors le passage secret entre l'église et le Village Cocorico alors que Gohan et Link restèrent avec les Gérudos présentes.

Les deux garçons et les femmes du désert se dirigèrent alors vers l'ancien Château d'Hyrule qui était maintenant la demeure de Ganondorf. En chemin, il ne virent que mort et désolation. La Place du Marché, d'habitude si vivante, n'était plus qu'une place morte. Tous les marchants et autres commerçants avaient fui pour échapper à Ganondorf. On voyait d'ailleurs tous les commerces barricadés et toutes lumières éteintes. 

Une fois arrivé devant les grilles de la propriété entourant le château, Gohan et ses compagnons virent que plusieurs dizaines de Gérudos s'étaient rassemblées, elles étaient toutes armées de leur double cimeterres et apparemment prêtes à en découdre avec le vil Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Gérudo qui était venu chercher Nabooru expliqua aux autres que cette dernière avait accepté de prendre le rôle de leader et donc mener la Tribu du Désert au combat. Des cris de joie se firent entendre à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Après cela, ce fut plutôt des questions concernant les deux enfants qui accompagnaient Nabooru. Cette dernière raconta alors que le jeune garçon à la tunique verte était, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le fameux Héros du Temps, possesseur de l’Épée de Légende et du Bouclier des Ténèbres et donc le seul à pouvoir terrasser Ganondorf. Encore une fois, le scepticisme fut de mise car il était difficile de croire qu'un si jeune garçon était le héros de légende. Cependant, les Gérudos ayant décidé de confier leur destinée à Nabooru, elles ne contestèrent pas les propos de cette dernière et se préparèrent à envahir le château. 

Mais soudainement, de nombreux bruit métalliques et de pas se firent entendre derrière la petite troupe de combattants. Craignant que cela soit des soldats de Ganondorf, tous se saisirent de leur épées et furent prêt à combattre. 

Quand ils virent qu'en fait ce n'était 'que' deux contingents formé d'une part des Gorons et d'autre part de Zoras, Gohan et Link baissèrent leurs épées et affichèrent d'un seul coup une mine réjouie. Les Gérudos, quant à elles, restèrent sur leurs gardes, les relations entre elles et les autres peuples d'Hyrule étant assez tendues.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et puis un représentant de chacune des deux tribus s'avancèrent vers Gohan, Link et les Gérudos.

En s'approchant, Gohan et Link reconnurent Darunia et puis Gohan reconnut aussi Fisk.

« Fisk ! » cria Gohan, ravi de revoir son ex-hôte d'un soir.  
« Ha ! Salut gamin, ravi de te revoir malgré les circonstances ! » répondit Fisk, un sourire en coin.  
« Vous êtes venus combattre Ganondorf vous aussi ? » demanda alors Link.  
« Exactement ! Nos deux peuples ont eu vent de la prise de pouvoir de Ganondorf et en tant qu'allié de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule, nous sommes venus ici pour rétablir la paix et chasser ce vil Gérudo du trône qu'il usurpe ! » répondit Darunia avec beaucoup de conviction.  
« Mais que font tous ces Gérudos ici avec vous, je les croyaient au service de Ganondorf ? » demanda Fisk.  
« On l'était autrefois mais cela est révolu. Ganondorf nous a trahit et nous sommes ici pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise ! » intervint Nabooru et se plaçant juste derrière Gohan et Link.  
« Mmmh...bien..on dirait que tous les peuples d'Hyrule sont unis contre Ganondorf dans ce cas ! » répondit Darunia qui, malgré la méfiance qu'il a à l'égard des Gérudos, était content d'avoir des alliés supplémentaires.  
« Vu que les choses sont claires maintenant, je propose qu'on aille mettre une bonne raclée à ce Ganondorf » répliqua Fisk. 

Les deux autres leaders ainsi que Gohan et Link acquiescèrent et l'armée hétéroclite se mit en ordre de marche vers le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	14. Rébellion contre Ganondorf

Dans une grande salle pleine de vitraux rouge, un homme massif jouait quelques notes sur un imposant orgue qui faisait quasiment la moitié de la largueur de la pièce. Cette dernière avait, en ses quatre coins, une statue en pierre ressemblant à une gargouille, rajoutant de l'inquiétant à l'atmosphère déjà angoissante de la pièce. La musique joué par l'imposant personnage n'était pas là pour adoucir l'ambiance mais bien le contraire. Cependant, l'occupant de la pièce appréciait fortement cet air lugubre. 

Soudainement, une Gérudo se présenta à l'entrée, hésita un moment à déranger le musicien puis finit par s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Une fois au pieds des quelques marches menant à l'immense orgue, la femme du désert s'arrêta. 

« Sei-Seigneur Ganondorf, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on m'a informé qu'une armée composée de Gorons, de Zoras et des Gérudos rebelles se dirigeait par ici dans la ferme intention de vous combattre. » fit la Gérudo après s'être agenouillée. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta alors de jouer de l'orgue puis commença à ricaner d'un air assez diabolique, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la Gérudo derrière lui.

« Bien...les traîtresses se sont alliés aux deux peuples qui refuse donc mon autorité...je vais pouvoir tous les abattre d'un seul coup.. » fit Ganondorf. 

Le Gérudo maléfique se leva alors puis descendit les quelques marches et arriva à la hauteur de la Gérudo venue lui apporter la nouvelle.

Ganondorf serra le poing puis le leva à hauteur de son menton de fait qu'on puisse voir le dessus de son poing. Ce dernier s'enflamma d'une aura noire et une symbole d'une Triforce à triangle rouge sang commencèrent à s'illuminer fortement.

« Forces des Ténèbres, débarrassez moi de ces moucherons refusant mon autorité !! » cria Ganondorf d'une voix rauque.

 

Au moment, au pied du Château du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'armée ainsi formé par les différents peuples d'Hyrule s'arrêta net en voyant que des multiples silhouettes en forme de flamme noires apparurent sur le chemin menant à l'entrée du château. Les formes étranges se transformèrent pour la plupart en squelette armée d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Certains avaient même une protection de cuir sur eux.

La surprise passée, les adversaires de Ganondorf se remirent en marche et finit même par se ruer vers l'armée des Ténèbres invoqué par le Gérudo maléfique pour ainsi appliquer le plan et attirer le plus d'ennemi vers eux pour ainsi laisser le passage libre à Gohan et Link.

Ces deux derniers se dirigèrent alors vers la grande porte du château, laissant leurs compagnons se battre contre les soldats de Ganondorf. Cela ennuyait quelque peu Gohan d'ainsi laisser ses alliés combattre de tel monstre mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait accompagner Link pour vaincre Ganondorf.

Leur progression fut stoppé par deux squelettes de bien deux mètres qui étaient bien plus massifs que le reste des soldats. Cependant cela n'arrêta pas les deux garçons. Gohan lança une boule d'énergie qui fit exploser l'un des squelettes et Link chargea son épée puis fendit l'air pour qu'une fine ligne d'aura alla droit sur l'autre squelette qui en fut coupé en deux à son contact.

Le passage ainsi libéré, Gohan et Link purent entrer dans le château. A l'intérieur, la pièce principale était énorme. Beaucoup de portrait de Ganondorf ou des statues de lui-même ainsi que des gargouilles. Le sol était dallé avec des pierres de couleur beige et les murs ressemblait assez à ceux du Colosse du Désert. De l'entrée jusqu'au bout de la pièce, il y avait un long tapis rouge aux bords dorés qui se scindait en deux pour remonter dans deux escaliers semblant donner accès à une autre pièce tout à fond.

On pouvait aussi entendre une symphonie lugubre joué à l'orgue qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, ce qui donnait une ambiance particulièrement peu accueillante.

Le plus inquiétant était un étrange personnage au milieu de la pièce. On ne voyait rien de son visage ou de son corps, seule sa lourde armure noire et son imposante épée noire aux contours argenté posé, pointe vers le bas, au sol. 

Quand Gohan et Link arrivèrent, le chevalier en armure ne bougea pas d'un pouce comme si il gardait l'accès aux escaliers et ne bougeant pour rien d'autre.

 

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le soucis immédiat des deux jeunes combattants car soudainement un des squelettes de l'entrée surgit de l'extérieur pour se lancer sur eux.

« Mais je croyais l'avoir tué celui-là ! » cria Link tout en évitant le premier coup de son adversaire.  
« Je pensais aussi mais apparemment, tu l'a raté ! » répliqua Gohan qui s'était lui aussi écarté.

Link illumina alors son épée et lança à nouveau une ligne d'aura vers le squelette qui se dirigeait vers Gohan. Une fois encore, le guerrier en os en fut découpé en deux et s'écroula par terre.

Mais à la grande surprise de Gohan et Link, leur adversaire se recomposa et reprit vie comme si de rien n'était.

« Je comprends pas ! Ca devrait le tuer ! » pesta Link. 

Le Kokiri se souvint alors que celui que Gohan avait combattu semblait être vraiment mort et se tourna alors vers son ami.

« Gohan ! T'a réussi à tuer l'autre toi, réessaye avec celui-là ! » cria Link avant de se protéger d'un coup du soldat-squelette.

Puis soudainement, ce dernier explosa et Link eut un léger mouvement de recul du au choc de la déflagration. Peu après, Link abaissa son bouclier et vit que son adversaire était réduit en morceau et ne semblait plus se reconstituer.

« Bien joué mais t'aurais pu attendre que je me dégage tout de même ! » fit Link d'un faussement outré.  
« Désolé mais comme j'avais vu que tu te protégeait avec ton bouclier, je me suis dit que t'aurais rien ! » s'excusa Gohan tout sourire, avec sa main droite se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Link sourit aussi en retour puis tourna son attention vers le garde en armure au milieu de la pièce. Il enjoignît Gohan de le suivre et les deux jeunes combattants se dirigèrent vers cette inquiétante sentinelle. 

Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un d'autre arriva par la grande porte d'entrée et interpella Gohan et Link.

« Les gamins ! Perdez pas votre énergie avec ce garde, je m'en occupe ! » cria-t-elle. 

Gohan et Link se retournèrent d'un air surpris et virent alors que c'était Nabooru qui les avaient interpellés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« La bataille à l'extérieur se passe bien, ces tas d'os ne sont pas de taille contre nous alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous prêter main forte ! » répondit Nabooru.  
« Tant mieux, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur Ganondorf, moi et Gohan » fit Link pour une fois pas mécontent de voir la Gérudo.

Les trois combattants s'approchèrent alors du garde imposant puis Nabooru sortit deux grand cimeterres accroché dans son dos. Sans un mot elle fonça sur la sentinelle pour lui donner un puissant coup au niveau de la tête. Comme prévu le garde para le coup avec sa lourde épée. Gohan et Link comprirent de suite que c'était là leur chance de passer tant que le chevalier à l'armure noire était occupé avec Nabooru.

Les deux jeunes garçons empruntèrent l'escalier du fond de la salle pour accéder à la pièce au sommet. Ils retrouvèrent alors devant une grande porte en pierre assez massive. Elle était bordé d'or avec en son centre un genre de soleil noir projetant ses rayons sur les bords dorés. 

« Gohan, t'es prêt à mettre une raclée à ce sale type ?! » demanda Link d'un air confiant.  
« Avec toi, je suis toujours prêt ! » s'exclama Gohan dans un aveu d'amitié pour son jeune compagnon d'arme.  
« C'est vrai que j'aurais pas envie de combattre avec quelque d'autre que toi ! » répliqua Link d'un grand sourire.

Gohan lui sourit en retour et les deux garçons poussèrent la grande porte qui les séparaient de leur ultime adversaire.

 

Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande salle avec un imposant orgue au fond de la pièce. Celui qui en jouait était sans nul doute Ganondorf, le maître des lieux.

Soudainement, l'homme à la chevelure de feu s'arrêta de jouer quand il vit que les trois triangles composant le symbole de la Triforce Noire sur sa main droite se mirent à s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière noire. Cela créa un silence dans la pièce qui était quelque peu angoissant. Gohan et Link avaient déjà sorti épée et bouclier et était en position de combat quand le Gérudo se leva et se retourna pour voir ce qui provoquait cette lueur.   
Quand il fut retourné il n'eut son attention attiré que par l'épée de Link qui rayonnait d'une lumière aussi intense qu'un rayon de soleil ainsi que par son bouclier où une sorte de tourbillon ténébreux tournait lentement sur lui-même comme attendant son heure.

Rapidement, Ganondorf se rappela l'ancienne légende Gérudo parlant du Bouclier des Ténèbres capable d'attirer à lui toute lumière y compris celle de la puissante Triforce. Tout comme Nabooru avant lui, il n'aurait jamais cru à ce conte ancestrale si il n'avait pas devant lui ce fameux Bouclier des Ténèbres ainsi qu'une réaction de la Triforce qu'il avait sur le dessus de la main.

Cependant, cela n'affecta que peu le Seigneur des lieux, il afficha même un sourire narquois et plein de confiance. 

« Alors comme ça ce fameux bouclier existe vraiment.. » fit-il avant de ricaner.  
« C'est intéressant...par contre je n'aurais jamais cru que le Héros du Temps serait un mioche de la forêt, c'est vraiment ridicule ! » continua-t-il d'un air toujours moqueur et suffisant.  
« Le mioche il va te mettre une raclée ! » cria Link vexé d'avoir été insulter de la sorte.  
« Ho ho, c'est qu'il a du cran le petit ! Mais ca, ca m'étonne pas, je l'ai vu dès notre première rencontre, ton air insolant et rebelle n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai souvent vu en ma présence. » répondit Ganondorf assez amusé.  
« Mais assez bavardé, je ne vais pas vous laisser le temps d'utiliser cette relique de l'Ancien Temps contre moi ! » rajouta-t-il.

Puis le Gérudo claqua des doigts et en un instant, l'orgue disparu ainsi que les quelques rares meubles présent. Cela surprit assez les deux jeunes garçons mais ils restèrent tout de même concentré sur l'adversaire qui commença à s'élever dans les airs.

« Waah ! Il sait voler comme mon papa ou Piccolo ! » cria Gohan assez surpris.   
« Heureusement qu'on est à l'intérieur, ca nous gênera pas trop qu'il vole ! » répondit Link tout en fixant Ganondorf.

Ce dernier leva la main droite en l'air, son index pointant vers le plafond. Des lignes lumineuses commencèrent alors à converger vers son doigt pour former une boule de lumière noire avec de petit éclairs rouges qui crépitait autour. Quand la boule atteint la taille d'un ballon de foot, Ganondorf fit un mouvement de lancer avec son bras droit, ce qui projeta la boule d'énergie vers Gohan et Link.

Connaissant quelque peu les propriété du Bouclier des Ténèbres, Link le mit devant lui et Gohan alla vite se poster derrière son ami comme dans la Salle de l'Autel contre les sœurs Kotake.

« J'espère que ca va marcher comme contre les sorcières ! » fit Gohan tout de même un peu inquiet.

Link ne répondit pas, trop occuper à fixer la boule d'énergie qui arrivait sur lui. Mais une fois de plus le bouclier eut une réaction des plus surprenantes même en connaissant ses propriétés car alors que la boule d'énergie était proche d'entrer en contact avec le bouclier, il y eu une sorte de fumée noire qui sorti de ce dernier. Cette étrange fumée engloba rapidement la boule d'énergie de Ganondorf pour aussitôt revenir à l'intérieur du bouclier avec sa proie en elle. 

Quand il vit cela, Ganondorf n'en cru pas ses yeux, ce bouclier avait vraiment la faculté d'aspirer toute lumière, de la plus pure à la plus noire.

« Link, Ganondorf ne fait plus rien, c'est le moment d'essayer de reprendre la Triforce ! » fit Gohan à voix basse pour ne pas que le Seigneur du Mal l'entende.  
« J'veux bien mais j'fais comment ?! » répondit Link un peu perdu.  
« Bah je sais pas, concentre toi sur la Triforce et on verra bien ! » répliqua Gohan toujours derrière Link.

Ce dernier décida de suivre le conseil de son ami et ferma alors les yeux pour se concentrer sur la Sainte Relique. Cependant, Ganondorf avait retrouvé ses esprits et fit apparaître d'un nouveau claquement de doigts, une longue épée dont la garde était d'un noir profond et lame d'un gris métal reluisant. Après cela il fonça sur Gohan et Link pour tenter de les tuer au corps à corps vu l'échec du combat à distance. 

L'homme à la chevelure de feu visa en premier le jeune Kokiri détenteur du Bouclier des Ténèbres mais quand il abattit son épée pour trancher en deux le Héros du Temps, sa lame vint s'entrechoquer sur celle de Gohan qui s'était déplacé aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour protéger son ami.

Le bruit de l'impact surprit Link et il rouvrit les yeux quasi instantanément. Il vit alors Gohan devant lui, paré de son aura bleu électrique tentant de bloquer le puissant coup de Ganondorf.

« Gohan !! » cria Link surprit et plein d'inquiétude.  
« Concentre toi pendant que l'occupe ! » répliqua Gohan toujours occupé à lutter pour contenir Ganondorf.

Link aurait alors mille et une raison de s'étonner du comportement de Gohan mais tenta de se reconcentrer sur son objectif qui était la Triforce. Bien qu’inquiet pour son compagnon, Link se recula de quelques pas puis referma les yeux et tenta de cibler la relique du Saint-Royaume. 

« Me retenir, toi ? Elle est bien bonne moucheron ! N'oublie pas que je possède la Triforce en moi, gamin ! » fit alors Ganondorf. 

Et en effet le symbole du pouvoir des déesses créatrices s'illumina d'une lumière noire sur la main droite du Gérudo et ce dernier appuya encore plus fort sur l'épée de Gohan. Le métis-saiyen, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir d'avantage fit un rapide mouvement de côté pour se soustraire à son adversaire. L'épée de Ganondorf alla alors se planter dans le sol, cassant au passage les dalles au sol.

De son côté, Link tentait désespérément de faire réagir son bouclier mais sans succès pour le moment. Cependant, il commençait étrangement à voir la confrontation entre Gohan et Ganondorf. Enfin il voyait plutôt une lumière d'un blanc si pur et apaisant combattre une lumière noire et effrayante et puis soudain, il vit autre chose au cœur de cette lumière noire et oppressante, comme une lumière étouffé par les ténèbres. 

Après un court instant, il vit que c'était la Triforce qu'il recherchait depuis un bon moment. Link haussa les sourcils puis se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'artefact, tentant même de l'aspirer par la pensée. C'est alors que le Bouclier des Ténèbres se mit à réagir en faisant tourbillonner de plus en plus le flux d'énergie noire contenu en lui. 

On pouvait même observer comme des éclairs qui éclatait ici et là, preuve d'une activité intense. 

Le fait qu'enfin le bouclier s'était mis en action, soulagea quelque peu Gohan qui était plutôt dans une assez mauvaise situation car après s'être dégagé de son adversaire, le métis-saiyen n'avait pas laissé de répit à Ganondorf en contre-attaquant directement. Cependant, ce dernier utilisa ses pouvoirs obscurs pour former comme une cercle d'aura mauve et noire autour du cou de son jeune opposant pour ainsi l'étrangler et l'empêcher de contre-attaquer.  
Ganondorf n'eut que son attention distraite par la Triforce qu'il avait à la main droite. En effet, celle-ci s'agitait d'une bien étrange manière car une espèce de fumée noire en sortit et semblait se diriger vers Link. Le Gérudo se sentit faiblir à un tel point qu'il cessa sa poigne d'aura sur Gohan qui tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce... » fit Ganondorf médusé avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune Kokiri.  
« Toi ?!  Espèce de.. !» cria-t-il de rage voyant que l'étrange fumée se dirigeait vers Link.

Ganondorf tendit le main gauche pour envoyer une boule d'énergie sur Link mais il se ravisa, sachant que le Bouclier des Ténèbres aspira aussi son attaque énergétique.

Soudainement, l'aspiration s'accéléra et c'est tout le corps de Ganondorf qui commença à fumer de cette étrange fumée noire. 

« Haaaaa !!!! » cria alors Ganondorf se sentant dépossédé de son divin pouvoir. 

Un court moment plus tard, Link rouvrit les yeux et vit le Gérudo maléfique un genou à terre, haletant et semblant quelque peu souffrir. Près de lui il vit Gohan à terre, tentant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle qui lui avait été coupé par la strangulation de Ganondorf.

Link savait qu'il avait réussi car ayant vu la lumière de la Triforce se déplacer de la lumière obscur qu'était Ganondorf à lui-même, le jeune Kokiri alla voir comment se portait son ami pendant que leur adversaire se remettait de ses émotions.

« Gohan , ca va ?! » cria Link en relevant Gohan.  
« Oui..ca..va..mais t'as réussi ?! » se demanda le métis-saiyen.  
« Ouaip, j'ai réussi mais on a pas fini avec lui ! » répliqua Link.  
« Ca...c'est clair ! Vous êtes loin d'en avoir fini avec moi !! » cria Ganondorf assez enragé.  
« J'ai pas besoin de la Triforce pour vous écraser bandes de misérables cloportes ! » rajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Le Seigneur du Mal fit alors un geste du bras très ample allant de bas en haut, ce qui provoqua un fort courant d'air mauve foncé qui repoussa au fond de la pièce les deux jeunes garçons, surprit.

Quand ils chutèrent lourdement au sol, Link lâcha son bouclier et Ganondorf en profita pour faire envoler ce dernier dans un autre coin de la pièce.

« Sans ce maudit bouclier, plus de mauvaises surprises, je vais pouvoir vous exterminer tranquillement !! » cria Ganondorf.

Gohan et Link se relevèrent tant bien que mal et se remirent en position de combat.

« Gohan, c'est toi qui va devoir me protéger maintenant, t'es le seul qui a encore un bouclier ! » fit Link d'un air grave.  
« Compte sur moi ! » répondit Gohan sur de lui.

Les deux garçons foncèrent alors sur Ganondorf, Gohan envoyant une boule d'énergie et Link une fine ligne d'aura tranchante, ce que leur adversaire évita avec facilité et arriva même à parer le coup d'épée de Link. Le Gérudo contre attaqua en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre du Kokiri qui en tomba à terre. Gohan tenta alors sa chance mais son coup d'épée fut tout aussi facilement paré.

Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenta pas le coup de genou vu que Gohan était lui équipé d'un bouclier.

Mais alors que Ganondorf allait porter un nouveau coup à Gohan, il ressentit comme une brûlure à la joue droite. Il s'arrêta dans son offensive et passa sa main sur sa joue. Après cela, il regarda sa main et y vit du sang, quelque chose l'avait manifestement coupé

Ganondorf regarda sur sa droite et vit que Link avait récupéré plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Sales gosses ! Vous commencez à m'énerver !! » éructa Ganondorf.

Le Gérudo se mit alors flotter dans les airs puis à se mettre en boule et à contracter tous ses muscles. Après un court instant, Ganondorf disparu dans un boule de lumière noire aux éclairs rouges. Cette dernière grossissait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le double de la taille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Sentant la menace, Gohan s'était placé devant Link en plaçant son bouclier devant lui tout en déployant son aura bleu électrique en prévision du choc. Le Kokiri aurait bien voulu aller chercher le Bouclier des Ténèbres mais Gohan lui répondit qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps et qu'il ne ferait que se faire tuer. 

Malgré son envie d'essayer tout de même, Link ne bougea pas, faisant confiance à son jeune ami.

Soudainement, Ganondorf se déplia et s'étendit de tout son corps pour relâcher l'énergie noire qu'il avait accumulé, le tout dans un puissant cri de rage d'être ainsi mis en difficultés par deux enfants.

 

La déflagration souffla tout ce qui se trouva aux alentours y compris Gohan et Link, qui, pour le moment tenait bon, l'aura et le bouclier de Gohan les protégeant. Cependant après un moment, Gohan ne put tenir plus longuement et il s'envola loin derrière. Link fut soufflé aussi vite une fois la protection de son ami disparue. 

Le château en lui-même ne tint pas très longtemps non plus et commençait à s'effondrer de partout tandis que Ganondorf était toujours dans une rage folle. Sentant l'effondrement arriver, Nabooru, qui voulu prêter assistance à Gohan et Link après sa victoire contre le chevalier noir, se ravisa et quitta la grande salle pour rejoindre l'extérieur qui semblait bien plus sûr. 

La demeure de Ganondorf finit par s’effondrer sur elle-même dans un grand fracas de pierre et de fumée brune. 

Peu après le silence revint et seule quelques pierres retombant au sol se firent encore entendre. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'un amas de pierre caché par le fumée brune encore largement présente à la place de l'immense château qui se trouvait là quelque minutes auparavant.

Nabooru, qui avait réussi à sortir in extremis, regardait les ruines fumantes du château avec effroi et inquiétude ne sachant pas si Gohan, Link ou même Ganondorf était encore en vie après ce cataclysme ayant frappé la place forte.


	15. L'Ultime Combat

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le pourtant actif champ de bataille où l'Armée Unifiée des Peuples d'Hyrule avait vaincu les Forces des Ténèbres de Ganondorf. Cette victoire difficile avait donné lieu à des scènes de joies malgré les lourdes pertes car maintenant Ganondorf était seul. Cependant, l'explosion du château par ce dernier avait pétrifié tous combattants encore en vie et avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur les ruines fumantes se posant les même questions que la Gérudo rebelle. 

Mais alors que cette dernière voulu aller porter secours à ses deux jeunes alliés, elle vit comme une silhouette qui se dessinait à travers la fumée qui commençait à disparaître. A son grand malheur ce ne fut pas une silhouette qu'elle aurait voulu voir car c'était celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était toujours au même endroit. Il avait cependant un genou à terre et semblait vraiment affaibli comme éreinté par ce coup de colère. 

L'occasion étant trop belle, Nabooru ressortit ses deux cimeterres et fonça vers Ganondorf pour l'achever. Les combattants derrières elles la suivirent de près comprenant vite l'opportunité qui leurs étaient offertes.

C'était malheureusement sans compter sur l'extraordinaire ressource de Ganondorf qui, en tendant la main vers ses assaillants créa un gigantesque mur de feu empêchant ainsi Nabooru et les autres de pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

Au même moment, alors que Ganondorf était occupé à récupérer puis à se protéger de Nabooru et des autres combattants, Gohan émergea des ruines du château. Malgré la protection qu'il eu grâce à son bouclier, il était loin de sortir indemne de cette furieuse attaque de Ganondorf car sa jambe droite avait fortement touchée, sa tenue de combat à cet endroit là n'était plus qu'un lambeau de tissu et une blessure au niveau de sa rotule saignait assez abondamment. 

Peu préoccupé par sa propre condition, Gohan s'inquiéta plutôt de celle de Link qui, n'ayant plus de bouclier, n'avait pas eu la protection que le métis-saiyen avait pu avoir. Ce dernier regarda à gauche puis à droite mais ne vit rien. Il se releva alors avec beaucoup de peine, s'aidant de son épée pour se relever. Il aperçut finalement le corps inanimé et presque enseveli de Link. 

De plus en plus inquiet, Gohan se dirigea vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe blessée. Arrivé à hauteur du Kokiri, le fils de Goku commença à déblayer les morceaux de pierres avec une inquiétude toujours grandissante. Gohan fut loin d'être rassuré quand il eut fini de dégager son ami et qu'il vit l'état de ce dernier.

Le haut de sa tenue avait été à moitié désintégrée et laissant visible la moitié de son torse qui était parcouru de brûlures et d’ecchymoses ainsi qu'une blessure sanguinolente au bras droit. Le bas avait été plus épargné avec seulement quelques déchirures ici et là. Cependant ses jambes était parcourues de blessures qui saignait aussi mais dans une moindre mesure.

Gohan releva alors quelque peu Link en mettant sa main derrière la tête du Kokiri et le secoua un peu au torse avec son autre main.

« Link, faut que tu te réveille ! Je...je pourrai pas vaincre Ganondorf tout seul ! » fit-il la larme à l’œil.

Link commença alors à se réveiller péniblement, à croire que les suppliques de son ami l'avait tiré de son inconscience. Mais à peine était il réveillé que Gohan eut son attention attiré ailleurs. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit que Ganondorf se dirigeait vers eux. 

« Link, réveille toi vite, Ganondorf vient vers nous ! Il a pas l'air bien lui aussi alors je vais le retenir pendant que tu te réveille mais j'aurais vite besoin de ton aide ! » cria Gohan en reposant la tête de Link à terre.

Puis le métis-saiyen sorti son épée de son fourreau et se dirigea vers Ganondorf. Sa jambe blessé l'empêchait de marcher vite mais vu la vitesse de son adversaire, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

« Non...Gohan...n'y va pas... » fit avec peine Link. 

Cependant, c'était trop tard, Gohan était déjà parti. Ne voulant pas laisser seul son ami, Link voulut aller l'aider mais se dit assez vite que même à deux, vu leur état, ils n'allaient arriver à rien. C'est alors que le Kokiri eu une illumination, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Link tenta alors de se relever avec tout ce qui lui restait de force et de volonté et finit par se retrouver debout, les jambes tremblantes et le bras droit presque inerte. 

Pendant qu'il se relevait, Link n'avait pas oublié de prendre son épée qui était à terre près de lui. Voyant que Gohan était presque au niveau de Ganondorf, le jeune ami du métis-saiyen serra avec fermeté son épée et la brandis en l'air, pointe vers le haut avec sa seule main encore valide. 

« Triforce sacrée, prête moi ton pouvoir pour libérer Hyrule de Ganondorf !! » cria Link qui avait déjà fait luire son épée de son aura caractéristique. 

Ganondorf et Gohan arrêtèrent leur marche vers l'affrontement et se mirent tous les deux à regarder Link qui, à leur surprise et malgré ses multiples blessures, se tenait debout, l’Épée de Légende brandie vers le ciel.

Puis soudainement, une petite explosion se produit non loin du Kokiri et une lumière dorée intense jaillit du cratère et tous virent la Sainte Relique sortir du Bouclier des Ténèbres et s'élever dans les cieux. La Triforce se stabilisa puis des rayons lumineux en sortirent pour rejoindre l’Épée de Légende qui se mit à puissamment s'illuminer à leur contact. 

Comprenant ce que Link voulait faire, Ganondorf activa une sorte bouclier d'aura qui avait une forme de rubis, sachant que vu son état de fatigue, il ne pourra pas éviter l'attaque. 

« Gohan !!! Écarte toi !! » cria Link tout en fendant l'air avec son épée surchargé d'énergie par le pouvoir de la Triforce. 

Une gigantesque lame d'aura sorti alors de l'épée de Link et se dirigea droit vers Ganondorf. De son côté, Gohan se jeta sur sa droite pour sortir de la trajectoire de la toute puissante attaque de son ami.

Cette dernière arriva en un instant sur Ganondorf et le traversa tout aussi rapidement. Il y eu un moment de silence où rien ne se passa et où Gohan et Link avaient le regard rivé sur Ganondorf, se demandant si cette ultime attaque avait fonctionné ou pas. 

Les deux garçons eurent vite leurs réponse car le bouclier de Ganondorf commença à se fissurer de plus en plus en plus et finit même par éclater en mille morceaux, découvrant ainsi leur adversaire l'air médusé, immobile et surtout affublé d'une longue ligne de lumière qui le coupait en deux verticalement. Rapidement après, cette lumière commença à partir d'un côté et de l'autre du corps de Ganondorf, le désintégrant au passage. Ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu de la surface du monde et ne laissa plus une seule trace de lui après que la lumière l'ai complètement consumé.

Le mur de feu qu'avait crée Ganondorf disparu aussitôt que ce dernier disparu et Nabooru put alors enfin porter secours à Gohan et Link. D'ailleurs, concernant le Kokiri, il s’effondra une fois certain que son adversaire fut totalement vaincu.

« Va voir plutôt Link, il est beaucoup plus blessé que moi ! » cria Gohan à Nabooru quand elle arriva au milieu des ruines du château. 

La femme du désert se dirigea alors directement vers Link et vit en effet qu'il était dans un très mauvais état. Elle s'accroupit alors, prit délicatement le jeune Héros du Temps dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Gohan qu'elle voyait marcher en boitant, s'aidant de son épée comme d'une béquille.

« Ca ira, gamin ? » demanda Nabooru.  
« Oui...ca ira...par contre, quand Link va savoir qu'il a été dans les bras d'une Gérudo, il va pas être content ! » répondit Gohan avec humour.  
« Ha ! Ben si ca peut le consoler, je suis assez gênée d'avoir à porter un gamin dans mes bras, c'est pas pour moi ces trucs là ! Mais bon, je crois qu'il a bien mérité que je fasse cet effort là ! » répondit Nabooru amusé par le trait d'humour. 

Quand la Gérudo et métis-saiyen revinrent près des autres combattant survivants, ceux qui connaissaient le jeune Kokiri comme Darunia et Impa furent pris d'effroi par l'état déplorable de Link.

« Il faut au plus vite, ramener ce gamin au Village Cocorico ! Je pourrais le soigner là bas ! » cria Impa d'une voix inquiète.  
« Un cheval rapide et vite ! » cria à son tour Nabooru à l'une des Gérudos près d'elle. 

Une monture fut alors vite apportée à Impa qui grimpa dessus rapidement. Nabooru lui tendit alors Link encore inconscient. La Sheikah plaça le Kokiri devant elle, assis sur le cheval et la tête posée que contre le crinière. La position n'était certes pas de meilleures pour un blessé mais il fallait faire avec pour arriver au plus vite au Village Cocorico. 

Nabooru ordonna aussi d'amener un cheval pour Gohan, car même si il n'était pas aussi blessé que Link, sa blessure à la jambe était des plus inquiétantes. La Gérudo aida Gohan à monter sur l'équidé puis monta elle-même pour se placer derrière le métis-saiyen. Ce dernier fut étonné que cela soit elle qui le conduise jusqu'à Cocorico mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Nabooru fit cavaler leur monture pour ainsi rejoindre Impa et Link.

Quant à l'armée vainqueur, elle quitta le champ de bataille puis se disloqua une fois dans la Plaine d'Hyrule après avoir convenu d'un nouveau sommet pour la paix et ainsi restaurer la Famille Royale comme légitime dirigeant du Royaume.

Chaque peuple rentra dans son domaine, laissant les ruines du château de Ganondorf à l'abandon.Le temps de la reconstruction viendra plus tard.

 

Au Village Cocorico, les habitants étaient en émoi et pour la plupart sorti de chez eux, l'explosion du château de Ganondorf les avaient fort intrigués. De plus, le passage en trompe d'Impa transportant un jeune garçon en bien mauvais aiguisait la curiosité des villageois qui n'était pas au bout de leur surprise en voyant arriver tout aussi rapidement, une Gérudo, elle aussi accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui semblait endormi. 

Son arrivée bruyante créa quelque réactions de panique et de peur, sachant que les femmes du désert obéissaient au vil Ganondorf. 

Cependant, Nabooru ne fit pas attention aux villageois mais tentait plutôt de repérer la maison d'Impa car Gohan s'étant endormi sur le chemin, terrassé par la fatigue, elle ne put lui demander. Après avoir bien scruter les environs, la Gérudo finit par repérer le cheval qu'avait pris Impa qui était sommairement attaché à la barrière d'une maison. Nabooru s'y dirigea alors et quand elle fut arrivée devant la maison, elle descendit de cheval puis prit Gohan dans ses bras non sans râler quelque peu.

« Moi qui suis devenu Leader des Gérudos, je suis réduit à ne faire que porter des gosses inconscient ou endormi, tsss ! » fit elle en marchant vers la porte de la maison.

Porte qu'elle tapa du pied pour l'ouvrir et rentrer ainsi dans la maison. Ce bruit alerta Impa qui sortit vite de la chambre où elle était pour voir qui était responsable de ce vacarme.

« Ce n'est que moi, j'apporte l'autre gamin, je me suis dit qu'il avait aussi besoin de soins mais voilà qu'il s'est endormi sur le chemin ! » pesta Nabooru.  
« Dépose-le dans le divan et fais lui boire la potion sur la table, ca devrait le soigner. » répondit Impa d'un ton un peu sec avant de retourner dans la chambre d'où elle était sortie.

La Gérudo s'exécuta sans un mot et posa Gohan dans le divan puis tenta de faire boire au jeune garçon, la potion de soin préparé par Impa. Quand cela fut fait, la réaction fut immédiate car la blessure de Gohan disparu en un instant.

« C'est pratique cette potion, bien plus efficace que notre médecine... » constata Nabooru avec étonnement.

Voyant que Gohan était maintenant hors de danger, la Gérudo quitta la maison sans un bruit et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, Gohan ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était couché dans une maison qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Il vit surtout les différentes lampes qui illuminait la pièce. Le métis-saiyen se redressa alors, se gratta la tête puis regarda autour de lui et finit par reconnaître l'endroit, il était bien chez Impa au Village Cocorico. Après cela, il regarda sa jambe qui ne lui faisait étrangement plus mal et vit que sa blessure avait totalement disparue. 

Il se leva alors d'un seul bond et se dirigea vers la seule chambre qu'il vit pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami.

Dans la chambre, Link était déjà réveillé et redressé sur son lit. Il avait les bras levés pour poser ses deux mains derrière sa tête et ainsi amortir la dureté du mur sur lequel sa tête était posé. Il portait toujours sa tunique déchiré à moitié où il avait encore du sang séché sur les bords inférieurs mais son torse ne présentait plus aucune blessure ni brûlures. 

Le Kokiri aurait bien voulu sortir de ce lit et voir comment allait Gohan mais Impa lui avait interdit de quitter son lit avant qu'il soit complètement remis, ses blessures ayant été assez sévère.

Cependant, son visage s'illumina de joie quand il vit rentrer son jeune ami qui semblait lui aussi remit des ses blessures.

« Gohan !! T'a l'air en pleine forme dis donc !! » cria-t-il dans un large sourire.  
« Et toi t'as encore l'air d'avoir été obligé à rester au lit ! » répondit Gohan avec humour.  
« Rooh, arrête, c'est pas drôle, j'en ai marre de toujours être bloqué dans un lit après un bataille ! » répliqua Link faussement offusqué.

Après cette petite joute humoristique, Gohan s'approcha du lit de Link comme pour s'assurer que son ami était bien rétabli. 

« En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois guéri parce que tout à l'heure t'était vraiment en mauvais état ! » fit Gohan soulagé.  
« Ouais c'est vrai que j'étais vraiment pas bien, il était vraiment fort ce Ganondorf... » répondit Link.  
« Oui, j'ai essayé de nous protéger avec mon bouclier et mon aura mais son explosion était vraiment trop forte, je suis désolé que tu ai été autant blessé à cause de ça. » avoua Gohan un peu déçu.  
« Arrête t'a été super courageux, tu m'as vraiment épaté ! Tu m'a sauvé la vie à un moment et t'était même prêt à encore te battre contre Ganondorf après l'explosion donc t'a pas à t'excuser ! » répliqua Link pas peu fier de la conduite de son ami pendant cet intense combat.  
« Merci...mais.. » commença Gohan avant de s'interrompre en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.  
« Ah vous voilà tous les deux, je vois que c'est la grande forme, on vous entends parler jusque dehors ! » fit Impa en entrant dans la pièce. 

Les deux garçons firent un large sourire un peu gêné d'être aussi bruyant puis, fidèle à elle-même, Impa alla droit au but en auscultant quelque peu les deux garçons pour voir si tout était en ordre.

« La potion a bien fait son effet à ce que je vois, c'est parfait, tu va pouvoir sortir de ce lit » fit Impa.  
« Génial ! » cria Link en sautant du lit pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Le Kokiri prit alors ses bottines qui était au pieds du lit puis commença à les enfiler. 

« Dis Gohan, vu que le vendeur de masques et sûrement reparti, pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi au Ranch Lon Lon en attendant son retour ? » demanda Link avec un grand sourire.  
« Oh j'avais oublié ce vendeur mais bien sur que je veux venir avec toi, je vais pas rester ici tout seul ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Super et je t'avouerai que je suis content qu'il soit parti comme ça tu peux encore rester un peu ! » répliqua Link qui avait finit d'enfiler ses bottines.  
« Mais t'es sur que tu veux pas rester seul avec ton amoureuse ? » se moqua quelque peu Gohan.  
« Recommence pas toi aussi non je vais te trancher en deux comme Ganondorf ! » répondit Link en attrapant Gohan par le cou et en lui frictionnant la tête par vengeance.  
« T'oserais pas faire ca à ton ami tout de même ! » fit Gohan qui tentait de s'extirper de l'emprise de Link.

Cela dit, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la maison, prenant congé d'Impa. Ils la remercièrent pour les soins prodigués ainsi que pour tout le reste. Impa les remercia en retour pour avoir libérer Hyrule du joug maléfique de Ganondorf et ainsi restaurer la paix dans le Royaume.  
Gohan et Link reprirent Epona qu'ils avaient laissé là avant d'aller au Château de Ganondorf et galopèrent vers le Ranch Lon Lon en sortant du village puis traversa encore une fois la Plaine d'Hyrule.

« J'espère que Malon, elle sait coudre des vêtements parce que ta tunique est vraiment en mauvaise état ! » cria Gohan en chemin.  
« Oui c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble plus à rien ! Mais au pire j'irai à la Place du Marché, je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir de quoi me refaire une tunique toute neuve ! » répondit en regardant sa tunique déchirée.  
« Et j'espère aussi qu'on arrive pas trop tard au Ranch parce que je sais que la nuit, c'est fermé ! » fit Gohan.  
« Je crois qu'on arrivera juste à temps ! » répondit Link qui fit tout de même accélérer Epona pour être sur.

Après une demi-heure de galop, les deux garçons arrivèrent aux portes du Ranch Lon Lon et par chance, c'était encore ouvert, Gohan et Link y rentrèrent alors, comptant bien trouver ici, un foyer qui les accueillera.

Une fois rentré dans la propriété, Gohan et Link se dirigèrent vers la maison où logeait Talon et Malon. Une lueur visible à travers l'une des fenêtres montrait qu'il y avait quelqu'un alors quand les deux garçons arrivèrent près de la porte, ils descendirent de cheval, Gohan attacha ce dernier à une barre de fer enfoncé dans le mur de la maison puis rejoignit Link qui toqua déjà à la porte.

A l'intérieur, Talon s'activait à alimenter le feu de la cheminée pour que la maison reste bien chaude en ces froides nuits quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Sachant que cela ne pouvait être Malon, le propriétaire du Ranch fut bien curieux de savoir qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci. 

Talon alla donc à la porte, poussa quelque peu le rideau devant la fenêtre et fut surpris d'y voir Gohan et Link. Talon remit le rideau en place puis ouvrit aussi vite la porte.

« Ca alors ! Je m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ravi.

Il ouvrit alors complètement la porte et se mit sur le côté comme pour laisser entrer les deux garçons.

« Mais entrez donc, restez pas dehors, vous allez avoir froid ! » rajouta Talon d'un air enjoué.  
« Merci ! » fit Gohan toujours très poli.  
« Alors, quelles nouvelles ? Comment se fait-il que vos vêtements soient en si mauvais état ? Vous étiez dans l'explosion du château ou quoi ?! » s'étonna Talon en voyant les deux garçons.  
« Hé hé un peu oui ! » répondit Link en souriant largement.  
« Allez, venez devant le feu, je suis sur que vous devez avoir faim et ainsi on pourra attendre le retour de Malon pour que vous nous racontiez encore vos exploits ! » fit Talon en allant s'asseoir à la grande table de la pièce de vie.  
« C'est vrai que je meure de faim moi ! » s'exclama Link en se ruant vers la table.  
« J'ai bien faim aussi moi. » fit Gohan bien plus posé et s'installant tranquillement sur la chaise resté libre.

Talon se dirigea alors vers l'établi qui servait de cuisine et prépara vite de quoi sustenter ses deux invités affamés. Une fois cela fait, il prit les deux bols et les posa sur la table.

« Voilà, des bonnes céréales dans du Lait Lon Lon, ca vous rassasiera sûrement ! » fit Talon.  
« Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama Gohan avant de commencer à dévorer le contenu de son bol.   
Link comme à son habitude, ne dit rien et se contenta tout simplement d'engloutir les céréales et de boire à grandes gorgées le lait qui restait dans le bol.

A peine avaient-ils terminé leur repas que Malon rentra soudainement. Elle déposa son long manteau au porte-manteau à côté de la porte sans remarquer la présence de Gohan et Link.

« Papa, je suis ren... » s'interrompit-elle quand elle remarqua enfin la présence des deux garçons.  
« Malon, regarde quels invités surprises nous avons ! » fit Talon.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et courra vers Link pour s'arrêter devant lui. 

« Mais, qu'est qui est arrivé à tes vêtements, ils sont tout déchirés ?! » cria-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.  
« Bah..heu...je me suis battu avec Gohan contre Ganondorf... » répondit Link un peu gêné.  
« C'est vrai ?! Faut que tu me raconte ça ! Mais d'abord, faut que tu change de vêtements ! » répondit Malon étonné par la réponse de Link tout en restant très terre-à-terre.  
« Mais...j'en ai pas d'autres... » répliqua Link toujours un peu gêné.  
« Justement, après que tu sois parti, je t'en ai cousu car je savais bien que t'avais pas d'autre vêtements ! » fit Malon d'un air enjoué.

La fille de Talon passa alors derrière Link pour revenir de l'autre côté puis pris le bras du Kokiri comme pour l’emmener quelque part.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! » fit Malon.  
« Mais... » put seulement dire Link avant d'être entraîné par Malon vers l'escalier montant à l'étage.

Le Kokiri se laissa emporter, ne sachant pas trop ce que lui réservait Malon, le tout sous les rires de Gohan qui trouvait la scène fort amusante.

« C'pas drôle Gohan ! J'voudrais bien t'y voir moi ! » cria Link de l'escalier en voyant son ami s'esclaffer.

Bien sur cette réflexion ne calma pas le rire du métis-saiyen, loin de là. Après cela, Link et Malon rentrèrent dans l'unique chambre de la maisonnée et Malon laissa Link un instant pour se diriger vers la grande armoire de la pièce. Elle s'accroupit, ouvrit le tiroir situé en bas, y prit quelque chose, referma le tiroir puis revint vers Link. Malon posa alors une petite caissette en bois sur le lit à côté du Kokiri et l'ouvrit aussitôt pour déplier les vêtements qui s'y trouvait, sur le lit.

Link fut étonné de voir que les vêtements cousus par Malon était quasiment identique à ceux qu'ils portaient. Juste le col n'était plus en 'V' mais arrondi avec un minuscule 'V' dans le bas-milieu. Les coutures était aussi plus apparentes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda un peu fébrilement Malon qui avait hâte d'avoir l'avis de Link.  
« T'a refait quasiment ma tunique Kokiri, c'est chouette !! » s'exclama Link, ravi de ce cadeau.  
« Tu m'avais bien dit que tu tenais à ce qu'il te restait de la Forêt Kokiri alors je me suis dit que refaire une seconde tunique pourrait bien te plaire » expliqua Malon.  
« Ah oui, ca me plaît beaucoup, merci ! » fit Link d'un large sourire.  
« Je suis content que ca te plaise parce que ca n'a pas été facile ! » se réjouit Malon.

Cette dernière prit alors la tunique verte en main et puis la tendit à Link.

« Allez, met là, ce sera mieux que les lambeaux que tu portes là ! » rajouta la fille de Talon.   
« Mais heu..j'veux bien mais tu veux pas attendre dehors alors ? » répondit Link qui devint à nouveau tout gêné.  
« Ha oui pardon, j'attends dehors alors ! » répliqua Malon qui reposa alors la tunique sur lit.

Le jeune fille sortit alors de la chambre et Link commença à défaire sa ceinture pour enlever ce qu'il restait de la tenue qu'il portait puis posa ses vêtements en lambeaux à côté de la tunique toute neuve. Link prit cette dernière et l'enfila rapidement pour ensuite reprendre la seule ceinture qu'il avait et serra correctement sa nouvelle tenue.

Une fois changé, le Kokiri sortit de la chambre pour se montrer à Malon.

« Ha ben ca va, j'ai fait ça à la bonne taille ! J'avais peur d'avoir fait un peu trop petit ! » s'exclama Malon ravie.  
« T'inquiète pas, c'est parfait, merci encore. » rassura Link.  
« Allez, on redescend et tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au château de Ganondorf ! » fit alors Malon qui descendit les escaliers la première.

Link la suivit de près et les deux enfants rejoignirent alors Gohan et Talon, au rez-de-chaussée. 

Gohan était toujours à table, son bol vide et discutant avec Talon lorsque Link et Malon descendirent. 

« Oh ben on dirait que Malon a réparé tes vêtements comme par magie ! » fit Gohan étonné.  
« Ha ha oui on dirait tellement c'est ressemblant ! » répondit Link en regardant sa tunique verte.  
« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous allez pouvoir nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au château ! » fit Talon assez impatient.

Link fit alors galamment asseoir Malon sur la seule chaise de libre, geste que cette dernière apprécia assez, puis se mit debout sur la table en demandant à Gohan de faire de même. Cela surprit le métis-saiyen mais il rejoignit tout de même son ami sur la table. 

C'est ainsi que Gohan et Link racontèrent leur intense combat contre Ganondorf. Link avait fait monter Gohan sur la table pour qu'ils puissent à eux deux, faire une sorte de reconstitution historique pour ainsi donner plus de vie au récit tout en s'amusant.

Après une heure d'une véritable pièce de théâtre improvisée, les deux amis descendirent de la table sous les applaudissements énergiques de Malon et Talon qui furent épaté tant par la mise en scène que par le récit. 

« Incroyable ce que vous avez raconté là ! Mais je suis bien content que vous ayez vaincu cette ordure de Ganondorf, il ne pourra plus nuire au Royaume d'Hyrule maintenant ! » fit Talon.  
« Moi je suis contente que vous ayez survécu, j'aurais été triste de plus vous revoir ! » déclara Malon qui avait quelques frissons pendant le récit.  
« On pourra en parler plus demain car ici on se lève tôt le matin donc on se couche tout aussi tôt ! » fit Talon en se levant.  
« Vous pouvez reprendre l'atelier de Malon comme chambre à coucher, vos paillasses y sont toujours là et si vous compter rester quelque temps ici, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour vous faire des lits un peu plus confortable. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Merci et oui Gohan restera bien encore trois mois ici et moi j'aimerais bien venir habiter ici si ca vous dérange pas... » fit Link.  
« Aucun problème Link, tu es la bienvenu chez nous et je suis sur que Malon sera ravie que tu vienne vivre ici. » répondit Talon souriant.  
« Et comment que je serais contente !! On pourra s'occuper des animaux ensemble, ca va être super chouette !! » se réjouit Malon.  
« Affaire réglé donc ! Maintenant tous au lit ! » fit Talon.

Les trois enfants et Talon montèrent alors à l'étage et chacun alla dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Link ! » fit Malon avant de donner un petit bisou sur la joue de Link.  
« Mer..merci, à toi aussi... » répondit Link un peu gêné.

Malon rejoignit alors son père et Link rentra dans l'atelier qui alla lui servir de chambre.

« Ca va Link ? T'a l'air tout bizarre «  fit Gohan en voyant son ami rentrer dans la pièce.  
« Hein ? Heu..oui ca va, c'est juste que Malon m'a encore fait un bisou sur la joue et ca me fait tout bizarre à chaque fois... » répondit le Kokiri après avoir fermé la porte.  
« Je crois qu'elle t'aime vraiment bien . » répliqua Gohan avec un grand sourire.

Le métis-saiyen ayant déjà placé les deux paillasses, Link commença à se déshabiller en ôtant d'abord ses bottines puis en desserrant sa ceinture, le tout en silence, ne répondant pas à Gohan. Ce dernier l'imita en commençant aussi à se déshabiller pour la nuit. Gohan voyait bien que Link était perdu dans ses pensées et ne le dérangea donc pas, continuant à se préparer à se coucher. Quand il fut en caleçon, Gohan plia et rangea soigneusement ses vêtements comme à son habitude, puis se coucha dans l'une des paillasses et se recouvrit d'une chaude couverture. 

Link fit de même quand il fut lui aussi en caleçon. Cependant il ne se recouvrit qu'à moitié et posa ses mains derrière sa tête, l'air pensif, son regard fixant le plafond.

« J'crois que j'l' aime bien aussi... » fit soudainement Link, l'air toujours aussi vague.

Gohan tourna alors la tête vers Link, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire par après.

« Elle est gentille, elle a toujours envie de faire plein de choses, elle est toujours souriante et quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien... » continua Link.

Puis le Kokiri lâcha le plafond du regard et se tourna vers Gohan.

« 'fin, avec toi je me sens bien aussi, on s'amuse bien et on fait une super bonne équipe au combat mais c'est pas la même chose tu vois... » rajouta-t-il un peu confus.  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est comme mon papa, il aime beaucoup Monsieur Krilin parce que c'est son meilleur ami mais il l'aime pas comme ma maman, toi c'est pareil. » fit Gohan.  
« Tu..tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle ? » se demanda Link, un peu surpris.  
« Bah ché pas moi mais mes parents ils se font aussi des bisous et ca les rends bizarre. » répondit Gohan.  
« Mouais...allez bonne nuit Gohan, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ces trois prochains mois ! » conclut Link et se couvrant complètement jusqu'au dessus du cou avec sa couverture.  
« Avec toi on s'amuse toujours et bonne nuit aussi Link. » répondit Gohan en se retournant.

Et comme souvent, à peine les deux garçons fermèrent ils les yeux qu'ils s'endormirent aussitôt.


	16. La Séparation

 

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil tardait à montrer le bout des rayons, Link était déjà bien réveillé et même si il n'était pas encore habillé, il s'activait déjà à faire un feu dans la petite cheminée de la pièce rendu froide par la fraîche nuit. 

Une fois le feu bien en route, le Kokiri mit une bien grosse bûche pour faire ainsi bien durer le feu. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Gohan se réveilla doucement, émergeant d'un court mais profond sommeil.

Quand il se redressa, en position assise, il ne fut même étonné de voir que la paillasse de son ami était vide et se leva donc pour rejoindre Link près de la petite cheminée.

« Salut Gohan ! Comme tu vois j'ai fait un p'tit feu pour pas que t'ai froid en te réveillant ! » fit Link d'un grand sourire.  
« Salut Link, c'est gentil mais comment tu fais pour toujours être réveillé avant moi ?! » demanda Gohan.  
« J'y peux rien si t'es un vrai marmotte moi ! » répondit Link, amusé par la question.  
« On est les seuls réveillé tu crois ? » demanda à nouveau Gohan.  
« Oui je crois bien, il est encore tôt et Talon serait venu nous demander de descendre si il était réveillé. » répondit Link maintenant assis devant le feu.

Gohan s'était d'ailleurs placé à côté de lui pour être aussi devant le feu car la cheminée n'était pas bien grande.

Link se déplaça alors pour être presque collé à Gohan et mis son bras autour de la nuque du métis-saiyen.

« Dis Gohan...t'es sur que tu veux retourner chez ce sale type qui t'a abandonné dans le désert là ? Tu pourrais rester avec moi et Malon, on s'amuserait bien tous les trois et on t'abandonnerais pas nous au moins ! » fit le Kokiri d'un air enjoué.  
« Mmmh..c'est pas pour Monsieur Piccolo que je veux rentrer mais pour Goten et ma maman et mon papa. En plus il y a des méchants qui vont bientôt arriver et Monsieur Piccolo a dit que si je m’entraînait pas pour les battre, ils vont détruire la Terre ! » répondit Gohan.  
« C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que t'avais un p'tit frère et des parents... » répliqua Link, un peu déçu voire même envieux.  
« Sois pas triste, t'a Malon et Talon comme famille maintenant, tu seras pas tout seul ! » fit Gohan pour réconforter son ami.  
« Oui t'a raison, je suis content qu'ils aient bien voulu m’accueillir. » fit Link d'un ton moins triste.  
« D'ailleurs c'est pour ca que je suis moins triste de partir, parce que je sais que tu seras pas tout seul ! » avoua Gohan.

Alors que Link allait répondre, il fut interrompu par une voix venant du couloir.

« Les garçons, puisque vous semblez réveillé, descendez donc, on a du travail qui nous attends ! » cria Malon.  
« D'accord, on s'habille et on descends ! » répondit Link.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent alors puis s'habillèrent pour leur première journée de calme depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Et c'est ainsi que se passèrent les trois mois suivants. Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Gohan et Link aidèrent Malon et Talon à s'occuper du Ranch en nourrissant les divers animaux, traire les vaches puis mettre en bocal le fameux Lait Lon Lon puis le vendre à la Place du Marché qui avait retrouvé toute sa vivacité d'avant le coup de d'état de Ganondorf.

Cette vente au Marché était d'ailleurs le moment où Gohan laissait Link et Malon entre eux pour aller s'amuser au Stand de Tir ou au Bowling Teigneux . En retour, Malon laissait aussi Gohan et Link seul à s'amuser à faire la course à cheval, s’entraîner à l'épée ou aller pêcher au Lac Hylia.

Ainsi, Link n'avait pas à se couper en deux pour faire plaisir aux deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. 

Le Ranch Lon Lon reçut la visite de chaque représentant des différents peuples d'Hyrule, Darunia en premier, puis Fisk, qui ramena par la même occasion, l'épée et le bouclier de Gohan, laissé sur les ruines du château ensuite la Royale visite de Zelda, nouvelle Reine d'Hyrule et d'Impa, Régente du Royaume en attendant la majorité de Zelda. Cette dernière rapporta à Link, la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt, retrouvée dans les ruines du château, et son épée Kokiri, laissé au Saint-Royaume. 

Zelda expliqua aussi que l’Épée de Légende, laissé par Link dans les ruines du château, ainsi que la Triforce avaient été à nouveau scellés au Saint-Royaume, les Pierres Ancestrales du Feu et de l'Eau retournèrent respectivement chez les Gorons et les Zoras. Quant au Bouclier des Ténèbres, il retourna là où Link l'avait trouvé, dans la pièce secrète du Colosse du Désert, sous la garde des Gérudos dont Zelda fit confiance grâce à la nouvelle leader de la Tribu, Nabooru, qui s'était illustré au combat et fut la première des Gérudos à s'opposer au vil Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, concernant cette dernière, elle passa aussi au Ranch Lon Lon pour voir comment se portait les deux vainqueurs de Ganondorf. Link voulu même se confronter à elle dans une course à cheval dans laquelle le Kokiri se fit battre à plates coutures par la Gérudo, bien meilleure cavalière.

Au fil du temps, Link laissa son amertume envers les Gérudos de côté, aidé en cela par Gohan et même Nabooru qui présenta des excuses officielles au nom de la Tribu Gérudo concernant la tragique incendie de la Forêt Kokiri.

La paix était donc revenu au Royaume d'Hyrule et les relations entres les peuples furent même encore meilleures qu'avant. 

 

Le temps du départ pour Gohan fut finalement arrivé après trois mois de calme et de paix sans toute fois tomber dans l'oisiveté. Profitant d'un voyage de Talon à la Place du Marché, les trois enfants du Ranch l'accompagnèrent non sans tristesse pour Link, qui voyait là, la fin d'une période mémorable et le départ d'un véritable ami. 

Une fois arrivé à la Place du Marché, Talon et les enfants installèrent la petite échoppe de Talon puis Gohan fit ses adieux à ce dernier ainsi qu'à Malon, les remerciant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. 

Gohan et Link se dirigèrent alors vers le mystérieux vendeur de masques, Malon préférant laisser Link seul avec Gohan.

Quand il furent devant le magasin du vendeur, Gohan ouvrit la porte alors que Link soupira un coup avant de rentrer.

Quand ils furent rentré, les deux garçons virent un magasin très coloré avec un énorme tapis rouge bordeaux aux lignes bleues, vertes et jaunes. Devant les murs était posés des étagères avec une multitude de masques représentant une foule d'expression. On pouvait par exemple y voir un masque à tête de renard ou de grenouille voire même de mort-vivant. Au dessus des étagères, il y avait de long rideaux rouges foncés et au plafonds, des boules à facettes colorés faisait office d'éclairage.

Au fond de la pièce, derrière un stand, se trouvait un homme au teint assez pâle tirant vers le jaune, les cheveux orange pâle, habillé en mauve. Il souriait d'une manière assez étrange et avait les yeux fermés.

« Bonjour monsieur, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à rentrer chez moi » fit Gohan en s'approchant du vendeur.  
« Hmmm....je sens qu'en effet tu n'es pas de ce monde mon p'tit gars...je me demande bien comment tu es arrivé ici...mais...en effet, je pourrais te ramener d'où tu viens.. » répondit le vendeur. 

Ce dernier sortit alors de son petit stand, alla dans son arrière-boutique puis en revint deux minutes plus tard avec un masque bien étrange. Il avait une forme de cœur, comme des piques tout autour et de grand yeux ronds orangés avec des pupilles vertes.

« Voilà ce qu'il te faudra, quand tu seras prêt à quitter ce monde, dis le moi et je commencerait l'incantation. » fit le vendeur.

 

Le moment tant redouté par Link était donc arrivé, Gohan allait s'en aller, sûrement pour toujours, et il fallait lui dire adieu. La séparation déchirait tellement le cœur du Kokiri qu'il n'eut pas de mot mais se jeta plutôt dans les bras de Gohan, en pleurs pour la seconde fois.

Le métis-saiyen ne put lui aussi retenir ses larmes face à tant de tristesse. Les deux jeunes garçons s'étreignirent pendant un long moment puis se séparèrent.

« Adieu Link, j'ai été vraiment très heureux de te rencontrer et je suis vraiment triste de devoir partir. » finit par dire Gohan, toujours en pleurs.  
« Moi...moi aussi Gohan..t'a été mon seul ami pendant tout ce temps et j'ai vraiment adoré le passer avec toi et sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu vaincre Ganondorf.. » répondit Link, le visage rougit par ses pleurs.  
« Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé avec toi et tu as vraiment été le meilleur ami que j'aurais sûrement jamais plus » répliqua Gohan.  
« Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour ! » fit Link dans un large sourire un peu noyé de larmes.  
« J'espère bien, tu me manquera beaucoup ! » répondit Gohan avec le même sourire.  
« A moi aussi tu vas me manquer.. » fit Link maintenant prêt à laisser Gohan s'en aller.

Gohan enleva alors le bouclier qu'il avait prit avec lui et le tendit à Link.

« Tiens, prends-le, j'en aurai pas besoin chez moi et ca te fera un souvenir de moi ! » déclara Gohan d'un air joyeux.  
« M-Merci... » put seulement dire Link.

Gohan se retourna vers le vendeur et se déclara prêt à s'en aller non sans regret.

Le vendeur commença alors une bien étrange litanie dans une langue tout à fait inconnue que seul le masque semblait comprendre car il réagît au quart de tour. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent fortement puis provoqua un grand flash de lumière dans lequel Gohan disparu subitement.

Quand Link retrouva la vue, il vit que son ami avait disparu et resta un moment immobile, l'air perdu dans sa tristesse.

« Adieu Gohan... » fit-il d'une voix triste après un long moment de silence.  
Puis, sans même remercier le vendeur, Link quitta le magasin pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille qu'était Talon et Malon. 

Cette dernière remarqua vite l'air abattu du Kokiri et quand il revint auprès d'eux, Link s'assît à terre derrière l'échoppe de Talon. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air dépité avec encore des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Malon vint s'asseoir à côté du malheureux garçon et tenta de le réconforter.

« Link...je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Gohan mais je suis certain qu'il serait triste de te voir dans cet état et qu'il préférerait que tu continues à t'amuser même en son absence et puis, je suis là moi. » fit Malon d'un ton chaleureux.  
« T'as raison...j'ai toujours dit à Gohan d'être courageux dans toutes situations alors je dois l'être aussi. » répondit Link en séchant ses larmes.  
« Allez viens, on va s'amuser au Stand de Tir pour te faire penser à autre chose. » fit alors Malon avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Link sourit alors et se releva pour suivre Malon au Stand de Tir. Après cela, il fallu tout de même une bonne semaine à Link pour retrouver toute sa joie de vivre. 

 

Dans un désert rocheux, Piccolo méditait pour accroître son pouvoir, ne recherchant plus son éphémère élève qu'il avait considéré comme disparu voire mort après deux semaines de recherche. Le Namek avait fouillé le désert de fond en comble, ne ressentant plus la faible aura de Gohan. Bien sur il s'était même déplacé jusqu'au Mont Paozu pour voir si, par un miracle des plus extraordinaire, le fils de Goku n'était pas rentré chez sa mère. Mais après avoir observé la maison des Son, il n'y vit pas une trace du métis-saiyen.

Cependant, six mois plus tard, pendant cette méditation, Piccolo ressentit soudainement une aura qu'il avait recherché pendant longtemps mais elle était étrangement bien plus puissante. Ce n'était certes pas énorme mais elle n'avait sûrement plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait perdu, six mois auparavant.

Intrigué, Piccolo cessa sa méditation et fila vers l'endroit où l'aura avait mystérieusement réapparu.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, c'était bien Gohan qui se trouvait là, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait être. 

Le Namek se posa alors devant Gohan, qui fut surprit de voir son 'professeur' arriver si vite, et se mit à l'observer en silence. L'aura ressentie émanait bien de lui. De plus ses vêtements semblait assez usé et le jeune garçon n'affichait pas un regard terrorisé comme le Namek s'y attendait.

« Toi, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour disparaître comme ça pendant six mois mais ca m'est égal vu que tu es là maintenant. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que tu semble différent et que quelque chose me dit que ces six mois tu ne les a pas passé à dormir quelque part ! » fit Piccolo d'un air un peu hautain.  
« Ben c'est compliqué à vous expliquer mais oui j'ai fait plein de choses et je me suis surtout bien entraîné ! » répondit Gohan, sur de lui.  
« Ah tiens donc ? Je serai bien curieux de voir ça ! » répliqua Piccolo quelque peu incrédule.

Gohan, un peu vexé par le ton moqueur de Piccolo, ne se fit pas prier et fit exploser son aura bleue électrique et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans l'une de ses mains pour l'envoyer directement sur le Namek qui l'évita aisément.

Cela étonna Gohan que Piccolo puisse l'éviter si facilement, pensant avoir acquis un niveau des plus correct.

« Oh oh, même si c'est encore assez faible, je vois que tu ne racontait pas n'importe quoi, tu as réussi à canaliser ton énergie et en faire des kikoha...bien...on va donc pouvoir commencer le véritable entraînement ! » fit Piccolo, un peu surpris.

Gohan et Piccolo entamèrent alors un intensif entraînement en vue de repousser les deux puissants saiyens qui allait arriver dans les prochains mois. 

 

Quant à Link, il resta définitivement au Ranch Lon Lon même si après un an, il eut envie de voir le monde au-delà du Royaume d'Hyrule, ayant envie d'aventure et de découverte, la vie au Ranch commençant un peu à l'ennuyer. L'aventureux jeune garçon demanda à Malon de l'accompagner dans son long voyage, ce qu'elle accepta car fortement désireuse de vivre une aventure avec le garçon dont elle s'était éprit.

Talon, accepta aussi de laisser partir sa fille car il savait qu'avec Link, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. C'est comme ça que Link et Malon partirent pour les Terres Inconnues au delà du Royaume d'Hyrule. 

Link fit alors galoper Epona vers l'horizon lointain espérant vivre d'autres aventures aussi palpitantes que celle qu'il avait vécu avec Gohan.

FIN.


End file.
